The Silver wolf in a new world (discontinue)
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: This is the story of a teen boy who lose everything that he hold dear to himself and now in his final moments, he make one wish to be born in a different world and he got his wish, but not like he was expecting. Follow his new life in the world of Remnant. The Gamer abilities. OCXHERAM Bad grammar warnings.
1. New World pt1

Tokyo hospital, a young teenage boy laid on one of the many hospital's room as the moonlight lighting up his as laid they looking out of the window with the sound of a machine beeping and pumping in the background. The young teen is a pale skin, mixed heritage between British and Japanese, white hair with blue eyes boy, he has a breathing mask on that was linked to the big mechine next to him. The boy myself is depressed as he looked at his left arm only for a bandage to wrap around the middle area of his arm as the bottom half with missing and burns leaded up rest of the arm. Yes the boy lost his arm and was injured with burns in accident, but that was not the only thing he lost, his left leg was the same too and the boy lose hope of living a normal life. He just sighed before looking at the nurse who was manning the life support machine. "Please turn it off?" He asked and the nurse was shocked at the boy speaking as he not spoken in over 2 years.

The nurse was shaking. "I can't do that." She said as the boy looked at her with a painful look.

"Please?" He asked again but before the nurse could answer the door opened and a doctor walked in the room. The nurse panicked as the doctor had a sad look on his face.

"I heard." He said before walking over to the boy and laid him down on the bed probably. "I will handed this." He looked at nurse who bow and leaved the room. The boy looked at the doctor who smiled at him. "I'm going to get you something to help with the process." He pulled out a injection and started to inject the syringe content into the boy right arm and the boy started to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you for getting me, my last request." The boy said as doctor smiled and once he was done with the shrine he placed it on the nightstand next to the boy's bed and hugged the young teen who was shocked.

"I knew that you have not had you parents around of the last 2 years, so this is the only parting gift i can give you." He said as the boy smiled for first the time in a long and nodded to Doctor before the doctor started to turn off the life support of the young boy and looked at him. "Rest in place." He said kindly as the boy take his last breath.

"Thank you." He slowly closed his eyes and made one wish. 'I wish to be reborn.' He made a wish that would be best thing that could happened to him.

The new world.

The boy opened his eyes to see a big computer game title that said. 'THE WORLD OF REMNANT.' The boy looked at the title and a few things was running though his mind. "Remnant is the name of the place the Rwby show take place in?" He asked as he looked at his arms and legs to himself complete again. "My limps are back." The boy was happy to have his body back and take some time to readjust to his legs and arms again away he not being able to walked for over 2 years.

Once he was done with that he walked closer to the title only for a screen popped in front of him. which said please full in the correct information:

 **First Name: _**

 **Seconded Name: _**

 **Gender: Male (Y/N) Female (Y/N)**

 **Race:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Aura colour** :

the boy was a little confused by this but then an a idea popped into his mind. "I'm going to be sent to RWBY?" He asked himself and got hyper as Rwby is his favourite anime/cartoon. ( **It my favourite IRL)** he started to think about himself.

"Let see." The boy started to full in the information.

 **First Name: Silver**

 **Second name: ?**

 **Gender: Male (Y)**

 **Race: Wolf Faunus.**

 **Hair: Show-white.**

 **Eyes: Right eye is a deep blue and left eye is a silver-grey.**

 **Aura colour: White**

The boy didn't full in the Last name part. "Maybe i could be adopt into a good family?" He said to myself as the information was agreed and a New screen appeared this one said skills and abilities.

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 15 (This show your physical strength which is your base attack power and link with Stamina to help regenerate Aura Points (AP))**

 ** **Dextrous: 20 (this show your gun**** **controls, movement speed, reflexes and** **Awareness of tracking and find things** **)**

 ** ** **Stamina: 20 (this how long you can run and fight for without tiring out and how much damage you can take also and link with Strength to help Arua points (AP))******

 ** ** ** **Intelligence: 15 (This control your aura control and how long you can use your Semblance for and how effect is it also it help with understanding unknown text and picking up new abilities)********

 **Charisma: 20 (this show your charm and how much your influence has on people around you and it help with shopping, making friends and if needed to get out of trouble.)**

 ** ** ** ** **Wisdom: 15 (this show your base Aura and much knowledge is log in your personal journal and it help with remembering your teaching.)**********

 ** ** ** ** ** **Luck: 10 (this just show how Luck you are in Finding thing like random item and race monsters)************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Abilities:************

 **Night vision: with being a Faunus you have the ability to see in the dark.**

 **Hunter: This ability let you see other people level and names and you can see Grimm class and level.**

 **Wolf relations: A Wolf Faunus trait that you inherited, how the abilities of improved hear and enhance reflexes, you can also form special bond with people you meet and form your own pack.**

 **Silver eye warriors power: the power to scar Grimm and froze them in place but you needed to focus as using it, because if used to much it will drain your Aura and then your life force.**

 **Semblance: (unknown and will not unlock until level 10)**

The boy was looking at the silver eye warrior powers. "That the same power that Ruby has?" He said before looking at this skills "Pretty even." It was then that the boy started to see a loading bar in the middle of the his POV saying loading Hub data.

He could see a green and blue bar in the left hard cover of his view one above the other. Then a mini map appeared is was completely blink right now, lastly party team list under the green and blue bars. With the name 'Silver' colour white. "Ok i can work with this." He said before the load stopped. "What?"

 **'Do you wish it use god mode? (Y/N)'** it was asking and the boy just shook his Head and hit the no button. **'God mode disable'** the boy sighed. 'I'm not going to cheat.' The load bar completely fulled up.

 **'Good luck with your great quest.'**

A bright light flashed in his face which bind him and he was forced to shield his eyes with his arms. "No timing back." The boy said as he felt his body grow lighter.

Break

Pov Boy

the light final began to die down as i could see again. I looked around to see that i was in the middle of a forest. 'So I'm in a forest?' I asked myself as i looked at my Hub and i could see three new Icons, one looked like a bag, the second was a '!', the third was a scroll. I don't know what do with the hub but as I though about looking at the bag it lit up. "Oh i have to think about the selection?" I try to got to the '!' and it lit up and then i want to the Scroll and then back to the bag. "Ok let open the bag."

That pulled up a new screen that used like a Inventory. "Oh sweet." I looked at screen and i find a small number at the top at looked like a Infinite circle. "Infinite storage?" I sighed. "Well that going to overpowered." I closed the screen and looked around. "I needed a hidding spotted, Grimm could be hunting in the area." I knew this world is dangerous and I don't have a weapon. I looked at my hand and i find that i am younger than before. "What?" I said as i looked at my feet to see that my fleet are shorter. "I'm younger?" I looked around to see if there any water around. Luckily that a small pond close to me and i rushed over.

I started to move and i find that i am a bit faster than in my old life, but I decided to down that for now and looked into the water to seee my reflections. A Young boy with short pule hair, the Style is pretty messy and a set of white wolf ears are on the top of my head. I also noticed that my eyes are the ones i wanted my right eye is a sapphire blue and my left eye is a cold Silver-grey colour. I smiled. "I am glad i have the power of the silver-eye warriors." I said as i looked to a tall oak tree with a hollow trunk. "Look like my luck holding for out." I rushed inside to pushed my back to the entrance of the tree as i could hear everything going on and hide. "Ok let carry on." I looked at the '!' mark and a second screen popped up. "Ok that my quest tap." I looked at it as it said. 'No Quest at this minute.' "Ok, so I'm free for now." I closed that tap and opened the Scroll. This pulled up a lange tap with all my data. my stats, abilities, even my personal data.

HP: 100

AP: 000

Name: Silver (?)

Age: 6

Race: Wolf Faunus

hight: 4'9

weight: 39kg.

EXP 0/1000

Lien: 1,000.

I was shocked by the money on my stats. "Ok, so my Arua is still locked and i get some starting money." I looked again and nothing looked to hard to figure out, so i closed the Tap and rested my head against the tree. "I am really here?" I asked myself as a i looked at my arms. "I needed to find a weapon and learn how to fight and hunt." I said as a small box appeared.

'Survive.'

'Give a hold of a weapon by crafting or stealing one'

'Reward 100 EXP and 200 Lien.'

i looked at the box. 'This is a quest.' I smiled as i had a few idea of weapons and traps. "Ok i need some wood and stones." I looked outside to see that the area looked pretty defensive able as the pond is covered by lange trees and lange rocks sticking out of the ground. I step out from my little hidey tree and take a good look around of resources. I spotted some pretty good spot for that and i started to collect what i needed.

2 hours later.

 **"Your dextrous has increased by +2"  
"Your stamina has increased by +3"  
"Your strength has increased by +3"**

I noticed that my stats increased after i collected my resources. 4 wood branches, 4 lange stones and 20 small stones, some good thatch and i got lucky and find a raw fire dust crystal. I was right now outside of my new home and i was moving my thing inside and i find that i had some room to store my new thing as I don't know how to use my inventory until. I decided to use one of the lange stone as a table to work on as i use one of the Branches and the sharpest of the smaller Stones to make cut into the breach and cut off the bark.

 **"You have gain the skill:"  
"Wood crafter rank 1"  
"Beginner weapon smith."**

I smiled as I continued to make my first weapon. "Ok i needed to continue to make this before something comes my way." I said to someone as i looked at the breach, I'm trying to make a wooden sword, as i have a little experience with them from my old world. It is coming on ok, i take a looked at the sky. "It getting darker." The sky was a orange colour. "Ok i keeped to get some food."

I looked at the pound with my new in handed to see if there was any fish, but I couldn't see any. "Shit." I sighed before looked at the sky again. "I probably got around 1 hour." I said as walked away from the pond and looked in the forest for some bushes for berries, i looked around the trees and i smiled as i find some blackberry bushes and a lot of berries. "Ok only take what you need, Silver." I take around 20 berries before returning to my home noticed that my mouth was a little dry, so I walked over to the pond I placed my hand in the water to washing the berries and started to eat them. I don't like the taste, but i needed to eat so i just eat the rest of my berries and then take a small drink from the pond before heading back to my work table and finished my wooden sword. It was not the best but i could defend myself with it.

"Survive complete'

'Reward 100EXP and 200 Lien'

I looked at my stats.

Name: Silver  
Level 1  
HP: 100  
AP: 000  
 **Strength: 18  
** **Dextrous: 22  
** **Stamina: 23  
** **Intelligence: 15** **  
** **Wisdom: 15  
** **Charisma: 20** **  
** **Luck: 10  
** **EXP 100/1000  
** **Lien: 1,200**

I yawned as i closed the tap and walked into the tree and lay down on the three lange stone that i made a bed from. It a little bit uncomfortable but it all i have right now and it getting late. "Maybe tomorrow i can start to look for signs of life." I said as face the door way and looked at the pond as the broken moon reflected off the water. "It going to be cold." I said as closed my eyes for the night.

 **And done, a new idea i had for a long time and i wanted to write it. So please favourite, Follow and Review.**


	2. New world pt2

POV Silver.

It early morning as the sun was just raising. I am right getting out of my tree house. "Ok sleeping on the rocks, not so bad." I said as got a good night sleep, but i knew that i couldn't stay here forever. I walked over to the pond and started to wash my face. "Man it cold." I had a idea. "Maybe?" I take out my grey shirt and black jeans and my boxers before placing them in the tree house so that they don't get messy and then I started to step into the ice cold water. I needed to know what type of wolf i am. "If i can resist the cold then I should be a Arctic wolf." I said as half of my body was in the water now and i am freezing. "Oh fuck this." I said as rushed out, the wind don't help as I'm shaking. "Ok needed fire." I rushed into the wood still naked and find some small breaches and once i get 50 breathes I quickly ran back and started to build a fire and i got lucky as i still had the fire dust crystal, and i broke a little bit out the top and place it in the middle of the unlit fire and started to hit to stone together.

my body felt weaker. "Silver you are a idiot." I said as i managed to get a little fire going just in the nick of time. I looked at the red crystal. "I'm lucky to have find you yesterday." I sat down next to the fire and started to warm up. "I needed to build a cold resistant." I started to looked over my stats again.

Name: Silver  
Level 1  
HP: 130/130  
AP: 000/000  
 **Strength: 18  
** **Dextrous: 22  
** **Stamina: 23  
** **Intelligence: 15** **  
** **Wisdom: 15  
** **Charisma: 20** **  
** **Luck: 10  
** **EXP 100/1000  
** **Lien: 1,200**

'Notthing there.' I looked around the tap and i spotted the tap i wanted. "Abilities.' I clicked that tap.

Abilities:  
Night vision: with being a Faunus you have the ability to see in the dark.

Hunter: This ability let you see other people level and names and you can see Grimm class and level.

Wolf relations: A Wolf Faunus trait that you inherited, how the abilities of improved hear and enhance reflexes, you can also form special bond with people you meet and form your own pack.

Silver eye warriors power: the power to scar Grimm and froze them in place but you needed to focus as using it, because if used to much it will drain your Aura and then your life force.

Wooden crafter rank 1: Able to make wooden items from the land it some.

Beginner weapon smith: You have basic knowledge of standards weapons and how to make them.

Cold resistance rank 1: you can resist the cold temperatures of this world.

i smiled as my idea work. I closed the tap and looked at the fire. "It worked." I finally made some progress with my new life. "Now i should be able to work outside the cold without coming back to early because I'm cold." I was warmer than before and dry so i headed back to home and put my clothes back on and headed to the blackberry bushes again and on the way i looked at my map in the top right corner and i could see a bird eye view of the forest and a name just under the map. "What the fuck?" The name said the 'island of Patch.' "I'm in patch." I started to think about a map and the mini map grow bigger and it become a lange map and it showed me 3 miles around me. "So I'm in the sapphire forest." I looked at the area and tried to find a road or pathway, but no luck. "Guess I'm to far in." I started to close it down as i reached my objective and started to harvest my food for the day.

As i was dong that a quest box appeared. "This early?" I said as i looked at the quest and my eyes widened.

'Save Ruby and Yang'

'Save Both Ruby and Yang before a Beowolf kill them'

'Reward: 2000 EXP, 3000 Lien'

'Gain respect from Tiayang, Summer rose and Qrow and Raven Branwen.'

My eye looked at the text. "Shit." I rammed the Berries down my neck before rushing home and grabbed my wooden sword, a spear i make with a breach and a razor sharp stone and a hand full of stones. "Not much but it may hold them off until someone find them." I looked at my map and find a '!' mark on the map and it was around 1.5 mite away from my house. "I fucking hope i can make it in time." I scared of my life and they too, but i can't abandon them.

I started to run in the direction of the marks running a cross rough land mass, passing hundreds of trees. On my hub are a tracker that the button with a rough distance. '1.2 miles.' I being running for 1 minutes. 'I'm making good time.' Thanks to my wolf attributes i had a good amount of stamina.

After 10 minutes of straight running i made it around 100 mile for the girls and decided to hide until i got my breath back.

' **Stamina increased by +3'  
'Dexterous increased by +3'**

'That going to be helpful.' I checked my health and Aura.

HP: 160/160

AP: 000/000

I chuckled as i still have no arua but I'm about to fight a Grimm or hold one off. "This is going to be fun." I looked at the girls who are walking on a dirt road. A young blonde hair girl with twin-tails and wearing a white summer dress and pulling along a red wagon with a younger girl wearing a black top, red shorts and red cloak with it hold over her head.

'Yang Xiao Long level 2'

'Ruby rose level 1'

'I have to protect them.' I thought as my Hub lit up red and I looked at my map. A black mark with a mad wolf face appeared on it. "Grimm around here and it on the other side of the girls." I got ready for a fight. Spear in my right hand and my sword on my back as i planned to throw the spear into the beowolf and then going with my sword. I slowly moved in the tree line and kept a eye on Yang. 'She should be coming up on a old Barn.' I spotted the barn and i could see the Grimm moving to the back of the barn. 'Shit she walking into a trap.' I couldn't let this stand, i stood up and ran out of my hiding spot just as Yang come up to the barn and she froze in place as a lange black wolf stepped out of the barn.

"What have i done?" Yang said as she tried to take a step back and ran but she looked too scared to move.

I shouted. "HI!" Both the grimm and Yang looked at me. "Catch!" I throw the spear at the Beowolf and it Impaled into the Beowolf left arm. I looked at the Beowolf as used my hunter skill.

'Young beowolf Level 5'  
'HP: 255/300'

'it got more health and it a higher level.' I rushed in front of Yang and the steeping Ruby as i draw my sword. "Your are ok miss?" I asked as i kept my eye on the beowolf.

"I'm ok, but what are we going to do?" Yang asked as i looked at her for a second. 'Look like she has no training until.' I looked at the beowolf we was trying to get the spear out of his arm.

"I'm going to hold it off as you and that young girl gets out of here." I rushed into the beowolf and as i ran in the beowolf spotted me and try to hit me with it left claw.

i side stepped to the right and dodge the attack and as it impacted into the ground, beowolf make a small shockwave. 'He strong.' I take out one of my Stone from my pocket and line up a shoot. "Hope you like to a rock in your eye." He looked at me as i grin and flicked the stone into his eye, making him howl in pain.

"You got him!" Yang cheer and i was off guard as i looked at her in shock.

"I told you to run!" I shouted at yang who froze. "I can't-" i was cut off by the beowolf backhanding me and sented me flying into the the size of the barn. I cough up blood.

'HP: 55/160' "shit i taken to much damage." I said to myself as i stood up and looked at my left side of my mouth. I got impact by a stray part of wood and now I'm in pain and bleeding. 'I needed a plan.' I spotted yang running with Ruby leaving me with the beowolf. "Ok." I could see the beowolf was looking at me pissed. "Come captain furry balls. If your hungry come and get me!" He started to rushed at me and i smiled as i moved into the Barn and find it is completely crashed. I quickly looked for a hidding spot as i needed a few moment to find of a plan for a attack. My luck help me again as I could see a small box open in pile of boxes that i could use and so i rushed over and hide just as the beowolf storm in. I couldn't see him, but i smell and hear him and i could tell he on the over side of the building looking for me. 'Ok Silver, you need something to crash this Grimm.' I looked out from my box and i spotted something on the rood, a big wooden spike just hanging there. 'Oh now we are talking.' I looked around to see if i could see the Grimm but he was no way to be seen. 'I needed to get him in the open.' I looked at my side again the blood was started to soak into my clothes. 'Let got a few minutes before i pass out from blood loss.' I decided to move now and jumped out from my hidding boxes.

As i run out the Grimm come running right at me, i ducked under as he flow right passed and fall into the boxes, but I stop too as my injury started to hurt me pretty bad.

I looked at my health. 'HP 32/160.' "Fuck." I said as turned around with my sword in hand as the beowolf recovered. 'Beowolf HP:250/300' "i couldn't damage you enough to slow you down." I said as i fell to one knee and taking deep breaths. I looked at the beowolf slowly crawling over to me and i could feel the fear inside of me. "At least i got to kill you myself before you killed me." I smiled as I threw my sword into the air and it hit the lange spike that the beowolf was directly under. "Bye Bye." The spike fell as i back off and it leaded in the beowolf head and inside his core body.

'Beowolf HP: 0/300'

EXP grinned: 1,500 Lien: 700

'item drop: Beowolf hide X2, Beowolf fangs X6 and a glass of Beowolf blood'

"Rest in peace, you heartless monster." I said as my left eye started to burned up and without me realising i looked at my left hand i find my sword. "I feel so different." I said as i looked at barn door to see a dark figure hold a long great sword in their hand. "I guess you saved them." I felt my mind going dizzy as i drop my sword and fell to the ground.

I checked my health. 'HP: 26/160' 'fuck my life.' I rounded onto my back and looked at the opening in the roof. "Your fighting abilities are impressive for a kid." I looked at a figure standing over me, the only detail i could take in was red eyes, messy fair and the smell of Alcohol. "I'm going to save you, as you saved my family." My eye closed slowly as i lose consciousness.

 **'Congratulations major quest complete'**

 **Reward: 2000 EXP, 3000 Lien'**

 **'Gain respect from Tiayang, Summer rose and Qrow and Raven Branwen.'**

 **'2 Level gain.'**

 **Name: Silver  
Level 3  
HP: 56/360 +200  
AP: 000/000  
Strength: 18  
Dextrous: 25  
Stamina: 26  
Intelligence: 15  
Wisdom: 15  
Charisma: 20  
Luck: 10  
EXP 600/4000  
Lien: 4,900.  
Remaining points: 20.**

'i guess got some level to work with?' I slowly fade into darkness.

Time skip 2 weeks.

i started to wake up, but not completely as I could only open my eyes little and listening.

"I hope he going to be ok." I can't move not all, but i could hear a young girl, not Yang's.

"He going to be fine dear." I hear a heared a sweet mother's voice. "Now you should go play with your sister." I hear her say.

"Ok Mama, i hope you get better soon mister." I heared the young girl again and then someone running away.

I feel my side is in pain still, but not as bad as before, I couldn't access my Hub. 'Guess i needed to be completely recovered to use it.' "My child was worried about your health, Snow wolf and so am i. So please wake up soon." The mother's voice come closer. "I'm not going to leave your side until you awake again." I fell asleep after she said that.

time skip 2 days.

I find myself waking up again and it the same as last time. I could hear again. This time a male voice. "Sum, you needed o sleep."

i heared the mother's voice again. "Tai, I am fine."

the male voice again. "He not going anywhere in he has condition and he healing up too, so you needed to sleep." I hear someone sighing.

I heared a second male voice and it the same from the Barn. "I can watch him. It the least i could for him." I smell alcohol again. "He fought for both Firecrackers and little red and win." Feet step in the room. "He a strong kid, so you Sum go get some sleep you been awake for 3 days in a row." The mother voice sighed.

"Ok you two, i will get some sleep." I feel like something or someone was hugging me. "I will just sleep here." She said and the other to sighed. "Now get out before i kick you out." Then i hear two people feet steps and a door closing. "Now i work on Restoring your arua." The mother said in my ear and i felt a warm feeling all over my body. "I see your aura is locked? Well guess I'm just going to use my own." I fell asleep with the warm energy going around my body.

6 day later.

I final was able to open my eyes again and find it is night as the broken moon is hanging in the sky shining brightly. I looked around the room to find is like a child was the walls are wooden, the floor covered in a red carpet with black roses in the design, also a book shelf with fairy tales books, toy figures for Beowolf. A dresser and wardrobe. I started look at myself to find a bandage around my stomach. "Well that going to leave a bad sacr." I joke as I started to get up and sit up before noticing that next to the bed i was laying in is my sword stand there. I sighed as i started to checking my stats.

 **Name: Silver  
Level 3  
HP: 300/360  
AP: 000/000  
Strength: 18  
Dextrous: 25  
Stamina: 26  
Intelligence: 15  
Wisdom: 15  
Charisma: 20  
Luck: 10  
EXP 600/4000  
Lien: 4,900.  
Remaining points: 20.**

'look like my body recovered from my injury and have some points, but i should keep them.' I thought as i grabbed my weapon and use it as a support before trying to stand up. "Silver you can do this." I give myself strength as i slowly and painful stood up. My legs felt weak but i needed to press on, i take one step at a time as i walked over to the door and reached out to it and turning the door nob and opened the door slowly as i needed to be quiet. I opened the door and looked around to find a hand railing in front of the room I am and i could see a small glow coming from the downstairs, so i take the chances to take a look as i slowly moved over to the railing and looked over to see a group of people four people, two who looked like adults.

one is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes,His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age it has notably grayed somewhat, still blond, but just far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

The second is a female who was long red and black hair with silver-eyes she appeared to be dressed in a white hooded cloak and a wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim.

Both of them are sat on a sofa watching a set of kids playing. 'Ruby and Yang.' I know the kids but not the adults and my hunter ability is not Work. 'I don't want to do.' I throught to myself before looked at the family again and spotted loli Ruby looking at me and my eyes widened. "Sleepy boy awake." She said before everyone looked at me and I froze up. The older woman stood up and i back up.

"Hello, I'm Summer rose." She said as looked at her trough the gaps in the railings. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked as i nodded. "That good are you hungry?" She asked and my stomach growl and i nodded. "Ok, do you wanted to join us?" Summer looked kind and i felt weird as my own mother was a bitch and hated my guts and this is the first time someone was nice to me. I slowly walked over to stairway and find at Summer walking over to me and offered me a hand. "Come on, I will take some of the wight off you injure." I slowly reached my hand to her's and i placed my arm around her neck as the two of us walked down the stair, once my feet hit the floor, I removed my arm from Summer neck and nodded to her. "Glad to help." She said as the blonde male move over to me.

"You take a good beating." He smiled as I looked at him coldly. "Ok ok. Your not one of jokes." He said as both young Yang and loli Ruby walked over to and looked at Yang who is blushing.

"Glad to see you are ok." She said slyly and i take a step to her and her face blushed redder, before I raised my hand to her and smack her right cheek and this shocked everyone. "What?" She said and before the blonde could shout at me, i spoke.

"I told you to ran and you stood around like a idiot." I said and she looked at me in shocked. "I couldn't protect you and myself with you standing around." I said before summer placed a hand on my shoulder and i looked at her.

"Yang, is sorry for what she done, could you forgive?" Summer said as i looked at yang in the face and nodded. "Oh are you going silence." I nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Yang started to cry and I sighed before walking over to her and pulled her into a hug this is alone made her body froze up. "I'm truly sorry." She said as i pulled her in closer and she hug me back.

I looked behind her and I could see little Ruby and she looked a little scar and i patted Yang back and she let me go as she looked at me as i looked at Ruby. I walked over to her and slowly and painful kneed down in front of her and smiled. "Are you better mister sleepy?" She asked cutely and i nodded before patting her head. "That go because you been sleeping for a long time and i was worried that you was not going to ever wake up again." I just chuckled and pointed to my left eye. "Oh you have the same eye colour as me and Mama." She said as i nodded and smiled before flashing it. "Oh that cool." Ruby was hyper. "Can you do it again?" She grabbed my right hand and jumped up and down and chuckled before doing it again. "You can make your eye glow." This got Summer attention.

"Eye glow?" I turned to face her as she was thinking. "Oh never mind." She smiled before clapping her hands together. "Let eat some dinner." She said as Yang and Ruby cheer and my stomach growled and I blushed with embarrassment and the girls laughed at me.

The night was calm and more warmer than living on my lone, i felt uncomfortable about this as i been alone most of my life as old family just abandoned me after the accident and I started to realise that they never wanted me even before that. We all are sat down in front of a dinner table and eating pizza. I don't know my mouth this until it was to late. "I wish that i had a real family." I was crying and everyone looked at me and I looked at them. "I'm sorry." I warped my eyes.

"Are you kid?" The male said as i shook my head. "What going on?" I looked at him with a sad face before standing up.

"I over stay my welcome." I used my sword as a walking stick. "Thanks for helping me but I needed to go." I said as i slowly walked away from the family, but Summer spoke.

"You have no one else?" She asked and i stopped and looked her. "Are you alone?" I nodded. "Do you wanted to stay with us?" She asked and i was in shocked.

"What are asking?" I asked Summer as the male stood up.

"Summer is asking if you want to live with us." He said and i looekd at him as Tears form. "You saved my daughters and risk your own life to do so." He smile. "Your old family are idiots for leaving you alone and we can be your new family?" He said as i warped my eyes again and looked at them as they smiled.

"But I'm not human." I said as my ear popped out of my hair as it messes to hide. "I'm a Faunus." I said as i know that some human are racist to Faunus, Summer smile.

"We don't care about you being a Faunus as we see it your family." She said as Ruby jumped up on her chair with her arms in the air.

"You can live in my room." She said as Yang nodded.

"I own you." She said as I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Silver and I will be in your care." I looked at them all before returning to my seat only for Ruby to move over to me and hug me. "Thanks you young one." I said before the male spoke.

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long," my hunter skill kicked in. 'Taiyang Xiao Long level 43'

Summer spoke next. "I'm Summer rose, it a pleasure to see you Silver." 'Summer Rose level 50'

Ruby jumped at me again. "I'm Ruby Rose, I hope you stay with us." I patted her as she said that. 'Ruby rose level 1'

I looked at Yang who smiled. "I'm Yang Xiao Long and thanks for saving me again." She smiled and i smiled back. 'Yang Xiao Long level 2'

I looked at the Xiao Long/Rose family before i started to feel more safer as my new family is kind. "Thanks." I stood up and bow. "I promise you all that i will repay you for your kindness by being a good son." I said before getting up. "Thanks you for the food. Summer, but i needed to rest." Summer nodded.

"That understand able, but first." Summer walked of her seat and walked over to me as looked at her. She slowly placed her hand on my right cheek and one on my chest. " **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."** I felt my body going warm again like before.

 **'Arua is unlock: you now have the ability to generate your arua now.'**

I looked at my HP and AP bars to see my AP building up.

'HP: 302/360'  
'AP: 500/500'

i smiled. "Your Arua is now unlocked." Summer said with a gentle smile. "So go and rest up and tomorrow morning we will go see the town hall." I nodded before walking over to the stair and slowly made my way up back to the room i was resting in, once inside, i makes my way to the bed and sat down before placing my sword against the wall and lay down resting my head on the pillow before looking up at the roof.

"So this is my new life?" I asked my self as i closed my eyes. "I needed to get stronger before the fall." A new box appeared this one made me smiled.

 **'Stop the fall of beacon'  
'You have to protect Beacon academy from falling.'  
'Rewards: this unknown.'**

'I'm not in it for the reward, but it my job.' I said as i smiled. "I needed to get Ozpin eye as fast as i can." I siad before falling asleep and let the night continue on.

 **And done, Review, favourite and followed.**

 **I'm enjoying writing this story so it may take over as my main story. See you all later .**

 **Name: Silver  
Level 3  
HP: 360/360  
AP: 500/000  
Strength: 18  
Dextrous: 25  
Stamina: 26  
Intelligence: 15  
Wisdom: 15  
Charisma: 20  
Luck: 10  
EXP 600/4000  
Lien: 4,900.  
Remaining points: 20.**


	3. New world pt3

Pov silver.

Well it being 2 day since i was taking in by the Xiao-Long/Rose and I felt right at home. Summer and Taiyang have been good to me, Summer been the best mother i could have asked for as she helped teach me how to cook, repair my clothes and even take me shopping yesterday of some new clothes. I just got a new set of my old clothes, black top, grey short and even a grey jacket with a new emblem on the back. A white wolf head with a burning rose behind the head. I loved it,

Taiyang is a pretty good dad, he would helped me get around the home easier any time he could, he take me back to my old home and we recovered some of my old things. Like my fire dust crystal and a few tools i made.

Ruby and Yang are pretty cool and fun to be around. Rubie's is cute and fun to play with, we both love to run around like idiots in the garden will mostly Ruby as I couldn't run much because of my injury but i would try to play and i ended up with me and Ruby just sitting down together and laughed our head off.

Yang and I started to get along. Yang would follow me around and ask if i needed something, it got a little annoying after she asked me let ever 20 minutes so i just told her to 'stop ask me if i needed something, we family now so me saving you was me doing my job as your brother, so please stop asking.' After that she cool off and started to acted like my older sister since she 1 year older than me and to be honest i like yang as a sister, she sweet and i could have a laugh around her.

But right now I'm laying on the roof for the house using my arms as an pillow To rest my head on, the small wind is nice as i could hear the sing bird coming from the forest that around the house. "Silver!" I opened my eyes and sat up before looking over the side of the Roof to see Yang Shouting me. "Coming on, mom making cookies for us." She said as i smiled and shouted back.

"I will be down in a minute." I said before grabbing my sword that was right next to me and stood up. "Look like my day is going to be a good one." I said as i grabbed onto the roof and hang down as i could see Ruby's room and i jumped in. "Shit." I grabbed my side. My injury is most completely healed thanks to my new Arua and that helping, but also a new skill i gain yesterday. I looked my abilities.

'Healing recovery'

'Help recover from injuries by 20%'

I smiled as this skill being helping me big time as the injury. I walked over to the door and opened it only for the sweet smell of fleshy make cookies. I quickly made my way to the kitchen and i find Ruby and Yang sat down at the table and summer with a track of cookies in her hand and my mouth started watering. "Oh my Silver glad you could join us." She said with a smiled as i bowed.

"Yang invited me mother." I said before taking my seat at the end of the table Between Ruby and Yang.

"Big brother!" Ruby cheered at me and i smiled. "How you are today?" She asked cutey and i held my side.

"I think a hug would help." I joked as Ruby got off her chear and hugged me. "Oh thank you so much Ruby, I feel much better." She smiled as Summer layed out the cookies. "Thank you mother, they smell wonderful." I said and Summer looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Oh my, who teach you how to be a gentleman?" She asked as she sat down next to Ruby who take a cookie and started to eat. "Because i know that I don't." I smiled at her as i take a cookie for myslef.

"I'm sorry but it same thing I learned from my old family." I said as Summer looked at me oddly. "But that my old life-" I looked at the window over looking the back yard. To see a raven sit there watching us. I stood up and grabbed my sword.

"Silver?" Summer looked at the window to see the bird before it flow off. I growled and this made Summer looked at me. "Silver, it just a bird nothing wrong with it." She said and i know that bird. 'If I remember right that Raven.' I thought as i sat down again.

Yang looked at me and asked. "Are you ok?" i nodded to her.

"I don't like ravens. I like crow better." I said as i eat my cookie. 'She probably going to stay around.' "Mother, could i go outside and train please?" I asked and Summer looked at me oddly. "I wanted to try a new sword technique." I said and Summer clapped.

"Show us then." She said and i smiled before both yang and Ruby looked at me as i looked at them and smiled.

"You may like the show." I smiled before we all moved to the back yard. Summer, Ruby and Yang stayed away from me as i held my sword blade in my left hand as i lowered my body getting into a fight style as i grabbed the handle and aimed for a tree. I take a breath in and closed my eyes as i forced. "Sword form 2: Fallen Raven!" I shouted as i open my eye and slashed the tree at high speed and then sheath it back in my hand and turned to face my family who looked at me confused. As i Counting my hand down from 3, 2, 1 and then. The tree behind me had a lange slashed in the truck and i had a smile on my face. "Silver sword style." I said as Ruby and Yang smiled too and Summer walked over to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"You been holding back?" She asked and i shook my head. "You just learned that." I shocked my head again.

"Yang action movies and a few comics. I just try to make copy them." I pointed to the raven on the tree. "And I was aiming for the bird." I grin only for Summer to sighed.

"Silver be kind to nature as it will help you in the future and i wanted you to keep practice your sword technique." Her smile warmed my heart and i smiled back. "Keep it up and you will be a top rank hunter in no time." I nodded before getting into my fight style again only this time i stood up straight.

"Form 1: Wolf fang." I slashed the tree again that once looked like one cut, but this time it was multiple small cuts and then a i got into a third style as had he close to the ground with my hand on the floor and my feets spread and sword in my left hand behind my back. "Form 3: Twin dragon." I dashed to the tree at high speed and run straight pass.

"Silver i think you mis-" Yang was about to say but was Interrupted by the sound of something cracking. I stood up and grinned at her and the other as the tree was slashed from the button and was sent up a little and then exploded into little pieces. "Ok that cool." Yang said as i fall to my knees as I'm out of breath and Arua. I looked at my HP and AP.

'HP:330/360'

'AP 50/500' "Guess them attacks drain my Arua." I said as the other rushed over. "I'm ok, just a little out of breath." I said as Summer and Ruby both helped me up. "I'm not going to try that again." I joked as Summer shook her head.

"You never said anything about draining arua." Summer said as i smiled at her As we walked over to the house and i layed my back again after the wall as i needed to rest. "Your sword technique is a danger." I laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to let them go." I grinned at the girls. "I got one more to get right before i can rest probably." I tried to get up and looked at Yang. "Yang, have you got your Arua unlocked?" I aked and she nodded. "I wanted you to punch me." Yang eye wide i stood up. "My next technique is a defensively one." I got in my fighting form, yang looked at Summer before she nodded and Yang raised her fist before we both looked at each other.

"Silver are you shore that you wanted me to punch you?" Yang asked and i nodded. "Ok, but if you get a busted noise don't complain." She throw her right fist at my face and i just stay there until she got a few inches from my face.

"Form 4:" i said as everything around me slowed down and i take a step forward and passed Yang as she slowly continued her attack. I check my AP. '30/500' i smiled before holding my sword to the back of Yang neck. "Shadow step." I said as everything returned to normal and Yang was shocked as turned to face me and so did everyone else. "I win, dear sister. " i removed my sword from her neck.

Yang just shouted. "HOW?" I covered my ears on how loud she was. "Oh sorry, but how did you do that?" She asked as i looked at Ruby. "Ruby?" She looked at the Confused 5 year.

"No she got nothing to do with shadow step. I just powered up my full body with arua and it let me of only a few seconds to move at high speed then everyone, but the bad if this that i needed to be in danger or being attacked to use it." I said as i held my side, Summer notice this and clapped.

"Ok Girls could you both please get ready for a bath." Ruby cheered as Yang sighed.

"Yeah it bath time." Ruby said cutely.

"Oh what a bored." She said but take Ruby inside with her as Summer stay with me.

"Ok Silver?" I looked at Summer and face me with a surprisingly serious face. "Care to me were you learn how to hold a sword like that?" She asked and i was confused. "No one can do that without year for training and practice." I was panicking as i needed away out. "I'm wait mister."

"My family used me as a weapon." I said in sacred voice and this made Summer eye widened. "I was used as a weapon as my ability to learn it high." I made up a half truth as my old family used me as a type of weapon but it was more business and hacking as i was good at it and i learned a few sword fighting form from watching the original rwby videos, a special Adems sword fighting and his semblance with a single slash, so i build my own vision with form 2: Fallen Raven. "I was trained to kill people with high effective." I started to cry. "I'm sorry."

 **"Your** **Charisma has increased by 5"**

Summer kneeled in front of me and she was crying to. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." She said and i was shocked that she believe that but i was not complain. "I swear to the brothers that you would never have to do that again." She said and i hugged her back.

"I'm sorry to mother." I said as i letted her go. "I promise to use my power for good." I said before Summer smiled and warped her eye.

"Come on you can join Ruby and Yang in the baths as you could use one." Summer said and i nodded as we both walked into the house and i got ready.

Time skip 20 minutes later.

"Boom!" Ruby shouted as she was playing in the bath with a small toy bout. "I'm captain Ruby and everyone will letting to me." She was have fun as me and Yang chuckled as we was wishing our hairs. I was surprised that the Xiao Long/Rose had a Japanese style bathroom was a lange bath and separate showers. I smiled as i was right at home.

As i was in the middle of washing my hair yang disappeared to talk me. "So Silver?" I looked at her as she was completely nake and i could see everything and i could tell she was developing a little bit of her age and i turn away. "Tell me, what tell of person do you see me as?" She asked as i was washing the soap out of my hair with the shower.

"I see a innocent and sweet girl, who going to grow into a real beauty." I said with a smiled on my face as i looked at her. "And I'm happy to see that you do." I stood up and covered my private parts before joining Ruby in the bath. 'It so warm.' I began to relax, but not before looking at the scar on my left side. "Glad you healed up." I said before Ruby looked at me with a big smile.

"do you want to play?" She hold a second to me as i shook my head. "You don't to play battle ship with me?" She said i nodded.

"I'm sorry little Ruby, but big brother just wants to relax for a little bit as this is the first bath i had in mouths." I said before Ruby nodded with a smile and then went back to fight with her battleships. I watched her playing and chuckled before Yang walked over to us. I looked at her.

"Mind making some room for me please?" I moved to the step as she got in and sat down next to me and i got a little embarrassed as i blushed. "Oh that the spot." She said as she Relaxed.

I just smiled and started to think of the future. "I wondered what the future hold for us?" I said as both girls looked at me oddly and i looked at them.

"What are you wondering about the future?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded and i sighed.

"I just wanted to hear your girls dream of the future." I asked and Ruby throw her arms in the air.

"I wanted to be a huntress like mama." She said and i laughed.

"I can see that." I patted Ruby head. "I promise you that i will help you reach that dream as I'm dream is the same." Yang and Ruby was shocked. "I need to protect people who can't defend themselves." I looked at my wooden sword that was in the clothes baskets out side of the bathroom. "Just let how i helped you two." Ruby nodded and and Yang looked sad and i sighed before placing my hand on her head and this made Yang looked at me. "I'm not mad anymore." I looked at her with a smiled. "Hey if you wanted too, you could tell your friends that your brother is a badass." I grinned and this made Yang giggled before she rested her head on my right side.

"Thank you Silver." We just started to relax as ruby was playing. "Do you ever think that i could be strong?" Yang asked as i looked at her. "I was unless when you defend me and Ruby from the Grimm." Yang was shaking in fear. "I'm so stupid!" She shouted and that made Ruby looked at us and i had to get her out of here and she doesn't needed to hear this.

"Ruby could you please give me and Yang some time to talk in private?" I asked her nicely and she nodded.

"Roger!" Ruby jumped out of the bath and ran in the second room leaving me and Yang alone.

"Now." I looked at Yang with kind eyes. "Why was you out in the middle of the forest by yourself?" I asked and yang looked at the water before spoking.

"Do you wanted what it like to be abandoned by your family?" She asked as I remembered my old family before sighing and nodded.

"Yeah way to well." I said as i looked at the roof. "Both my parents used me to do unspeakable things and i just ran to get away from it all." Yang looked at me sad. "But Yang there something eating you up inside and once you are ready to talk about then tell me." I smiled. "I'm alway going to be there for you, not just because we are family, but because you are a member of my family." Yang started to tear up again before hugging me and crying her eyes out. I returned the hug. "Just let it go Yang." I said as i looked over at the door to see Taiyang stood there in the crack of the door and i nodded to him and he noticed.

"Silver, if you can?" I released Yang and looked at her. "Do you think that you could stay with me for the rest of the day?" She asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Of as long as you needed me." I kissed the top of her. "Come on, let get out and i will help you with that game you was stuck with yesterday." I said and she nodded as we both got out.

3 hours later.

after everything that happened, both Ruby and Yang was finally asleep on the sofa and i was placing a blanket over them. I smile as i turned out the dust station and walked over the kitchen to find Tai siting there with two cups of coffee. "They asleep?" He asked and i nodded. "That good." He push a cup to me as i sat down. "Here."

"Thanks dad." I said before taking a sip and we both just sat there in silence for a few seconds before I spoke again. "Yang said something to me today." I said and Tai looked at me. "She said that she was abandoned?" I asked and Tai froze up. "I'm not going to say anything more, just wanted to let you know." Tai sighed in relief.

"Silver, Summer told me about your past." I looked at oddly. "You told her that you was a weapon and you killed?" I nodded as i looked at me coffee. "How bad does that effect you?" He asked and i sighed.

"I don't think about anymore." I said as i place the cup on the table. "I don't look back to the past as that where the old Silver this and he a broke boy trapped in lab from the day he was born and train to be a killer and Hacker, but that in the past as they no one lefted who even remembered me." I smiled at Tai who was shocked. "I'm Silver Xiao Long-rose now and I'm happy here, even if it been only 2 days, i know I'm happy here with everyone." Tai smiled and messed up my hair.

"That my boy." He said before stopping and i looked at him. "Silver, promise me that you will continue to protect my little girls from dangers." I nodded. "That all i can say then." He said i looked at the window again to see the raven again.

"I see that raven back again." I said as Tai as so long and his eyes widened as the Raven flow off and a knock come from the back door. I looked at Tai who sighed. "Dad?"

"Silver take Yang and Ruby up stairs please." He said and i nodded as i walked back into the living room, before checking my stats.

 **Name: Silver**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 500/000**

 **Strength: 18**

 **Dextrous: 25**

 **Stamina: 26**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Luck: 10**

 **EXP 600/4000**

 **Lien: 4,900.**

 **Remaining points: 20.**

'Ok let increase my strength.; I thought as I figured out how to use this menu and inventory last night. I only needed to think about increasing my stats for this menu and i needed a backpack to use my inventory.

'Stat updated.'

 **Name: Silver**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 500/550**

 **Strength: 28**

 **Dextrous: 25**

 **Stamina: 26**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Charisma: 25**

 **Luck: 10**

 **EXP 600/4000**

 **Lien: 4,900.**

 **Remaining points: 10.**

'Ok.' I picked up Ruby and placed her on my back and she grabbed on tightly in her sleep. I smiled as i looked at Yang. "Ok let get you up princess." I said before picking her up like a princess and walked over to the stairs. "Shit this hurts." My scar is hurting a little bit as i carried the girl to mine/Ruby room and once i was inside of the room i hear Tai.

"Raven why are you here?" I knew it had to be ' **Her.'** I hated Raven in the season. (Not really i like her character but I'm only doing this for the story) i closed the door before walking over to my bed and laid down both girl side by side and then covering them with my blanket. Once i know they was safe, I decided to sat down next to the bed with my bed against it.

"I wish i had my semblance and right now." I said as i was complaining about my abilities. And then a box appeared.

'Do you wish to have your Semblance right now at a cost?'

i was confused, "what the cost?" I asked as a second boxes popped up and my eyes widened.

'You will have to drink the grimm blood in your bag and survive the night as it will slowly kill and then you will be strong enough to use you semblance and gain the half Grimm trait?'

I was conflicted between the options. 'I could become a half grimm and unlock my semblance or i leave this option and work on levelling up as fast as possible.' I locked my teeth together. I got up and walked over to the door as a beg hang there and i put my hand inside before grabbing a small glass fulled with a black liquid. 'Beowolf blood.' The hunter skill kicked in, i was scared as in my hand was something that could make me stronger but also kill me if I'm weak. I tighten my grip on the glass bottle. "Fuck it. I'm in a dangerous world and any power will not only save my life but also my friends." I opened the glass and drink the dark liquid.

my body froze up and i let go of the glass bottle and it fell to the floor and smashed into pieces and i fell to the ground holding my neck. "ARRRRRRR!" I screamed in pain as my body was burning and ripping itself a part. As i was on the floor i could hear feet steps running to the room and the door shoot open as there stood taiyang in a panic. "SILVER?!" He drop to make side. "Silver what going on?" He asked and i couldn't speak. He looked at the glass bottle and the remainder black liquid on the glass. I was my hand and knees and bearly Conscious. "Raven we need Summer here." I looked up and spot a long black hair woman with red eyes and i growled.

"Leave him." She said so coldly and this made Taiyang shoot up and started to shout, as wake both Ruby and Yang up.

"HE MY SON!" he said as Raven looked at him with a grin.

"and that alone makes him weak." she looked at me. "He had so much potential, but it wasted now that he dying." she said as Tai's fist locked up.

"He not doing die." he kneed down next to me. "come on son, stay with me and get through this, remember that you still have a-" my mind started to go dizzy and i fell face first onto the floor but i don't feel a thing.

'congratulation you have unlocked your semblances'  
'Semblances mimic you are able to copy up to 10 semblance and store them in your soul'  
'Also you gain the Devour arm is ability transform your into a crimson beowolf claw and is able to bypass a people Aura.'  
'You gain the Grimm Trait: Grimm mode. this mode increase your basic stats and reflexes, you can only Devour arm in this mode. using this mode your AP are transfer to your HP and your silver-eye power are locked and your eye turn eye and hair turn black.'

'Fuck you.' i thought before i fall back into darkness.

 **And done. please review Follow and** **favorite** **.**

 **you problem Probably wonder why i had Silver take the blood? Well he a little boost and i have be playing** **Tales of Berseria and the main player arm is a demon weapon and it looked cool as hell so i through Silver use it as his secord/secret weapon in the war again the grimm and he gains a Grimm Trait of the cost and in the future this will come into play, but you will needed to wait and see.**

 **Name: Silver**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 550/550**

 **Strength: 28**

 **Dextrous: 25**

 **Stamina: 26**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Charisma: 25**

 **Luck: 10**

 **EXP 600/4000**

 **Lien: 4,900.**

 **Remaining points: 10.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour arm.**


	4. New world pt4

Pov silver.

Well It been a day since i take that Beowolf blood and I survived it and i gained My Semblance, i find myself waking up with a bad headache and being hugged by both Ruby and Yang in bed. "Oh fuck my life right now." I said as i looked at my left arm to find a cute Ruby sucking on her thumb and sleeping on my arm. I smiled as i turned to my right to see Yang with a sad face and it looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Please don't die." She said in her sleep and i started to use the free part of my right arm to pat her hair.

"I'm not dying for never once. I swear." I said before I noticed that my arm and hand had a black tattoo running from my hand up half way of my arm. The tattoo as like a black flame it covered my back hand and running up. "That my Devour arm." I said as i opened and closed my hand. I felt no different from and i sighed before checking my abilities and stats. Not thing changed with my stat but my abilities got me.

Grimm Trait: Grimm mode. this mode increase your basic stats and reflexes, you can only Devour arm in this mode. using this mode your AP are transfer to your HP and your silver-eye power are locked and your eye turn red and hair turn black.'

This new mode is something that i would to try but i needed to let my body get use to this new power before i do something stupid again. "I needed to see mother and dad and explain my actions." I said not realising that Ruby was a wake.

"Big brother?" She asked as I turned to face her.

"Morning." I smiled before Ruby jumped at me and hugged me.

"Your a live." She said as i nodded. "Daddy said that you may not make it?" She said and i smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry little one." I patted her head. "But i needed to get stronger and i done something that mama needed to know, so could please feel mama that I'm awake as i get Yang up." I asked and Ruby nodded.

"Roger." She said before getting up and jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the room shouting. "MAMA!? PAPA?! BIG BROTHER AWAKE!" I smiled before shaking Yang.

"Yang it time to get up." I said before she started to boot up and opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hi sleepy head." I grinned before Yang eyes widened in shocked and she started to cry.

"Your a live." She said as she shot over me and hugged me tightly, I returned the hug. "Your a live. I was so scared and I thought that you was going to die again." She said as i rudded her back.

"I'm not die, but i have a little bit of new that you may like." I said before Yang looked at me oddly as her hair covered a part of my face and i moved it out of the way with my right arm and Yang noted the tattoo.

"Silver, where did you got this?" She asked as she sat kneeled down on the bed and grabbed my hand. "This it a real?" She asked as looked at it and i nodded.

"I unlocked my Semblance last night." I said and Yang looked at me in shocked. "But it come at cost." I placed my left hand on Yang cheek and she blushed a little.

"What did you sacrifice?" She asked and i was about to answer but Summer and Tai come into the room.

Summer covered her mouth with her hands that the sight of me and Tai just smiled in relief. "Oh Silver?!" Summer rushed over and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried that something happened to you as you started to burn up and looked to be in pain.t

I returned Summer hugged and answered her. "I'm sorry mother. I shouldn't have worried you like that, but it was needed." I said before Summer let me go and looked at me oddly and Tai stepped in.

"What happened last night?" He asked as showed everyone my arm. "That a tattoo." He said in shocked as Summer looked at it.

"Oh what are we going to do to remove this?" She said as I chuckled. "Silver?"

"I am mother and Father for not tell you, but this is something that was needed." I said before my body felt like it was growth darker and empty and i felt my aura disappeared and my strength increased and i felt my eyes and hair changing. This shocked everyone. I smiled as looked at everyone. "I unlocked my Semblance." I felt my arm burning up and it started to glow a dark crimson red colour before my skin growth pitch black and hand form a claw like weapon and then growth langed. My arm turned into a demon like arm with a black and red rough skin.. (Look up Velvet Crowe break soul to see what Silver arm looks like.) "this is my Semblance."

Summer was crying before placing her hand on my new hand. "My son, what happened to you?" She said as i slowly closed my hand over her, she looked at me as i smiled.

"I'm fine." I opened my hand again. "I chose to go with my actions." I said and everyone was confused as i looked at Tai. "That glass of black liquid was the only thing left from my past and i chose to take it, so I drink it." I told them a half truth and this make Yang hold my shoulders and i looked at her.

"Why?" She asked and i sighed.

"My Sword alone is not enough to protect you all and I couldn't wait as i know that Grimm are so close and i wanted to be appeared to fight back." I moved my hand from Summer's. "I don't wanted to be dead wight again." I said before Tai sighed.

"I happened to know once thing?" He asked and i nodded. "Are you willing to live with your actions?"

I nodded before closing my demon hand and pointed with one finger and cut my left hand. "I swear my own life." I started to return to normal and my aura kicked in and my hand, eyes and head returned to normal. My left hand scared over and i showed Tai and Summer. "This is the sign of my promise to you." Tai and Summer Smiled.

"Well that all i need to know. Now come on, someone wanted to see you." Tai said and i was confused, but followed him and the other as we headed down stair to find a old man who has a graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. He was playing with Ruby as she was climbing on his back and he was smiling. "What take you so long?" He said and my eye widened. As this is the Qrow branwen. "I been watching this little one." He pointed to the young on his back.

"We just had a little bit of explaining on what happened last night." Summer said as i nodded and Qrow looked at me and stood up as Ruby drop to the sofa.

Qrow looked at me as he walked over and i take a step back as my sword was still up stair and just as he offered his hand out, i summon my demon arm again. "Oh fuck." He said as I realised that my arm changed on me being scared. "This that something he learned or something?" Qrow asked as Tai sighed.

"No that just Silver Semblance." He said as Ruby looked at me and i looked at her with a smiled and she walked over to me and looked at my arms. "He only just unlocked it." Tai explaned to Qrow who nodded.

"Well i got nothing against that, but?" He pointed to something that me and i followed his finger and a young rose who was playing with a mostly black and white tipped furry tail. "He didn't have a tail before right?" He asked as i shook me head.

"That new." I said as i waved it in the air and Ruby was trying to grab it and i played with her with my new tail. "Will I'm sorry for introducing myself." I said as my body relax and returned to normal as i offered out a hand. "I'm Silver Xiao-Long-Rose and thanks you for saving my life." I said as Qrow grinned and take my hand.

"I repeated that." He said and i was confused. "You sacrifice your life to try and protect both Ruby and Yang from the beowolf and i wanted to say thank you of saving them. Also I'm Qrow Branwan, but you can call me Qrow or uncle I couldn't care less."

"What about birdy?" I joked before Qrow grab got tighter. "Aww. Sorry uncle." I said as Qrow sighed before letting me go. "So uncle why are you here?" I asked and Qrow looked at me.

"I'm here to see how you are and i needed to hand this over too." He pulled out a letter and headed it to me and i looked at it was both Ruby and yang at it to with me. 'The Schnee family.' I Looked at him again. "I asked around about you as Summer wanted to now about your old family." I looked at Summer who smiled.

"After what you told me, i asked Qrow to help out." She said and i nodded before I opened the letter and i looked at it and i growled.

Dear Brother,

I'm writing to you to see if you are well? I miss you dearly and i wonder were you are and how you are living. I don't wanted to abandon you but if your step father finded out about you then he would force you to live in a dangerous place so i had my power to sent you to a trusted friend.

He a little bit of a creeper but he a good person and he well protect you.

From your dear sister

Winter Schnee.

I readed the letter and my eyes widened. 'Did the game rewrites the lore and made me a Schnee.' I thought before looking at Qrow who was confused. "Qrow did you know?" I asked and he was confused. "Read it yourself." Qrow take the letter as Summer and Tai moved over and looked at the letter.

"Oh?" Qrow eyes looked like he was shocked and confused. "Well i will be dam. Your the ice qreen younger brother." He said before Summer spoke.

"But if she right then why did you say them things before?" Summer asked as i looked away. "He was notting looked after you." She said and i nodded, this made Summer mad. "I'm going to kill him for hurting my son." She said and everyone was scared.

I just sighed. "thst no point in trying to get revenge." i said and Summer looked at me as i looked away. "I don't wanted you to get involved with my past." I said before walking passed QRow and the adults and head to the door. "I'm going to cloud watch." I said before leaving the house but not without using Shadow step to let myself grab my sword from my room and returned before anyone took notice. I checked my AP.

'HP: 360/360'

'AP: 200/550'

i sighed as my sword technique uses up a lot of Aura. "I should hold off on using shadow step for long period of time." I said before looking at my right hand and arm. "I should probably get a bandage of this before someone else see it." I said before my incent kicked in and i draw my sword only of it's meet with a person hand. Is person had a smiled on they face. "You shouldn't be here. Raven." I said as Raven smiled at me and i looked at her data.

'Raven Branwen level 56'

I have no way of being her. "I'm shocked to see you up. Silver with it?" She asked and i growled at her. "Your Sword was hand built right?" I nodded. "I'm impressed by this sword you made, but I'm more impressed with you surviving with that stupid move." I was shocked in the inside but never show it. "You drink the blood of a Grimm without dying." She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek and i looked at right in the eyes. "You know how long i been looking for someone like you?" She asked as my body switch to my Grimm mode, but my arm didn't changes as i was trying to hold back my hate and let it slowly build up into my hand.

"I don't care what you wanted." I said before looking at her. "I just wanted to life in peace." Raven looked at me. "You maybe Yang mom and i see a lot of you in her but-" I stomped my right feet in the ground. "She one thing that you would never be."

This got Raven attention. "And what that little boy?" She asked and i smiled.

"A person who doesn't lust of power and no scared to grow close to someone and not follow some stupid rules." I started to clam down and returned my body back. "People like you are the first one that Coward away from responsibility and ultimately become the once who attracted the Grimm." I said before i walked over to the fighting cycles and lay down wells Raven just watched me. "I'm not stopping or going to fight you Raven but if you wanted to know what Yang wants then just go and talk to her." I closed my eyes. "That would make her better, but it your choice." The only thing i hear was the sound of wing flying away. "Coward." I said before looking at the sky and a cool wind blow pass, it not the warmest weather today but thanks to my cold resistance I can handle it. I looked at cloud rolling along and smiled before i started to humming the 'I will fall' song of one of the RWBY albums.

As i was enjoying myself I decided to see my Semblance to see how i can use the Semblance mimic.

'You needed to have a people in your pack or you take it by force with the devour arm with you 'eating' their Aura.'

I was shocked by this new. "This arm is part of my first Semblance." I said as looked at my right hand as i held it to the sky. I was thinking about my power and abilities. "I could see if Tai would let me in signal academy?" I asked myself as i sat up.

"Ammm?" I looked behind myself to Ruby. "Big brother?" She asked and i nodded.

"What up little ruby?" I asked back as Ruby walked around and sit down on my lap. "Ruby?" She held on to my jacket. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Uncle Qrow said that he was going to take you away for training soon and momma said that ok as you unlocked your Semblance and i still have not unlock my Aura." She started to get tear eye and i smiled Before placing my right hand on her cheek and repeated the work at Summer said to me.

 **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."** Released my own arua and unlocked Ruby's Aura as she started to glow red.

"Big brother?" I smiled as Ruby was in shocked. "what did you?"

"just helping you with your dream." i kissed the top of her head. "From this day on Ruby, i will do everything in my power to support you in your goals." Ruby smile and yawned. "do you want to take a nap with me?" i asked and she nodded.

We both laid down, i laid on the ground as ruby was on my stomach. I started to hug her as i hummed the song 'mirror mirror' and she started to fall asleep. 'She like a doll.' i chucked as i turn to the small of alcohol. "hi unlce." i said as Qrow stood there with his hand in his pockets.

"hi yourself kid." he grinned before sitting down next to us. "i see you managed to get little muss suger high asleep." i nodded and pat Ruby hair.

"Im just happy to be here for her." i said as i looked at Qrow.

"knowing her, she told you that i am willing to offer you training." Qrow said and i nodded.

"I would take the opportunity leatn from a huntman, but i can't leave without knowing that Ruby and everyone it going to be ok." i fell silent as i remember that Summer dies at some point. I am scared of losing my mother. "Qrow?" i looked at him with a feared face and Qrow realised that there was some wrong.

"Kid are you ok?" i shook my head. "what wrong?" he asked and i froze up.

"Please don't let mama die?" i sadi with tears rolling down my cheek and Qrow eyes widened.

"Silver what goning on?" he asked as a new quest poped up nd one confromed my fear.

'Save Summer from death'

'this quest will start in 6 hours.'

'rewarded is 2000exp and 24,000 lien'

'fail and Summer will be die and you will lost 'the trust for the Xali long and Rose family.'

I froze up. "No." i said as Qrow looked at me. "Uncle Qrow my Semblance is not just this claw but also i felt when something big going to happen and Summer life is one." 'not the best, but i needed to save Summer.' Qrow looked me oddly.

"Kid are you being honest with me?" Qrow asked and i nodded.

"Summer my mother and I wouldn't never want her life to be in danger!" I said and Qrow smiled.

"Ok kid i will join her on her mission and get Tai to come too for back up." i nodded to him but i still felt like something was wrong. "you should take Ruby inside and try to calm down." i follow Qrow's words and started to get up and placed Ruby on my back and then started to head to the house and as i just got to the door Qrow shouted. "Once we get back, we going to be talking about your and Ruby's training." he smile and i smile back before walking in to find Summer and Tai getting ready of something and this didn't help.

"Oh Silver, you feeling better?" Summer asked and i nodded.

"Just taking Ruby up stair and before i forget, Uncle Qrow what to talk you both about something importation." i said before i looked at Yang who was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. i sighed as i walked up the stairs and head to my room, once inside i laid ruby down and sit on the edge of the bed and started to looked at my new Semblance tap in the stats taps.

'Semblance mimic list.'

'1: Schnee Glyphs  
2: Raven Teleport gate.  
3: Ruby's 'speed'  
4:Yang Reverse inpack.'

i have 4 semblance aready and they are good once too. 'just needed to learn how to use them and then i can be a power huntman. maybe even save Summer?' i thought to my self as i close my menu and looked at Ruby who was holding my jacket again. "i love you big brother." I smiled and patted her head.

"love you too, Ruby." I stopped of a second and began to think. 'Ruby and i have 10 years to build up our strength and get into beacon.' I got up and walked over to my bag and pulled out my red dust crystal and looked at it. "I'm clothes can be infuse with dust, but i don't how to do that." 'i rally needed to see Winter about my Glyhps. but that can wait until summer safe.' i place the crystal in my pocket and i notice that a littie crystal appeared in my Inventory. 'so my pocket work too.' i smiled as i looked at my wooden sword and i had a idea.

i grabbed my sword and started to pull it into my pocket and it disappeared. "oh sweet." i looked at my Inventory and i spotted wooden sword. "cool." I draw my sword again and it come out from my jacket pocket. 'ok let try this next.' i summon my demon arm and held my sword. "Hummm. notting?" I said as i return to normal. "Oh well." i place my sword back into my pocket and sit down on my bed and i could smell a bird again. "whay are you here Raven?" i asked as my Window opend and Raven just sit there. "Yang down stair and Probably going to be coming up in a few minutes." i don't even looked at her and i hear her sighing.

"I am only here to said bye to the boy who saved her life and i come with a offter." i turned my head a little and i could see her smiling. "i will offer you one Favour and i ask you one too? what do you say?" she asked and i grinned.

"Ok. what your first?" I asked her and she smiled. "my all personal and i don't want to ask to much for my step mother." i said and Raven growled.

"Fine." she stepped into my room and pointed to my arm. "That arm is not human and i can tell it powerful." i covered my right arm.

"That my Semblance." i said and Raven was taken back. "and i would like not to talk about it, but it linked to my second semblance." Raven looked at me oddly. "how do you use yours?" I asked and Raven explan that she need a bond with soemone and she can opend a portel to them, so that what i did by using my claw but not fullly forming it and i was thinking about Ruby who is in the room. "i can copy a person semblance and use i at my own free will." i said and Raven nodded. "i will give you the down low on my abilities and now you has to honour your end of the deal." i said and as Raven gripped her sword.

"Ask?" she said as i pointed to her sword. "my weapon?" I nodded.

"Soon im going to be trained by Qrow and your fight style is the type of style i like, so i wanted you to train me the way of the sword as Qrow trained me in the way of the Scythe." i said and Revan smiled evilly.

"Why would i do that?" She asked i smiled back that her.

"Because you still care of Yang and Tai." i said and Raven was confused. "i could leave this house and leave note saying that Raven told me to leave or Ruby would be hurt." i grinned and Raven flinched.

"Your a cunning boy of your year." She said as a popped up appeared.

' **Your** **Charisma has increased by 5"**

Raven sighed. "i will help with keeping Summer alive too." i was shocked. "she was my brother Partner at Beacon and my best friend." she was about to leave but i had one more question.

"Raven?" i called to her and looked at me oddly. "I have a small question, but you don't have to answer." i take a breath and spoke. "It about Ruby and Qrow." i said and Raven turned to face me. "They smell the same and Summer made in there too."

"I can't answer your question. but i will said that you are going into danger grounds." She said and i nodded.

"I got a more clear idea from your answer, so thanks you." i said before she disappeared into the bird raven. "We will see each other again soon." i said before turning around and i spotted a white sword, also like a Japanese katana with a red leather grip and pure snow white metal casing with a image for my Emblem just below the cross-guard. i walked over to it and find it to be a bit heavy as i picked it up and find a note tid to the handle and i looked at it.

'Your weapon, it name is Razor Fang and it a Custom-made Mistral sword with a built in assault rifle.' i picked up the sword with my left hand draw the sword out. to find the blade is a clear light blue. i continued to read the note. 'the blade is made of a rare and harden metel called Ice-dust-steel. it fucking price and hard to come by to clean it after every battle.' i see that the care to find it hand a cut into it and i know to my self. "could this be?" i held the case like a rife and it began to transform it to a M16 looking gun just without the stock at the back. "Oh fucking A." i said as the sword blade was pointing out of the ended of the barrel of the gun. "Oh so i can fight in close range too?" I said before i notice that there a swich on the blade handle and i pressed it and Razor Fang returned to normal. "So that how you to return it to normal." i started as i place the sword on my back and i am surprised that the case form a belt around my shouder and then guess below my waist. im happy with this Weapon but i know that i am going to change or go make a secord weapon as this weapon main going to be a back up. my door opened and there was Qrow.

"Oh so you find your sword." He asked and i nodded. "Good because we are heading out and i made shore to take Tai with me and Summer." Qrow walked over and patted my head. i liked it was my tail was waving. "Summer said that Yang is in change but you are the man of the home until Tai and me come back so be on the look out." i nodded happyly. "good boy." Qrow walked away and i looked at Ruby. 'i should take her with me.' i picked up Ruby and walked down stair to see Tai and Summer aimed. Tai was a set of metal gloves and Sunner with a long sword on her right side. "You two ready?" Qrow asked and the two nodded.

"Yang keep Silver and Ruby safe until we get back." Summer said as Yang nodded.

"i will keep them in line." i walked down stairs with Ruby in my hand and Summer looked at me.

"Please be save." i said as Summer come over and hugged me.

"I will and thanks you of the warning." she said before letting go. "Your the man of the until we get back and that mean to protect your sisters." She smiled and i nodded.

"On my life." i said and the Adult leaved the house. i placed Ruby on the sofa and sit down before crossing my leg and i closed my eye. 'Access semblance tab.' i looked at my Devour arm and i looked at the stat, it was just a weapon that can bypass aura and eat Grimm. that the part i wanted to know about, so i looked around the tab and i spotted what i wanted. 'Grimm bloodline' 'bingo' i opened the list to find 'Beowolf lv20 X1 or Beowolf pack lv5 X4.' i smiled as i opened my eye to see Yang play a game. "Yang i got a little trick to show you." Yang turned to face me as i Trigger my arm and formed the claw. 'Ok so im to think about Summoning a Beowolf from my Claw' as i though this my claw started to drip a crimson blood onto the ground and it started to bubble up and take the form of a black and red Beowolf. Yang was shocked and scared.

"Silver how did you do that?" She asked as i smiled and the Beowolf looked at me and i reached out and petted him. he began to acted like a pet dog.

"he not going bite." I said as i looked at my Blond hair sister. "Remember the Beowolf who attack you and i had to stop them?" i asked and she nodded. "well this Part of my Semblance i can 'eat' a grimm and he will serve my will." i said as he slowly move over to Yang and laid around her. "i told him to laid down and let you use as a pillow but he move if someone who we don't come over and he protect you and Ruby." i draw my sword. "i got this and my claw so i can fight." i looked my at HP as im in grimm mode.

HP: 910/910'

'AP: 00/00'

my Aura transformed to my HP. 'that good'. i got more health but no Aura to work with so my normal fight style is not going to work, i began to think. 'i should Probably looked of some bandages.' i got up and walked into the kitchen and began to looked at the first aid kit. after about 10 mins or so i find it and take out a long roll of Bandages and slow in cased my Demon claw.

'Would you like to Infuse your Bandage with Aura?'

i looked at the tab and nodded and before i knew it my Arm was completely cover and my arm returned to normal.

"You Bandage will now sheath your Devour claw until you needed it, also you can remove Bandage at anytime, but be away that you will to keep your anger in check or your claw will form itself.'

i Smiled. 'so Anger my trigger.' i said as i walked into the living room to see notthing as changed. Ruby asleep peaceful only this time 'Beo' as im going to call him from now has moved from Yang sit and place himself around Ruby like a wolf defend it young. i smiled. "look like Beo has take a liking to Ruby." i said as Yang looked at me.

"i Don't like it but having him around it going to make it easier to protext this place better." she said as she was still playing her game and i just looked at her. "Silver what wrong?" She stopped her game and looked me and smiled saddly.

"i meet you mother today outside." i said as i sat down next to her and placed my head on her shoulder. "I was so angry with her after what you told me yesterday and i called her out on it and i know im going to sound selfish but i don't want you to try and find her." i said and Yang was shocked.

"Why don't you want me to try and find my mother?" She asked as i looked at her with Tears in my eyes.

"Because i don't want you to get hurt." i said and Yang just smiled and hugged me. "im sorry Yang for being selfish."

"it ok Silver, i know that you want to protect but one day i will need to look of answers." She said and i nodded.

"i will help you went the time comes." we both just stay like this and a popped appeared of me and i smiled.

'Quest completely  
'Summer rose is save.'

rewarded is 2000exp and 24,000 lien'

I smiled. 'Finally a happly time.' i though as me and Yang until relaxed together by laying down and hugged each other.

 **And done. this one a bit long as i got carry away with the story and i wanted you reveiw on Silver semblances are they ok or OP, but as away fav, Follow and Reveiw. Have a good morning or night.**

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 550/550**

 **Strength: 28**

 **Dextrous: 25**

 **Stamina: 26**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Charisma: 25**

 **Luck: 10**

 **EXP 2600/4000**

 **Lien: 28,900.**

 **Remaining points: 10.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang.**


	5. The hunter training pt1

**I forgot to say but chapter 4 is the last chapter of the World new act. This is Act of Hunter training.**

POV Silver.

It been around 4 mouths since i join and the family and after what happened with Summer and her attack turned out to be white fang members trying to kill a hunter as a act of showing the world who boss, so they faked a mission to get Summer alone and killer her, but thanks to my little secret and she went with back up, also Summer was a little bit of a idiot with her leaving her Scroll behind and i manage to unlock it and find the area that the White Fang members was using a hide out and sented my beowolf pack to finish them off, no one attack my family and get away with it, but that in the past and today happened to be the first shopping trip with the girls without adult and my first time ever going a 'date' as Yang put it. So the three of us are in the living room geting ready, Im wearing my normal clothes black top, grey short and my grey jacket and a new grey cloak from Summer as she said i may get shy with my Faunus sided and i like that Summer was worry about me. Ruby is wear her normal outfit (her normal clothes from season 1 just younger) with a red cloak, Yang is dress like me with a yellow top, black short shorts and brown combat boots with a small amber jacket on. "Are you ready?" i asked as i placed Razor on my back and place my Bandage on my Demon arm to keep it in check, both girls nodded at me.

"You bet Wolf." i sighed at my nickname i looked at Yang with a smile.

"Come on." I looked at Ruby who was sitting on the stair kicker her legs. "Ruby, we going shopping." i said as Ruby jumped up and jumped my my back.

"Piggy back ride." she said as i chucked and let her get comfortable. "let Woof woof." i laughed as i changed out of the door on all four and started to acted like a real wolf and this felt nature to me as we was outside i howled in the air.

"Silver?!" I looked back at the house to Summer and Tai stood there. "Your being loud." i Grinned before running out with Ruby riding on my back. "SILVER SNOW XAIO-LONG-ROSE COME BACK HERE!" Summer shouted as i was running around the yard.

"NEVER!" I shouted at Summer sighed.

"Yang please keep a eye on Silver and Ruby." Summer said as she passed Yang some Lien. "Take this and have a good time." she said as Yang nodded and ran over to us.

"Let go." she said as we walked over to the town.

45 minutes later.

We make it to small a town with a lot of Wooden buildings and a alot of markets stands (im not going to got on with details so just think of a old Victorian time village and you will get a good idea of the town. "Wow it a lot more busy then last time." I said as i looked at around to see Faunus and human all work and happy together. Yang and Ruby smiled.

"well it is the fall festival." Yang said as i looked around and i could Faestival detill anywere. "i one of my Favourite time of the year." i smiled as i know something about Yang now. "Oh Summer told me to get you this." She pulled out a black Scroll and handed it to me. "Your free to look around as im going to find my friends as we promise to meet up." i was shocked. "come on Ruby, we going to find Jo." Yang said and Ruby jumped out my back and rushed over to Yang and held her hand.

She waved to me. "See you soon big brother." she said as i waved back.

"see you in a bit." Yang said as i nodded and i watched as they walked in to the crowd. i sighed.

"Well i should looked around." i put my hood up and hands in my pocket before walking and looked around, most the stands are food or some clothes. i don't wanted any of that, i was looking for some comics or something fun to do. i walked around for 5 mins or so before i Sighted something i dislike, two child both male, one with short cobolt blue hair and he around my highrt being 4'8 or 4'9. he wearing a brown jacket with black jeans and his partner is a short blond hair and he around 4'6 and he wearing a blue vest and black jean too. both are shouting at a small scared Faunus girl couldn't be more 5 and she on the floor and mad cover her brown summer dress and i am pissed as my eye flashed eye. 'Reverse inpack has be trigger.' i grinned as i triggered Yang Semblance, i walked over and got close to the boys and girl.

"Your kind is not a allow on this island as it a no Faunus island." Cobolt boy said and i was slowly losting it as the blond hair laughed.

"Your family going to be hurt and hanged for just living on our island." he kicked the girl in the face and i lost it and Howled.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKERS OR IM TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!"** I shouded as both boy looked at me.

"do you know who i am?" Cobolt boy asked as i looked him with full rage. "I'm Cobolt Onix, my Father is the head of the-" i just cut he off be punch him in the face and sent him flying a good 12 feet away.

"i don't care who the fuck you are or what your family is because you just hurt a cute girl just for being a Faunus." I said as the blond kid tried to punch me and i lend down and moved out of his attack. 'He slower then Yang.' i though as i come block and Dodge Yang for Hours. i just sighed before his secound punch was thrown and i grab his hand and looked at him. "not very smart." i said befroe throwing him over to his friend with half strength. both boys looked at me.

"Once my father hear about this your family die." Cobolt said a sighed as i looked at him like i don't care.

"Come at me bro, i could kill you right now and i easily claim self Defense as I'm recording this." i pulled my scroll from my pocket and it was blinking red. "see?" i said with a grin and he and his friend was shitting themselves. "So leave being i sent this online and tell everyone that your family are not but common thugs." I said and both boys got up and wipe the dust off they clothes and walked away.

"Come on Raiser, we got to meet up with Yang even way." Cobolt said and my eye followed him and Raiser. "this is not over." he said before looked at the girl on the ground and walked.

"Are you ok?" I asked as the girl looked up at me and i got a good look at her. she a brown hair fox faunus with fox ear. her eye are a beautiful green colour. "I'm Silver." i said as i kneed down and offer her a hand to which she take and i helpped her up.

"I. I . I am Yukiko." she said in a cute and sweet voice. "thanks you for save me." She said as i smiled. "im sorry but i don't like being to close to a human i never meet." she said as she take her hand and i Chuckled befroe taking my hood down. "Oh." she was a little shocked as i smiled.

"Silver Snow Xaio-long-Rose at your services." i bow as a joke and Yukiko giggled. "That better." I said as Yukiko smiling. "Cute girl should be smiling not crying." i said as i reached for her cheek and once my hand with on it her flitch. "Does it hurt?" I asked and she nodded.

"A lot." she said and i sighed before throwing my Aura into her body and it healed up pretty good. "Wow, you have Aura?" She asked as i nodded.

"i am Training to be a huntman with my sisters." I said and Yukiko smiled.

"So i am, but i have to wait one more year before i can join sighal." i smiled at her.

"How old are you?" i asked and Yukiko answered.

"Am 6." she said and my smile got bigger. "why?" she asked and i offered my hand out.

"Here to a long Parnter ship." i said and she was Confused. "I am going to Sighal next year and we going to be in the same class, so let be friends." i said and Yukiko smiled and take my hand.

"let's." i looked at her dress and i sighed before looking at her.

"Come on and i will buy you a new dress, i don't come quick even so i should make up for it." I said as i looked for a good clothe shop and Yukiko follow me around. i offered my hand to her and she take it and we ended up holding hands as we walked around and i find the shop i got my clothes from. 'Stoner clother' i chuckled as i remember stoner being the name of a dungy use does weed. i walked with Yukiko and we looked around.

1 hour later.

we was done with Yukiko new dress a crimson red summer dress and a small cape of around her should and hood to hide her ears. It only cost me 900 lien. Yukiko is happy and that all i care about as killing a grimm or two will be give me my money back. "Thanks you Silver. i love it." she said as we walked down the steet and i smiled as she was spinning around like a princess and smiling happily.

"I am glad youe happy, my princess Yukiko." i said like a knight and bow as Yukiko Giggle.

"Stand my knight, we have a festival to looked around." she said like a princess and i smiled.

"Yes my princess." i smiled before offering my arm to Yukiko and we Linked arms. "let go." i said as Yukiko nodded and was we walked around the festival. i could smell Ruby and Cookie close by. "i can smell Cookie and i have a feeling that we may find my sisters." i said and Yukiko nodded.

"i would like to meet them if that probable?" She asked and i nodded. we walked to the zone that the cookie are and i could see little Ruby sat on a chair with a big bag of cookie in her hand as she was stand at the stand with a kind looking barker smileing as Yang who is with a pair of boys one with Cobolt hair and a blond hair. i aready knew them.

"Silver?" Yukiko called me as i looked at my left arm and smiled. "what wrong?" She asked and i pointed at Yang and the boys. "They the boy from before." Yukiko got scary as i nodded.

"Yeah and they with my Sisters." i said and Yukiko was shocked. "let go and say hi." i grinned as my right arm bagen to glow.

Yang looked Broad as her friends was talking. "can believe that someone would do this to me?" Cobolt was complaining as he was trying to get close to Yang who sighed.

"No and what do wanted me to do about that?" She said as she looked at Cobolt and missed me as i was walked just behind them.

"He a monster, who attack me for no go reason, all i was doing was tell someone to leave the festival as their are not Welcome." Cobolt said as Rasier nodded.

"Let me guess a Faunus?" Yang asked and Cobolt nodded. "They are welcome here, Cobolt." she said in a bit of anger. "why do you hate them?"

"Because they are the white fang and once one come them are going to come and soon we will have the white fang here." Cobolt said as Yukiko and i are buying cookies and i passed them to Ruby who looked at me as i placed a finger on my lips and Ruby nodded before continue with her Cookie. "i say that we-"

"You say what?" I asked as the three kid looked at me and Yukiko.

"Oh Silver?" Yang said as i nodded.

"Hi Yang, Cobolt and Rasier." I smiled as i opend and close my right hands. "did you in enjoy your punch Cobolt Because i got a few more there they come from." I smiled with a smiled as Cobolt got mad.

"You attack me without a Reason." he siad in clam vocie i take down my hood and he was pissed. "You animal, i will have you family kill of your actions." I Looked at Yang who was shocked and pissed.

"What did you just call him?" she said in a pissed off voice. Cobolt turned around as Yang hair was burning like a fire. 'Her Semblance is on' i girnned.

"i call him what he is and why are you angry?" Cobolt asked and i answered.

"Because i happened to be Yang Young brother." i said as Yan explode.

"Cobolt you better leave or i am going to rip your fucking head off." she pissed and Cobolt know it.

I sighed before i Shadow stepped and ended up in front of Yang and she looked at me. "Calm down." i kissed her on lip and that got her out of her mood. once i was finsin i looked over my shoulder and Grin. "sorry but your going to needed to find as over girl to be with." i see as my Grimm mode trigger and my claw come out. "Because this one with me." I said before slamming the Ground and the boys pissed themselves as they ran off. i looked at the barker. "sorry, but that just needed to scary them." I said as she nodded and i turned to yang who was this in shocked. "Yang are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You got take my first kissm juck." She punch me and ran off. i sighed before looked at Ruby. Who was Confused.

"What worng with Yangy?" She asked and i looked at her with a sad smiled.

"We just in a bit of a fight, but you got notthing to worry." i patted her head. "We will be friend soon." i said and Ruby nodded. "that my girl." after that me, Yukiko and Ruby all walked around the festival and had a good time.

4 hour later.

Yukiko had to head home and i had to deal with Cobolt family and it try out that i was in my right to beat him up as he family are on good terms with my family and his family let me off and even get me and Yukiko 300 Lien and told us to go and buy something nice. i give my share to Yukiko and she try to get me it back but i told her that it Cobolt payback from the kick.

but that was 3 hours ago and now i have to deal with Yang mood again. i am right outside of her bedroom door. "Yang come on opened and we can about it?" i said as i knocked on the door and a loud crush come from the door.

"i don't what to talk you, Kiss stealer." i heared Yang and i sighed and just give up.

"You know what, suit yourself." i said before back off. "i try to say sorry hundreds of time today and i done with it, but you should know that today my last day here as im leaving with Unlce Qrow in 2 hours so i am also saying bye too." i said before the door opened a little and Yang who looked at be crying.

"Your leaving?" She asked as i nodded. "why?"

"Yang i said before that im going to be training with Qrow for the next 2 years and then im going to Sighal with you and Ruby once i get back." I said and Yang opened the door fullly.

"Then why did you kiss me?" She said and i sighed.

"Yang, im just going to say but i like you and not in a brothery feel and well.." i drifted off a little. "i don't like that Cobolt being come to you." I said as Yang widened.

"Silver?" Yang smiled before hugging me and i was confused but returned the hug. "You better come back fully trained and ready of me." she said as i smiled.

"i will and." she pulled away as i kissed her on the cheek. "I also give you my first kiss too, so we are even." I grinned and Yang smiled back, she looked my demon.

"I guess you that this is the last time we are going to seeing each other of a time." She take my demon hand in her left hand and i smiled. "just come back to us."

"i swear." i said before removing my hand from hers. "i'm going to start packing." i said and Yang nodded.

"I am going to see if Summer need anything." Yang leave her room and head down stair and i shook my head and headed to my room. once inside of my room i looked at my new desk/workstation and my new weapon with tons of part around it, i walked over to it and i smiled as is weapon was. 'how does ruby put it?' i started to think. 'oh Yeah, my sweetheart.' the weapon is a Multiple purpose hybird weapon. the outer core is kind of like Crescent Rose in standby mode with a white colour and red outlining. I picked it up and a handle pop out of the case and i grab the handle and there two trigger black and red. i used the blakc one first and the weapon transform into a lange scythe that a complete copy of Ruby Crescent rose, just without the build in Sniper as the desigh would be too much money on ammo and my glyph can cover that as i learned the basic of that with little training. so with that weapon design remove from my weapon, i installed a dust infusion into the design.

i smiled as i pulled the red trigger and the weapon transform into a one-handed long Katana with a razor Sharp blade with black vine ranning the blade (Look up Twlight gunblade of Magic warfare to get a better idea of the sword look.) i looked at the desk to spot my costume mode dust bullets laying around and i pick up a red tip on and i tighen my new sword handle and push my aura into the blade as a small ammo load popped out of the base of the bladed and put the bullet into the loader and it close automatic.

i pulled the red Trigger again and the black vines started to glow red and the blade started to release flame. "Will the dust infuse works." i had to spend a good few day readed up the basic of Dust weapon from Summer, Tai and Qrow books on the stuff and after a few try and blow up the yard i manage to get a prefect working weapon and Dust infuse clothes. "Snow Crescent, older brother of Crescent rose." I started before i uninstalled my aura and the flames disappear, luckly the sword does not take my AP is only use it as a trigger.

"HI WOLF! ARE YOU READY TO GO?!" i heared Qrow from down stair. i reset Snow Crescent into standby mode and grab Razor fang of the side of the desk and throw her on my back be she locked and held Snow Crescent in my hand before rushing down stair to see Unlce Qrow waiting of me at the door. "What take you so long?" He asked as i held up my weapon. "Oh the new weapon?" i nodded as it is he who pay for the parts.

"Snow Crescent." i said as Qrow take Snow Crescent off me of a sec.

"Scythe and Sword Hybrid Weapon." he pass Snow back. "I got to say that you a gift of Weapon building." i grinned as i looked at my Skills.

'Weapon Smith Expert: able to make weapon that are high Quality.'

Took me a good 10000 wooden knifes. i looking in my inventory the item Wooden knife X 10000. 'i got some fire wood for later.' "Thanks uncle." He smiled at me.

"Are you shore that you still want this?" He asked as i nodded.

"Only way into Signal and my goal." i said as we both walked out of the house.

"You said goodbye to everyone?" He asked and i nodded. "Your new friend?" I nodded again. "Ruby?" i nodded again and smiled.

"i got around everyone." i chuckled as we both walked down the path with weapons in hand. "So what my first lesson?" I asked as Qrow looked at me oddly. "what im going to learn?"

"Well for starter, you needed to learn your limits, how long can you fight for without getting tied?" he asked and i started thinking. "also your Semblance." I looked at him. "You can use that arm of your as a weapon if disarm, but you also have the Schnee Glyph to fall back on, i seen you use it." i looked away. "i can see fromer train with swords in the way you stand and if Raven was here she would be a good teacher of that but-" i cut him off.

"Raven you can come off of hidding." i looked down myself to see Raven siting in a tree and Qrow turned too. "see you kept your side of the deal." i smiled as Qrow stood up front of me with his weapon ready.

"Why are you here Raven?" He said as Raven jumped down on lead on the ground and pointed to me. "What do you wanted with the kid?" I sighed.

"You just said that she would be a good trainer of my sword." i said as Qrow looked at me. "4 mouth ago. Raven and i made a deal, she would help me with my sword train if i help her." i walked in front of him and pulled his weapon down. "She only want to know my Semblance and my arm." I looked at Raven. "Your going to keep your world right?" i asked and she nodded.

"I did promise." she held her weapon handle. "Now like us begin." she said before i got into my fight style. one hand on Razor and one Snow. "Wait. Your Deal wielding?" she asked and i nodded. "Will that going to be a problem. Me or Qrow don't deal wield." Qrow sighed.

"She right." Qrow said before he started thinking. "Ice Qreen?" he said as me and Raven looked at him. "She know Deal wielding and his Glyphs are going to be a big block if he doe get a hold of them."

"Wait did you just say Glyphs? Like in the Schnee family Glyphs?" she asked as Qrow and i Nodded. Raven just face parmed. "Why did you not tell me?" She asked as me and Qrow looked at each other.

"You never asked." i said as she looked at me.

"I asked about your Semblace all together." she said and did a 'OH' face.

"Oh, well there my Demon arm." I formed my Claw and cut Qrow on the arm Bypassing his Arua.

"Hi?!" He said as he looked at his arm. "wait just just broke my Aura and cut me?" I chuckled.

"No, my claw can bypass Aura for no effort." I said as i returned it to normal. "also there my Glyphs." I form a basic Glyph circle and summon a small ball of Ice. "i know the basic, but i don't know what to do it with." I said as my Glyph disappeared. 'should tell him about my mimic?' i was thinking and before i knew it i was being attack as i back flapped away. i looked at see Raven with her sword out. "What the fuck?" I said as she smiled.

"i can work this is." She said she placed her sword away. "you got 1 year right?" She asked and i nodded. "Good." she looked at Qrow. "i am going to be taking him for 6 mouths and train him my way." Qrow just sighed.

"Just don't kill him or Summer will kill the both of us." he said before Raven open one of her Portals. "Were are going to take him?" Qrow asked as Raven smiled.

"Back to the table." she pushed me into the portal. "Bye Brother." Was the last thing i heared back i ended up in a camp full of people.

"Oh look at what we have here." A old looked man with a scar over his eye. "Who sented you?" He held a dust handgun to my head.

"Rex you better leave the kid alone before you lose your hand." Raven step out of her Portal. "everyone Gather round." Raven order and everyone stop what they was doing and keep to Raven call. "This is Silver Snow." Raven said and i looked at Everyone who was looking at me. "and from this day on he a member of the Tribe. so treat him like my child or you will be killed." I looked at Raven who was Smiling and looked at me. "Welcome to you second Home, Silver Snow." i was shocked and pissed off big time.

"I never asked for this Raven?!" i shouted at her and her table was shocked and Mad. "I would never join you in my life." i said onlt to get a gun to the back of my head and it was that Rex guy.

"If you don't join then your die, you little shit." he said as my turned red and i Shadow step and draw my Razor fang before coming up behind him and held my sword to next to his neck. he was confused.

"Raven warned you." I said before using Form 1: Wolf Fang. "because i just killed you." i smiled as he turned around slowly as i was about to return my sword and on the 'tink' sound his full body with Shredded to peices, blood flow every where and covered my body but luckly i used my Aura to shield my body and it just run to the floor. i looked at Raven who was smiling. "What?" i said coldly and she bagin to laugh.

"HAHAH!" She looked at me happily. "We going to make a warrior out of you yet." she place a hand on my shoulder. "You just kill a high ranking member of our table and tradition say the strongest take there place." see looked at the bloodly mess. "Beowolf Rex as Fallen!" She shouted before rasing my arm up the air. "AND THE BEOWOLF SOUL AS PASSED ON TO THE KEEPER OF THE BEOWOLF! SILVER SNOW!" She shouted and everyone started to cheer.

"AAAAAAEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" I was confused about what was going on. 'what going on.'

"Welcome to your pack Beowolf Silver." Raven said as i was still confused. 'What have i done?' i thoughted i bink out.

"i just killed a man?" i said as i looked at Raven pale. "i just kill someone." Raven nodded.

"Come in." Raven pointed to the tent behind us. "Everyone get ready, we are going to have a feast tonight." Everyone returned to what they was doing as Raven take me inside of her tent and it was pretty big and look like a bandit tent. 'Shit this is Raven Tent.' i remember this form the original.

"Why did i do that?" I asked myself as Raven sat at a table in the middie of the room.

"You did what you needed to survive." she said as i faced her. "Rex was going to kill you and you killed him before he did." she smile before sighing. "i know that you want to be huntman like Yang and Ruby, but your diffrcult." she said as i was shock. 'Does she know something?' i thought as i slowly started to get ready of attack. "you body around trained of fighting and your deadly around but with some training you could be even beat me and even kill me." she smiled.

"What do you really wanted?" I asked and Raven sighal. "I can see it on your face and you have a question." Raven take her weapon off and place it on the table.

"Are you ever human?" She asked and i looked at her. "You drink Grimm blood the night i frist meet you and your arm conform that something something." i was sweating. "Are you human?"

"I am not shore." i said and Raven was confused. "i think that i am a half or Hybrid." She nodded.

"That all i needed to know." she got up and walked over a box in front of a map on the wall. "Here." She take out a bone helmet. "this belong to you now." she walked over to the table again and place the helmet on it. 'the bone helmet looked like a beowolf face only that it was made from mostly metal and the detail with bone. "this mask is yours." walked over and used my hunter skill.

'Beowolf mask'  
'It a armour that protect the user and show power within the Branwen Tribe'

"i never give this to Rex beause this father was the one who wear it and he calm the title of Beowolf of the Tribe without a Challenge and he lose my respect as the leader of the Tribe." Raven said and i couldn't hear it in the voice that something happened and she didn't wanted to talk about it. i sighed and take the mask and put it on as once it was on it started to change it shape and form to fit my head. "Looks good Beowolf."

"fuck off Raven." I said as i take it off. "i'm only going to wear it away here and once i go back to Qrow and the other then you can have it back." i said befroe Raven shook her head.

"Sorry Silver, but that Aura Locked to you now, your the only one who can wear it." she said as i sighal again. 'what have i got myself into.' "looked on the bright side?" I looked at her oddly as she grinned. "people are goin to follow your orders and you have a place here."

"i never asked of this." i said as my silver eye started to glow. "i just murdered a man and now im a killer."

"You did it to Survive, rex was going kill you if you didn't. that how it work here and you had a choose to kill or be killed." i was angry as i formed my claw and throw the table out of the tent with Raven weapon with it.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I said loudly and really pissed. "i don't leave my child behind." this got to Raven as she stood up and grab me by the collar.

"Listen how you little shit, i don't what Tai told you but i leave Yang where it is safe and away from the danger of this place." Raven was angry. "I love my daughter and i would love to spent my life with her, but i can't just abandon the family that rasie me, my whole life." Raven was crying and i smiled. "Why are you smiling?" She asked as i looked at her in the eyes.

"That what i was looking for." i said as she let me go and i stood in front of her with a smile. "Your side of the story." i showed her my scroll and it was recording and she looked at me in shock. "Yang will love to hear this and it may get Yang to sad crying herself to sleep." Raven eyes widened. "Yang wants her mother in her life and maybe you can offter her a place here." i said as Revan started to break down and i pulled her in to hug. "it ok Auntie Raven." Revan Held me close to her. i looked at the tent enter and growled as i can feel someone was waiting. "Raven we have company." i said before Raven nodded and recover within secord.

"Lady Raven are you ok?" A young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She wore maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. she looked at me and my Claw and draw a weapon on me. "What have you done to Lady Raven?" She asked as Raven rasied her arm to protect me. "Lady Raven?"

"Stand down, Silver is my student and we was seeing his limits." the woman stood down. "Silver this is my right hand woman Vernal." i bow to her as she smiled.

"He most be strong." she said as got close to me and i reacted by quick rasing my claw to her chin. "Wow. Easy." She held her arms ups. "im not going to attack."

"Good." I removed my claw and returned it to normal with is Protected bandage. "Now i am hungry." i started to acted like the type of people Raven wanted as im going to need to keep up a image of someone who Raven would like around. "What for lunch?" I asked as Raven laughed.

'New Semblance added Charm'  
'make it easier for you to Charm female around. you can swich it on and off. XP"

i was confused as fuck about this. i looked at my stat quickly.

'Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill.'

'Ok, i don't wants this but it could come in handed later.' and with that the day was smooth for the rest of the day, the Tribe was ok for my tastle as the night life was ok with food and drinks being passed around. i stay out of the way of the main party and sit close to Raven tent and sharped my weapons and had the odd drink with Vernal who Raven set as my bodyguard and she pretty cold of someone in they young 20th and we had a laugh. i even give the rex guy a burial as a sigh of respect as one Beowolf to another. Raven also told me that my train started tomorrow and i should be ready of it.

 **And done please fav, Follow and Reveiw.**

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 360/360**

 **AP: 550/550**

 **Strength: 28**

 **Dextrous: 25**

 **Stamina: 26**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 15**

 **Charisma: 30**

 **Luck: 10**

 **EXP 2600/4000**

 **Lien: 28,900.**

 **Remaining points: 10.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow** **Crescent**


	6. The hunter training pt2

2 mouths later.

It been a 2 mouths since my train started as it be a lot of fun. Raven and her Tribe has been pushing me to my limits and passed it. over the last mouth my levels has be raised by 7 and now i am a level 10 and my swordman ship on a new level.

My body as change too, my demon arm has started to develop more and it because more dangerous with more abilities that i discovered and once being the Inventory and my arm can linked together as i can eat my weapons and they are sented to my Inventory so i use it as a quick draw and use it to store my Razor Fang on quick draw as i use Snow Crescent as my main weapon. The next thing that change it my eyes the colour has not change but shape of my eyes iris has become more wolf like, but other than them nothing changes.

My Skill haven't change not all as i being forcing on my swords and hunter Grimmes in the wild and store they DNA in my Grimm bloodline, i gain a King Taijitu, Nevermore and a Ursa all level 20 like my Beowolf who has been name Rex in remember of Rex who i killed and now he fight a long side me.

Today is a peaceful day, i asked Raven of the today off to get my mind some peaceful as i been training non stop for the last 2 mouths. I decide to take a walked around to camp with Rex and Vernal with me. "Silver?" I looked at my new friend with my Beowolf mask on. "why take the day off?" She asked as i looked away and looked around to people working or getting ready for a raid. "you was hunting grimm like a monster." i sighal as i looked at her.

"Im not a monster and i need a break for the training to get my mind a rest." i said as i lookd at the sky. "also i wanted to call home." i said as i pulled out my Scroll and looked at number and smiled as Ruby and Yang numbers have funny face of them. "ok let try Yang." Vernal looked at me oddly. "im not going to say anything about the Tribe." the scroll was ringing.

'Hello?' i heared Ruby.

"Hi little one." I said and i hear Ruby get hyper.

'BIG BROTHER! How are you doing?' i smiled as i could see her face smiling in my mind.

"Good Good, i should be home sooner then planned and i have a few more trick to show you and Yang." i said as i heared Yang.

'Ruby let me have a turn?' that yang. 'Here.' Ruby. 'Hi Wolf, how your training going.' Yang sounded happy.

"Good and i have a few new tricks to use in our fighter." i said as Yang laughed.

'Unlce Qrow said that your train with a friend of his?' she asked as i looked at Raven who was sit at her tent with her weapon. 'Silver?'

"Yeah I am." I said as i looked at Raven who is sat down outside of her tent with her weapon. i looked at Vernal. "get me a second sis?" i cover the scroll. "Could you go and get Raven please?" i asked and Vernal nodded and rushed off. "They coming over now and you can talk to them." i said as both Woman returned and i headed the scroll to Raven "speak to her." i said as Raven take the scroll. "It Yang." She froze of a second before sighing.

"im going to get you back of this." Raven said as i grinned. "Hello this is Yang Xiao-long?" she said and i heared Yanf answered.

'Yes i am?' Yang sound nervous.

Raven take a deep breath. "It good to hear your voice of myself." Raven said as she looked at me as i smiled and pointed to her tent. we walked over there.

'Who are you and is Silver being a good boy?' Yang asked and Raven smiled as we got into her tent, well me and Raven as Vernal and Rex stayed outside of the time being.

"Your brother has being a good boy and a good Student." i grinned as this and Raven rolled her eyes with a smiled. we formed a playful younger brother and Older sister bond when we are alone. "As for me?" she stop mid way.

i sighed before Shouting. "SUMMER!" I shouted as Raven looked at me with widen eye and the voice on the phone changed.

'Silver are you ok?' it was Summer and Raven was confused.

"Ash is on the line." I said as Ash was Summer old nickname of Raven. and summer reacted.

'Raven?' Summer said and Raven sighed.

"Hi Summer it been a little bit." she said as i smiled and Raven was talking to Summer finally. "How Yang and Tai doing?" She asked and Summer answered kindly.

'they doing well.' Summer sound diffract. 'Are you going to vist or are you busy?' Raven looked at me and i nodded as i stood up.

Raven looked happy. "i will come over of a few days and i will being Silver home as his Training with me also done." she said and Summer sound happy too.

'Good because im going to be making your Favourite meal.' Raven smiled.

"Ok give us a few minutes as i needed to tell the others that im leaving again." Raven ended the call and headed me the scroll. "Thanks of that Silver." She said as i nodded.

"It needed." I Said as i take off my mask. "i should leave this here but i'm taking it home of now." i said with a smiled and placed it back on, Raven walked out of the Tent and about the tribe that she going to be leaving of a time and once she was back in the tent he put on her mask and weapon. "master like student." i said as Raven shook her head before she opened a portal.

Break.

We got to the house and Raven was getting nervous as we stood at the front door. "You ok?" I asked as looked at Raven behind my mask as she looked at me.

"im fine." i shooked my head but i just she been.

I knocked on the door and i heared someone rushed over and the door open pretty quick and there stood Young Ruby. "BIG- AAAAMAMMMMMMMM!" She screamed very loud and i was force to cover my ear. "GRIMMMM!" She shouted before running off. "MAMA MAMA!? She run into the kitchen as me and Raven looked at each other. We looked back into the house to Summer walking out of the Kitchen with Ruby in her arms.

"Raven, you could have leave the mask behind." She said as she looked at Raven and then to me. "And you young man." She reach out and patted me. "When did you get a mask like that?" She asked as i take off my mask and looked at the scary Ruby who looked at me.

"my heart broking." i faked cry as Ruby eye widened. "my little sister hate me now." I said as Ruby reached out with her arm and i smiled a pulled her in. "hi Little one."

"Big brother, i missed you." She said with tear and i nodded.

"i missed you too." I looked at Summer who had a big summer. "I missed you too Mother." I said as Summer smiled.

"i missed you too Silver." she moved out of the way. "Come on in, Tai just at Sighal finishing up a class and should be back soon and Yang up stairs." Summer said as we walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"Wow, im sitting on a real sofa of the first time in a long time." I joked as Raven take her mask off and weapon.

"It been a long time since i been in here." she said looked around. "I guess that nothing really charged."

"Not much." Summer said before shouting up the stairs. "Yang you have a guest." she said and Raven froze up and she was about to grab her sword but i 'eat' it before her could use it. "ok that now."

"Sillver?" Raven said as i looked at her.

"she wanted to see you." i said as Yang come walking down.

"What going on?" Yang asked as she looked at all of us. "Silver, your home early." She rushed over as i take Ruby off my knee and stood up only to be bear hug. "i missed you." She said and i returned the hugged.

"I missed you too, but that can wait." i said as i looked at Raven was still sat down and Yang follow my lead only of her eye widened.

"Mother?" She said as Raven nodded. "why are you here?" Yang held onto me tightly.

"i come because it was time of me to face my wrong doing." She said before Standing up. "and i wanted to see my little girl." Raven kneed down to Yang level. "i hope you can forgive me?"

Yang was confused and scared. "Why did you leave?" She asked and Raven sighed.

"that a long story and something i would like to explain with you, Summer and your father." She looked at me. "Silver around know a little after he started to asked questions." i grinned as she looked at Summer. "He going to be a cunning teen Summer. he also gain the respect of my tribe and claim the title of Beowolf." Yang looked at me.

"I got into a lot of Trouble." i said before looking at Summer. "Mother, could i go up to my room and rest? i been training for 2 mouth straight." Summer nodded as i bowed. "I will be taking my left." I stood up straight before walking over to the stairs and spotted the family druck, he was standing at the top of the stair with a lange bottle of wine and his face was red.

"HI wolfy how life?" He asked in a druck mood. i smiled and shook my head, i walked up and placed my arm around his stomach and litted him up. "Wow, you gotten stronger." he said as i sighed.

"Come on, let get you to bed." i said with a smiled as Qrow looked at me oddly but we started walking to his room at the back of the house and once i opened the door. the smell of alcohol hit me let a Rex refusing to take a bath. "Fucking hell Qrow." i said as i looked around his room, i sighed at the floor was covered in bottles and only a bed was in here, i walked over and throw he into bed. "You really need to stop or calm down with the Drinking Qrow." i said as Qrow was waving his left hand around.

"i am a-" he hiccupped. "within-" again. "my rights." i shook my head. "also?" he looked at me and as i looked at him oddly. "Your aura, look more black and red with a little white mixed in then your original White?" He said as i smiled.

"Oh that." I turned off my Semblances: Speed, portals and my good luck charm. "Better?" I asked as Qrow was confused.

"What did you do?" He asked before the Alcohol got to him and he passed out .

i smiled before forming my claw and pulled out a clean blanket and covered Qrow with it. "Rest in peace, Qrow." i placed my head next to his. "I will watch over the house." i said before leaving his room and head to my own. once inside i smiled as the feeling of home come back to my soul, i take off Snow Crescent from my belt and place him next to my bed, i removed Razor Fang from my claw and placed her next to Snow. i laid down on my bed and used my arms as pillows as my body relaxed. "Im a lot stronger then befroe but i needed to work on my levels if im going to be ready of the Future." I said as i looked at my stats.

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 1600/1600**

 **AP: 1500/1500**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Dextrous: 55**

 **Stamina: 45**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Wisdom: 25**

 **Charisma: 30**

 **Luck: 25**

 **EXP 3040/11000**

 **Lien: 68,900.**

 **Remaining points: 40.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow** **Crescent**

Over my training i focus on my Dex and Stamina almostly and used a few pointed in a few other stats but i worked on my Stat by doing some manual actions. i closed the menu before someone knocked on my door. "it open?!" i shouted as the door opend and there stood is Yukiko wearing a pink top and white shorts. "Hi Yuki." i smiled as i satted up. "Long time no see." i said as she ran in and hugged me wells giggling.

"my Silver." She said and i patted her head. "i could smell you, returning home and i rushed over." yukiko is a cute it and i used my Hunter skill.

'Yukiko '?' level 3'

i was confused. 'No last name?' i thought before spoking. "Yukiko can i asked you somthing?" i asked and she nodded happily.

"You can asked me anything." Her smiled was not making this easy. i take a deep breath.

"what your last name?" i asked and she froze.

"Why are you asking?" She asked as i looked at her and i could see fear.

"Because your releasing a negative energy." i said as it was true but very little, she looked at the floor. "Something happened?" She nodded.

"Am what you call the black sheep of my family." she laughed about it, but the laugh was painful. "my older half brother is the next head of the family and he said i am not allowed to take the family name as to him im a freak." I couldn't take it and i pulled her head into my chest. "Silver?"

"Your not going back." i said as i looked at her as she looked at me oddly. "I am going to protect you and i know that my family can pull some strings." i smiled as Yukiko started to cry. "hi, hi, hi Don't cry." i said as i hugged.

"thank you Silver." She said as i nodded and looked at the wall and open my Semblance list and turned on my 'Good luck charm.' and my luck was 25 and now it 55. 'Ok let try this.' i got up and wiped Yukiko tears.

"Come on, partner." i said as she nodded and i looked at my HP and AP to see my party list appear for the first time in a long time and brown box appeared with the name Yukiko Insided popped on to my hub and her HP and AP was being shown. 'Ok that going to be heady.' i said before i looked at my map and a brown dot popped on with Yukiko name under it. 'That pretty good too.' we both headed out of my room and looked over the railing to see Raven talking with Yang and the two are pretty happy as Summer had Ruby who was asleep on her lap with a big smile on her face. 'ok.'

i take the first step and headed down, with Yukiko behind me. "Mom?" I called to Summer who looked at me.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"Could Yukiko stay with us please?" I asked and Summer was confused as Both Raven and Yang looked at us oddly. "Something are happening at her house right now and being a cute fox, her hearing is like my own so the shouted wouldn't help and 'She in the same bout as me.'" i sald as i looked at Summer who pick up what i was saying and smiled.

"She can stay, but she going to be staying in your room." Summer said as Yukiko was shocked and looked at me as i nodded to Summer.

"Thank you mom." i bowed, before looking at Yukiko with a smile. "come on Yuki?" i said before she smiled and nodded as the two of us rushed up stairs and once we was half way up i heared Summer saying.

"look like Silver got himself a cute girlfriend." i looked at Summer in the corner of my eye and she was looking at us too. "I can see it now, a lot of tiny-" she was cut by a knife beening throw at the coffee table. "Silver?" Summer was shocked by this.

"Mom, please don't talk like that." i said before i pulled Yukiko up stair with me. "Dam it mom." i said under my breath as i was embarrassed. i looked Yukiko who is Blushing a bit. "Don't know to much of it." i said as Yukiko looked at me. "it just one of Summer jokes."

"and the knife?" Yukiko asked as i looked away. "You had it hidden?" I nodded. "Where?" she asked as i looked at my right arm.

"please don't ask." I said with a painful smile and Yukiko nodded.

"Sorry." she said as we got into mine/her room new and i started to think.

"So your going to be living with us now?" i said out loud and Yukiko looked at me oddly. i nodded as i come up with an idea. "Ok let try this?" I walked over to my wardrobe and hide my arm and with a quick form and i pulled out a sleeping bag that i was using at the tribe. "Yukiko can you lay on the bed and see if your ok with it?" I asked and she nodded before laying and within few seconds she was a sleep. "i know it." i said as Yukiko was acting differently and she had bag under her eyes but she try to hide them with make up. "i know i should ask mom but she my friend." i placed the sleeping bag on my work-bench and walked over to her and take a deep breath before i pulled up her pink top and had alook at her body and i growled. she has sighs of beats all over her body and they not of a child but an adult. Bruises and few burn scars. i also take a look at her legs and it was the same. "Raven, Mon?" i said as my door open and i turned around to face them with a pissed look. "could you take a look at Yukiko please?" i asked and both adults looked at each others before walking over and looked for themselves. " **im going to deal with her family."** I sound like a demon for a second and i scared myself and Summer turned to face me with a shock face. i head my head. "What?"

"Silver?" She walked over to me as i looked at her only to be hug. "Your semblance increase with angry, so please don't lose yourself." Summer said as chest felt warm and i could hear her heartbeat and i was locked in a peaceful sound as my eye slowly closed. "Sleep peaceful, my little cub." was the last thing i heared as i felt a sleep.

Break.

it been a 6 days since that day and a few things have happened. One being that Yukiko is now Yukiko Snow as Unlce Qrow adopt her, but she live with me, secondly is i did some digging on Yukiko pasted family and i conformed my guy feeling and i find that the Winchester family as her family but they kick her out as her mother didn't wanted her around and her father die only 2 week ago, so that why Yukiko was arounded my home, so i swear to Yukiko that her old family would not hurt her again, and lastly was my own sister. yes my 'real' older sister of the schnee family had come to Patch to see me and i don't wanted anything to do with them, but it needed.

so as of right now I'm in a cafe on the sea-side port of Ashfall of the easten side of patch waiting of my Sister with my partner Yukiko and Qrow. i decided to use my grimm mode to hide my true hair and eyes colour and i head my beowolf hemit of the time being until i conform that it is who coming. "Silver?" Qrow looked at me as i looked at the door. "You could lose the mask?" he asked as i shook my head.

"Sorry but i can't lower my guard." i said as Qrow sighed and Yukiko looked at me oddly as she is eatting a ice-cream sunday. I looked at my left hand as i formed a red glyph and small crimson and black appeared and run up my arm and sat on top of my head and i smiled. "Good Rex." i said before the cafe door opened and i growled as three people walked in. 1 male adults and 2 female. one being a kid around yang age and the second looked to be around the age of 12.

One old teen is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. and her attire is a navy blue, white and gray colored, It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

the young child is is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. she wear a withe shirt with a blue ribbon and a blue skirt, white socks and black shoes.

and last the old man and the person who i hate the most is gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

the three looked around the cafe and the man was displeased. "this is a low class business." he looked at oldist child who looked at Qrow who waved.

"Hi Ice queen!" He shouted with a smiled as the girl sighed before walking with her familly. "What take you so long?" Qrow asked as the girl sighed.

"Father wanted to look of some business that could help us out." Her father walked over with the youngist, who look pretty cute and i smiled behind my mask and stood up only of the three new people to look at me as i walked over to the young girl and knee down like a knight and using my Glyph to form a pure black Crystal rose floor placed it in her hair bun. This made her blushes.

"Thank you." she said as i nodded and stooded up and looked at the oldest.

"Winter who is this?" The old man said as Qrow answered.

"I requested from James to help train my nephew." Qrow said and Winter nodded.

"That why i asked if i could call here." she said as the old man looked at me and i held my razor fang who is on my left side.

"He a young child and he holding a weapon?" He asked and Qrow nodded.

"Fang, is a true hunter and he already take down a few grimm, Jacque." Qrow said as i looked at Jacque. "So if you could please let Winter do her job and return to you castle because you being here is going to upset a few Faunus." Qrow said as Jacque place a hand on his mustache.

"And what does my family got ou-" I cut off Jacque be opening a gate and Rex Growth bigger and pick up the man. "put me down right now." i looked at Jacque before speaking.

 **"I'm getting you a chance to leave as white fang member are on they way here."** I said as Jacque eyes widened as i take off my mask. "So my Grimm so taking you back to your ship and i personal promise to keep your daughters." i didn't give him a Chance to say anything as Rex charged into the portal as it closed.

Qrow sighed. "Silver, did you real needed to them?" Qrow asked as i grinned and both the young girl and Winter looked at me.

"I hate him." i said as my hair and eyes returned to normal. "i guess i should introduced myself?" i turned to face the two schnee. "The name Silver Snow Xiao-long-rose. I'm the son of Summer rose and son to Taiyang Xaio-long, and The beowolf of the Branwen Tribe." I stood stright to Winter and Smiled. "it good to meet my older sisters." i held her letter in my hand as she looked at it and looked at me.

Winter had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. "Oh my Silver." Winter changed at me and hug me. "Your alive." She said as she was crying.

I smiled as i use my right arm to return the hug. "I'm a lot harder to kill then people find." i said as i looked at the young girls. 'That has to be Weiss.' i use my hunter skill to check.

'Weiss Schnee level 4'  
'Race: Homunculus humans.'

i like my hunter skill has a new ability.

'Hunter: This ability let you see other people level and names and you can see Grimm class and level.'  
'New Ability: You are able to see a person race.'

it just take me a minute to realise what Weiss is. 'Shit. she a Homunculus. (Homunculus are artificial make human.) i feel sad of her.' "Winter?" I asked as Winter pull away. "who this?" We looked at Weiss.

Weiss looked us oddly. "This is your old sister Weiss Schnee." Winter said as Weiss bowed.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schness Dust company." Weiss said with a beautiful smiled and i could only feel sadness. 'Forced into this world only to become this great heiress only to have it taken from you.' i patted my hand on her cheek without even know about it. "Mr Xiao-long-rose?" i looked at her in the eyes.

"Just call me, Silver. Lady Weiss." i said before letting her go and turned to face Yukiko who was pouting at me. "Lady Weiss, Sister Winter this is my best friend and partner Yukiko Snow." i said as Weiss looked at her in Discusse.

"A faunus." she said as i looked at Weiss. "i bet-" i draw my balde before she could say a thing.

"If you say white fang, then we are going to have some problems as i will not have so rich girl claiming to my pack just because her a Faunus." i said as Winter try to walked to me as block me and Wiess.

"Silver? Please put the sword down." She asked as i sheath my sword. "thanks you." i looked at Weiss with a pissed face.

"Don't take this as kindness, Weiss. im only doing this as Winter told me too." i said before turning to Qrow. "We should get going?" I asked as my mood was right to explode and my arm was glowing a black Aura. "i think a spar with weiss to see the future schnee has." i smiled evilly as Qrow sighed.

"let get going." he said as he stood up with Yukiko. "If you wanted to fight so bad then let go to Sighal fight arena." he said as we looked at him. "that way Summer and Tai are close by." he before we set off.

Break.

Well we find ourselves that Sighal combat Arena, and this place look like a complete copy of the Beacon combat arena only the floor has a red lights. Weiss and i was stood at each side with with Qrow and the others standing on the outside. Weiss is wearing a Dust rapier in her left hand. her form is a defend form and i not good with Rapier weapons or they fight styles. (IRL I don't know much about but i like the looks of them. XC) 'i should play this safe.' i formed my claw wells it still hidden within my bandages and sheathed Razor Fang and draw my Snow Crescent. Everyone looked my oddly, as i reached into my right jacket pocket and pulled out 6 dust bullet and loaded them into Snow bullet Chamber. 'Ok locked and load.' i looked at Weiss as i lower my body closer to the ground and held my sword above my head with blade pointed to the roof and the pointed of the sword at Weiss, both hand on the handle. i did place my mask before the match. "Are both fighter ready?" Qrow shouted as we both nodded. "Let the fight begin."

Weiss was the first to make a move as she charge right at me as she used a glyph to increase her speed and i grinned as once she in first of me, she raised her Rapier and started to stab my body with fast attack, but she at a disadvantage as i locked in Ruby's speed Semblance and my own speed is something not to be taken lighty as i moved out of the way making shock waves. "what?" Weiss was in shocked as i moved out of her way and ended up that the side she was just at. "How?" I smiled behind my mask.

"My born speed is why." i pulled my trigger and my sword began to glow purple. "Also you better move." i slashed the gound. "Form: 6 Earth breaker." i said as the ground started to break and everything was shaking, Weiss started to wobble and i smiled as i pulled the trgger 3 time. "Form 13:" i slashed the air was black clouds form indoor and it started rain red. "Red rain." as the rain fall Qrow shouted.

"SILVER YOU IDIOT!" He said as the first dorplet hit the floor. "ROOOW" fire. the rain is fire and the fight battlefield it now covered in flames. "Shit he lose it."

I'm laughing. "Come on little Snow Angel, show me the true that Jacque schnee has." i said as Weiss was pissed before screaming to loud at the flame disappear and ice formed and covered the battlefield, Weiss's eyes started to glow.

"I will not have you dishonour my family you." She changed with bloodlust. 'You final fallen.' i changed at her

"WEIISS! SILLLVVER!" Winter shouted and was about to stop the fight but what i did next shocked everyone, middle change i shadow stepped and ended up behind Weiss and i grabbed her shirt and pulled her into my chest, Weiss was taken into my shadow step and she looked at me as i smiled and take off mask.

"Your powers are your own now and you shouldn't let your Father run your life." i said before stepping out of Shadow step. "We done here." i said as i set go of Weiss and turned to face the others. "Qrow? Yukiko im going to needed some help." I smiled and the two realised what was up and rushed other as i fell to the floop and i looked at my AP '133/1500' 'man i over did it.' i though as i passed out.

Pov 3th person.

Qrow pick up the young Wolf on his back. "he over did it." Qrow joked as Yukiko sighed and both Weiss and Winter come over worried. "He going fine, is normally happen when he get carried away." the girls looked at the sleeping wolfing.

"He cute asleep." Winter said as she was about to pat the wolf but the fox Faunus blocked her with a knife to her neck. "What are you doing?" Winter asked as she looked at the Fox who looked ready to kill.

"Defending my partner." Yukiko said as Winter back off and Yukiko back off too. "i Don't trust a schnee, but Silv does for some reason and i repeat his choose." Yukiko place her knife on the back of her belt. But until he wake up, your not going close to him." Winter smiled.

"Are you alway protecting my brother?" Winter asked as Yukiko was shocked by her words and Yukiko was about to say something but Qrow step in.

"Ice Queen, Yukiko within her right to protect considering that they are Partner and i have a plan for them in a few years." Winter was confused by this.

"Like what?" she asked as Qrow looked at his adopted Faunus fox with a smiled.

"that my dear Ice Queen is a family matter and later i cheak your not his family or member of his pack?" Qrow grinned and Winter was pissed.

"IM HIS OLD SISTER!" Winter shouted only of a new voice to come out.

"Was his old sister, miss Schnee." Winter and Weiss turn to see Summer Rose and she not in a good mood. "Hello, im Summer Rose and im Silver mother." Winter looked at Summer and she is scared. but Summer was looking at Qrow and something was happening. "QROW! SILVER!" She shouted as everyone looked only to see Silver Glowing a bright white colour and this light is so bright that everyone was blind for a few seconds and once it was gone, Silver who was sleeping had disappeared. "SILVER!" Summer shouted before crying. her son had just disappear without a tracks.

 **And done. Fav, Follow and review.**

 **What can't have happened to Young Silver? Well you will needed to wait and see.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 1600/1600**

 **AP: 1500/1500**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Dextrous: 55**

 **Stamina: 45**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Wisdom: 25**

 **Charisma: 30**

 **Luck: 25**

 **EXP 3040/11000**

 **Lien: 68,900.**

 **Remaining points: 40.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow** **Crescent**


	7. The hunter Training pt3

Well what ever happened i ended up in Vale. it late at night and i wake up in a back alloy on the streets of Vale, lucky of me that my item got sented with me, like my mask and Snow crescent so just for safey i quick throw them into my inventory and pulled out two metals daggers and hide them up my jacket sleeves. it a little cold but my cold resist is helping with the cold and my night Version is helping me see. "Ok." im hiding behind a trash ban for the minute as i needed to plan a way home or find some were to hold up of the night. i looked at me AP '300/1500' i sighed as i don't have enough aura to open a portal, so i looked at my map. "ok im in the south of Vale and the air dock is in the north-west." i find that my map can pull up targets of me and i started to find and looked around. "Wait Hei club close by?" I formed my claw and started to climb the building closest to me and i grinned as i looked at my left arm. "This is going to hurt." i clawed my left arm and it was painful. "AAAWWWW!" I screamed as my started to bleed and i looked at my HP. '1460/1600' "wow this claw does a lot of damage." i said in shock as i haven't use it in combat yet and once i got down of the building, i had to break my aura to make shore that the claw injures don't heal up so fast. and once that was done, i discharged my Semblance by over driving my Speed to tire myself out. "ok ready." i take a deep breath before walking down the street to the club, lucky for me it not to late and the club of fully open yet as people wearing red and black suits working on the outside and as i walked down the street one of them noticed me. "Kid are you ok?" he asked as i fell to the floor and he rushed over to my side. "Kid?"

"I need help." i said as he nodded before looking at someone else.

"John go get the frist aid kit." he friend nodded before rushing into inside the building. i was finding it hard to keep my eye open. 'much have cut deeper then need.' i growl to myself as i looked at the man next to me. "Hi hi, come on stay with me." he grab my right arm and picked me up in brides carry. "Come on kid." I looked at him with a painful smiled. "that it, try and stay a wake." i nodded as he take me inside and once inside of the club the man who is carrying me rushed over to a bar as John had a first aid box in his hand and a few bandages and pills was layout on the bar.

"Connor, everything ready and i called the boss." john said as Conner nodded and the two looked at me as my head was spinning. "He looked ready to pass out?" John said as i looked at him and i smiled. "Drug maybe?" he looked at Conner who had a knife and a lighter.

"i don't know but this injure is pretty bad." Conner said. "he losing blood." i looked at my HP. '1434/1600 with bleeding effect' i grinned. "kid?" I looked at him. "sorry about this but this is going to hurt alot so grab on to John arm." he said as i looked at him oddly. "grab onto his arm." he said as i did that. "here I go." And with that i felt my skin being burned and the pain was unbeatable and i screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMWMWWWWWWWW!" i screamed as my right arm transformed in to my claw and i grab the bar and cracked the bar with my strength and John was holding me back.

"Can SOMEONE HELP!?" John shouted as two other people rushed over and held me down as i was trying to dealing with the pain and the male was trying to keep me still.

"Ok it done, it done." Conner said as i started to claim down as the others let me go, i am still in a panic as i looked at him. "it ok, i closed up the bleeding, your lucky that it didn't hit somewhere dangerous." he said as the pain settle down. "Are you ok?" He asked as i looked at my left arm to find the injure was burned closed and i had a burned mark. "Sorry i would have stitch closed but you was bleeding to fast, so i had to burned it closed, but your aura should fix the inner parts of your arm." he smiled before looking at my right arm. "What?" He said as it deform.

"Connor, i think that the kid semblance." John said quietly but i could still hear him as i grinned.

"I don't care but he was alone and injure, that alone was enough to get me to help." Connor looked at me. "can you speak?" he asked as i nodded. "could i hear your name please. i'm Conner, i am a Member of the Red ties." I moved my right hand to get him alone closer. "what worry?"

He was close and i whisper my name to him. "Silver snow, but please use snow." i asked and Connor nodded with a smile.

"ok Snow, were your family?" he asked as i shook head. "did something happen?" i nodded. "ok good or bad." i shook my head. "Right?" he looked around and i could smell makeup and real strong. "oh Boss." i looked up to see a man wears a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. He is also exceptionally tall, this man is with two girls around the age of 9.

the first one was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

the second one is a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

I smiled as their are the people i was hoping for. "What going on Connor?" the big guy spoke in a deep voice as Connor pointed to me. "A kid?" He asked and the Girls looked at me and their eye's widen and they giggled before charging at me.

"He so cute!" The red girl shouted as she hugged.

"I wanted to keep him." the Cyan girl said as my head is between to set of boobs and i find myself blushing.

"Uncle can we keep him please?" the girls asked together as the big guy sighed and shook his head.

"He a human." He said as i sneezed and my ears that was hidden in my hair lines popped out. "Ok a faunus." the girls hugged me tightly.

"SO CUTE!" The girls screamed as i covered my ears. "oh sorry." they said as i started to break out from they grip and rushed over to the big guy and hide behind his leg.

"Oh he ran away." the red girl said as i hide more and the big guy looked at me and smiled.

"Come here." he pick me up and my arm started to hurt. "sorry, Kid."

"His name Silver snow." Connor said as the big guy nodded.

"Silver hun?" He smiled. "the name Hai Xiong." He pointed to the girls. "the one in red is Miltia and the one in Cyan is Melanie." i looked at the girls and my eyes widened as the girls as the same girls who i seen on T.V and they idols and i love they music.

"Twin star birds?" I said and the girls looked at me oddly as i stepped out. "the idol group that sing, Red like a rose?" I asked and they smiled.

"Are you a fan?" Miltia asked and i smiled was nod.

"i love you two." i jumped up like a kid and they giggled. "I watched all your performances over the last 6 mouths and i listen to all your music since i first seen you both." i said as the twins walked over to me and looked at the two.

"do you wanted a photo?" Melanie asked and i nodded happily as Melanie pulled out her Scroll and the two come down to my level and we all looked the Scroll. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." Melanie take the photo and we looked at it, I smiled as this is one of the good things that happened to me.

"Do you like?" Miltia asked as i nodded. "oh what a sweet boy." Miltia hugged me. "Uncle can we keep him?" She asked but Hai shook his head.

"He got a family." he said and i just remembered that i know Qrow and Summer number.

"Amm?" I said as the group. "Could i use your scroll please?" I asked as Pulled out his scroll and pass me it. "Thanks." i quickly type in the number. 'come on' i though as the call was picked up.

"Who is?" It Qrow.

"Unlce Qrow." i said as Qrow sighed.

"Silver, your a live." He said happily. "Were are you?" He asked as i looked at Hai who was Confused as i passed the Scroll to him.

"Hello this is Hai Xiong?" He said as Qrow was shocked.

"Hai?"

"Qrow?" Hai looked at me. "Are you Silver father?" He asked and Qrow sighed.

"No, Im his Uncle and he Summer kid, but thanks the gods that you got him." Qrow said relaxed. "Could i ask you to look after them of the night until we get into Vale tomorrow?" He asked and Hai smiled.

"Can do. The twins has taken a liking to him." i hear a laughing Qrow.

"He love they musics, anyway thanks Hai." Qrow ended the call as Hai looked at me and twins.

"Silver, your uncle said that your under my case until tomorrow." he said as the Twin high five each other and hugged me. "Melanie, Miltia, do you two remember Summer rose?" He asked and the two nodded.

"Auntie Summer rose who we used to see ever Summer break until later year?" Melanie said and Hai nodded.

"Well he happens to be her Son." He said as the twin looked at me oddly as i blushed.

"He Auntie Summer son?" Melanie looked broken heated as Miltia was crying.

"No, now we can't keep him." miltia pushed her face closed to mine. "i wanted him to be my little friend." i was confused and little scared of my life and my body was shaking.

"Hai?" I said as Hai looked at me. "Do you have any way to get the twin off me?" I asked and Hai laughed.

"You don't like the attention?" He asked and i shook my head.

"I love them but my semblance about to trigger as i am scared." i said as my claw form and the twin jumped away. Everyone looked at me and i was shoaking on the spot behind kneeling down and covering my head. "Please don't hurt me." I said as the people around me looked at oddly, but all i got was a gentle pat on the head and it was Hai.

"I see something kid and this arm is a part of you." i looked at him. "You shouldn't be scared of it." I stood up and nodded. "Good, Because now." he pulled out a red fedora and put it on my head and i looked at him. "your a part of the crew and your first job is to look after the twins." He said as i looked at the twin who smiled and had open arms. i sighed before walking over and the two hugged me.

"Silver, your going to have a fun night." Miltia said in my ear as Melanie pat my head. i looked at stats and i sighed. 'i forgot to turn Charm off.' i through.

As for the right of the night was ok, i stay around the Club as people was coming in and i decide to serve a few people who was sat around and i told the order to the bar and take the drinks to the people and i got a few tips of my work and the twins are pretty cool, they like older sisters and we started to dance on the dance floor together and i decided to try and play the guitar for the first time in a long time as i used to play a little and in the end me and twin played for the full club. i had fun and i got a new skill.

'Night knight: Your ability to take to the night life as given you the Ability to party live a monster and still keep your mild.'

I sighed at the skill as it basic let me drink and not get wasted, but it could come in handle later, but at this time. i was a little bit embarrassed as I'm in the Twin room and more over in they bed. Luckily i had some clothe in my inventory and i put them on. it just a simple black top and grey shorts as the twin who are laying down next to me are wearing somes am... questionable clothes, Nightgowns that are almost see through. 'so glad that i have not reached that age yet.' i thanks myself in my head. the girls are using me as a hug pillow.

"Are you ok Silver?" Miltia asked as she on my right.

"Are you comfortable?" Melanie on my left. i nodded to the two. "Good." she said as she pull me in. "Your so soft." she was patting my hair.

"Can you please stop that?" I asked as Melanie looked at me. "That area is sensitive." as my ear hide themselves into my hair lines.

"Sorry Silver." Miltia said as she started to let go. "if your uncomfortable, then tell us?" i shook my head.

"No im not uncomfortable just my ear and tail are off limits, only my sisters and mother are ok to touch them." i said as Miltia smiled and i looked at her. "im ok with hugging." i hugged her and Melanie. "i like hugs." i said as the twin come closer and we ended up fallen a sleep pretty quick and i felt my body growth warmer. 'Aura back.' i smiled as my arm healed up almost Instantly and the burn healed too leaving only a small Scar.

the next day.

it around 11:34 AM and i find myself at a weird spoted. both Miltia and Melanie have taken me to a photo-shoot at they Agency and i was watching them as the photographer was taking they photo. First was twins back to back with mics close to they face and they smiling and very enjoying themselves. "come on girls, show how you work it." the photographer said as the girls bent over and blow a kiss to the camera. "that is."

The Twins then hug each other and happily smiled. "Come work it." I was little confused but i was enjoying myself. "My boy?" i looked at the photographer who a blonde hair and eyes male who around 6'9 and wearing a white shirt with black jean. "Are you a friend of the twins?" he asked before Melanie smiled and nodded.

"Silver our cousin." she said a sthe photographer smiled and eyed me up and down.

"Yes yes. i needed a Faunus for the next shoot and you will be perfect of my master piece." he sound like a Frenchy of a second. "come my boy and let me make you a star." i shook my head.

"Sorry but I'm more of a Huntman." I said with a small smiled until Melanie walked over to me and place her hand on my cheek.

"You wouldn't do it of me?" She asked cutely and i blushed. "Come on one photo won't hurts." she said and i sighed before nodding. "I know you would." Melanie looked at the photographer. "Give us a few minute." Melanie pushed me into a charging room and started to charge my clothe. after few minutes. im in a black jacket, grey top and blue jeans with my tail out and my ears out of my hair line. "he ready." i looked at Melanie.

"why?" i growled and she smile.

"Fantastic!" the old man shouted. "Come on and let me take your photo!" i sighed before summoning my mask and Claw. "OH?"

i looked at him with my mask. "Add a layer of mystery to photo." i walked over to the Stage and held my claw in front of my stomach like i was holding a apple. The Photographer started to take my Photo.

"Fantastic! The dark lord of the night." He said and i liked the name and i looked at the Twins who are smiled .

"If im a lord then i need my ladies." I said as the Twins walked over and stood Next to me before i reset my arm and placed my arms around the twins stomachs and pulled them in. "Ladies let have a good time." Twins hug me and smiled as the photographer the photo.

Next I Remove my mark a little and showed off my red eye but still hide my face from the camera, Then i was told to do a one on one Photo with the twin. Frist with Melanie, i sat down on a sofa and she was behind me and she hug me with a big smiled and i sat like a king.

After that was Mittia. we decided to we do a simple photo, we acted like we was a couple and hug each other.

And last the three of us was my favourite, i had to asked if the photographer could leave this photo private. I full removed my Mask and returned my body to normal. "So are you stars ready?" The photographer asked as Melanie, Mittia and myself get into a our new photo. It was more of a band one. Both Melanie and mittla are holding mic in they hand and back to back with each other and i was holding a guitar and kneeling down at they feet looking at the camera with a cold face.

"And that a wrap." Photographer said as we got a breather. "You all was Fantasic." He said as Melanie and Mittia had drinks and talked to each other as i sat down on a sofa out of the way. looking at my stats.

 **"Your** **Charisma has increased by 10** **"**

I smiled. 'my charisma has being increase a lot.' I looked at my full stats.

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 1600/1600**

 **AP: 1500/1500**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Dextrous: 55**

 **Stamina: 45**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Wisdom: 25**

 **Charisma: 40**

 **Luck: 25**

 **EXP 3040/11000**

 **Lien: 68,900.**

 **Remaining points: 40.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow** **Crescent**

I looked at my stat and i was surprised to see my stats are different to what i wanted. 'Dexterity, Stamina, strength and Charisma are my highest stat' i started to wonder if my stats are good enough. 'if my stats are good for now, i should started to build up my more Intelligence and Wisdom.' i Smiled as started to think about spend points in them but stopped. "No they my life-line." i said before the twins looked at me. "What up?" I asked as the Girls come over.

"Silver, what up?" Mittia said as i laughed.

"Nothing." I looked at the two. "I'm just thinking about my fighting style." I grinned. "i use a sword as my main weapon but if i was disarmed, i only have my claw as backup and that alone is dangerous to use on a person as it bypass aura." The girls was shocked and i smiled.

"So you need training in hand to hand?" Melanie asked and i nodded. "Well we know some hand to hand, but other then that we can't say." She looked at her sister.

"Yeah Melanie right, we trained in fight thugs and theif not Grimm." Mittia said as i smiled and the two looked at me.

"Well i just have to work extra hard than." the girls looked at me oddly as i looked at them with a peaceful smile. "I have to protect you both to keep your song alive." I stooded up. "i swear on my life." I bowed. "but i needed to go." I Said as a red portal opened and Raven stepped out with Qrow.

"Kid it time to go." Qrow said as he looked at us. "Oh is the little Twins." He looked that the twin. "Tell your dad thanks." Qrow grab my arm. "and you can explain what the hell happen yesterday." he asked and I chuckled as both Qrow and Raven looked at me.

"i have no clues." i smiled as the two sighed.

Raven smiled. "So long as you are safe." i rushed over to Raven and hugged her. "Silver?"

"Thanks Aunt." I said as i was tired. "I'm going to sleep." i slowly closed my eye and my body started to feel warm.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Qrow shouted as i felt my body giving lighter and all I remember as my eyes being blinked and the flashed of light. 'What the fuck going on?' i asked myself and i was teleport again.

* * *

'Well I'm fucked.' I find myself in a diffract place again. "Ok where in WORLD OF REMNANT I am?" i asked myself as i find myself in a new location.

'Ok this is not normal.' the area is a waste land, with large purple crystals pointing out of the ground. "Were am I?" i opened my map and looked around. "How?" i looked at the map. "Grimm wastes?" i looked around to my body started to felt dark. i looked at my arm and find it was in Grimm mode.

i take a deep breath. "ok deep breath, Silver. deep breath." i started to take in the layout of the land. "Rex." I summoned my beowolf and got on his back. "Let go." Rex started to ride off. "we needed to get somewhere save." i looked my map "Yamata-no-Orochi." i said as a 8 headed King Taijitu formed by mine and Rex's side. "Defence my life." Yamata-no-Orochi looked and nodded before they started to break a part in four King Taijitus and they form around me and Rex.

 **"Silver's King Taijituings"  
"Level 15"**

I smiled at my pet are strong and maybe i can survive out here for a few days. Rex and the King Taijitus stormed on as we started to head up north to an area that look liveable, with limits Greenland. "Maybe, i can live they for a few days until i can move."

Time skip 3 hours.

"Finally made it." me and my pets made it to a small wooded area with a small black water pond and black grass. "Ok." i got off Rex and my Kings made a defence circle around the area as i walked over to the pond and looked at the pond.

'Hunter can i drink this?' I thought as my skilled kicked .

 **'Grimm water'  
'normal people would die from the ****poison, but your blood is half Grimm now so it safe of you to drink'**

I smiled and started to drink the water, it taste horrible, but i needed to drink. "Fuck I hated." i said as i take a second mouth full and i notice my HP shot up. ' **HP: 3600/3600'**

"A health boost?" i asked as i looked at my health to see a black over bay. "so my health is boosted after drinking the water." i looked at the water. "can't hurt." i take out a bottle and started bottle up the water and stored it. "That going to come in handy." i said before standing up.

my noise kicked up as i smelled a woman coming to me location. i pulled out my mask and put it on before turning to the smell. "My my. " i looked to see woman with short ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red, she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. "A young boy." she said as i looked at her and she was smiling evilly.

One of my Kings change at the girl before she looked at my pet and pulled out twin metal pair of blades which combine to form a bow. the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar. The blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges, although the blades must be relatively light to enable the user to keep them balanced when using them in their designed dual-wielding form.

She jumped out of the way the king white head hit the ground and the black head followed the girl as she was in the air and the girl smiled before kicking the black head and it slammed the ground and she started spring and come down and chopped the king black hand off, the white head change and the girl was locked in his head. "LET GO!" she shouted and before she could attack. i draw him back to my arm and she fell to the ground. "aww." she landed and i walked over to her and offer a hand to her and she looked at my hand.

"Your helping me?" she asked and I nodded before she slapped my hand away. "i can help myself!" she shouted as i looked at her from my mask. "you hide behind a mask." she looked at me looked at her. "Coward." i just stood string and walked over to Rex and stroke him. "You can touch them?" she asked and I nodded. "so what are you?" she asked as she come close but my remaining Kings come over and blocked her path. "So that King Taijitus was yours?" she asked and I nodded.

"so you made them." i summoned a Nevermore behind me. "Well." She smiled and i returned him. "So What you name?" she asked and i looked at away. "Not talking." I nodded. "Well Grimm tamer." I looked at her. "So why are you here?"

I shook my head. "Not telling me?" Rex stepped up and she draw her weapons.

 **"I can't speak."** i used Rex as a way to speak and the girl looked at us oddly.

"A Grimm who can speck?" Rex nodded.

 **"Rex here can't speck but i can use him as a speaker."** She looked at me and I nodded before taking off my mask, but i trigger Grimm mode to hide my eyes.

"Oh so you final decided to show your face." she smiled and i smiled back before she placed her weapon away as my King Taijitus pulled away. "So why a child your age out here?" she asked and i looked at her before sighing.

"my Semblance fucked up." i said with my own voice and she was shocked. "and now I'm far from home." she looked at me oddly.

"Your Semblance?" I nodded.

"i can control Grimm." i looked at the girl as my Hunter skill kicked in.

 **"Cinder Fall level 15."**

'Her level come to mine?' I thought as she looked at me. "The name Cinder." she said and I smiled as i pulled out my weapon Razor from my arm and she was confused.

"Snow." i said and she smiled. "I see can deal wield." i said as Cinder looked at me. "I being looking for someone who teach the way of Deal wield." i draw my sword and stab the ground. "i can tell you are strong and i ask it you can show me how?" i asked as I bow.

"Why do you wanted to learn this?" Cinder asked as I Growled.

"i wanted to power to stop my family from being hurt and i wanted to crash the people who try to stop me." i said and Cinder smiled before coming over to me and place her hand on my right cheek and i looked at her in the eye and i could see the fire in her eyes.

"I will train you and in Return you can show me your Semblance at it full power." I looked at her and she smiled with me. "You do that right?" she asked as I smiled and stood up.

"I can only summon defected Grimm that I kill." i looked at Cinder as returned all of my King Taijitus. "We can help each other." Cinder looked at me oddly as I smiled. "I needed Training and you could use help in the future and I'm willing to help with anything you want, so long i'm kept out of anything that will put my family in danger." i said as Cinder nodded.

"You have a deal." she draw her swords. "Let us began." we charged at each other locked sword and started to train. 'I don't know this was going to happened." i Smiled as i blocked Cinder right blade. 'but Cinder is a beautiful woman-' i tried to stack. 'and a skilled too.'

 **Well sorry for the long wait, but here the next chapter and who would have** **guess that Silver with have meet both the Malachite twin and Cinder? only well he going to be ok.**

 **Name: Silver** **  
**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 1600/1600**

 **AP: 1500/1500**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Dextrous: 55**

 **Stamina: 45**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Wisdom: 25**

 **Charisma: 40**

 **Luck: 25**

 **EXP 3040/11000**

 **Lien: 68,900.**

 **Remaining points: 40.**

 **Semblance:** **Semblances mimic and** **Devour**

 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow** **Crescent**


	8. The hunter Training finish

It been 2 mouths since i started to train with Cinder and my Swordsmanship has improve and grain a new Deal Wield skill.

 **"Deal wield level 2"**

 **"When you have two Swords** **equipped, your** **reflexes will be faster and you attack will be more stronger in your weaker hand."**

i smiled as i was waiting in the grassy clear in the Grimm wastes, sitting on a large Purple crystal that over looks the clearing with Snow Crescent by my side. "How long as it been?" i asked myself as i looked at the black pool of water. "I didn't feel tied here?" I smiled as i looked at my right arm to see my tattoo as i take off my bandage over the training time and i was happy.

"Beo?!" i looked at the clearing to see Cinder smiling at me. "It time to Train." she said as i grabbed Snow and jumped down and bowed to.

"Im Ready." i said as i stabbed Snow into the Ground and draw Razor from my hand and held her in my left hand as i Picked Snow in the right hand and lowed my body and Cinder draw her twins swords. 'Speed' my hair changed to a Black and red colour as i locked in Ruby semblance and ready to go. I was first to charged at Cinder with my Snow and gone with a Slashed as she block with her left sword. i grinned as she Grinned.

Cinder when for an under kicked as i back away. "Good move." she charged with her blade and i blocked her attack with Razor, and counter with snow and this continued. "Your getting better." Cinder said as she kicked me and sent me a good 60 ft a cross the ground and i stabbed Razor into the ground and looked at Cinder as she smiled. "You needed work on your feet work." She said as i nodded and Started to attack.

Over, attacking her head, only for her to block, then of the legs her moved out of the way. Cinder then started to push her attack, and i was forced to block her attack and we started to get faster and faster and i was smiling, before Cinder disarmed my Razor from my hand and i was sent flying by a powerful kick and in the Air i recover and i smiled as i looked at Cinder who was smiling. "Time to stop holding back." i said as pull my Scythe trigger and Snow transformed into a large white Scythe and my Eyes turned red. "Scythe Form 1: Harbinger." i said as i started to Spinning in the air and come storming down at Cinder and aim for her head, at my speed Cinder nearly didn't make it out of the way as the ground was creaked in two and i looked at Cinder and she landed.

"Your use a Scythe too?" she asked as i Change and began Swinging, 'under' Uppercut Cinder right arm and swinging my scythe over my head to add more power and going for an Over hand slashed.

Cinder Jumped Back and did a Back flip and form a bow with her sword formed a Arrow from Glass and Aim at me. "Bad boy." she fire the arrow and i pointed my Scythe to the Ground and push my Aura into my leg and powered jump once in the air and arrow hit the ground and it explode. 'her Semblance is on or is she using magic?' i had to attack with my claw to find out so my right arm started to glow as I landed. "So your move are more animal like." Cinder said as i grinned and my eye started to form black veins around my right eye and Cinder looked at me oddly.

I smiled as i held my Scythe behind my back and loaded a fire bullet and locked my body in my Fight style. "Form 10:" i Smiled as Cinder landed and my Eye widened and Blood lust take over. "Blood Howl!" i charged and broke apart in a blast of white rose petals and this confused Cinder as she looked around and i ended up in front of her with my Scythe in my left hand and held to my left side as my right claw was form and slashed Cinder sending in the air and her weapon was throw from her hands and she slammed into the ground with 4 large claw cuts that ripped her Dress and blood flow.

 **"Semblance taken 'Fire** **sprint'"**

 **"You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw"**

my rage clam down and i remember at i just hit Cinder. "Shit!" Throw snow to the ground and Rushed over to cinder. "Cinder?!" i fell to my kneels and picked up Cinder body as she smiled. "Are you ok?" i asked as Cinder looked at me painfully and smile.

"You got me." she smiled as i smiled back and sat her up and looked at her Chest, i sighed in relief as it was only a small cuts. "You had that hidden." she asked and I nodded.

"I used my Beowolf and Transferor his arm to my own and attack you." i said and Cinder Giggled. "i lose my cool." i said as Cinder smiled.

"Well you did well." i helped her up and grab her weapons and my own before sheathing them on my back and walked over to Cinder who i left on a rock to rest.

"Here." i pasted her weapons and sat down next to her, Cinder watched me as i pulled out a bottle of water and take a drink before passing it to her.

"Thank you." She said as before take a drink herself. "So who Trained you to use Swords and a Scythe?" she asked and I smiled.

"Self trained in sword and my mother trained me in Scythe warfare." i looked at the dark sky. "my family has a few war-master in they ranks." i said as i looked over at Cinder and she was smiling and i smiled and closed my eye before facing the floor. "but right now i'm just taking a break from the training and relaxing with a beautiful woman." i said as Cinder blushed.

"I'm not beautiful." she said as i laid down and opened my Right eye and looked at her as she looked at me and closed my eye again.

"Could have fooled me, but take it as you will." i said as my body felt Relaxed. "your hair will be beautiful if it was longer and your Eye shines bright as a warm fire." i said as i could tell Cinder was Blushing harder. my scroll started to go off and i pulled it out. 'ruby?' i was confused. i looked at Cinder who nodded and i take the call. "Hello?" i asked and i heard Ruby crying.

"BIG BROTHER!" i held the scroll from my ear for a second as Ruby was shouting. "Where are you?" she asked as i smiled and sighed.

"i will be home soon, little one." i stood up and looked at my Battle partner. "i just needed to final thing up here and I will be home." i said and Ruby calmed down.

"Ok Big brother. i love you." i smiled as Ruby sweet.

"I love you too, Little one. please wait for me." i said as Ruby nodded.

"ok, Bye bye." Ruby said and I nodded.

"Bye." i ended the call and faced Cinder. "i have to leave Cinder." i said as Cinder nodded.

"You have to go back?" she asked and I nodded. "Ok." she stood up and walked in front of me. "but before you leave." she held my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "i hoped we meet away." she said and I smiled.

"We will." i decided to be Cheeky and kissed Cinder on the right cheek and she blushed as i jumped back with my hands behind my back. "I can't leave a pretty girl alone." i opened a gate with my hand behind my back. "so long." i jumped in as Cinder try to followed but the gate closed and i was outside of the ban i was almost killed at. "I didn't wanted to be here." i said as looked at my map and find i was over 10 miles away of the house. 'sigh' I smiled and begin to walked home as i find a path that lead to the town. "should be home within the next 30 mins." i said was the wind started and the air felt more alive and not death. 'i missed is sweet and lively feeling.' i started run through the forest and my bod was moving on it own, as i was running a foxes, birds and rabbits was running next to me and i smiled as i ran home.

break.

I was a little scared of returning home as i was hiding behind a tree as i spotted Summer, Ruby and Yang all outside, both Ruby and Yang was running around and playing as Summer was sit on a stair watching her daughters. 'Should I return?' i asked myself as i walked away of the house and walked into the forest and started to think. "I make more trouble them." i said as i sat next to tree that was out of the way but i could still see the house. "what should be I do?" i asked myself and i hugged my legs.

"You should come back." i looked up to see Tai.

"Dad?" i asked and he nodded. "i made trouble for Everyone and i made you all wrong." i said as Tai kneeled to my level.

"Why are you think like this?" he said as i looked at him. "Your family is going to worry about your well being." he smiled. "Your don't have to hide from us, we here to help." i started to form tears as he opened his arms. "Come here, my little snow wolf." i started cry and rushed over to my dad and hugged him. "Let it out." he said as he patted my head as held on to his clothes.

After a few minutes of crying, i managed to clam down and looked at Tai. "Thanks dad." i stood up and noticed that my right arm had not have it bandage. "oh my bandage." I chuckled as tai chuckled too, i put out my bandage from my pocket and passed it to Tai. "Could you help me please?" i asked and Tai take it and started to warping it around my arm and it locked together.

"that should do it." he said as I smiled.

"Thanks." i said as Tai smiled back. i take a deep breath. "i think I'm ready to return home." We both started to walked to the front of the house and the girls looked at us coming over as Ruby and Yang both rushed over to me and jumped at me and the three of us fall to the ground. i looked at girls who had tears in they eyes. "I'm home" i said with a grin as Ruby head-butted me. "Awwm." i looked at her.

"YOU LEAVE ME AND YANGY ALONE BIG BROTHER!" Ruby shouted before yang spoke.

"You disappeared of 2 mouths and we was worried sick." Yang said as i smiled and pulled the two in close.

"I'm sorry that i leaved you two alone for so long." i kissed the two on the forehead and they Blushed. "I'm back for now and i hope to stay."

we got up as Summer walked over. "Welcome home." she said as i walked over and hugged her.

"it good to be home." i said only to see Yuki standing in the door way. "Partner?" i said as i let go for Summer and walked over to her and Yukiko was pissed.

"You been with an other girl?" my eyes widened. "tell me?" she asked as I sighed.

"Yeah I have, but they my cousins and i had a training partner who trained me in draw wielding." i said as Yuki stepped and pointed her finger in my face.

"I bet she with pretty and you was looking at her and the time?" She was sounding like a jealous girlfriend and I sighed.

"Yes she was beautiful for someone who was 15." i said as Yuki was about to hit me and i grab her arm. "and i did look at her for weakness, but not in lust as i got a beautiful partner and best friend already." i grinned at Yuki who blushed and looked at me oddly.

"What?" she asked as i pulled her into a hug. "Silver?"

I whispered into her ear softly. "i love you, Yukiko snow." i said as Yukiko started to cry and she hugged me back. "Come on, Yuki we in front of the family." i joked as Yuki pulled me in closer.

"Thanks, Silver." I smiled and let go of my partner. "So did you learn what you needed to?" Yukiko asked and I nodded.

"Deal wield is done, but i needed to work on it a little and i should be able to take on uncle Qrow." I grinned as Tai and the other come over.

"So this teacher you find, is she local?" Tai asked and i shook my head. "Ok where did you ended up this time?" Tai bended over and looked at me as i looked at away. "I'm Waiting?" he said as i final drop the bomb.

"The grim wastes." i said as both Summer and Tai was shook as the girls was confused.

"Silver are you being truthful?" Summer asked and I nodded.

"On my life." Summer take a step back.

"Your not hurt?" she asked as i pulled up my shirt to show her a large claw scar on my right hip. "What happened?" I smiled.

"i take on an alpha Beowolf and ended up giving hit." i grinned as Summer panicked and looked at my scar.

"Your not in pain?" she asked as i smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine, mother is healed up over a month go and i be fine." Summer calmed down and looked at me with a smiled. "But hungry for some real food." i said as Summer and Everyone was confused. "i only be eating Grimm with my claw." Tai and Summer sighed and smiled as they know about my ability to 'eat' Grimm with my claw and we all headed inside of house to have a warm dinner and my body felt more happier then in the Grimm wastes. 'this is my home.' i sat at the table and looked at everyone having fun. 'No place I wouldn't wanted to be.' i started to the pizza that Summer made. my Eye widened. "What?" i said as i looked at the pizza.

"Silver?" Summer looked at me as i looked at her.

"Mother did you use wolf meat in this?" i asked and Summer was confused.

"no, normal chicken why?" she asked as i looked at the pizza again and i used my Hunter skill.

 **"Gray wolf meat"**

Throwing the pizza and forcing myself to throw up. "What the hell?" I looked at the table as everyone looked at me.

"Silver?" Yang said as i looked at her and Yukiko who was grinned.

"Yukiko did you make my food?" i asked as Yukiko nodded.

"You asked for it." she said before running off. i looked at Summer and the others.

"im going to go and kill her." I said as my Grimm claw formed and i ran after her leaving the family at the table.

Pov 3th.

Summer looked at her food and Giggled. this got the others to look at her. "Summer are you ok?" Tai asked as she nodded.

"I'm Fine just forgot how much i missed Silver." She said as she looked at her teammate. "it a lot more lively." Tai smiled as he and Summer looked at the kids eater and the screaming come from upstair.

"Your right." Tai was thinking. "To think, Raven and i alway wanted a boy." Tai said quietly so the girls didn't hear the pair. "Im sorry about Qrow and his mission." he said as he looked at his best friend.

Summer smiled. "It fine Tai. he busy and i have to protect ruby." Summer and Tai hugged. Ruby and Yang finished they food as they both rushed off to find they Brother and cousin.

"We going to go and help Big Brother." Ruby said before running off and Yang follow her, leaving the adults in the kitchen. Tai Grinned.

"That Ruby for you." he said as he started to pick up the plates and wish up as Summer was drinking a coffee. "So Revan told me something funny." Tai said as Summer looked at him oddly. "Silver take command of her tribe as the second in command and he beat three King Taijitus by himself." Tai said as he smiled. "He definitely my boy."

Summer looked at the table. "Tai?" Tai looked at his best friend. "Silver's eyes?" she looked at him and he could see what she wanted. "I'm thinking of telling him how to use his eyes."Tai sighed.

"Can that wait until he older?" Tai asked as Summer smiled. "His body not that strong and it take you years to master your powers." Summer nodded.

"Well yes, i take me 13 years to master my eyes." Tai looked at her in Shock as she giggled. "I'm kidding." Summer smiled. "but he can't wait." She said as the back door open and in walked Qrow and Raven. "Oh Dear." Summer said as Qrow smiled.

"Oh Sum, sorry i made you wait." Summer got up from her chair and rushed over to him and hug her Qrow. Qrow looked at Tai who had his arm around Raven who smiled. "We can't find him." Qrow said as Tai Chucked. "What wrong?"

"Silver, up stairs with the girls."Tai said as Qrow and Raven looked at him before they sighed.

"How long?" Raven asked as Summer looked at her.

"He only just got back." Summer held onto Qrow tightly and This got Qrow to looked at her.

Tai was confused. "Wait so Silver little disappearing act was?" Raven sighed after that.

"My Semblance." Raven face turned red with embarrassment. "It take a few years to master and a lot of Focus." she asked as Qrow laughed.

"i completely forget about that." Qrow said as Summer giggled and Tai was confused.

"What?" He said as Summer looked at him.

"Raven Semblance like her teleport to people or places and she used to lost control all the time as kids." Qrow laughed as Summer Smiled and Tai looked at his partner who was blushing.

"Really?" Tai asked as Raven nodded. "oh man." Tai sighed as Raven looked at him. "how do we stop this?" tai asked and Raven smiled.

Raven smiled as she started to explain how Silver could use his ability only for a loud crashing sound to fall from the stairs and the adult looked only to find Silver and Yukiko both fight. Silver with his Snow in scythe mode and Yukiko holding two Dagger in each hands holding them in revege grip and her arms crossed in a X way. both are breathing heavily. "You grow stronger." Silver Smiled as his Partner did before going of attack at He blocked with his scythe.

"I had to." Yukiko said as Silver tried to kick her and she jumped and did a handstand on his weapons blade and smiled to silver who was confused. "Just to stay with you." her face was upside down and close to his face and Silver Grinned.

"You know what?" Silver asked and Yukiko was confused?

"What?" she asked Silver as he leaned follow and kissed her cheek, this make everyone shocked and Yukiko blushed.

"I win." Silver said as Yukiko was about to pass out and begin to fall but Silver got her. "I got you." he said as Yukiko face was red.

Yukiko Looked away. "Meany." she said as Silver chucked and hugged her. "Silver?" She asked as he Whisper in her ear.

"I Love you Yukiko Snow."Silver said and Yukiko passed out, Silver just smiled as he picked her up and Walked over to the sofa and the both of them down. Silver on the bottom with Yukiko on his stomach, he had his arms around her body and closed his eyes. The Adults was all smiling.

"So..." Tai looked at Qrow and Summer with a grin. "Should we start planing now or?" He asked as Qrow laughed and Summer Giggled.

"Well wait for now." Summer said as Tai looked at Her. "Ruby and Yang may have a chance too." she said as Raven Smiled.

"And my right hand woman like him too, but she a little older." Revan said as Qrow looked at his Sister.

"How older?" Qrow asked as Silver was like a son to him.

"21." Revan said as Tai eyes widened and Qrow Jaw down.

Summer was in Shock. "Ok that an option." Revan nodded. "So should we told them about everything or hold off?" Summer Asked the other as Qrow crossed his arm started to think.

"The kid strong and could pass signal training easy, same with ruby, Yukiko and Yang, but Beacon is another thing." Qrow said as Tai nodded.

"Yang a talented hand to hand and she keeping up with her training." Tai said and Everyone nodded.

"What about ruby?" Qrow asked as Summer answered.

"Someone unlocked her Aura and she gotten faster." Summer said as everyone chuckled. "You know who did it?" Qrow pointed at the sleeping kids. "Silver?"

Qrow Sighed. "Silver." Conforming Summer Question. "Yukiko is a master knife user and i believe she around unlocked her semblance?" Everyone looked at Qrow. "Have you noticed that i have not destroy one thing with her around?" he said and Everyone Realised that was true. "So it ever her semblance is luck or she got something special about her." he smiled before looked as Student/Daughter. "She my child."

"I'm just shocked have Driven Silver is." Summer said as Everyone nodded. "He protect his sisters and friends without a care for his own life." She said as Raven sighed.

"Also put a half Grimm on top." She said and Everyone looked at her. "You do know that right?" she asked and only Summer nodded. "And that why you don't teaching him how to use the power stored in his eye?" she asked and Summer sighed.

"just so that his body destroy or damages is itself." Summer said as Qrow looked at her.

"How you tried?" he asked and she shook her head. "then try normal, just a flesh." Qrow said as Summer walked over to the sleep and Used her silver-eyes power and Silver reacted to her as his claw appeared and the crimson red and Void black colour changed to more pale white and cold grey colour and a box showed up on Silver hub but he was a sleep to see it.

 **"Silver-Eye** **immunity grain"**

 **"You are now immune to the power of the silver-eye power"**

Summer was shocked by the colour change but glad that her son was not damage or in pain. "Well I'm glad he not hurt by it." She said as Qrow come over and hugged her.

"See told you he going to be fine." He said as Summer hug him back. "He a rose after all."

Hey he a Xiao long too." Tai said as the girls giggled, and Raven spoke.

"Let just get him and the young Fox to bed before he wakes and does something dangerous." Raven said as she walked over and tried to pick the two Faunus only to rex's claw in her face and she had to back step.

"WO!" everyone take a step back. "Ok that not normal?" tai said as he got into fighting stands. "how is he doing that?"

Revan sighed. "Rex?" she said as the beowolf looked at her. "Im only take your master to bed." Raven take a step front and the beowolf disappeared. Raven sighed in relief as she picked up the fox. "Summer can you get Silver?" she asked as Summer picked up her son and the two take the children to bed and the man are still down stairs and head to the kitchen and sat down as Qrow take out a steel drink flask and started to drink.

"Qrow?" qrow looked at his best friend who had his hand out. "Let us have some?" Tai asked and Qrow passed him the flask and Tai take a mouth full. "Thank man." Tai smiled as Qrow take his flask back.

"It fun?" Qrow said and Tai looked at him as he smiled. "I have not been drink as much since the kids come around and both Ruby and Yang are more happier." Qrow take another drink. "We are more like a family then a team now a days."

Tai nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Both father of Xaio long/branwen familys sat down and relaxed for evenings woth the people they love.

 **And done. next upload with be Silver full Skill and stat profile with all of his skills and** **semblances.**

Name: Silver

Level 10

HP: 1600/1600

AP: 1500/1500

Strength: 40

Dextrous: 55

Stamina: 45

Intelligence: 35

Wisdom: 25

Charisma: 40

Luck: 25

EXP 3040/11000

Lien: 68,900.

Remaining points: 40.

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour

Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow Crescent


	9. Silver proflie update

**This we'll be** **shown is Silver see it.**

Name: Silver

Level 10

HP: 1600/1600

AP: 1500/1500

Skills:

Strength: 40

Dextrous: 55

Stamina: 45

Intelligence: 35

Wisdom: 25

Charisma: 40

Luck: 25

Remaining points: 40.

Abilities:

Night vision: with being a Faunus you have the ability to see in the dark.

Hunter: This ability let you see other people level and names also you see the race of the person. you can see Grimm class and level for them.

Wolf relations: A Wolf Faunus trait that you inherited, how the abilities of improved hear and enhance reflexes, you can also form special bond with people you meet and form your own pack.

Silver eye warriors power: the power to scar Grimm and froze them in place but you needed to focus as using it, because if used to much it will drain your Aura and then your life force.

Grimm bloodline: You have the ability to eat Grimm and store them in your arm and then use them as soldiers.

Healing recovery: Help recover from injuries by 20%'

Silver-Eye immunity grain: You are now immune to the power of the silver-eye power.

Cold resistance rank 4/5: you can resist the cold temperatures of this world.

Grimm Trait: Grimm mode. this mode increase your basic stats and reflexes, you can only Devour arm in this mode. using this mode your AP are transfer to your HP and your silver-eye power are locked and your eye turn eye and hair turn black

Skills:

Night knight: Your ability to take to the night life as given you the Ability to party live a monster and still keep your mild.

'Weapon Smith Expert: able to make weapon that are high Quality.'

Deal wield level 2: When you have two Swords equipped, your reflexes will be faster and you attack will be more stronger in your weaker hand.

Wood crafter rank 3: can make Thing from wood with a good craft.

Semblance:

Semblances mimic: you are able to copy up to 10 semblance and store them in your soul

the Devour arm: is ability transform your arm into a crimson beowolf claw and is able to bypass a people Aura.'

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.


	10. The wolf, Ice cream and the fang Pt1

POV Silver.

It been 5 year since i got from the Grimm land and things have been good. i got into Signal with a very good score and i was placed in class A block, the top set of students who have a good chance of getting into a Huntsman academies, thanks to my skill with a sword and taking on a teacher and push them back. Yang, Ruby and Yukiko got into, Ruby and Yukiko in B set and Yang was placed in A set. Tai take Yang under his wing for training, As Summer take Yukiko under her wing from Short sword training and Qrow take Ruby and I under his wing and that were we are now. Ruby was dashing around like a madman. We both in the middle of a match.

POV 3th.

Ruby and Silver are Running around the edge of the arena. "Come on Ruby!? Your going to lose." Silver shouted as he Changed at the young rose who has made her weapon and fire a shoot to throw herself into the air.

"See if you block this." She said as take her Scythe and turn it into gun mode and fire a fire dust at the ground making Silver back flip and Ruby landed with her weapon scythe mode. "So big bro, how are you going to-" She was cut off by Silver who wearing his mask take out his Snow Crescent and turn it in Scythe too and spelt trouble as Silver only use that once he get fired up. 'shit' Ruby take the stands.

"Scythe Form 3." Silver pulled the trigger on his Scythe and the blade blast into fire with Lighting dancing around. "blazing Lighting!" He dashed forward and in middle Change his started spring in mid air and Ruby changed that the same time and both blade meet. Sending lighting and fire cross the field and the two fight stopped fighting.

"Winner!" Someone shouted as the two reseted they weapons.

Pov Silver.

Both Ruby and i Stopped the fight as Qrow walked on to the field, drinking again. "Good work, but you both needed to work on the speed you work at." he said before looking at Ruby. "You need to work on your feet work." He looked at me. "You needed to learn on holding back Wolf." he smiled as i shook my head.

"thanks uncle Qrow." Ruby hugged Qrow and he smiled before hugging her back.

"Thank Ruby." he said before looking at me as I grinned. "Hi kid, got some good news for you." He let go of Ruby and pulled out a piece of paper and a white card. "Your sister send your brith certificate and your ID came in too." He throw them to me and I smiled.

'Silver Schnee.' on my Brith certificate and 'Silver Rose' on my ID card. i dropped the Xaio long part of my name as it to long but in my heart I am Xaio long-rose. "Thanks Uncle." i placed my ID and certificate in my pocket that linked to my Inventory and placed it in. "So about my trip?" i asked as Qrow nodded.

Ruby was confused. "Trip?" She asked as we both nodded.

"I'm Going away of a 2 year to go train with one of Qrow friends." i said and Ruby pouted.

"Again?" she said as this is not the first time i leaved home being. "You only just got back from Haven." she pouted as I laughed.

"Ruby that was over a year ago." i said as i patted her head. "Plus i needed to go and see something for myself." I said as i had a little bit of a plan and lot of time to think, but as it stands, i basically can do as i please here, only the limits being my abilities and my actions may bite me in the ass later if I'm not careful, so i can of my a plan for myself.

Step 0: Get stronger and get Ozpin attention

Step 1: Get into Beacon.

Step 2: Form team Rwby and my own team with Yukiko.

Step 3: Live like a normal Student until the fall.

Step 4: get on Opzin good side and let him show me the maiden and the Relic.

Step 5: Stop the fall.

i was embarrassed by this but Bouns Step: Get a good girlfriend.

After that was my plan of now, pretty open and straight forward and i can add more or Change my plans if needed. i was draw to the real world after i hear feet steps and turning to see who it was, which lead me to smiles as it was Yang and Yuki walked into the Arena. all the girls have growth more prettier over the last few years and developing in a few areas. "Hi Wolf, Rubies you two done with training today?" Yang asked as me and Ruby both nodded.

"just finish." i said before high five Yang. "Team SRYY is back together." i said as Yukiko giggle as I smiled. "How you holding up Partner?" i asked and Yuki nodded to me.

"I'm doing fine." she blushed. "thank you." she said as i patted her head and rude her ears, this made Yukiko smiled and both Yang and Ruby looked jealous. "Silver~" she like this.

"Hi Silver don't you needed to get ready for your trip?" Yukiko asked as i patted her and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm got everything ready already and i leave tomorrow." i said before removing my hand and looked at Yukiko and Hunter skill.

'Yukiko Snow level 13'

'She improved.' i looked at the others girls.

'Ruby Rose level 12'  
'Yang Xiao long Level 15'

i smiled as my family has got stronger over the years and i looked at my own skills.

Name: Silver

Level 19

HP: 3000/3000

AP: 9000/9000

Skills:

Strength: 58

Dextrous: 65

Stamina: 75

Intelligence: 45

Wisdom: 45

Charisma: 50

Luck: 55

Remaining points: 70.

over the year my health has not being going up but my Arua as and i was shocked by how much i have, and i looked at my party list to find.

'Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV13 HP 1000/1000 AP 2000/2000' with Brown a box and a small pink love heart next to her name.  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV15 HP 1800/1800 AP 2500/2500' with a yellow box and a small red love heart to her name.  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV12 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300' with a red box and a small Dark red love heart to her name.

that hearts are new and I'm still figuring that out but i believe that it has something to do with our relationship, but i can work on that later as my stomach are growl and the girls giggled. "Someone hungry?" Yang asked and I smiled.

"You know it." i said as Yang nodded.

"Come on, we can grab something from the cafe next to docks." Yang said and we all headed out of the arena and walked through the halls of the school. with people looking at us as we are knew as the 4 blades of Signal as we are the top 4 best student in the school. Yang the best fighter and the hottest girl in the year getting the nickname as the Ember Empress and all the boys bend a knee to her if she walks passed as her beauty as not matched and she pretty scary anger if you mess with her or Ruby.

Ruby is one of top weapon blacksmith and best sharp shooter in the whole school and got the nickname of Red Reaper or Red Smith depends on who you ask and she not once lose a match against anyone other then me, Yuki or Yang, she also the cutest girl in the whole school and het people to listen to her and help her out with thing, but sometime boys over step they limits and then they have to deal with me or Yang. but most of the time Ruby is in the workshop working on her weapon or help other people with their own.

Yukiko is the school best dualist in twin sword combat and this the second best in signal test taker as she always get 98/100 on all of her tests. With her being a Faunus people try and looked down on her but them people are put in they places as Yuki works harder then any other person i know as she push her in everything, in studying or combat. in combat Yukiko skill is almost like Qrow and Summer as the two train her in both short swords and uncover work as she trained to gathering information and work in areas that needed stealth and a careful hand then force and strength. People in class look at her as someone who knows almost and get information easily and they tend to ask her for information at a praise which she grained the nickname as the Brown Assassin and Blade dancer with her fighting being like a Assassin who perfected her crafted.

And as for myself well I'm the kind of the middle person of this little group. the one who keeps Yang and Yukiko from detention and up to date with homework as the two are trouble makers and thanks to this the teacher are keeping eyes on us so that we don't make trouble for the school or it students and most of the time one taking the blame just so that the girls have it easy. my own work is good, only been late to 3 class in my whole time in signal and that because of Grimm attacks in the forest close to our house. combat class i am ranks 4 behind ruby and the school still think i have the same Semblance as Ruby speed as i used that almost every fight, also i only use my Razor fang and got me the name of Fang blade from the other students. my grades are pretty good i get 80 to 90 on my tests and for what i do in my free time I'm in workshop most of the time with ruby working on out weapons, boxing ring with Yang training in hand to hand or in the library with Yukiko reading on fairy tales or work books, but most of the time Am at the hunter office taking on search and destroy mission in the local area, graining EXP and liens even if it a little, but it my job to protect the people as a huntsman and i got the nickname Signal Wolf.

well we made it to the cafe that we normal eat that and the girls ordered they food and i looked at my money. 'Lien: 352,450.' 5 years of building up. "ok Girls, you can whatever you wanted today." i said as the girls looked at me as I grinned. "im going to be going in a few hours." i said shocking the girls.

"Few hours?!" Ruby and Yukiko shouted and i covered my wolf ears. both calm after i did that. "Sorry."

I smiled. "it ok." i looked at Yang who was blinking confused. "Sis?" I asked and she come back.

"Sorry, but you tomorrow?" she said and I nodded.

"Well I'm going by bout and if i cut the time down then.." i looked away as the girls looked at me mad.

"So going to leave us behind so you can go see the world?" Yukiko asked with her arms crossed and I sighed.

"No partner, i'm going to Menagerie to go and see what it like other there for a year." i said and the girls was shocked. "I'm a Faunus so i kind of wanted to go and see the island of Faunus." i said as the girls sighed and nodded.

"Well keeping you home is hard enough as it is, but the way you put it we can't stop you." Ruby said with a smiled.

"Rubies right, you're alway looking for something." Yang grinned and as for Yukiko she looked pissed.

"Your going to Menagerie without me?" she asked and I nodded. "why?"

"Because Qrow would have killed me and well..." I couldn't looked at her.

"Well what?" she come close and I shouted.

"BECAUSE IM GOING INTO HEAT!" i shouted and lucky for me only the cafe owner was in and he looked at us, the girls on the other hand was confused.

"You mean that it that time of the year?" Yukiko asked and I nodded as she just sighed. "You could have told me." she sat back down.

Ruby and Yang was confused. "Silver in heat?" Ruby asked as me and Yukiko nodded. "What that mean?" She asked and I blushed and Yukiko take over.

"It means that Silver can't be around us as he get a little embarrassed and very uncomfortable." she said as Ruby looked at me.

"Is that trust?" she asked and I nodded.

"Im Sorry." Ruby walked over and hugged me. "Ruby?" I looked at her and she was being cute again.

"You don't needed to be sorry Silver." She said as the owner come over with our food. 4 cheese burger and he handed me something a Little box of Anti heat?

"Sir?" i looked at him and he smiled.

"My wife goes though the same thing." He said and we all looked at him as he smiled. "You can pick them up from the doctor but i will give you them as other only two pills left, so take one now and one later before you go to bed." i nodded to him and pop on of the pills now.

*Anti-Faunus heart is in effect: time left 12 hours*

I smiled. "thanks you." i said to the owner and give him the money 350 lien.

"Thank you for your business." he said before walking away and we started to eat, Ruby ended up on my lap as we eat.

"So you girls going to be ok with me leaving?" i asked and girl looked at me and they sighed.

"Normally no, but you made up your mind." Yang said before taking a bite of her food and Yukiko nodded.

"Just call us any now and again." she said as I nodded.

"I swear. and a-" i was cut off.

"A Rose never go back on his word." the girls all laughed and I blushed.

"Hey." i said as they laughed, but we did have a good time and decide to go shopping for bit and pieces until it was time for me to go.

Break.

Well it 5:20pm and the bout here. my family is here to see me off. Summer, Tai, Raven, Qrow, Ruby, yang and Yukiko. "Well it time for me to go." i said holding my black backpack on my back and sword on my hip. Summer and Tai come follow and hugged me.

"Stay safe son." Tai said as i hugged them back.

"I will." I said as i looked at Summer who was smiling. "it going to be ok mother." i said as her smiled grow bigger.

"i know but." she started to cry. "you grown up into a strong young man over the last few year and I'm going to miss you." Summer said as i pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you mother." i said before letting her going and looked at my teachers. "Unlce Qrow, Aunt Raven." i bowed to the pair. "Thank you for training me." i said before the two smiled.

"Good luck kid." Qrow said before Raven kneed in front me with my mask.

"Raven?" i asked as she pushed it into my hands. i looked at the mask and find it painted differently. the mask is crimson red with blue veins around the eyes and my emblem A white wolf head with a burning rose behind the head on the forehand front of the mask. "Raven, you fixed my masked?" i looked at her as she smiled.

i break the mask after a beowolf alpha attacked me and his claw break the mask on half as he attacked my face and well i come out undamaged but my mask was broken in the fight and Raven take it over 2 years ago. "I did fix it and i happy to say that I am prude for how strong you gotten." Raven smiled before kissing my forehead. "and I am glad i can call you son." everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" Everyone said before raven smiled.

"I plan on Remarrying Tai again." she said as everyone was shocked but I smiled.

"So i am going to have a second mother?" i asked and everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You knew about this?" Yang asked as i shake my head.

"No, but i had a feeling that she was hiding something and i know Tai and he love Raven." i pointed to Qrow and Summer. "i also know Summer loves Qrow." everyone looked at the pair as Summer blushed and Qrow looked away. "See my point."

"What mum and dad are not together?" Ruby asked and i looked her.

"No Ruby, tai not your dad, Qrow is." i said as, Summer, Qrow and Ruby looked at me in shocked.

"SILVER!?" Summer shouted.

"It time you came clean with this news." i looked at Qrow who was confused. "Also you needed to stopped being scared of getting close to people and drinking so much." i said as walked over to Qrow and he looked at me. "Your Ruby father and play the uncle role just because your semblance is misfortune does mean you should be scared of yourself." Qrow looked at me before sighing.

"when did you become so damm stubborn?" He said with a smiled and I grinned.

"when i started to deal with your drinking and Raven fucked up training." me and Qrow started to chucked and everyone sighed. i looked at ruby who was confused. "Go see your kid, Qrow." i started to pushed him.

"Hey?"

"She been waiting for you." i said before the two looked at each other.

Ruby looked at Qrow oddly and Qrow got nervous. Summer on the other hand sighed. "Ruby and Qrow?" she said as she started to talk with her family as i looked Tai, Raven Yang Yukiko.

"So you knew about Qrow and Summer?" Raven asked and I nodded.

"they smell the same and i started to put two and two together and asked Tai and Summer a few question and that conformed it." I said as Tai and Raven smiled.

"Well your are our Son." Tai smiled before patting my head as i looked at him and i felt very happy. 'he more for a father to me than my old one.' i felt water rolling down my cheeks. "Silver?" i place my hand on my cheek.

"Tears?" I smiled. "that right, I'm no longer his child." i said before looking at Tai and Raven. "I'm Silver Xiao-long-rose." My claw formed on it only and i looked to see my claw was giving off white frost.

"Silver?" Raven said as i held my claw to the sun and close it into a fist.

"Yeah." i looked at them and they with a smile.

"Silver?" Tai said as i deformed my claw and removed my bandage. "Are you ok?" i looked at my tattoo.

"Yeah I'm good just remembered why I fight and what I willing to do whatever it takes." i looked at Both Tai and Raven with a smiles. "i thank you for everything and I am happy that your all a part of my life." i bowed as the Rose and Xiao long looked at me.

"ALL Abound!" the captain shouted.

I looked at the ship before looking at my family again. "I will see you all later." before I run to ship I kissed, Ruby, Yang and Yukiko on the forehands and run off to the ship and once on the desk i faced them again. "Love you all." i waved as the ship left the docks.

Ruby, yang and Yukiko all run after the bout, before yang throw something at me and i grab it. "YOU BETTER COME BACK TO US!" she shouted as the ship set off. i looked at the item and smiled, it a photo for the four of us all on the first day of Signal. 'i will come back my ember emperor.' i looked around to see people talking to any people and i put my cloak hood up.

"So kid?" I looked at right to see the captain. "You leaving home?" he asked and i looked him.

"Going Menagerie." I said as i held Razor handle and the Captain smiled.

"Going to see family?" he asked as he walked over and lend on the hand railings.

"Kind of, im going to go and see if i can find someone." i said as he looked at me oddly.

"Well i wish you luck, but this type of trip can be long being alone." I smiled before looking him.

"You got any work?" i asked and the captain laughed.

"You wanted to help?" he asked and I nodded. "Come on, i will show you around." so he started to show me around his ship and to my room, which to be honest I liked as it was small but not too small and the bed is the right size for me and Rex, who decide to come on his own and followed me around but in a small black wolf form to hide his true form.

As for right now, im in my room relaxing and recovering my strength as it dark and i being helping the ship craw out.

 ***Your Strength has increased +4*  
** ***Your Dextrous has increased +3*  
** ***Your Stamina has increased +6***

i like my new life. "Rex look like i can get strong." i looked at my Beowolf partner who laid on my bed as i petted him.

 *** Rex the king of Beowolf level 35***

i love my beowolf and he grain a title. "A title hum..." i looked in my Hub as i have not used it much and as i looked at round it i find a new tab. "'Titles'" i looked inside and I grin. i find three title.

*Knight of Grimm.* 'you have taken the mantle of knight within the kingdom of Grimm.'  
'Your Grimm are 10 time more stronger with this title.'

*Son of the Summer maiden.* 'You have grain the bless of the maiden of Summer and become her son' 'Your silver eye powers are more powerful and you grain a access to magic with this Title

*The beowolf of the Branwen tribe* 'You have taken the seat for power within the Branwen tribe and now everyone with in howl in your victory.' 'Your name strike fear into the heart of your enemy and your follower are more powerful by your side.'

i looked at the titles and i was shocked. "No it can be." i looked at the Son of the summer maiden. "Summer, your a maiden?" i asked myself. "Maiden are weak to silver eyes, but if one become a maiden then they resist to the effect so that means." i started to think. "If Summer know about the summer relic then she more powerful than i first thought." I smiled. "So i can use magic?" i looked at my skill.

 ***Magic skill detective?*  
** ***Do you wish to use it Y/N***

I looked and sighed and click no. "I don't wanted to use it." i said as i started to think. 'if i use it i'm going to get Salem attention and that I don't needed right now.' i looked at rex who looked at me. "Come boy, we taking a walk." we leave the room and walked the ship hallways. "Rex be on guard." As i walked i felt someone watching us.

I looked at Rex who looked behind us, he Growled and that meant someone was behind us. luckily i grab my sword and i once we turned a corner i hide and let Rex sat in the middle of the hallway as i hide on roof laying in wait. i only needed to wait a minute as the person turned the corner and stopped to look at Rex sitting in the middle of hall. i looked at person and find that this person is a young girl with Pink and brown and she wears a white shirt with black hot pants and she looked injured with brushes on her body and i jumped down behind her. "It not nice to follow people." i said as she turned around and started to throw punches and kicks as i dodging her attack and throw a dew for my own punch and she cartwheeled backwashes almost kicking me and we both look at each other. i looked at her and i could tell who this was. 'Neopolitan?' i was shocked by seeing her and the way she is. "Your injured?" i asked as she held her arms, it was then i hear voices.

"She has to be here some where?" I looked at Neo and she looked scared. i looked at roof and there enough room for two people.

"Come on." I grab her and jumped up to pipes and placed her on one of the large ones as i laid down and deformed Rex. Neo looked at me. "Shhh." as i did this Two man in red suits come down the hall.

"You find her?" That look like Hai Guys.

"No, shit Connor, Rallen going to kill us if we lost her." i looked at the tall one and I smiled as i looked at Neo who was shaking.

"Follow me." i pulled out my crew hat and put it on. "Stay with me." Neo nodded as we jumped and landed behind the guys and they looked at us.

"Shit?!" the short one said as he and his friend pulled out Red sword. "Hand out the girl before you get hurt kid." he said as I smiled.

"I guess you forgot me, John." i said as i removed my hood and formed my claw and the guys dropped they weapons in shocked. I looked at the tall one. "Hi Conner."

"Silver?" They both said as I nodded with a grin.

"Hi long time no see." I said as Neo hide behind me. "So tell me why your after this girl?" i asked as the two looked at me.

"Someone wants this girl alive." John said as I sighed. "And they paying a high for her." I looked at Neo.

"Doe hai know?" i asked and John sighed.

"No, he has no idea, we doing this on the side." John said as i pull out a desk of Lien and throw it at him. "Silver?"

"Tell your client that she die by a Grimm attack and if i find out that you do something like this again i will kill you myself." i said as my red flashed red and The two looked at me.

"Got it Boss." Conner said as i returned my claw.

"Good." I pointed behind myself. "now get out of here before i tell Hai." i said as the two ran passed me and Neo as she held onto my jacket. i waited until the two left. "You ok?" I asked as i looked over my shoulder to look at the scared Neo and I sighed. "Come on." i held his left hand and she looked at me as i pulled her along as we walked back to my room and i sat her down on my bed and i pulled out a first aid box and i find somethings for her injures and i started to tend to her. she looked at me as I did. "Im sorry for my man did to you." i said and Neo looked at me. "I'm part of the crew that they are a part of and they good guys but someone hired them." i said as started to bandage up her right arm. "So I'm sorry for that." i said as i stand up and started to pack up the kit. "You can take the bed tonight and i will ask the captain tomorrow to get you a room." i said before Neo grab my jacket and she was shaking. 'Shit something happened?' i thought as i placed the kit on the floor and kneed down to get her to look at me and could see it.

Soulless eyes like she lost the will to life. i sighed before pulling her into a hug and she grab onto me more tightly and she was crying silently. I couldn't fell anything but anger. "Don't wrong." i said as i held her head close to my chest. "I'm going to protect you with my life." Neo froze up. "I swear to you that your life not going to full with no more sadness." i said as she nodded and my play list added a new person.

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV13 HP 1000/1000 AP 2000/2000'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV15 HP 1800/1800 AP 2500/2500'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV12 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 13 HP 970/1200 AP 0/0

I pulled away from Neo and looked at her with a smile. "Do you have a name?" she looked at the ground and shake her head. "How about i give you a name?" i asked and she looked at me and nodded. "Then how about Neopolitan?" i said as she looked at me oddly. "Your heir is like ice cream and a type call Neapolitan and we can shortly the name to Neo, which is cute just like you." i said and she blushed. I chucked. "Here." i summoned my snow sword and passed her to Neo and she looked at me. "My family as a little bond that if you give someone your weapon that you trust them, so i'm give you one of my weapon as a way to show that i'm trusting you with my life." She looked at the weapon and pulled it into her chest and nodded. "That my Neo." i patted her head and looked at the small window to see the moon. "Come on let get some sleep." Neo nodded before We laid down on the bed and I used my Arua to help Neo heal. **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."** I said as i used my aura to Unlocked Neo and she slept peacefully and i could tell that Neo needed help and i plan to support her. i looked at Neo as she slept and streaked her soft hair. "Sleep tight." i closed my eyes as fell to sleep as the ship slowly rocked side to side as we slow crossed the sea.

 **And done.**

 **Name: Silver**

 **Level 19**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **AP: 9000/9000**

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 62**

 **Dextrous: 68**

 **Stamina: 81**

 **Intelligence: 45**

 **Wisdom: 45**

 **Charisma: 50**

 **Luck: 55**

 **Remaining points: 70.**

 **EXP: 100/25000**

 **Lien: 352,450**  
 **Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour**  
 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow Crescent**

Party list:

'Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV13 HP 1000/1000 AP 2000/2000'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV15 HP 1800/1800 AP 2500/2500'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV12 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 13 HP 970/1200 AP 1800/1800


	11. The wolf, Ice cream and the fang Pt2

well it been 4 day since i set off on my bout trip to Menagerie and we only have a few hour left until we get there, my new friend Neo is coming with me and well.

Neo laying on my bed reading a book of Dust active with her feet in the air and i was forced on to the floor. she take over my room. 'Man why are girls so hard to deal with?' i asked myself as i pulled out my Razor fang and whetstone and begin sharpening my blade to pass the time. 'If I can't protect my friends then what good I am?' i thought to myself and looked at my sword. "We needed to get ready to leave Neo." I said as i sheathed Razor.

Neo looked at me and nodded before standing up and looked at her and find her clothe a little damaged and I sighed. "Neo?" i called to her and she looked at me as i looked in my Inventory and find some clothes and i pulled them out of my claw shocked Neo. "Put them on, i will wait outside." Neo looked at the clothes and then to me. "They are yours now." i leave the room and laid my back agains the wall next to the door and sighed. 'Man why do i do this to myself?' i said as I pulled out the family photo i have in my jacket and smiled. it a photo for everyone from the household all together smiling. "Maybe one day i could have kids of my own?" i said only for the door to open and Neo stepped out and I smiled as she is wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips.

"Looking good, Neo." I said as she smiled and span around to show me everything. "You look very cute." she smiled even more and I couldn't help but smile to. Neo noticed my photo and i looked at it. "Oh this is my family." I said and Neo looked at it oddly as i pointed to Summer and Qrow both behind Ruby Yukiko and holding they shoulders with smiled. "That my mother Summer and father Qrow with they children Ruby and Yukiko." i then pointed to Tai and Raven with me and Yang who are holding hands. "That my second mother Raven who my father Qrow twin and her husband tai and they child Yang." I smiled as Look at me Oddly. "Oh right, I'm adopt by them." Neo was shocked. "Same with my best friend Yukiko." I pointed to her. "We the only Faunus in the family but they love us all the same." I smiled and looked at Neo. "and i know that they going to love you." Neo smiled and nodded before the inner com started up.

 **"We are coming up to Menagerie please make sure that you have all your belonging with you."** we both looked at each other and nodded before heading into the room and grab my backpack and weapon before heading to the main deck.

We looked out to sea only find a large breach town. "Kuo Kuana." Neo looked at me with a smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, let get ready." She nodded before taking my left hand and we both rushed to the main ramp.

"Well well." We got to the ramp only to find the captain with a big smile on his face. I smiled at him but Neo hide. "You find someone to talk with." he said as I laughed.

"Well she become a good friend." i grinned and The Captain smiled.

"Well take care for the girl." He said before we landed and we could a lively town before us full of Faunus for all different types, i smiled as i looked around. "I see this your first time seeing so many Faunus?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah my first time here and probably not my last." i said as the captain nodded.

"Well you kids take care for each other and wolf?" He looked at me as i looked at him. "the wh-"

"Stay away from the White fang got it." I said as he looked at me oddly. "They my number one enemy after they tried to kill my mother." He was shocked. "Yeah. See you later." i walked off as Neo bow to him and walked beside me.

he nodded. "Take care." He walked into his ships, As Neo and I got off and looked around to see beautiful seaside town with Faunus even where, i looked at Neo and they i looked for a place to hide and i find some Boxes to hide behind and I pushed her over to them.

"Neo i needed you to focus." She looked at me Confused as i take off my Cloak placed it on her and put the hood up. "Human are not really welcome here so i have to hide you until we meet up with my Uncle friend." She nodded at i pulled out one of Yukiko Steel short blade, i take before leaving and passed it to Neo. "Only used if someone draw a deadly weapon out or Grimm." Neo smiled as we both walked from behind the boxe and to the market only for a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractible claws in his fingertips.

he looked right at us. "Why are you kid hiding behind the boxes?" he asked and his voice was deep but kind, i stood up Straight.

"I'm Sorry Mr, but my Cousin needed something to help keep the sun out of her eyes so we hide until i could get my cloak out of my bag." i point to Neo who wearing my Grey cloak. the man looked at me closest.

"You wouldn't be Silver Rose by any chance?" he asked and i was on guard.

"Why do you asked?" i had Razor ready as he laughed.

"Silver Rose, son of Summer and Qrow Rose right?" He smiled as i looked like. 'How did me know?'

"How-"

"Ghira Belladonna Level 54"

"I am Ghira Belladonna." He offed me a hand out. "I'm going to be looking after you." i take his hand and shook it and he smiled. "A strong grip."

"5 year of train to be a huntsman." i said and he nodded.

"Well you are allow to train here but your Father told me to get you to relax wells you are here." i sighed as he said that.

"Damn you Qrow." i looked at Ghira who grinning. "Well i should my friend Introduce." i said as Neo show Ghira her face. "Her name is Neopolitan but i just call her Neo."

Ghira looked at me. "this she?" he was asking if Neo was human and I nodded.

"Yeah but i can explain everything later once we are out of slight for people." Ghira nodded before leading us thought the town of Kuo Kuana, but the only thing I couldn't deal with was the hot, i looked at the sun. "man it too hot." i said as my body felt very warm and light head.

Ghira and Neo looked at me. "Silver are you ok?" He Ghira asked as i looked at him and my slight to unfocused, i headed my head. "Oh." i lose my balance as i started to fall, but luck for me Ghira got me. "I got you boy." he held me in his arms as i looked at him.

"I'm sorry." i said as i feel like i was burning up, bur Ghira smiled.

"Silver, By any chance are you a Arctic wolf Faunus?" I nodded to Ghira as he smiled.

"I'm just trying to get my body used to the heat." i said as i looked at my skills.

'Heat resistance 1/5'  
'You can now last longer in heat weather'

"Well you take it easy until you are ready." Ghira said as i nodded and closed my eye. **'recovery mode** **active.'** this was new. **'You are in a** **recovery mode until your Gamer update.'** i fall into a deep sleep and i sent back to the main menu title room that i was in before i coming here.

"What?" I looked around only find the open screen. "Ok." I walked closer and a screen opened up. "New selected class title?" i read what it said.

'You needed to selected class as your have reached the level cap'

'Level 19 is the cap?' I looked at i could see.

"Warrior Tank: Is a close range fight that a tough tank and good with both defend and attack."

"Aura Mage: A mid to long fighter that uses Aura and dust as they main way of attacks."

"Tactual Fighter: A support role that use mostly a range of skills and abilities to help people and are ok in fight with weapons or Aura."

So i have to pick a class and stay with it. "Why not make a Jack of all?" i asked as a new Class popped up.

"Jack of all: A Good fighter with both Weapon and Arua but not a master as the Warrior tank or Aura mage and can use Skill and Abilities." i clicked the Jack of all and i got a new Title.

*Title grain: Jack of all: You pick up Skill and Ability faster then normal.*

i smiled as i looked at my Stats, as i did a once over and find nothing new. "Ok." i was going to close my tab but i looked at my Grimm bloodline as it was lighting up. "Ok." i clicked it and my eyes widened. I find that i only had two Grimm leaved.

Beowolf level 35. ' **Rex the king of Beowolf'**

King Taijitu Level 34 **'** **Yamata-no-Orochi** **the World Eater.'**

"What happened to my Grimm?" i asked myself.

'Your over Grimm had being Remove as they are weak.' I sighed as i liked my Nevermore but i get them back later.

i looked my over all stat:

 **Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose**

 **Title: Son of the Summer maiden**

 **Level 19**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **AP: 9000/9000**

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 62**

 **Dextrous: 68**

 **Stamina: 81**

 **Intelligence: 45**

 **Wisdom: 45**

 **Charisma: 50**

 **Luck: 55**

 **Remaining points: 70.**

 **EXP: 100/25000**

 **Lien: 352,450**

"Show grimm levels?" i asked as a new skill added.

"Grimm level: 5%"

i trigged my claw and Grimm form.

"Grimm level: 85%"

i sighed as my Grimm form almost turn me into a full Grimm. "Shit." i hated that feeling, i finally let myself break down. "WHAT THE FUCK I AM?!" I shouted. "Summer and Tai love me like they only son, but i am a fucking freak!" i keep a strong face on for years but deep down i hated myself. i felt myself disappearing from that place and moving somewhere wells.

"So that have you really feel?" i looked up to two people one who pure gold and one of pure darkness.

I looked at them and Growled. "The brothers of Light and Darkness."

The Brother of Darkness looked at me. "So you know us." I nodded. "Good because-" i cut him off.

"You can take your deal and go away." He roared as i said that.

"You ungrateful child!" he shouted before light stepped in.

"I will take over brother." he said before looking at me. "My child." he said as i looked at him disappeared.

"What do you wanted?" i said as i formed my claw.

he looked at me oddly. "I wish to ask you what you think of this world?" he asked and I smiled.

"i like it." i said as he nodded.

"Well i wanted to task yo-" he was going to say something but i cut him off.

"You and your brother can go and Fuck yourselves." i Said as i looked at them and both brother looked at me. "You make this world and then you abandon it, leaving two broken souls ruin it." i released my aura to it max know that it would not effect them. "So I plan to fix it and then take you both down." I said before a Box popped up in my face saying.

'update finished your dream has ended.'

my eyes widened as everything turned to dust and then a bright light.

Break.

I wake up in a panic as i shot up and held my head. "a Dream?" i looked at the bed i was sleeping in to see red bed sheets and a sleeping Neo next me hugging my right arm and i could only smiled, before looking up to find myself in a Japanese style room with a bookshelf, build in wardrobe with my backpack laid again the door of the wardrobe and my Razor edge standing and lend above my bag and i looked at my self to find that i was in a Grey long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a white undershirt and black Jeans. "Man." i started to get up from the bed and i throw my feet over the edge and sat down before taking a deep breath and stood up, I straight my arms out. "I needed to get ready." i said before i find my Clothes on a nightstand with a note.

i read the note. 'Silver. you passed out on the way home so we put you in your room to rest. From Ghira P.S. Your partner is sleeping in the same room as you.' I chucked before standing up and removing my PJs and throwing them onto the bed, i sighed with i looked at my arms and body. "I have way to many scares." Over the years i been in more Grimm hunter then i should and injury myself in them, i have mostly small cut scars on my arms and legs, but on my Torso i have the scar from the time i saved Ruby and Yang on my left hip, i have a large claw scar on my back after i have to save Weiss one time as she and Winter come to visit but me and Weiss ended up in the Sapphire forest as we wanted to train a little but ended up being attack by a 2 major Ursas and i ended up protesting my sister from them and the last Scar is my most shameless is the Claw scar that ran from my right shoulder to the right side of my chest, that one was self harm as i lost control for my Grimm claw as i so mad with my old Family as i was having old nightmare and one time in Training with Yukiko, i almost use my claw on her but dug it into myself to being myself back and to safe her too.

I ran my hand down my shoulder as i begin to shake in fear of myself, but i take a deep breath. "Your better than this Silver." i said before i throw on my grey shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. i grab my scroll and used the camera to check my hair, it a little messy but i popped my ears out and smiled. "Prefect." i said before looking at the sleeping Neo. "Neo, it time to get up." I shake her and she yawn cutely and she looked around half sleep. 'She way too cute.' I chuckled, she looked at me. "Come on Sleep head." Neo stretched and after a few minutes i helped her changed and brushed her heir. 'Thanks Yang that her show me how to do this right.' Yang don't let anyone close to her heir other than me or Summer and with that we was done. I looked at Neo. "Hi Neo what type of weapon but you fight with?" i asked and she looked at me and shred her shoulders. i started to think and started to use my 'Weapon Smith Expert' skill and opened a Weapon smith tab. "Ok i may have a good weapon for you." i recreated Neo Umbrella using a Flame Dust steel and high Quality Grimm leather and hyper-cloth. 'Neopolitan's Umbrella: Legendary Quality.' I grinned as i got a good weapon.

traits: unbreakable, and Element proof. I sighed as this weapon is perfect from her. "Here." i draw her weapon from my claw and Neo looked at me. "My claw can store item for me." i said and she where 'OH' i passed her the Umbrella and she looked at it oddly. "Pull the handle out." She draw the short sword and she was shocked. "The Umbrella can block all type of dust attacks and with your move you can kick people asses and the sword just in case." Neo started to tear up. "Hi hi." i was about to walked over to her but her give me a bear hug and i was shocked by what happened next.

"Thank... you." Neo spoke in a painfully voice that sound like it had not spoke for year i looked at Neo who smiled.

I can't help but smile with a few tears for myself. "Neo if it painfully don't force yourselves." i patted her head as she looked up at me and nodded. "Come on." Neo follow me off of the room, but i grab Razor fang before leave and i looked around. "Ok there to go?" i asked myself before i hear voices. "This way." i said as we both walked though the hallways following the voice and then we come up onto a dinner room and three people. one was Ghira who kneeling at a Japanese style table drinking i think is green tea and i hope it is.

Then there two cat Faunus, one older than the other. the older cat Faunus with black hair and yellow eyes ,her ears are noticeably larger in size and have more fur details. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. that most be Kali Belladonna if I'm Remembering right and she look pretty good for someone her age.

"Kali belladonna Level 42"

i looked at the young one and blushed as i remember this person very well. is a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, black hair she also has black cat ears. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. 'Shit.' i thought to myself as i remember that i'm a big Blake fan boy. (IRL too i fucking love Blake.)

"Blake Belladonna Level 14"

"Honey?" Kali called to her husband who looked at her. "How it our guests doing?" she asked as i could tell her knew we was here as her ear kept twitching. Ghira growled to himself.

"Well the boy an Arctic wolf so the heat got to him and his friend with him right now last I checked." he said as I smiled, he sound like a real father, but i looked at Blake who looked a little mad.

"Your just letting a stranger into our home?" She asked as both Ghira and Kali looked at her.

"Silver, is the son of an old friend and he asked we could look after him as he needed to get used to other Faunus." Ghira said before i sighed and decide to grab Neo and shadow stepped to ground as we are on the second floor, luckily one seen us as we come out.

"So we just going to trust him?" Blake shouted as I couched and everyone turned to face me and Neo, Both Kali and Ghira was shocked but Blake looked pissed. "Didn't think you or your human friend staying here." She said before getting up and leave the room leave me, Neo, Kali and Ghira alone.

"So?" i pointed to the door. "She dislike me?" i asked as Ghira sighed.

"She just a little short tempered." Ghira said as I smiled. "Once she gets used to you, she a sweet girl." i nodded before bowing.

"I'm sorry." i raised my head and faced Kali . "My name is Silver Rose." I said as Neo stepped forwarded. "This is my friend Neopolitan, but please call her Neo." i said as Kali stood up and come closer.

"Im Kali Belladonna." She smiled. "And it nice to meet you both." my tail started to wave and Kali giggled. "I see you are happy?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'm Miss Belladonna." I looked at Ghira who was drinking the green tea.

Kali followed my look and smile. "Do you both kind to join us?" she asked as i looked at Neo.

"Do you wants some Partner?" i asked and she nodded. "We would love too." we all sat down and started to have some tea together, i started to relax a bit. 'Tea.' i feel like i was at home here. "Wow, i had not had tea this good in years." i said as Neo, Kali and Ghira looked at me.

"I looked your more relaxed?" Kali asked as I nodded.

"I am miss belladonna." I said as Ghira growl. "Mr?"

"Call us Ghira and Kali, Silver." I smiled.

"Ok, Ghira." I said as i take another sip for my tea. "I got to get mother Summer to me some of this next time she in Vale." i said as Kali smiled.

"We do have some spare if you wanted to take them home with you leave." Kali said as i looked at her with my tail wagging.

"Really?" i asked as she nodded. I throw my throw into the air. "Yeah." i got some excited that my Glyph semblance trigger and i summoned rex, making Neo, Ghira and Kali looked at me as i looked behind myself. "Shit." i dissummon him quickly and face the other. "Sorry i lost control of my semblance for a second." I chucked.

"Silver?" Ghira looked at me as i looked him. "Was that the Schnee Glyph?" he asked as I sighed.

"Yes." i looked at the floor. "Im the bustard child of May Schnee." the three of them was shocked.

"But Qrow said-" i cut off Ghira.

"I was abandoned at the year 6 and i live the Qrow and his family and only the Schnee i meet with and care about is Winter Schnee the older one." i came clean with people who are with me.

"So are you part of the Schnee business?" Kali asked and i shake my head.

"I couldn't careless what happens to it." i take an another sip of my tea. "It could burn to the ground or better kill the CEO and replace him with Winter who love Faunus." i said as i placed my cup on the table. "That would be a step in the right direction."

Both Ghira and Kali looked at even other. "Silver?" i looked at Kali.

"If you are wanting to knew about my past, forgive me but that private." I said as Kali smiled.

"No i was going to ask if you want some more tea?" i looked at her oddly before looking at Ghira who was smiling.

"As i see it then no Schnee around here." I smiled as I nodded.

"Yes please." Kali poured me some more tea and the four for us get to know more about each other, Neo and i was made an honorary Belladonna with Ghira claim us as kin and the rest of today was peaceful.

Break.

So well it late at night and everyone was in bed, i decide to stay up and taken a bath to cool myself off. "Man that was needed." i said as i whipping my face as i walked to a bacon and i looked at the star full sky. "it beautiful." i said to myself as i listen to the waves of the sea close by.

I was clam as the wind blow in my hair messing it up. "So you are stay now?" I hear Blake beheld me and the sound for a gun to my head too.

"So you are going to kill me? Ever if i have not do a thing?" i asked as i looked at the sky.

"You just being here is a danger." she said as I sighed.

"So you think that you can take me?" i asked as i stood up and got ready.

"I-" i quickly turned around and hit her weapon to the side and Blake throw a punch make me flip back and land on the hand railing and jumped over her.

as i landed Blake rushed to her weapon on the floor and draw Razor before switching it into gun mode and we both point our weapons at each other. "I see in deadlock."

Blake looked pretty up close and I grinned as i lowered my weapon. "What are you doing?" She asked as i got what I wanted.

'Blake **Shadow'**

"Oh just this." i used Blake Semblance on her and come up behind her and locked her arms together forcing her to drop her weapon in the ground. i was tailer then her and so i pinned her arms up the air with my left hand and Summoned my demon arm and held it close to Blake Face and she was scared.

"What are you?" she asked scared out of her mind as I smiled.

"Normally i would kill you, but." i letted her go and she fell to the ground and i kicked up her weapon and handed it to her and she was confused. "Your Family would missed you and i know your really a kind and sweet person." I walked passed her as she got up.

"How did you use my semblance?" She asked as i got to the door and i looked over my shoulder. "You shouldn't be able to that." I smiled.

"My semblance is 2 part." i held my claw up. "My Grimm arm and my Semblances Mimic." I shocked her as looked at me.

"You can copy Semblances?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but your semblance is the only Semblance i copy other than my sister." I walked after. "But next time you should join us for Tea." I walked off to bed and turned for the night.

 **And done.**

 **Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose**

 **Title: Son of the Summer maiden**

 **Level 19**

 **HP: 3000/3000**

 **AP: 9000/9000**

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 62**

 **Dextrous: 68**

 **Stamina: 81**

 **Intelligence: 45**

 **Wisdom: 45**

 **Charisma: 50**

 **Luck: 55**

 **Remaining points: 70.**

 **EXP: 100/25000**

 **Lien: 352,450**

 **Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour**  
 **Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow Crescent**

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

Party list:

'Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV13 HP 1000/1000 AP 2000/2000'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV15 HP 1800/1800 AP 2500/2500'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV12 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 13 HP 970/1200 AP 1800/1800


	12. the wolf, Ice cream and the fang Pt3

Well it a new day, as i walked up and did my normally morning training, push ups, a 5k run around the house and a sword training outside of the house.

'*Your Strength has increased +2*  
*Your Dexterity has increased +4*  
*Your Stamina has increased +4*

"Ok stats are raising." I walked to the dinner room to find Kali setting the table. "Aunt Kali." I called her was i walked in and she turned to face me with a smiled. "Good morning." I bowed.

"Your up early?" she asked as she held a metal tray.

I smiled. "Morning Training." I said as walk to the table and sat down.

"I see." She giggled before sitting down next to me. "So Silver?" i looked at her as she got serious for a second. "I know what happened last night between you and Blake." i sighed as she said that. "I know that man handle her." she said as i held up my hands.

"Well sorry for defending myself." i said as i looked at Kali. "Blake come to me armed and pointed a gun to my head." Kali eyes widened. "She got lucky that i like her." I said as i blushed as Kali grinned.

"Oh so you like my daughter?" Kali begin to tease me as i smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I got a thing for Cat Faunus ok." i smiled to myself as she patted my head. "Come on." I tried to move her hand away.

Kali patted my ears and played with my ears and my tali wave in the air. "My my." Kali move my head to her lap and i was shocked as she was still patting my hair. "Silver?" i slowly started to relax. "How much pain are you hiding?" she asked as I froze.

"What pain?" i asked as i looked at the floor trying to look away for her.

"the one that you are hold on too." her hand was gentled as she ran it thought my heir. "loneliness." she said it and my hands turned to fists. "Qrow and Summer told me, that you only being forcing on fighting and you been slowly losing yourself." She was right.

"Your right." i said as i looked at Kali with painful face and tears in my eyes. "I hate myself." I turned to face Kali stomach and held on to her clothes.

"Do you wanted to tell me?" she asked as I nodded. "Ok I'm listening." i take a deep breath.

i started to explain what happened over the years, with me being abandoned, saving Yang and ruby, willing to turn myself into a Grimm as i explained my claw and semblance and that lead to me feeling more depressed as i could never been human or Faunus again, but it was a want for me to be stronger and than i told her about Raven and her table and how i had my first kill and claim power. i continue to talked about how i helped Yukiko my fox Faunus and have she was in the same bout as me with her family leaving her behind. i also told her about the time i kill a White fang cell after they tired to kill summer with a fake mission this shocked Kali. "And then i find Neo on the ship with a few criminals. so i take her with me." i Said as i looked at Kali who long at me.

"You had a rough life." she moved my hair out of the way for my face. "But that show me, you are a kind soul and you love everyone around you." I nodded before hearing loud feet step.

"Kali have you seen Silver?" It was Ghira? i closed my eyes as he walked over. "Oh."

i could tell Kali smiling. "He was tired after his morning training and we had a little talk." she said like a sweet home.

"About?" i opened eyes.

"My past." i said before sitting up and i looked at Ghira. "Morning." i nodded to him.

"I see." Ghira was holding a small wooden box and he place it on the table before Sitting back. "Silver." Ghira looked at me as i looked at him. "Your mother wants you to sent Neo to her and your family." I was confused. "Something about your sisters wanted to make sure that she a true rose." he said as i sighed as i know what that means.

"Neo." i said as she appeared like Glass breaking and she was stood behind me, Both Kali and Ghira was shocked.

"She was here the whole time?" Kali asked and I nodded.

"physical illusions and Teleport." i said as Neo looked at me and I grinned. "I got a good know how." Neo hugged me for behind. "And a good morning to you." I patter her head and she smiled.

Kali smiled. "I see you like young Neo?" She asked as we both looked at her.

"Well yea." I smiled. "She super cute, playful and a good person." I patted her head again as she pulled me in closer. Ghira smiled.

"it good to see you are final smiling." he said as i looked at him oddly. "You family told me to help you heal from you depression." my eyes widened.

Kali nodded. "You can be yourself and use your time here to think about what trouble and you may not know this but i am a Counsellor for the local hospital and i help people with this type of problem." I can't smile. "if you needed to talk than come to me." I nodded.

"Thanks." i looked at Neo. "So Neo are you ok with leave me here as my family takes care for you?" i asked as Neo pulled me in closer and i looked at her face and i could tell. "Don't wrong." She nodded. "Good girl." I kissed Neo forehead before standing up and formed my claw and opened a portal.

"Silver?" Kali and Ghira said as Neo give me one last hug and run thought the portal before it closed.

"Another semblance I copied." i said about i hear Blake walking in. "Morning kitkat." i said as she growled me.

"Your still here?" she said as i placed my hands on the back of my head and nodded.

"Yeap." I said with a grin as both Ghira and Kali smiled.

"Well I don't care." She looked at her family. "Im going to see Adam." She said as both of her parents sighed.

Ghira looked at Blake. "could you take Silver with you please?" he asked as Blake looked at me in disgust.

"Why?" she said as Kali answered.

"Because he going to living us for a time and your both going to Need to get along." Kali said as Blake Sighed.

"If it make you feel better, I wouldn't use my semblance." i looked at Blake and i could tell something was wrong with her.

'Support the white fang in they mission'  
'Reward: Exp 30,000 Lien: 40,000.'  
'Gain: Trust with Blake'

'Great.' i thought before looking at Blake. "Take me to White fang." i said shocking everyone. Blake smiled.

"It about time." she said before walking up to me. "You better be good." she said before walking off. "We setting off in 15 minutes." she walked out of the room as my hand turns to fist.

"Silver?" i looked at Ghira. "What going on?" He asked as I sighed.

"Qrow told you about my little bad feeling?" I asked and Ghira nodded. "Well it going off big time." Kali stood up.

"Are you going to help our Blake?" she asked and I nodded.

"I protect to her like she was my own sister." i said before jumping to the second floor and waked to my room. once inside i sighed before walking over to my bag and pulled out my mask and put it on the bed before throwing on some new clothes. A Black pair of Jeans, with brown combats, a plan grey top and black hoodie with a long hood that cover the top of my head. (Assassin creed Hoodie if you look it up.) I throw it all on because placing my mask on and pulled my hood up. i looked in the mirror and I smiled. "time to go Fang." i said was my ear pointed out from the top of my hood and my tail came out from back. i looked at my Razor fang. "Let go." I picked her and placed her on my back and leave the room and i looked in my bag once more time and i pulled out two dust handguns that look like Glock 17, i checked the mags in the guns 17 .45 ACP fire-dust rounds before locking and loading, i placed the guns on my belts.

headed to the front door and i find Blake fully armed with Gambol Shroud she was looking at her scroll before looking at me. "Wow." i looked at her form my mask. "You look like you're ready to kill someone?" she asked as I nodded.

"I just wanted to get going." i said as Blake nodded.

"You should lost the mask, was White fang don't wear they mask in this town." I smiled before i walked to the door and opened it.

"Im not a white fang." i looked at Blake. "I am Wolf and i do as I pleases." we both leave the house and we walked to the place Blake was meeting Adam.

Break.

we made it to a warehouse on the edge of town. Blake looked like she knew where she was going. "Ok we are here." we both outside for a large warehouse door. "There a big meet going on today so you're going to have to sat down and watch." i just nodded as i pulled out my Glocks and pull on the safes. "You don't have the safety on?" she asked and I nodded.

"Never know with you needed to shot a quick shot." i said as store them after and we walked into the building to find ton of Young White fangs members standing or sitting around on storage boxes talk to each other or doing they own thing. i growled under my mask.

"You take a high point." she pointed a few boxes close to the window. "You will be out of the way and you can watch out of the Cops." she said as i sighed and jumped up there and take a sit. i looked around and i find over 53 way to get out of this room if i wanted to kill everyone here but i was here to watch over this meeting.

"Hi you with the black hood?" i looked to my left to a young woman and a chameleon Faunus. her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that curls at the end like a chameleon's tail, and her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. she wears a short black jacket with two tails, with a gold zipper, buckle and buttons and with a white interior. She also wears a gray short top that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers and a black matching wristband. "You come in with Blake right?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as i face forward. "The name Silver." i said as the girl sat down next to me.

"Llia." she said as I smiled. "So your new here?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm only become Blake told me to come." i said as i take Razor off my back and placed it on my lap. "If you don't mild I'm going to sleep." I closed my eye as Liia nodded.

"I will wake you once the meeting is done." she said as i fell asleep just before the meeting started.

Time skip 2 hours. SDC lab in a woodland forest in south reaches of Anima.

lucky for me it that this was a mission was not high and the lab was a robotic R&D. 'Hopefully nothing bad happens.' i looked at the people around me. I could around 24 White fang soldiers armed are RD-13 dust rife, i sighed as the they more long range weapons not close indoor weapons.

"ok so I'm in team 3 with." i tried to remember who I'm fighting with.

"Your with me jackass." I looked at my left to see Blake wearing a White fang Grimm Mask.

i smiled as i looked at her. "Good to know I'm with the cat." i said cheeky as Blake sighed. "Well your boyfriend heading this way." We looked to the cars that we are about to use too was a tall Faunuswith auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown, His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

His mask was whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang.

He wore long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω, the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wore a black belt with white domino marks on it

Adam Taurus. "He not my boyfriend." Blake said as Adam walked over.

"Are you ready Blake?" Adam asked as he completely blank me as I sighed armed myself with Snow and Razor on my back and checked my Glocks once more time.

"We are." She looked at me and Adam turned to face me too. "He coming along too."

Adam walked up to me as i placed my firearms on my bait. "So you are the new member?" he asked as I nodded. Adam smiled. "New blood is alway welcome." he offed out his hand and i take it.

"Silver." I said as i take off my mask. "Silver Rose." I said as Adam and Blake looked at me as I grinned.

"Adam Taurus, I'm the leader of this OP." Adam said as I nodded.

"Got you." I pulled out an ear phone and placed it in my left ear. "Snow to north come in?"

"North here." I hear winter on the line.

"20 minutes, needed Lab 4235-DTY layout." I looked at my scroll and find a detail map. "Thank you North." i said and was about to end the call.

"Snow, I'm Sending Tier S pass to your ID card that will get you then where in all SDC building." i smiled as my sister was looking out for me.

"Thanks North, Speak to you later, love you." I ended the call. "Ok i got layout plan of the lab for you." Adam looked at me oddly.

"A lab map?" he asked as i nodded and passed out my scroll to show him and Blake was shocked. "This will make thing easier to find." He looked over the map and we all spot a area marked as black site, Snow go here. "Silver what this about?" Adam point to the black Site.

I sighed. "I have mission of my own." I pointed to the black site. "My Friend asked me to find information on something that going on here." i said as i looked at Adam who looked a little pissed.

"So what are you going to do with said information?" he asked as I sighed.

"Sorry, but a shadow member of the Atlesian military wants this data and paying high prices." Adam growled.

"What are your?" he asked as I smiled.

"A Black shadow hunter from the Black Gear Inc." I said before placing on my mask again. "We are here to bring down this Lab, so let get moving." I walked over to one of the car. "North you better, have a back up plan."

"I do." my mask had a build in computer thanks to a few mods. Winter take a through her plan. "I needed you to head to level B-24 in the building and then head straight to the black Site and download all the data you can into the scroll i give you." I pulled out a White Scroll and nodded. "if take this root, you can get pass 67% of the task force sent there." I smiled.

"Got it sister." I said before cutting off the link as Adam was walked over to me as Blake was getting other people ready. "Capitan?" i asked as he pointed to a car and we walked to it as not one was there.

"What your deal?" he asked as i looked at him. "You come here and use my forces." i shake my head.

"I'm going to tell you this, but i care for the Faunus like you, but what I'm doing this important to take down the SDC CEO." i said and Adam looked shock.

"Why not take him down by force?" Adam popped his sword out as I sighed.

"Because." I pulled my hood down. "I wanted the SDC from myself and i know my Sister don't want our Great-father work to go down the drain."

"Great-father?" Adam asked as i shake my head again.

"Forgive it, All you needed to know about me is that Is mission and Blake life is all that i care for." I walked off. 'But your life i care for too.' i thought to myself as i know what Adam being through with his scar that he hides. I got to the car i was signed to and sit in the back as i closed eyes and use my hub.

'Ok.' i started to upload the map to my mini map and check my weapon. "Good to go." after 10 minutes we set off to the lab.

break.

"GET DOWN!" A soldier shouted as we all take cover around a wall as gun fire was bering down on us, from Atlesian Knight-130 down the hall. i looked at Adam who on the over side of me and my team as he looked me.

"We have to get passed them." I said as i looked around the corner and i spotted 14 of them. "12 knight." i said as he nodded.

"You better be fast." He said as i smiled and draw my Glocks. "Handguns?" he was confused as I nodded.

"GO!" Adam and I started running and I fired at the knights as Adam covered me with blocking shot, we both jumped from side to side over lapping confused Knights. Adam slashed the first one in half as i rolled off him and shot down two for them with head shots.

Two knight changed me as i flip behind me and Adam change them, slash one and using a shotgun on the second, well i was in the air, i reloaded and before landing i kicked off and run to a small ground for Knight and used the wall to jump off and kicked two knight heads off that was sent into two more as them fell and i landed on them being shooting them in the faces.

Adam changed passed, slashing one of the knight and blocking the shoot from the our, changing his semblance as his body glowed and unleashed a powerful attack destroy the knights and then sheathing his sword. "That should be all for them." he said as i walked over to him and held my fist up and he looked at me oddly.

"It call a fist bump." I said with a grin. "It show good work."

Adam looked at his fist and bumped mine. "So how far is black Site?" he asked as i looked at my mini map that turn 3D and show me that we are on LEVEL D-3 and i needed to be on LEVEL B-23 and that over 40 floors below us.

"40 floors below and at this rate it going to take a long time and by the time we get to that floor the army going to be here." I said as Blake and the other come over to us.

"What the plan?" Blake asked as we looked her and the other and i got a very stupid plan that going to work and looked Adam.

"Adam can you and the other run clear up for this floor and make sure that you find some where safe to hide for 20 minutes?" i asked as everyone looked at me.

"Why?" Blake asked as I sighed.

"Im going to draw a Fuck ton for Grimm here." i said as everyone was shocked.

"Are you mad?" Adam shouted as I nodded.

"Yeah." i looked at my Tattoo. "Am fuck insane, but i know how Grimm work and if i release a ton of Negative energy I'm going to draw a King Taijitu." Adam looked at Blake and his team. "All I'm asking this that you trust me?" Adam sighed.

"You have 1 hour to complete your mission before we blow this place." He said as I smiled.

"That all I ask for." I said as i trigger my red eye and Adam and his team rushed down the hall and just before they leaved, Blake stopped and turned to face me as i take my mask off and smiled.

"You better come back alive." she said before running off. i looked at the ground and formed my Claw and summoned my pet.

"COME Yamata-no-Orochi the World Eater!" I shouted before Yamata-no-Orochi formed below me and i was stand on one of his 8 heads. "Smash the floor and take me to my mission." Yamata-no-Orochi roared and smashed the floor and continue to smash though each floor like it was nothing i held on to him using my claw and i smiled as i love the Chao happening.

'quick and simple.' We hit LEVEL D-24 that turned out to be a large room that looked to have a lot of guns on the walls and i grinned as they all pointed at me and was about to fire until i grab Snow and sword the air. "Silver blade skill-" all the guns was destroy in a second "Wolf fang." I sheathed my weapon and looked at my Arua. '8900/9000'

"Ok." i walked over to a large reinforced black Steel blast door. "Winter can you hear me?" i asked as i looked at the door and called Winter.

"I can hear you." She answered.

"i find a large blast door that looks to 100 inches thickness and i could rip it apart but it would take to long." I said as i looked at the sides and i show a card reading. "Find a ID reader." i pulled out my scroll and pulled up the ID and rolled my eye before smiling. 'Special Operative Silver Schnee.' i passed my pass on the reader and it lit up green before the door opened and i walked to the middle. "Winter, we going t-" I was cut off by the sight in front for me. it was a lap with only 3 people inside and had a testing cell on the back end of the room with a people tied up with electric chains.

One of the people, who looked at to a researcher turned to me and was shocked. "Who are you?" He asked as i just looked at the cell and my eyes widened. the person inside who a young child, they couldn't be older then 6. they pinned to the wall with they arms pulled apart, linked to they arm are pipes. it look like life-support and dust being passing into them. I looked at the the researcher. "Tell me who you are before-" i cut him off with my Razor draw to his nick.

"What are you doing to that child?" i asked as i pulled the blade to his neck and his friends turned around and i got Yamata-no-Oroch to pin them down. The man was scared as my Grimm had veins slowly growing. "TELL ME!"

"She a test subject of Project 'Heaven lost angel'" he said as i looked at him and i dig the blade into his neck a little more. "The Project it to see the effect of toxic in a person body and we plan on weaponing it."

I was shocked. "Then why are you using a little girl?" i was ready to kill him as he smiled.

"She has a semblance that allow her to recover from the most deadly-" I lost lt. and fucking slashed his head off and commanded Yamata-no-Oroch to Kill the other two.

"I don't care." i said coldly as i swing my blade and removing the blood that splashed on the floor. i walked over to the cell. "Can you hear?" i called to the person who had a black Hemet on they face as they looked to the window.

"Papa?" she asked as i shake my head.

"Do you wanted to be free?" i asked and she was shocked as i trigger my hunter skill. 'Sona level 7'

"Free?" Sona asked as I nodded.

"Yes." I hear Sona crying. "I want the pain to stop." and with that i draw show and smashed the glass between us and walked into the room. i looked at the girl who had a slim figure, i cut the metal mask off and find she has black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes her face is almost like ruby, the way that she cute, that ruined with all the marks and injuries all over her body.

she looked at me as I smiled. "Hi." I said as i moved over to the pipes and decide to use charm on this. 'Let hope this works?' i hoped as my luck are stronger now. ' **Luck: 55+30 with charm'** i cut the pipes and the chains holding her up and she basic to fall to the ground but i hold her before she hit the ground. "Hi?" i asked as her eyes was close. "Come stay with me?" she opened her eyes slowly and I smiled.

"papa?" she looked at me as i shake my head.

"I'm sorry little one I'm not your papa." i said as i looked at the researcher who had black hair himself. 'Sick fuck.' i looked back at the girl and find she was naked and with i looked over her body i find that her arms had metal ports on her arms where the pipes used to be, i looked at Yamata-no-Orochi who looked down as us and come to the girl and she looked at him and Yamata-no-Orochi bump her with one of his heads make her smiles a small.

"Hi." she said in a quiet voice before i take off my jacket and covered her. "Papa?" she looked at me oddly as i picked her up before placing her on Yamata-no-Orochi head.

"Protect her at all cost." i said as Yamata-no-Orochi nodded before breaking apart in 5 King Taijitus. 4 for them formed a defend around the door and one stay with the girl as i walked over to a large computer and used Ruby's speed to increase my brain and eyes reading speed to read the data. "No." i said as i was looking at the data for the Heaven lost angel project. "make a super soldier?" i punch the table. "FUCK!" i picking in Winter scroll and started the download. i was shocked by what I seen. 'she a Faunus who was using as a test subject.' I looked back at the King Taijitu holding Sona. 'She a wolf just like me.' I got super pissed. i looked at the computer to find that the download was done, i started a database purge for everything.

"Silver to Adam?" i called Adam on the radio he give me.

"I read you." he answered as i walked over to Sona and King Taijitu. "You completed you mission?" he asked as i picked Sona on my back.

"All done and heading to the meet point" i said as i walked started to leave but was stopped by a person standing there.

Adam reported over the radio. "I send Blake to Back you up." he said as i was looking at a shocked Blake as my King Taijitus moved into guard mode. "Do you copy?" i looked at Blake in the eye as i pulled the radio to my mouth.

"Ronger." Blake looked at me scared. "i just find Blake." I held the radio up.

"Blake are you there?" Adam asked.

"Im here Adam, i just me and Silver. we find a young girl so we are being her back with us." Blake nodded.

"Well you only have 42 minutes left before we blow this place, Adam out." Adam end the cut line as i put my radio away.

I walked over to Blake was my King Taijitus disappeared into dust. "You better keep this to yourself." i said as I walked passed and head to the hole before Blake shouted.

"What are you?!" i turned to her. "You control the Grimm like they are pets to you." She hold her weapon in gun form.

I turned full to her and held up my tattoo. "I am what you call a Half Grimm." Blake was shocked. "i will drink Grimm blood to grain the power to protect my family and my Grimm." I summoned Rex. "Are tool for me to protect the people i kind for." i said before Blake lowered her weapon.

"So last night?" She asked as I nodded.

"I was protecting myself as i promise my sisters that i would return to they." I looked up and sighed. "why level was Adam and the team on?" i asked as Blake walked next to me.

"Level D-5 a reactor level." she said as I sighed.

"ok." i summoned glyph running up the side of the hole and Blake looked at me. "Oh forget to tell you but I have the Schnee Glyph too." i grinned before jumping onto one Glyph and jumped to the next. Blake did the same and followed as we made our way up the top.

5 minutes later. We made it to the top and looked around to find that no one did here. i looked at Sona on my back who asleep. "ok we needed to move." I said as i locked in a Time Dilation under Blake and Ruby Speed for myself. "Let go." we both dashed though the hallways and make our way outside but on the way out we was meet be more Knights and a one human, but more of them was cut down in a second, the knights by Blake and the human myself.

We was out with in 3 minutes. i looked at my Arua and find i was drained. '500/9000.' "Shit." i smiled out for breath as me and Bake walked over to the cars that we hid in the woods close by. i pulled Sona in the back on the command Car before sitting down on the ground with my back to the wheel trying to get my breath back. "we make it." i laughed as Blake was stood next to me and looking at the moon.

"Your a weird." She said before looking at me with a smiled. "But a good weird." I smile to that.

"Well that better than before." i said as Blake smiled got bigger.

"But?" she looked at me with a big grin and i looked at her confused. "What are you going to with the girl?" i looked at the ground and smiled. "So a human right?"

"no." I said before standing and looked at Sona before patting her head and her ears popped out as I grinned. "she a wolf." Blake was shocked.

"She a wolf Faunus?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yea, she one of the main reason why I'm here." i press my com-link. "Winter, i needed a pick up for one young woman Faunus." i said before airship flow over us and Blake was in a panic.

"Shit they final us." Blake said as she looked at me and i was calm. "Silver?"

"Hold you horse." the airship landed in the middle of the clearing and the ramp down and there stood Winter. i picked Sona out of the car and walked over to Winter before passing her Sona.

"She was in the lab?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." i pulled out the scroll and handed it over. "Here the data." Winter nodded.

"Thanks you." Winter smiled before looking at Blake. "Who-"

"Not for your business." I said as Winter and Blake looked at me in shocked. "You got what you wanted now leave before the other come." Winter nodded before walking into her shit and take off.

I sighed before fall to the floor. "Silver?" I was really dizzy, Blake come over to me and held my head. "Silver?!"

"Im ok, just very tied." I said before falling asleep, under the broken moon and in the arms for a beautiful girl.

 **And done**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden

Level 19

HP: 3000/3000

AP: 9000/9000

Skills:

Strength: 64

Dextrous: 72

Stamina: 85

Intelligence: 45

Wisdom: 45

Charisma: 50

Luck: 55

Remaining points: 70.

EXP: 100/25000

Lien: 352,450

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour  
Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow Crescent

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam' **Moonslice:** it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body parts in a single strike.


	13. the wolf, Ice cream and the fang finish

Guest who put 'Is Sona related to Silver? Will he adopt her?' Sona going to going to be Silver child in a later arc.

"It been 3 day have passed after the white fang attack on a Schnee dust lab, it was a left ruins-" i turned my scroll off.

Well the new was right it has being 3 day since we attacked the lab and i happy we did, but I can't say that Blake family was ok with it. i was right now in the dinning room with Kali who was reading a new paper.

After me and Blake got back that day Ghira and Kali started to shout at us become of the dangers. I got lucky as I was only told off and told not to go with the white fang again but Blake was the worst of it as she being told that she not allow to leave the house without superview from her mother or father.

i sighed. "What wrong Silver?" Kali asked as i laid my head on the table.

"I should have told you about what was going on." I said as Kali looked at me with a smile.

"yes." Looked at her paper again. "Yes you should." she said as i sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" she said as i looked at her.

"I have to cover for Blake." i said as i summoned my mask.

"Cover?" Kali asked as I nodded.

"She was Adam right hand woman and i got her in trouble so i should cover for her." I was about to leave but Ghira was blocking the door way. "Ghira?" he looked disappointed.

"You are not go anyway close to Adam." He said before taking my mask.

"HI Give me back my mask." I said as i looked at Ghira with red eyes and this shocked him.

"And why should I?" he asked as i got mad.

"Because it was a gift from my mother Raven." I said before Ghira looked into my eyes. "So give it back." Ghira sighed before handing me back my mask as i hugged it and growled at Ghira. "Never take my mask again." I said before Ghira looked at his wife.

"Honey?" he said as i turned to face her but Kali was looking up stair. "What wrong?" he asked as i noted something was wrong.

"Blake?" Kali said as I nodded.

"She not in her room." I said as the two looked at me. "Shit." I placed my mask on and looked at my mini map and spotted a black cat moving across the island. "Blake running." I said as Ghira looked at me.

"She ran away?" i nodded to him as i needed a cover story and fast. Ghira punched a support pilar leaving a large impacted in it, he was pissed. "It that idiot Adam doing." he shouted before kali stood up.

"My little girl?" She was about to cry. "why?" I sighed before speaking up.

"Do you wanted me to follow her and keep her safe?" i asked as the two looked at oddly as i take off my mask.

"What do you mean?" Kali asked as i looked at her.

"She just stopped on the overside of town close to the desk." I was tracking her. "And know her." I looked at Ghira who was looking at me. "she going to meet Adam." I said as he was about to go into a rage.

"So why are we standing here?" he asked as i looked at him. "We have to get her back." he said before I sighed.

"Then let me talk to her." I said as i walked to Ghira and stood and front of him. "If you or Kali, she going to run and you may not never see her again." Ghira looked at me before speaking.

"And what if she didn't come down?" he asked as i draw Snow from my back and hand her to Ghira and he was confused. "Silver?" He said before i summoned my Razor fang from my claw and passed she to Ghira too.

"Then I'm going with her." i said shocked the pair.

"You can't." Kali said as I smiled. "Summer with be worried and fear for you life." I chuckles and Kali was confused. "What?"

"I do this all the time." I looked at Blake mother. "i lived in the Grimm land for 2 mouth at the age of 6 and believe me Summer knows I wouldn't leave my friend behind and..." i looked at Ghira. "i promised to keep Blake safe and a Rose don't go against they word." I kneed down in front of him. "I, Silver Xiao-Long-Rose here by swear to you, to keep Blake a live at the cost of my own." i made my oath as Ghira was shocked.

"Silver." I stood up and smiled at the big guy.

"I was going to ask for Blake hand but that a bit early." i joked as Ghira shake his head with a big smile before looking at me in the eyes.

"Take care of her." i nodded to Ghira before he placed his on my shoulder amd come in close to my ear. "Your the only man I trust with my daughter." he said as he pulled away from me, i turned to Kali who nodded.

"Please watch her back." i smiled and nodded.

"you have my word mother." i said before walking over to Kali and handed her my mask. "Sent my swords and mask backs to my family and they should know that i'm going to be later for dinner." i said before walking to door and Ghira moved out for my way. i whispered to Ghira. "I will personal look after her and make sure that she don't fall in Darkness." Ghira nodded as i left the room and then the house walking down a great stone stairs before looking at my map and Blake was still at the docks. "I would should have time?" i started to walk around the town and looked in a few shops for equipment and clothes.

After 20 minutes for shopping i find what I needed, buying a new sword from the blacksmith. a basic 12th Century Two Handed Medieval Sword with a leather Scabbard with a metal case. "This should do for me." i said as i walked down the street in my new clothes, still using my Black pair of Jeans, with brown combats, a plan grey top with a new Jacket with a left metal shoulder pad and new armoured vest over my top. i looked at my scroll. '15:42PM' 'I still have time.' I decide to held to a food shop to get something to eat.

break.

It late 18:10pm and it just starting to get dark and Blake still has not moved for her last place so that where I am, a old office tower that over looks the dock on a tall hill, the building looked abandoned as most of the windows are broken and the front door are broken, so i walked into the empty entrance and everything was ruin. "Shit this places is a mess." i said as i looked at my mini map and it turned into a 3D map for the building and i find Blake on floor 20 next to a Window. i closed the map and walked to the stairs before looking up and it was opened. "Ok this is going to be faster." I used my glyph to make magic circle for me to jump off and so that what I did.

Once i reached the 20th floor i find the stairs way only had one way in, so i placed my back to the wall and looked around the room only to see Blake with her back against a wall herself with her arm crossed and looking out of the window. she looked almost like she was waiting for someone. "I know your here." she said as i smiled and walked out of hiding. "So did my family wanted you to come and get me?" Blake turned to face me as i shake my head.

"No." I walked into room and over to the large broken window and rested my arm on the edge. "I come to see if you are ok?"i looked at her with a smile, before she shook her head with a small smile. "So why did you run?" i asked as She sighed and looked out of the window.

"Because my parents are weak and leave the white fang when it needed them the most." she looked at me as i looked at her. "So i'm leaving and i'm going to fight." i could sighed before speaking.

"Ok when do we go." I stretched my arms out as Blake looked at me oddly.

"We?" she asked as I nodded.

"Your parent may get worried if you go alone and i kind of taken a liking to you so im tagging a long." i said as Blake was taking down.

"Your just going to tagging along?" she asked as I nodded. "But you got a family to return too?" I chucked at her and Blake was confused.

"Yeah, i do have a Family to return, but Blake can you really say that your right to take a human life?" I asked and Blake was shocked as she started to think. "That what I thought, your not like Adam or myself." I Said as Blake looked at me with shocked eyes. "I killed people in the past i know what it can do to a people, but someone like you something go though that." I turned fully to Blake with my arms out. "So Blake Belladonna would you allow me, Silver Xiao-long-Rose to fight along side you?" i asked as Blake looked at the ground.

"What are you asking?" She asked as i smiled before she looked back at me. "Your asking me if you can fight along side me?" I nodded. "Why?"

"Because..." i looked away and turned my back to her. "Your like my sister ok?" i said quietly.

"Sister?" I nodded as i grabbed my left with my right.

"I leave my family to help you and i started to see you like family, but..." I looked at the door way. "This can wait." I said as Blake looked at the door and we heard someone walking up. "It Adam." As i said that Adam come in with his sword.

He looked at the two of us. "Blake? Silver?" He said as we both looked at him. "Silver why are you here?" He asked as I smiled.

"Watching over Blake and keeping her Dad off her ass." i said like a joke as i pointed to her. "Plus she was getting broad so i come to talk with her." i said as he looked at Blake who nodded.

"He just come." Blake said as Adam nodded.

"well Silver i needed to speak to you about the lab." he said as i looked at him. "What happened on your end?" Adam looked at and i could sent he was ready with his sword as i locked in Ruby speed, Blake shadow and his Moonslice.

"I find a hidden lab, kill the people in side and got the data before sending it to my friend and did a Data purge." i said as Adam looked at me. "That all what happened before i passed out from Arua overuse."

Blake stepped in. "He telling the trust Adam." Adam looked at Blake. "I watched him kill the people inside as they was about to open fire." Adam was taken back.

"Well." Adam moved his hand away from his sword before walking over to me. "Silver?" he offer out his hand. "Well you fight along side me in freeing the Faunus?" Adam asked as i looked at him.

'What should I do?' i thought to myself.

 **'You should follow your heart'** I heard Summer voice in my head.

'Mother?' I asked.

 **'It your** **choice to make. but you should know that if you are willing to lost everything you build over the year over something like this?'** i started to think before pulling away from Adam. "I'm sorry Adam but I can't join the white fang." I said as Blake and Adam looked at me. "My mother is a human and she told me to be kind to both human and Faunus." I said before Adam sighed.

"So." he draw his sword as me and both looked at him. "Your a half breed." he was about to go for a slash but was stopped by something we all was shocked about. A large black claymore appeared from a silver colour instead of a light blue. "What?" Adam was trying to fight again the sword and arm only to be in deadlock.

I looked at Blake and started to find my ability to kick in. "Moonslice!" i shouted before my body started to glow a dark silver colour and slashed my new at Adam as the claymore push him into the air and he only managed to dodging my attack as i made a large arc that landed on the wall behind Adam and destroy the wall. i sheathed my sword as Adam landed at me and looked at me.

"You copy my Semblances?" he asked as i changed up again with a small smile. "you shouldn't be able to use it like that." I was going to slashed again but the sound of buckshot from the windows forcing me to blocked the shot before my eyes widen as Qrow and Raven come storming though the said window and change right part me before attacking Adam. Raven slashed at Adam and he blocked her only to get kicked by Qrow and Adam was sended to the over side of the room as both Raven and Qrow was ready to fight.

"You ok son?" Qrow asked as i smiled and nodded.

"I am." I said as Raven turned her head to face me. "Thanks mother Raven, Father Qrow."

"Raven? Qrow?" Adam said as he looked at the three of us. "Your the Branwen Twins?" Blake looked at me as i looked at her with a sad smiled. "But he a Faunus?" Qrow smiled.

"Yea kid." Qrow said before throwing me Snow crescents and i draw her in Scythe mode. "But unless you, he not just a Faunus." Qrow looked at me with a smiled. "Go nuts." I looked at Adam, before dashing at him at high speed.

i end up on his right side as i slashed snow at Adam as he blocked my blade. "Do you think that you can kill me Adam?" my eyes turned red and black as my Grimm kicked in. i looked at at my HP '12000/12000' i grinned as Adam looked at me in the eye.

Pov 3th.

Qrow, Raven and Blake watched as the Bull and Wolf Faunus was storming around with the wolf attacking and then disappearing as the bull was on the defensive. "He Fast." Blake said as Raven and Qrow got in front for her.

"Yea and we only have one shoot to pull him out before he all full Grimm." Qrow said as he looked at his sister. "You ready to jump?" he asked as Raven smiled.

"Just like old fall." she said as the pair looked but at the fight only to see Silver and Adam was stood and slashing at each other.

"Your a traitor." Adam Said as he was attacking and parrying Silver Scythe as he was only giving fast with his attack.

"Only because I can let go of my hate for the SDC." Silver said as he summoned his Claw and clawed Adam in the face and his only just got Adam's mask as it was destroy and to show a scarred Schnee Dust Company brand mark across his left eye, which was bloodied with a gray iris and a singed eyebrow. "But unlike you." Silver jumped away and lowered his weapon. "You turned into a demon." Adam looked at the young wolf with hate.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT TO BE SCARED!?" Adam shouted as Silver looked at him coolly, Adam stood up with his sword in his hand. "YOU dKNOW NOTHING FOR BEING CASTED A SIDE!?" Adam changed Silver with his semblance on and just before Adam sword meet Silver nick. Silver become an afterimage shocking Adam as Silver was behind him.

"Being casted a Side?" Silver sighed before sheathed his scythe and walked over to Qrow and Raven. "I know that too well." Adam looked at the wolf who looked at floor.

"Silver are you ok?" Qrow place a hand on the young Faunus, As Raven come close to him too as the grimm child nodded.

"We going home." Silver looked at Blake. "Don't forget about me." He smiled softly before Raven opened a portal.

Adam at this time was in raged. "YOUR NOT LEAVING!" he changed that the family only for Silver to grab his blade with his Grimm claw Adam with shocked as Silver head-butted Adam kicking him to the ground.

"Let go." Raven said as Silver, Qrow and herself returned to the island of Patch leaving both Blake and Adam behind.

POV Silver.

The three of us ended up in the background of the house and it was night I felted like shit after the battle. Both Qrow and Raven was looking at me. "So Silver?" Raven called me as i looked at her. "Care to explain why you was about to join the white fang?" She asked as i looked at ground. "I take that as you winging it again?"

I nodded Before Qrow spoke. "Ok Raven leave the kid alone." I was shocked that Qrow was not shouting at me. "You hear Kali on the phone and we both aware of Silver overprotect nature." I looked at Qrow who was smiling. "Also you know he a sucker for cats Faunus." He grinned as i blushed and Raven giggle.

"Your right." Raven looked at me with a gentle smile before opening her arms. "Come here you fur ball." I rushed to Raven as she pulled me into a strong hug.

I started to lose myself as my eyes started to water. "mother raven!" I began to cry and wrapped my arms around her. as she began to strake my hair.

"shh... shh... it ok, he not going to find you." Raven said softly as Qrow in come and placed a hand on my shoulder and i looked at him.

"Listen to me and Raven Silver. we promise to keep you and the other safe." he said as i managed to put a smile out sand nodded. "that my boy." he patted my head, before Raven let go. "Come on everyone waiting."

"Ok." i said quietly before we started to walk to the back door and once Qrow placed his hand on the door and looked at me.

"Oh i should tell you now, The girl that you find is under tai and Raven name" Qrow said as i looked at him. "Also." Qrow pulled something out from his Cape and i was shocked. "Happy birthday kid." I looked at a small brown box Qrow was hold before i take it and open the box. my eye widened as i pulled out small silver cross necklet. "I know it not much, but." Qrow held his cross around his nick. "It a reminder that you are apart of this family and you are not alone." I looked at Raven who pulled out her own cross from her neck. i held the necklet to my chest before nodded.

"Thank you." i said as Qrow opened the door.

"Come on, Ruby and everyone waiting for you." As the door opened everyone is around the dinner table. Summer and Tai with big smile stand behind Ruby, Yang, Yukiko and Neo who are all sitting down with smiles.

"Welcome back, Big bro." Ruby said as she jumped up from her chair and rushed over in a cloud rose petals and hugged me. "I missed you." she said as i looked at her and my heart got warmer.

"Welcome home Wolf." i looked up to see Yang, Yukiko and Neo all walking over with hearting Warm smiles.

"Welcome back partier." Yuki said as Neo nodded before i started to tear up and smiled.

"I am home." I said as i looked at everyone as the night continued on with the best birthday i ever had now that my soul was free from the pain.

Time skip.

It around 11:46 PM and i was in my room as my sisters are asleep in my bed. i stood at my window watching the broken moon thinking about my life as everything i done has been for everyone around me and i never take a broke or stop to take in the world around. i looked at my tattoo on my arm. 'I think.' I formed my claw and i noticed my claw used to be black and red, but normal it silver and grey. 'I should let go for that life and stop holding on to it.' i smiled as imaged my old family.

My father a man who was 43, he was around 5'9 with a dark brown short hair and a goatee and in a black business suit. i smiled as i remembered how much he hated me for not being his perfect son, as i rebelled again him so many times and after i lost my leg and arm. he only said one last thing too. "Your a loss soul and I'm happy that you are final out of my life." i could only chuckle.

My mother was still young as she was only 37. and she as was around 4'9 and look like she was in her early twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing long red dress that only a member of a royal family would wear. My mother was the still as my father as she hated me, maybe more as i knew her secret of having a second husband on the side and i called her out on it. "You child are a devil to this family and only when you are gone then can we recover." I smiled as i laughed in her face on the day she and my father come to see me and that was the last time i seen them.

But what made me sad was the lost of my best friend, I place a hand on my heart. "Ray." i said to myself. A young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and her clothes consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, she was my only friend back then. i looked at my claw and closed it. "Seal."

"Do you wish to seal away your Grimm powers?"  
"Y/N"

i clicked the Y. My body feel pain as my claw slowly turned back into my original human hand.

 **"Your** Devour arm has been Sealed until you wish unsealed."

i feet my soul was more warmer and the cold void was slowly closing together and my old human self was coming back and i could breath more easier. "Did i choose the choice?" I asked myself as I smiled. "Well-" i looked back at the moon with a smile. "that can only be show with my actions." I said before my hand started to shake and i looked only to see blood leaking from my finger tips and as they landed on the floor it was black and bubbling before forming into Rex and litter Yamata-no-Orochi both bowing to me. "You both still wanted to stay by my side?" i asked as Rex looked at me and i could see it in him.

His had my eyes and i looked at his fur was it was not crimson but a light Grey and Yamata-no-Orochi was a not black and white but a pure silver snake. "You two are my Grimm now." I said before petting them both before they disappeared to dust and I smiled. i looked at my bed and chuckled at the girls, so Ruby, Yang, Yukiko and Neo take over my bed. Ruby was hugging on to Yuki as Yang was hugging both Neo and Yuki close to herself. all of them was sleep peacefully, i walked to the girl before kissing them all on the forehead and walked to the door. "Sleep tightly, i love you all." i said before leaving the room and headed back stairs to find Summer sit down.

"Are the girls asleep?" she asked as i got down and nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled before sitting down next to my mother and hugged her, this shocked Summer a little but she hugged me back.

"What gotten into you?" she giggle as I smiled at i rested my head on Summer shoulder. "Silver?"

"Nothing." I smiled. "I just decide to lay my sword to rest and return to being a normal child instead for try to grow up too fast." Summer smiled before patting my head.

"I'm glad to hear that." I love Summer as she more then a mother, but my best friend too. "So starting tomorrow are you going to take the girls out shopping?" she asked as I chuckled.

"I can do." I said before resting my head on her lap and closed my eye. "But the right?" I yawned. "i could sleep for a few days." My mind slowly drifted into a deep sleep, but i heard Summer.

"Sleep tight my little silver-eye warrior." I smiled as i started to nice dream for once.

 **And done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden

Level 20

HP: 3000/3000

AP: 10000/10000

Skills:

Strength: 64

Dextrous: 72

Stamina: 85

Intelligence: 45

Wisdom: 45

Charisma: 50

Luck: 55

Remaining points: 70.

EXP: 5100/30000

Lien: 352,450

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm (Sealed)  
Weapon: Razor Fang and Snow Crescent

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam' Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part


	14. All good thing come to end Wolf knight

Well today happened to be a good day for me. why you may ask? Well it being 3 day since my birthday which is on the same date as Ruby's October 31st and today happened to be cold and thanks to my new skill that i only just noticed about.

"Thermal Fluctuation Resistance"  
'Your cold and Heat Resistance are both join together to from this new Skill.'

i smiled as the cold was almost notting to me and i can walk around in the naked if i wanted too, but i would be a good person and go out with my clothes on. I wear a grey shirt with my white jacket over it also i wear my grey cloak and a set of Black jeans with brown combat boots as i walked around Vale city. Today is my day off from Signal and i decide to take a trip to vale for the day with out the girls as 2 days ago they almost break my bank, but lucky for me Summer cover the cost.

Right now, i was walking to a local cafe close to a bullhead airport and on the way in, i find that the places with pretty quiet and i walked over to the main counter and a nice old lady with behind the counter. "Good morning." I said as she smiled.

"Good morning sir, What can i get you?" she asked as i looked at the menu.

"could i get a cup of Coffee with 3 cookies please?" I asked and she nodded.

"You can, but the cookies are still in the oven so it going to be small wait." I smiled and waved it off as she said that.

"It ok. Cookies tastes better flashed out of the oven." I said as the old woman clucked.

"Go take a sit and i well being your order over." I nodded to old lady.

"Thanks you." I looked around and i find a good spot close to the window and i sit down into the chair. i can relax here and i pulled out my scroll only to get a Email and i sighed be opening it. 'You book has sold over 2 million copies.' I growled.

'I only write that book for a quest and the money was good.' I smiled as i summoned my book and i looked at the cover. 'Ninja of love' "Blake going to kill me." i said as a joke before the owner come over with a cup of coffee and plate full of cookie. "Thanks you." i said as she smiled.

"It ok, That would be 72 lien." i handed her 100 lien. "sir?"

I smiled. "Keep the change." she smiled before walking away and i take a sip of my coffee. i looked at piece of paper i had in my pocket. 'Beacon Academy.'

"Oh my?" i was shocked as pulled out one of Glocks that i hided in my jacket and pointed it at the person who was right behind me and i was shocked by who it was. "You must be real jumpy or you have a good reason for drawing a weapon on a defenceless bystander?" a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Ozpin? i placed my Glock away as i looked at this man who smiled. "Do you mind if i sit down?" he asked as i waved it his offer and he sit down over side of me.

"So what being you here?" i asked as i take my coffee and Ozpin looked at me before the owner come over with Ozpin drink. "Headmaster Ozpin?" i looked at Ozpin before he started to speak.

"I come over have a little take to you that all." I looked at him oddly.

"Talk to me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes." he said before pulling out a Dust-table and it had my School grades. "i was looking at signal A class and i find your name Mr Silver Xiao-long-Rose. Leader of Signal self made team SRYYN." He said as smiled.

"I'm not the leader." i said as Ozpin looked at me. "our group has no leader."

Ozpin smiled. "But they follow your lead in battle and when any for your team get into trouble your the one who the teacher ask to come along?" he asked as i looked at him.

"And you point?" I asked as Ozpin grinned.

"I wanted to know what your favourite fairly tali?" He asked as I sighed before answering him.

"The tail of the one eye king." i said as Ozpin looked at me. "The king who stood on the front line against Grimm before the Great War, but he disappeared after he sent his companions away and he headed to the Grimm land to fight an endless war again the monster for darkness." I said as i take my coffee again and Ozpin smiled. "I also like the legend of the silver-eye warrior who the Grimm are scary of as we are the warrior that fight the darkness in the name of life." Ozpin looked at me as I smiled. "i know about the silver-eye warrior powers." I said before lower his cup and place it on the table.

"So Silver who told you about the silver-eyes?" he asked as i smiled and closed my eyes.

"i learnt it in a book and i seen the power in action as my mother used it a years back. so i spent a few year trying to get my head around the power and it original." I said as Ozpin nodded.

"So that most be the reason you leaved your house and travel around the world?" He asked as i looked at him. "Summer told me that up until a few days ago, you have been restless with training and fight almost any chance you get?" he looked at me as i looked away.

"You better stop there before you say something that will end up with me leaving this place and i tell my mother and father that you come to speak to me." I said as my eye flashed at him.

Ozpin just smiled. "As i first thought." he said before resting his arm on the table. "I would like to get you something?" He was up to something.

"And what is that?" I asked as he pulled out a brown letter that had the beacon logo.

"Here my personal recommendation that will get you into any for the four hunter academies." i looked at the letter.

"Why so willing to give this to me?" I asked as Ozpin looked at me. "I can get into your academy with hard work and learning that why i set out on my journals to learn about more about myself and place i call home." i stood up. "You can keep that recommendation and get it someone who really needed your support." I walked over to the door. "But before i leave and continue with my day, i would like to ask you thing?" i asked as i was behind him and Ozpin nodded.

"Please ask me?" he said was i looked at him.

"Do you think someone can fix they mistakes or be redeemed if they done something very bad?" i asked as Ozpin paused for a second before answering.

"I believe that everyone can be redeemed." Ozpin said before i take a deep breath.

"I wanted to be like Qrow and Raven." I said and Ozpin froze for a second. "I seen what they can do, the shape shifting." Ozpin turned to me and i could see it on his face.

"How do-" I cut him off.

"How do I know?" I asked and he nodded. "Because the first day i meet Raven, she was a bird and i try to kill her as i hated her so much and i know Qrow been watching me, Ruby and Yang in secret in his bird form as i alway spot a crow following me and once it goes he around in human form." i said before Ozpin sighed before point to my old seat.

"Sit down and we well talk about this." i smiled before sitting back down. "So Silver?" He called my name as i looked at him. "You know about the maidens right?" he asked as I nodded.

"The 4 maidens for the seasons?" I asked and he nodded. "I know them." Ozpin smiled.

"So you know that magic real?" I nodded to him. "So what if i told you that the Grimm has a queen that leads them?" he asked and I nodded.

"I know." Ozpin was shocked. "I seen her." I said and Ozpin was in shock over this.

"When?" he asked as I smiled.

"6 years ago." I said with a grin. "my semblance is semblance Copy and i take Raven portal and she forgot to train me in it and i ended up in the Grimm land and i spend 2 mouth there." Ozpin was surprised. "i learned the danger of the Grimm and now to keep my feeling in check so that they left me alone." I smiled.

"So you learned what it take to survive in the land of Grimm?" he asked as I nodded. "Good, because i wanted to ask you something personal, that Summer and Qrow told me?" i looked at him. "You have Grimm blood in your veins?" he asked as i reached for my Glock but Ozpin held his hand up. "i was asking because Summer wanted me to conform something." He said as i pulled my hand away. "she told me that your body was be growing more quickly than a normal child should in term for power and you seem very close with miss Ruby, miss Yang, Miss Yukiko and now Miss Neo. Almost like a alpha Wolf protecting his pack?" he said as i was confused.

"What this got to do with anything?" i asked as Ozpin chucked. "What?"

"I asked you them Question as Now i have a good understanding for you now and now i should be able to 'gift' you the power to shape shift, but i needed to know what you plan to do with this 'Gift?'" he asked as I smiled.

"To protect my family." i said and Ozpin nodded.

"Ok." he stood up. "let go to my office and we can get started." he said as i got up and followed his lead. 'Ozpin not a bad guy, but I can't get over his past.' i thought to myself. 'But if I can't stop the fall then I'm taking the relics to keeping them out for his and the queen's hands.'

Break.

Ozpin tower office. I looked around as we got off the elevator and the gears turning around started to hurt my wolf ear, but lucky for me, i used my Aura to protect them thanks to Qrow 'I can't hear you' trick. "So Silver are you ready?" Ozpin asked as he draw out his cane and pointed it at me.

I nodded before green magic circle appeared under my feet. **"'From the tali of old the old beast sleep in his** **ancient home of rock and ice.'"** My body felt like it was changing just the time i first i used my claw, but time i felt more alive then empty. **"'Hear my voice and wake from your deep sleep, wolf of the** **north and say you new name?'"** I looked at Ozpin. "You needed to get yourself a true name to complete is right." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Fafnir." I said before my body felt so cold that i hug my body as i fell to my knees. "AHHHHHH!?" i scream in pain as throw my hand to the ground and i was find it hard to breath. 'Fuck! this is so painful.' i was on all four and i felt like i was going to throw up. i could see my arms turning into paws and my eyes widened and my body start to change also. 'fuck this felt wrong.' I thought as only a few second later i was now on all four and smaller in high but it felt more natural.

Ozpin kneeled down to my level and looked at me. "Well i see you take to your new form perfectly." he said as I howled.

'I felt more alive.' i howled as Ozpin smiled.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand you, but i can tell you are happy." i nodded before i looked at my hub and find everything was in order. my stats are the same and i know one new thing a new skill.

'Shape shifting'  
'You have the power shape shifting into alpha wolf or a Alpha Grimm-wolf.'

my eye widened as i looked at Info base on this skill and it simple to use. Use my aura and force on turning into one or the other. 'Grimm-wolf?' i thought about rex before my hub light up purple and my felt dark again as i grow in size and slowly moved to two feet and i find myself over 7 ft tall and Ozpin was shocked as i looked at him. "No." he said before take a step back. "What as happened?" i looked at my arms to see grey fur beast arms and large claws.

"What happen?" My voice was different. "What?" i looked at Ozpin.

"Well." he pushed up his glasses. "it look like your Grimm blood as evolve into a new form." He said as i looked as at my data. 'What?'

'Wolf trait: modded: Your Grimm wolf has changed your wolf Faunus DNA, so now you have grain wolf fangs and your Grimm trait see negative feels have be transferred over to your normal body.'

'Shit.' i hated that part of the Grimm mode. i sighed before i trigger the reset form skill and my body returned to normal. "Ok that going to take some getting used too." i opened my mouth and pushed onto my teeth and find they a lot sharper. "well they going to help with me eating Yang cooking." i joked as Ozpin looked at me. "What?"

"You just turned into a Wolf, A WereGrimm and then back into a Faunus." he was shocked.

"Oh, that eas-" i cut myself off as i spotted Yang Arua going from 2500/2500 to 2342/2500. "YANG!" i shout before opening a portal to her but i looked as Oz. "thanks you Oz, i will repay you." i said before jumping into the portal and ended in the wood with Yang fighting an alpha Beowolf.

"Silver!" Yang said.

"You girls ok?" i said as i formed my claw as my weapons are at home. Yang got next to me.

"This Grimm killed a person and I'm here to kill it." she held her weapons ready. "So you want to join in brother?" she asked and i grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah." I lit up in a white flame and yang lit up in an orange flame. "COME ON!" i shout before me and Yang launched ourselves at the beowolf and at the speed who was going at the beowolf didn't know what hit it. Yang punch the beowolf in the face before it was sent flying and i landed behind him and in his flight path and as the beowolf was sent to me, I grinned. "Have a good flight." I said before upper cutting the beowolf and launched him into the air before Yang run to me.

"Leg up." She said as i cup my hand together and once Yang jumped and her feet landed on my hand she smiled. "Icy-" she said before i throw her to the sky and she flow passed the beowolf and i got ready to jump myself and once yang final finished her world. "Twin dragon." she shouted before throw herself down as i jumped up and we throw our most powerful punches at the beowolf.

"We came." I said as beowolf explode into black blood as we used they combine strength before land side by side.

"And we destroy." Yang sad as we bumped our fists together. "Well that take care of that." Yang smiled as i shook my head. "So Wolf, had did you know that i was in a fight?" she asked as I smiled.

"Call it." i pointed to her already develop chest. "I know when your in danger Yang." I said as Yang pouted before looking away form me as I sighed. "What did i fell in love with someone like you?" i asked myself and Yang looked at me. "what?"

"Fell in love with?" she asked as I blushed before turning my back to Yang. "Silver?" she stepped in front of me as i tried to looked away. "Oh come on." she grab my arm and pulled it into her soft chest and i looked at blond bombshell with a deep red face. "Tell me?" she said before sighed.

"Fine, I like..." I started to chuckled nervously. Yang only grinned before pointing my cheek. "Come on Yang stop it." i smiled as Yang being playful is one of the thing i love about her.

"Nope." Yang said before we laughed our asses off and once we calm down, she asked me again. "So Wolf what this about felling in love?" she said as i looked at the sky with a sigh.

"Well, i just ever since i got back from my trip and decide to set my sword to rest and focus on my own life, i started to really take in the people around me." i smiled before looking at my Blond hair friend. "You, Ruby, Yuki and Neo all hold a special place in my heart." I said before placing my hand on my heart. "Ruby, cute and smart for her age." Yang nodded to that.

"Give her a weapon or machine and she know it how it works in seconds." Yang said as Ruby does how a way with Machine and weapons.

"Her hard work is heart warming to see and make everyone around her wanted to work harder too." I looked at my blond hair dragon who smiled.

"What about the others?" She asked as i smiled and spoke.

"Yukiko and Neo are like fire and ice in the way they are." i smiled as i thought of the two. "Both are sweet and kind, but Neo is a little psycho with girls come close to me." I chucked at that. "Yukiko is the quiet and stay close to me for some reason and only really leave me if she has something to do." Yang sighed before i looked at her.

"Silver, you do know that Yukiko is overprotective of you?" Yang said before facepalmed.

"So your telling me that Neo and Yuki are little psycho who follow me around?" i asked and Yang smiled before nodded.

"Good luck with that." Yang giggled as we know that Neo and Yuki mean well.

"I got a good luck charm call Yuki." i grinned as Yang laughed at my comment.

"Well that is her semblance." Yang looked at me for a second before ask her question. "Silver can i asked you a question?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course, Yang." I said as she take a deep breath before walking over to me and held my right hand and blushed.

"Silver, do you remember the day that we kissed?" she asked and i blushed as i remember that day and I nodded.

"Yeah I remember." I said before Yang looked at me in the eyes as i looked a her and i find that she looked very cute. "Why do you ask?"

Yang smiled. "Well it about what you said." She said and i was confused. "That you like me and not in the brotherly way." she said as i remember my word and sighed.

"And that still stands." Yang face lit up in shock. "but i needed to fix my own problems before i am ready of a relationship." Yang was confused. "It about time why i kept leaving." I said before removing myself from Yang and turned my back to her.

"You away felt like you didn't long with us?" Yang asked and i turned to her in shocked. "Like you are the outcast of the family." i looked to the ground as Yang continued. "Silver, everyone know that you be hiding and pushing yourself passed your limits." Yang walked up to me and pulled my head up and smiled as she looked at me in the eyes again. "All because you wanted to protect us." Yang smile burned into my soul and I can't hold myself back.

I let my feeling run wild as i grabbed Yang and pined her to a tree with her hand held above her head, Yang was in shocked as she looked at me. "Silver, what going on?" she asked as i looked her a scared face as my right eye shifted to my Grimm eye. i am scared of what everyone would think of me. "Silver, your eye?" My eye is pure red with black iris and black vain slowly growing around my eye.

"Do you see?" i asked as i looked at her and held her arms high. "I am a monster Yang." I shouted at my friend who i know this trying to help me, but this has be eating at me for years. "how Could you really-" Yang cut me off .

"If you think that your a monster?" She asked me as i looked at her confused, but before me or Yang could speak we heard someone shouting.

"YANG!" i was forced to jumped away from yang and she fell to ground and i flipped and looked at the people who tired to attack me and my eyes widened. it was Tai. he kneed down to Yang as he checked on his child before looking at me in angrier and i was scared. "Silver what have you done?" He asked as i looked yang and her arms are bleeding from me. "You hurt Yang?" he stood up as i take a step back.

"Tai, I'm sor-" He shouted at me as i tried to speak.

"No, Silver your not." He said as i froze up. "You attacked your sister in Angrier and you shown your true." He was about to run up to me with his fist raised. I shielded my face.

" **REX!"** i shouted as my Grimm was summoned and the two protected me Tai punch as he grab tai. i looked from my arms and i could see tai was mad.

"Silver you better get rid of this thing." He said as i shook my head. "SILVER!" he shouted and i panic as Rex Throw Tai into a tree. "AWW!"

"DAD!?" Yang shouted as she rushed over to Tai who was still awake but in pain. Yang looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Silver how could you do this?" she asked as I don'y know what to do, but as i try to take a step forward Yang Shouted. "STAY AWAY FOR ME!" that alone break my heart. "Stay away for me." she again as i looked at the ground with my fist locked.

"If that what it takes." i said before Tai and Yang looked at me as i face the pair of them, with tears in my eyes. "A monster like didn't have a place in your family." I opened a Portal behind myself. "Good bye and thanks you for everything you done for me." I step in the portal only to hear yang shout my name.

"SILVER!?" I don't stop as i walked to my new location, the house where i ended up in the living room and Summer was sat down on the soft alone.

"Silver?" Summer looked at me oddly as I smiled.

"Do you know where my cloak and backpack is?" i asked as Summer nodded.

"Up in your room." I nodded to her before heading to the stair. "Silver, What wrong?" she asked as i was half way up the stair and looking at the stair and Summer got off the sofa.

"I attacked Yang." i said and Summer was shocked.

"Why?" She asked as i crushed the fists together. "What happened?"

i was sick of the questions. "I LOST CONTROL MY GRIMM AND NOW IM LEAVING BEFORE I HURT ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!" Shouting at summer as tears roll down my cheeks. "Summer, I can't be around people with out hurting them." I can't stop myself as i sat down on the step. "Im just a monster." I held my head in my hands.

Summer walked over to me and hugged me. "So you finally decided?" she asked as I nodded. i looked at Summer face as she smiled at me. "i knew that one day that you would lose control for your Grimm." I was shocked.

"Sum-" She placed her finger on my lips.

"It mother to you." she said in a sweet voce before wiped my tear away. "Now." she place her forehead against my own. "Force on your heart beat." She said as i closed my eyes. "Slowly your breathing to match my breath." I started to match Summer Breathing. "We Silver-eyes are warrior and fight to live and live to fight." She said as i felt a her aura against my own.

"I know this." i said as Summer Aura calm me down. "I know that we are cruse to fight the Grimm." my heart begin to beat faster.

"But you held something that make you special and diffiencet from me and Ruby." i opened my eye and looked into Summer's.

"My Grimm?" i asked as she smiled. "But that-"

"but that what you are now and your Grimm is what make you. you and you shouldn't let it hold you back." Summer eyes lit up like a flame and i was shocked. "We all have thing that we are scared of." I looked at Summer and i see my self in her eyes.

"The maiden of Summer?" i asked and Summer smiled before pulling away from me.

"So you know about the maidens?" she asked as I nodded. "how?"

"I do a lot of reading and i seen thing in my travels." i said as my Grimm returned to a silver colour.

"So." She stood up and i did too. "You plan on follow one of the old story?" she asked as I nodded.

"I find an old tail about the one eyed silver-king." I said and Summer was shocked.

"Why that one?" she asked and i noticed her voice changed a little like something was getting to her.

"Because i read that he was a hero who fights the forces of Grimm on battle alone and find that his life full of hardship but also great things." i looked at my hands. "i wanted to be just like him."

"Lord Albion Van Rose." Summer said as i looked at her. "The warrior hero, king of Patch and husband to the 4 Maidens." i was shocked as Summer walked passed me. "Come i got something to show you." We both walked up the stairs and to the back of the house and to the room next to my own. Summer stopped in front of a door with a odd lock on the front of it. "You that i alway told you to stay away from is room?" i nodded as Summer did tell me and the girls to stay away from this room like all the time. "Well im going to show you why." She pulled out a oddly shaped key and unlocked the door, but it did not open. "Open it." she said as i looked at her oddly.

"Mother?" i asked as she nodded.

"It ok to enter." i looked at the door and i felt something taking over my body as i raised my hand and pushed the door open and i find the room was like a workshop/War room as i find maps on the walls with tools on a large table on the east side of the wall and old swords laid a the west wall on weapon racks.

"What is this room?" i asked as I walked inside and find the place was dusty as my hand held one of the sword up.

"This room belong to Albion." I looked at Summer who was smiling. "He is my great father and this house belong to him." Summer walked over to a chest that was next to table and she opened it before pulling out a small. "his story are told as fairy tail but i can tell that his live was full of love and passion to his family until the day he left." She turned around and pass me a small black ring box. "This is the same ring that he wear in battle and it hold a great place in this family." I opened the box and i could a beautiful ring with a engraving around the outer edge on the ring and i could read it. 'For one to become complete, one most become a demon before coming an angel.' I didn't know what it means.

"The ring beautiful." i closed the box and passed it back to Summer. "but why are you showing me it?" i asked as Summer opened the box and smiled before taking the ring out and take my right arm. "Mother?"

"I plan on giving you this on you wedding day, with Yang, Ruby, Yuki and little Neo." I blushed as Summer smiled. "But i felt like your going to needed the support for us before that happens." Summer place the ring on my finger and the engraving lit up a lovely light blue and this shocked me. "I see a lot for myself in you, Silver." Summer looked at me with a big smile. "and know have much you are scared of this world but just know that I love you and nothing well changed." i looked her and smiled my self.

"thank you mother." I kneed to her. "I promise to return once my mission is complete and i returned with Albion sword and i come back." Summer kissed my forehead.

"Just come to us as the same kind I know." She said as i stood with a smile.

"I will mother." I said before pulling Summer into one last hug before we left the room and then i returned to my bedroom and started to get ready for my new quest.

 **"The lost sword of the one eyed-king"  
** **"You are to recover the sword of the one eyed-king before you join Beacon Academy"  
** **"Reward: 35,000 Exp 100,000 Lien"  
"The Weapons of the slayer king:  
** **"** **The** **Vanishing light Blade:** **Caliburn** **"**

I smiled as i was just about done. "Ok, bag." i throw on my backpack. "cloak." I put on my grey cloak. "Armour and clothes?" I looked at my clothe. i'm wearing a Grey shirt with a jet black chest plate with a Pure white jacket with the Schnee crest on my back. Also wearing blur jeans with brown combat boot. i smiled as my clothe are in order. "Ring and cross?." I looked at my new ring on my right hand index finger.

"Ring of the slayer"  
"It has the power to increase the user Arua regulation and speed by 40% and it houses a soul of a lost Grimm that fights against it own kind."

"The ring of the slayer?" i question this item. "A lost Grimm?" i looked in my Grimm bloodline and find only Rex and Yamata-no-Orochi in there. "Maybe i have to unlock it." i said as i closed that tab. before i looking at my cross. "Qrow you said that I that i am alone." I smiled as i hear the sound of wings beater.

"That what I said." I turned to the window and Qrow was standing there with a smile on his drunk face. "and i mean it too." he said before throwing a flask at me and i grab it. "This a farewell gift."

I looked at the flask and smiled. it had my emblem on the front of it. "So you wanted to drink with me?" i asked as Qrow looked at me oddly. "Don't tell Summer." I walked over to my bed and under my pillow i pulled out a bottle of whiskey and Qrow laughed.

"Now that my boy." I opened the bottle and take a mouth full for it. "wow kid." He said as i passed him the bottle with a big smile on my face.

"Well take a drunk." Qrow take a mouth full and he eye widened.

"Holy shit. this is Vale K." He looked at the bottle. "Silver this is like super hard to get your hands on and i know Hai only got one bottle that he only uses on birthdays." Qrow looked as i grinned and pulled out two more bottles. "HOW IN THE FUCK?!"

"I worked my ass for them." I placed the bottles on the bed. "you can have them." i said before Qrow looked at me in shock.

"Silver?" I smiled.

"Qrow, this is my way for saying thank you for training me." I said before walking to the door. "And also." I turned to Qrow one last time. "I love you dad." Qrow smiled before waving.

"I love you too, kid." He said as i leave the room and walked down stair only to see Raven standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"So your leaving?" she asked as I nodded. "Well." Raven held out her hand and opened it only for a small key to there and i looked at Raven. "Qrow and i Buy you a small apartment in vale." she handed me the key. "i was going to give you the key later but now you are leaving, you take it." I looked at my map and a little house come up in Vale.

"Thank you Raven." I said with a small smiled before placing the key in my pocket and i was about to leave but Raven blocked my way. "Raven?"

"It mommy raven to you." she said with a grin as i rolled my eye playfully.

"Im not kid anymore Mum." I said before Raven messed up my hair.

"Yeah." She looked at me sadly. "You growth into a fine young man." She looked at me and i looked at her. I was just a little under her hight. I'm right 5'5 ft and Raven 5'7 ft.

"Well." I stood with a little pride. "I'm a Beowolf of the Branwen tribe." Raven giggled.

"That you are." I looked at Raven as stepped to the step and as i opened the door. Raven placed her hand on my shoulder and i looked at her. "Don't look sight of yourself and keep moving forward." she said before i smiled and nodded. I moved in closed to Raven and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks mum." Raven smiled as i walked out of the house and onto the path, before using my new shaping shifting powers and turned into a white wolf and turned my head to the door only to see Raven, Summer and Qrow all stood there and waving.

"Come back to us alive kid." Qrow said with big grin on his face and hugging summer.

"Good luck sweetie." Summer said as i looked at Raven who just there and nodded to me before i set off at full speed down the path.

On the way down the path i ran passed Tai and Yang who was walking back to the house. Yang and i only looked at each other for a second before i rushed pass. her eye looked fulled of pain and sadness. 'Im sorry Yang.' I thought as i looked at my party list and Yang heart was still the same as before. 'so she don't hate me.' i thought as i run into forest and onto a new quest.

 **And done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden

Level 20

HP: 3000/3000

AP: 10000/10000

Skills:

Strength: 64

Dextrous: 72

Stamina: 85

Intelligence: 45

Wisdom: 45

Charisma: 50

Luck: 55

Remaining points: 70.

EXP: 5100/30000

Lien: 522,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm (Sealed)  
Weapon: Unarmed.

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam' Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV15 HP 1000/1000 AP 2300/2300'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV17 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV15 HP 1500/1500 AP 2500/2500'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 15 HP 1200/1200 AP 2000/2000


	15. Wolf knight: the brith of wolf king

Day 8 of Silver Quest.

I managed to get a good distance from Vale and i walking thought the wood lands that lead west to the small town of Whiterun that lay at the base of the mountains ice peeks. i sighed as i use my mini map to see were i am going and i about 10 more days away from the place i needed to be. "200 mile to go."

I sighed as i remember all of the other time i had to move around by myself in past, but back then i had Raven or Qrow with me and i had someone to talk too and my feeling was more complete and I don't needed to fear myself from losing control. "Hopefully i can find a good spot to sleep tonight?" i said to myself as i walked down the stoney road, lucky for me that the sky was clear and only a few clouds are out.

"Hello!" I heard at voice coming from behind me so i stopped and turned to face behind me only to find a Out-road pickup Track come up behind me and it parked at the side of mr before the drive opened the window and i could see a Man in mid 30 with brown hair and green eyes and he had a kind smiled on his face. "Hi there." hi said as I nodded.

"Good day to you sir." i said with a bow and the man smiled.

"Why are you all the way out here?" He pointed back to vale. "Vale that way?" I smiled.

"I'm on a mission right now and i needed to get the town of Whiterun." i said as the man was shocked but slap the side of his Truck.

"Hop in the back, we heading that way so we can drop you off." i shocked at someone was willing to help me.

"Thank you sir." I opened the door behind him before throwing my bag on the seat and jumped in only to be meet with a beautiful red headed girl who heir is held in waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet and with lovely vivid Green eyes and wear light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite toned for a girl, she also wearing a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

Pyrrha niko? i was shocked to see a skilled fight like her here, but then i looked at the front seat to see a young woman with the same colour heir as Pyrrha but her her hair is a in a bob cut and the same the green eyes. "So kid?" i looked at the man who looked at me in the mirror with a smile. "Care to take your hood down?" he asked as i had my hood over my head and i shook my head. "Oh?"

"I'm sorry but not comfortable with showing my ears off." i said as he and the woman nodded to me.

"We understood being a Faunus and all." the young woman said with a smile and I nodded.

"Thank you for understanding and picking me up." I said as the man started the engine and we set off on the road, i felted more comfortable being around people and i know if i break again Pyrrha and her family can handled me. I looked out of the window and watched at we drive passed the woods.

"So Kid do you have a name?" the man asked as I nodded.

"My name is Silver Rose and I'm 12." i told them before i closed my eye as my body as tired.

"The name Leonidas Niko." Leonidas said as i looked at him, the woman next to him smiled before speaking.

"I'm Golga Niko." She said before Pyrrha said her name.

"my name Pyrrha niko and i hope we can get along?" she said as i sighed and smiled.

"I would like that." i said as i held out my hand and Pyrrha take it.

"You have grained **Polarity** which allowed you to command the force of magnetism."

i smiled as i grain a new semblances to master but my body was feeling weird. "Silver are you ok?" Pyrrha asked as my face turned red and i was burning up, i looked at Pyrrha before i shook my head.

"Sorry." I lost my balance and fell onto the middle seat, making Leonidas hit the breaks and he stopped the cars as he and his wife looked at me was i smiled painful. "Am really drained." I said before Pyrrha removed my hood and slowly patted my head.

"Take it easy Silver." Golga said like a mother and I nodded before closing my eyes. "Leo how long until we to a truck shop?" she asked as Leonidas answered.

"Maybe an hour." he said as i felt Pyrrha move to me and lifted my head up and then placing it on her lap and i looked at her and she had a smile on her face, but I can't remember the fall and the way Pyrrha dying and my stomach was feeling funny before.

"NOOOOOO!" i screamed as i held my head and pulled on my hear. "No i'm going to let that happen." I said as a flash of Ruby & Weiss being killed by Cinder, as Yang and Blake killed by Adam and my mind blinked and i fell into a deep sleep.

Pov 3th.

Pyrrha, Golga and Leonidas all looked at the young Wolf Faunus and the way he looked it was like he seen a ghost or lived a nightmare. "Leo?" Golga looked at her husband who it shocked and angry. "Leo?"

"He acting just like had Pyrrha when her unlocked her semblance." He said as Pyrrha looked at the boy and she could see his hands are softly glowing black and white. "Pyrrha?"

"His hand as glowing." she said as the adults looked at the boy and Pyrrha was right. "Could he have the same Semblance as me?" she asked as her dad was confused.

"That would be Very Rare, but it not unheard of." he said before driving on, but in his head he was worried as he was good friends with Qrow Branwen and he once said that his child could copy a person Semblance and if this kid was the same boy then Leonidas would needed to call Qrow. "Dear could you take my Scroll and call Drunk Qrow for me please?" he asked and his Wife looked in his call log and find Qrow number before calling it.

'Hello?' Qrow answered in a second.

"Qrow it Leonidas." Leonidas said as Qrow cheered.

'hi Leo, Who going to be drinking again?' he asked as Leonidas wife looked at him and Leonidas smile.

"Sorry bud, but i needed to know if your son around?" Leonidas asked and Qrow was confused.

'No, he on a trip right now? why?' Qrow said and Leonidas glowed.

"He can copy semblances right?" he asked and Qrow pick up on what Leonidas was trying to say.

'check his right hand and tell me if his hand is grey with red vain?' Qrow said as Pyrrha checked and nodded.

"Pyrrha just checked and half of his arm is grey with Red vain and he passed out right now." Qrow sighed after hearing that.

'Ok, you needed to make sure that he remains calm and if a grey Beowolf appears DON'T attack it as it Silver's pet and it protect him.' Leonidas and Golga looked at each other only for Golga to turn around and said Beowolf on the back of the pick up. 'I'm guess you seen Rex?'

"Yeap." Golga said as Pyrrha looked and spotted the beowolf for herself and she listen to Qrow and faced Silver again and started to pat his hair. "Qrow, Silver started to burn up a few minutes again?"

'Did he look scared?' Qrow asked as Leonidas nodded.

"Yeah before screaming his head off and then passed out." Qrow was quiet for a second.

'Just let that go, he sometime remembers thing and it scars him pretty bad, but get him sometime to rest he turned into a loveable son of a bitch.' Leonidas sighed and smiled as there nothing with the young Wolf. 'Anyway Leo, If silver with you then me and the other can rest a bit easier.' Qrow sounded happy.

"No problems. Well Qrow i will talk to you later." Leonidas said before Qrow ended the call. "Well that makes thing more easier." Leonidas said as his wife at him.

"Silver is Friend of yours son?" she asked as Leonidas nodded.

"Yea." Leonidas looked at Silver sleeping on Pyrrha lap. "And he one damage kid." Golga looked at the young wolf and his face looked like he was having a nightmare. "Pyrrha?" He looked at his kid and Pyrrha looked at her dad. "Whatever you do, Don't freak out if he does something not nothing." Pyrrha nodded, but she don't understand what he meant.

The rest of the trip was quiet and somewhat peaceful with the odd Grimm appearing but Rex deal with them allowing the car to travel safely until the night set in and the niko decide to set up a camp of the night, but Silver who has been just waken up after a 4 hours sleep slowly wake up.

Pov Silver.

i slowly opened my eyes and i find myself inside of the pickup track and my head was spinning like fuck. "Oh my head." I said as i sat up and looked out of the window only to the Nikos sitting around a small fire and a tent was set up. the three of them look like they was getting along and i remain what i did to Yang and my heart felt like it was in pain. "I'm a monster." i said before i opened the pickup Door and Pyrrha turned around to see me as the family was busy with cooking meat on the fire or setting up a second tent?

"Silver, you're awake?" She got up and rushed over to me as i got out of the car.

"Just wake up." i looked at her oddly and i noticed her aura was little diffiencet is was completely red but now it had a little bit of white mixed in.

"Silver?" Pyrrha looked at me and i shake my head.

"Sorry. spaced out for a second." I smiled and i was going to head to the fire but my body locked up for a minute as i heard a voice.

' **Come find me'** i looked around and Pyrrha looked at me oddly but Leonidas and Golga looked over.

"Silver?" Golga called me but i looked at the forests and i could be a white Wolf sitting there. "Silver are you ok?" She follow of view. "What are you looking at?" she asked as i looked her and there back to the wolf. 'Can they not see him.' i thought before my quest updated.

 **"The lost sword of the one eyed-king"  
** ' **Follow blade** **spirit'**

I know that this wolf was something. I smiled and i was going to rush off but Leonidas step in front of me. "Silver, what going on?" Leonidas asked as i looked behind and i spotted a lone Beowolf.

"Grimm." i said before using Blake shadow and passed over Leonidas and rushed at the beowolf and before it could react i was in front of them. it try to attack but i broke his leg with one kick to the knee and you could hear the echo of the bone breaking and i smiled as the beowolf was on the floor. "Die." i grab his face and begin to rip it off.

"Silver?" Golga was shocked by my acts and Pyrrha covered her mouth, i was lost in bloodlust but i heard Leonidas.

"Qrow was right." i stopped and turned to face the man who was standing over me. "Your a Grimm?" my eye widened as i looked at my right hand and my claw was out, i take a step back as Leonidas was right in front of me. "Silver, you have nothing to be scared about." as he raised his arms i bolted into the wood only to hear.

"SILVER!" i hear the niko shout but i was around to far in, but i could see the wolf again. "Take me to sword." i remember the part of the strong that Albion had a wolf as a partner and the two would always fight together, but the wolf was killed in battle, so Albion made a grave of the wolf in the wood of. "the wood of YUL" i shouted as i walked over breathes, over growth tree root and fucking Rocks that i over most tripped over until we made it to a beautiful clearing with a large waterfall in the back and small lake that formed at it base and in the lake was a stone that looked like a grave site and i walked over to the stone hopping on large stones in the water and i read the word that in engrave.

"Here laid, the king of the wolfs. A trusted brother, father and friend. **Fenrir the God of ice and** **loyalty."** i looked at the wolf next to me. i pat his head and he like it. "You die here?" i asked as the looked at me and i could see it. "You must miss Albion?" The wolf rudder his head against my hand and i felt tears forming in my eyes. as i hugged the poor Wolf. "Don't worry, I won't let each one find is place." the Wolf howled and my ring glowed brightly before the waterfall began to split apart and i turned to face it and my eye opened widened.

From the waterfall doorway a shone throne sat in the middle of the way with a what looked like a knight in white armour sitting on the throne with a sword with a grip long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blue blade core with a gold colored edge. it looked die for a second before awaking itself and stood up with the blade in hand. i had no choose but it draw my own weapon so i draw razor and got ready. **"So you are here to calm my master sword?"** The knight said as i was confused for a second but i noticed the sword was the same blade that Albion used. **Claiborne**

I got ready for a fight against this sword. "I'm here to reclaim my family sword." i said before the knight rushed me as speeds i could only dream for, i only had a spit second to block him and i only manage to blocked the king sword and his power was something on a completely new level.

"Albion Spirit: Level ? Elite"

i was shocked. 'he has no level.' i thought as i jumped back and the knight just stood there with the sword in both hands. I had to do something. i fire off my glyphs at the knight only from him to block all of the my attack and then i used speed to change at him and attack him with my sword and i got a few slashed at the armor but no seeing damage, i use yang and Adam Semblances together and sent a large chrisom shock wave at him and it was just gone. " **Is this the best you have?"** he said before changing at me again and i managed to blocked his attack but this time i was in shock. my Razor fang was destroy with his second swing and in a second i got punch in the face and was send into a tree and i coughed blood as my aura was destroy and my body take damage.

 **'HP: 1200/3000 AP: 0/10000.'**

i was in so much pain as my body and i am in the ground coughing up blood as i am having trouble breathing. 'I failed.' I slowly raised my head only to see the knight in standing in front of me with the Claiborne in his hand.

'Fallen hero-' "I guess this is the end for me?" i asked the knight who just stood there. 'Fallen king-' i laughed as i was looking at Death. "If your going to kill me then just do it." i said as i throw up blood. 'We fell and then raise again' i had a voice playing in my head as i closed my eyes was the knight raised the sword high. 'It time for me to go.'

 **'Just come to us as the same kind child I know'** i heard summer voice.

' **Good luck** **sweetie'** Raven voice

 **'Come back to us alive kid.'** Qrow voice and i eye shot open as everything was moving in slow motion and so was the sword. **"IM NOT DYING HERE!"** i shouted before the knight was throw off balance as i released a shocked wave from my body. "Speed heal" my health started to heal up quickly as i use Ruby speed to do so. i stood up and faced the knight.

"im not going to die here." I said was i summoned a blade of ice using the glyph and my silver-eye glow and a white flame was released from it. "I will return to my family." the knight swing the blade at me, but my new find power help me block the attack and my ice sword break but i throw myself in the air and i was close to his face and i looked into the Helmet before summoned a new sword and slashed the armour before it break again but I don't stop as I summoned, slashed and break and i continued to do this again and again.

the knight would try and attack me, but i moved out of the way and attack myself, after whet felt a long time, i felt tired as my breathing felt heavy and the knight was kneeing down with one of his left arm destroy. i got up and walked over to him as he raised his head and I panted. "That it..." i place my right on his helmet and the ring began glow. "I win and i claim the sword for my family." I grab the sword with my left hand but the knight held the sword tightly.

 **"Answer me this?"** he asked as i looked at him. **"Could you before live on the** **field of battle?"** He asked as I smiled.

"I don't plan on dying like you Albion." i said as i am speaking to the king himself.

He sighed in relief. **"You have a heart."**

"We still human." I said before removing the knight helmet and i find a man who lost the will to live and his face told me everything as he not a man but a Grimm with his pale white skin, black vains around his face and his right eye is black with red iris, but he lost his left eye. "i know that you miss your lovers and your family."

Albion smiled before he stood up and walked back to the stone throne. **"Come child."** I followed him as we walked to the back for the waterfall and into a cave that lead to armour. **"I wanted you to claim my bloodline."** i looked Albion as he pointed to a armour stand and i find a full suit of pure grey leather armour. **"This armour belong to me back when i was human, but now i wanted you to have it."** i walked over and touch the armour and i could feel the magic infused in the armour.

"But I'm can't-" Albion cut me off.

 **"You can do anything that you put your mind it and i know that you love your family and** **future wifes."** he said and i was shocked. **"i been alive for over 3000 years and i know what it like to lost heart, but the one thing you don't do it let that monster inside of you take over."** i looked at my arm. **"You have the will to control it, unlike me, who give into his demon and let it eat him up."** I close my hand into a fist.

"I don't plan on letting The queen of Grimm win." i said as Albion smiled and he pointed to a forge and we both walked over to it and he stabbed **Claiborne** into the floor. "Albion?"

 **"I don't plan on staying around as i now give you the title of Silver-eye** **king."** He place his helmet on the avail. **"i wanted you to forged a new sword from my** **armour."** i was in shock. **"the metal in this armour is made from a Legendary metal from a time long forgot and once is made it, take** **Claiborne with you."** he looked at me with a smiled for someone who said this dying wish and i could only.

"You have my word." i said before Albion slowly turned to dust and his armour fell to the ground and i walked over to armour before slowly placing each piece on a table and i looked at them. "Magic on." **'You magic has being** **active.'** i looked at the forge before grabbing a hammer and started a long process of meting down Albion metal armour parts and i started to get to work making my new sword.

Time skip 23 hour later.

I was done. i wipe my head as i final was done with my sword. the new blade is a pure silver colour longword with a Razor sharp edge and the wighted is not that heavy as i can pick it up in one hand and use both if needed. I picked up my new sword and hold it hight, the blade itself 36 inches long and the handle is 8 inches with black Grimm leather grip around it and the cross-guard it a pure golden as i used aura steel in the build. the metal Albion armour was made from was Silver-steel ore and i read the text it could only be made by the god of light, but i made my only vision of the metal and infused my own aura into the mixed so they tase of Grimm magic inside of this Blade, to show the power that me and Albion have and the bond we share. "Your finally complete." i smiled as this sword was my new pride and joy. "Silver-bane." I name the sword and it began to glow as it name was engrave into the sides of the blade. i smiled before I sheathed silver-bane into his new home and laid him on the table before grabbing Claiborne, but it would not move. "What?"

'you are missing one requirement: you needed to use the prince of patch title.' i was confused before looking in my title tab.

*Knight of Grimm.* 'you have taken the mantle of knight within the kingdom of Grimm.'  
'Your Grimm are 10 time more stronger with this title.'

*Son of the Summer maiden.* 'You have grain the bless of the maiden of Summer and become her son' 'Your silver eye powers are more powerful and you grain a access to magic with this Title

*The beowolf of the Branwen tribe* 'You have taken the seat for power within the Branwen tribe and now everyone with in howl in your victory.' 'Your name strike fear into the heart of your enemy and your follower are more powerful by your side.'

*Prince of Patch and Vale* 'You have be given the power and the title to hold the royal blade and Grimm slayer Claiborne.'

I used the new Title and pulled out Claiborne from the ground and i held the new blade and i felt the power within and i was shocked as i walked to the entrance for the cave and i head Claiborne in both hand and slowly focused my Arua into the blade and one it reaches a good point and i slashed the air, only for a large blue aura shock wave to be sent out and everything in the area for blow away from the force of that attack. i was in shock by the power. "holy shit." i smiled as i looked at Claiborne. "I think I'm going to like you." i said before looking outside and i spotted what was left of Razor fang on the ground and walked to recover the parts. "Let make you whole again." i walked back to the forge and started to make my old sword.

Break.

After a 5 hour for remaking swords. i remade Razor and Snow with what left over metal i had and now i have 5 swords. Yes 5, i made a new sword that would remake itself after the ideal i got with me making and destroy my sword with the fight with Albion, so i made a sword that reflect that. so this sword can change it form to my will and i laughed at the name i give it. "Schnee blade **"** the sword itself is from a weapon for a good anime show i watched before coming here. so now i had to find of a way to store the weapons. normally i could use my Inventory but Claiborne wouldn't let me Devour it and store it. so i had to do a little cheating and used the god mode setting and i find a skill making program and i got to work to make a new semblance for myself and i called it Blade brith to store my other weapon and deploy them at my will, Claiborne was set not storing itself so i give up and just sheathed it on my back. As i was going to leave the cave, i looked at the leather armour and i started to think. "Fuck it." i store my clothes and started to put on the armour. (Look up Talion from Shadow of war and it his armour design but more Grey coloured)

The armour was pretty good for how old it was and it pretty comfort too. "I like." I looked into the water as i pulled the hood up and i looked like a scout ranger. i smiled before the wolf from before come behind me and i looked at him. "Hi boy." i play with him and he looked happy. "Do you wanted to come with me?" i asked as the wolf looked at me.

He nodded before i stood up and walked back to niko camp site and i find they was still there, Golga and Leonidas looked to be worried about something and I couldn't see Pyrrha. i walked out of the wood to hear Leonidas. "He couldn't have gone that far?" He said as Golga sighed.

"Leo, if what you said was true. then he could be on the other side of the plant by now." i was confused as fuck but i walked to the camp.

"Ammm..." I said before Leonidas and Golga head shot over to me and Golga shot up before rushing over to me and hugged me.

"OH my god you're safe." I was in a crushed grab and it was hard to breath, so i shadow cloned myself to get out from her hug. "Oh?" Golga looked at me before Leonidas walked to me.

"well Silver?" Leonidas had his arms crossed. "Care to explain where you disappeared too?" he asked as I sighed. "And where did you get the armour and Sword from?" i walked over to the car and garb my bag before throw it on my back and then i walked passed Leonidas and Golga. "Silver?"

"I am sorry for making you wrong, but i needed to do something and i needed to go alone." i said before Fenrir rushed over to my side. "come Fenrir." I looked at Leonidas with a smile. "Leonidas and Golga, thank you for you help and tell Pyrrha that i said bye and i hope to see her that beacon." i said before walking away with the new morning sun coming over the forest and I smiled. 'I have a lot of work to do.' i thought as me and my new furry friend down the dirt road.

"Quest complete."  
"The lost sword of the one eyed-king"  
"You are to recover the sword of the one eyed-king before you join Beacon Academy"  
"Reward: 35,000 Exp 100,000 Lien"  
"The Weapons of the slayer king:  
"The Vanishing light Blade: Caliburn"

"Level up: 21"

 **And done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/  
Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 21

HP: 3000/3000

AP: 10000/10000

Skills:

Strength: 64

Dextrous: 72

Stamina: 85

Intelligence: 45

Wisdom: 45

Charisma: 50

Luck: 55

Remaining points: 90.

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 622,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm  
Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade  
Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade brith: It allow the user to store and crated costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV15 HP 1000/1000 AP 2300/2300'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV17 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV15 HP 1500/1500 AP 2500/2500'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 15 HP 1200/1200 AP 2000/2000  
'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 23 HP 40000/40000 AP 1000/1000


	16. Wolf knight: Welcome to Beacon

Beacon airship. it finally time, after 10 years of training and hard work finally payoff. It been 3 years since i leaved home to recover Claiborne and i decide to continue travel around the country helping people and build up a small company as a way for making a money for myself and a support to help with village on frontier. So the Black snow Inc was made with the idea of helping everyone we can and supporting equal rights and believe me that it a lot more work than i first thought but after 1 year of starting up and helping villages. people started to join up, we have 8 old soldiers from the atlas army, 10 Faunus militiaman who left the white fang, 4 doctor and 8 EX Schnee dust worker even 2 huntsman and my old sister Winter got word of my actions and offered to take over the company until i finish with my studying at beacon and i know that i could trust her with my family future and speaking of family. i also decide to take Sona the wolf Faunus that me and Blake recovered from the lab and rase her as my own child.

i know 13 year old teenage who know for breaking down and attacking he own family taking in a 4 year girl and looking after her like she was his own? well over the last few years of traveling with Sona by my side kind of helped me in a lot of different ways and i had a chance to write a few of my Wrongs rights with looking after Sona and maybe get over my old world family and her being around helped me keep my Grimm feeling in check. At first Sona didn't speak to me but after 2 weeks for helping this poor Faunus girl, she finally opened up to me with simple thank you, Good morning and good nights it was slow and rewarding, but I couldn't let Sona live the she had before after what Winter told me.

after Winter got back to her base and looked over the data and she find out that the lab with using Sona for her super high regeneration semblances to test toxic and poison to see how her body reacts, even going as far as breaking her bone removing limps just to see the heal take effect. this make me stick and i swear to Sona and Winter that I wouldn't like Atlas or SDC have my daughter and so Sona rose was give a new family that love her to bits.

but all that happened over the last 3 year and it time for Beacon to start up and so that where I'm right now on an airship flying to Beacon academy thanks to Ozpin support, Yuki and Neo both was given Recommendation and Ruby did stop a shop robbery so that got her place into Beacon. as for me? Well just me receiving my Claiborne was even for Ozpin to give me a fully payed placement and even given Sona a place too.

"Papa?" Sona called to me as i sat on in a punic seating area of the airship heading to beacon. i looked at my little black heir pup. she grown over the last 3 years. it around 3'9 ft and her hair grown down to her shoulder, she love the colour of dark blue and her clothe are a lovely plan dark blue short sleeved shirt with a basic black combat skirts and over her shirt she wearing a dark Grey middle sleeved bolero with her personal emblem on the back. a Bow on inside with twin arrow going in a cross behind the bow and a small cloak around her shoulders. i looked at Sona with Fenrir next to her and I smiled. "Are you ok?" she asked as i nodded and patted her soft hair.

"I am." i said as i looked at Sona weapon that was next to her is sat next to me, with a light blue compact bow and a combat knife on her hip. "i see your keeping the knife that aunt Winter give you." Sona smiled and nodded.

"I love it and it the first gift she gift me." Sona hugged her knife and i smiled before i had a line i was waiting for.

"Oh my little sister is coming to beacon with me." I heared yang and I laughed as Sona looked at me.

"look." I pointed to Yang hugging the shit out of Ruby as Yukiko and Neo was trying not to laugh at the sight for the young rose get crashed from Yang strength. "Can you see the girls over there?" Soma looked at my family.

"They aura feels warm." she said as I smiled, i trained Sona in how to feel and seeing other people Aura. "but i feel loneliness too." i looked at Sona before looking at the girl myself and I could feel it too.

"I wish Silver could be here with us." Ruby looked at the ground as Yukiko and Neo nodded. Yang was the only one who tried to stay happy but she couldn't fool me.

"Come guys, If Silver was going to leave us, he would have told us and remember it was his idea that we all go to beacon to train." she said as i was my idea so i decide to show my face but in the only way i know have and i throw my hood over my head and i looked at Sona who followed my lead and i stood before walking to the girls and the first one to looked at me was Yuki.

"Can we help you?" she asked in cold way and i was a little shocked be her voice.

i looking at the other girls before walking away. "What a weird guy?" I heard ruby said as i chuckled before i hear a blonde hair male i know too well i turned to a trash can at the back of the ship and sighed with a small smile to a tall teenage boy with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. he wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding away the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have left and right written in black on the respective shoes' soles. he has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. well a old style sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath. i walked to the poor teenage as he throwing up in the Trash can and i once I'm over to him, i start to rubber his back. "Come on, you got this." i said softly before my Hunter skilled kicked up.

"Jaune Arc level 5"

"RRUUU!" Jaune throw again and it smell very bad, but i dealt with it. "I'm sorry." he said as I smiled.

"It ok, motion sickness is a bitch." i said as Sona has the same problem but she can use her Arua to help her. 'Jaune has no Arua and I can't unlock it as that Pyrrha job.' i thought to myself before Jaune looked at me with a painful grin.

"Sorry for that." he said before i helped him sit down next to trash can and i pulled out some pills before handing that them too him. "What are they for?" he asked as i l pointed to Sona who got shy and hide behind my leg.

"She was motion sickness too so if you take one for a trip start it well help along." i said before Jaune smiled.

"Thank you." He said before i waved to him. "Hi?" he called to me as i was just about to leave. "What your name?" Jaune as I grinned.

"Just looked for a young with black hair and red hair and we will meet again, Sir Jaune Arc knight of the vale." i said before i walked with Sona and Fenrir by myself as the airship was coming in to land. "hold on to me Sona." Sona held on to my hand before we moved over to the door and with small rock, the doors opened and everyone on broad the ship started to leave. Sona, Fenrir and I walked out and we could see Beacon in all it beautiful glory. "Here to our new life." i said as i looked at my child who looked at me with a big grin on her face before nodding.

"Right papa." Sona said as i looked at my watch. "Papa?" i held finger up.

"5, 4, 3, 2-" I said with a smile before.

"BOOM!" i looked over that the explosion. I laughed as Sona was looking at me confused.

"Papa? what was that?" I looked at her with a smile before i know what was going on.

"Come on, a little Rose needs other help." i said as i walked over to two fighting or one someone shouting a beautiful white girl shouting at Ruby.

"This is what i was talking about!" Weiss shouted at poor Ruby who was trying to defend herself and i could only watch until Weiss said, "Are you a bit young to be attending Beacon?" and i stepped in.

"I think you should what you say, miss Schnee." i said as the two looked at me, Sona and Fenrir. "The young lady here is here on a Recommendation from the headmaster himself." Weiss looked at me pissed.

"And how would you know that?" She asked as i take my hood down and the two girl was shocked.

"The name Ace Snowfall and I'm a 3th year here at Beacon." I bowed making Weiss blush and Ruby both shocked and confused.

"Amm..." I looked at Ruby.

"Yes miss?" Ruby looked at me before panicking,

"Does the headmaster want to see me?" she asked as i nodded.

"Yes Miss, we are to wait for him at the airdock in 10 minutes." I looked at Weiss. "You miss Schnee should head to the meet point for the first years." I said before Weiss nodded and bowed.

"Please, no pay actions to me and have a good day, Sir Ace." Weiss walked away before Ruby fell to the ground with a loud sigh,

"SHE SO MEAN!" she said with cute pouted and i could only laugh as Ruby is still cute as i remember her, before i could Speak Jaune walked over.

"Amm... do you needed help?" Ruby looked up to him as he offered out his hand to and picked her up. "the name Jaune."

Ruby take his hand and he pulled her up. "Ruby." she began to giggle. "Are you the guy who throw up on the ship?" she asked as i turned around and looked at the two before Jaune looked at me oddly.

"Hi. Your guy who had the hood up and helped me?" i nodded to his question before offering my hand out.

"Silver 'Schnee' Xiao-long-Rose at your services, Mr Jaune arc." i said as Jaune looked at me oddly before taking my hand, his grip could be stronger. "Jaune your a sword-man, your grip needs to be tighter and my body needed to be abit lower to the ground." i said as Ruby facepalmed .

"Silver could you please not-" Ruby looked at me as she said my name and i grinned as her eye widened. "SILVER!" she shouted before jumping at me with a big hug making the two for us spin around. Shocked both Sona and Jaune. "I missed you."

I could only smile. "i missed you, little one." i slowed us down before putting Ruby down and looked at her. "Let me get a long at you?" i asked as Ruby smiled and did a 360* for me. "You looked wonderful and you grow into a pretty young lady." Ruby blushed as jaune was confuted as fuck.

"Ruby do you know this guy?" he asked as Ruby nodded before hugging my right arm.

"Jaune this is Silver and he my older brother." I smiled as jaune final realised.

"Oh." He chucked. "So that why he come over to stop that white hair girl?" he asked and i nodded.

"In a way." i said as Ruby don't know about Weiss being my older sister, as she and the other girls have only meet Winter in the past a few times. "I know that as i meet her a few in the past in my time at atlas, but she forgot about me." i said with a small sad smiled.

"Papa?" We turned to Sona who was hold a Fenrir fur. "Who this girl your holding?" She asked with a scared voice, make me kneed down to her level. "Your not going to leave me?" i shooked my head.

"No Sona, im not going to leave you." I stood and pushed Ruby to Sona a little. "This is my little Ruby and she a member for our family." i said as Ruby looked at Sona. "Say hello to you Aunt Ruby."

Sona got super shy and hide behind Fenrir. "I am Sona Rose." I sighed as we been working on Sona shyness but it being slow. Ruby looked at me for a second.

"Silver who this is girl and why does she have our family name?" she asked as i smiled.

"Ruby a lot had and i was going to come home early but now problem the best time to tell you, but Sona here is my child." I said shocking both Ruby and Jaune.

"YOUR CHILD!?" me and Sona have to cover our ears as Ruby and Jaune shouted.

Ruby was the first to calm down. "Sorry forgot about the ear thing." i removed my hands from my ear. "But Silver how did you have a kid and." Ruby and i looked at Sona hiding and scared. "She looked to be 6."

Sona shouted from behind Fenrir. "I'm 7" she shouted as i smiled.

"So 7 then, but." Ruby was confused and i smiled.

"Ruby, a lot happened and i well explain later tonight once, i seen Yang and the others." i patted her head as i said that and Ruby could only nodded that she know i would tell her everything. So the 5 for us started to head to the main meeting hall.

Break.

Ruby and Jaune growth into a set of good friend after our was talking all the way here, Sona also opened up to ruby a little and the two talk about weapons, Sona like weapon, mechs and tanks so her and Ruby a good match. but once we got too the meeting hall, Yang called over Ruby and she leaved me and Jaune behind, Sona pulled me away and i told Jaune that i'm sorry for leaving him, but he passed it out as he walked away.

"Come on Papa." Sona said playfully and i could only smile.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." i said as a few people looked us oddly but I don't care. as i picked up Sona and placed her on shoulders. "Can you see better?" i asked as Sona smiled before nodding.

"I can." she looked around and she waved to someone. "Aunt Ruby!" she shouted as I laughed as i walked over to Ruby and the other girls who was all shocked.

"No way." Yukiko said as i smiled and placed Sona down and he hide behind me. Neo looked at me with a pout, as Yang was trying to get her wrapped around what she seen. "Silver, please don't me that child is?" Yukiko asked and I nodded.

"Yeap. she my child." I said with happy smiled as Yang and Neo face dropped. As Ruby sighed.

"I told you." I looked at Ruby. "I told them that you was here and got big news." I smiled and patted Ruby head again.

"Thank you Ruby." i said before Ozpin got on stage. "And here the old man now." i said only for Neo to hit my hit and I chucked. "hi." she smiled before hugging my arm. "missed you too." i said quietly as Ozpin was talking to everyone but I don't care as i had my family with me again and after a few minutes Ozpin was finish and We all had to go to the ball room to sleep for the night, i asked Ruby and the girls to looked after Sona for a few minute as i needed to placed my armour and sword away.

In the lock room 201.

I was sat on one of the beaches in the lock-room in my PJs a basic grey top and black short but my arms have too large scars going along them. i got them from Sona believe it or not as she was scared for me so much that she attacked as i lowed my aura and let it happened as it was the only way to get close to her at the time, but that for another time. I was thinking about how things are going to be after teams are formed. "So you really did keep your promise?" I hear someone next to me and i turned around and smiled to find Blake in her night wear with a big smile on her face.

"Hi kitkat." i said as she giggle from her nickname. "How are you holding up?" i asked as Blake nodded.

"i am a lot better after what happened." she said as i remained what happened only just 2 months ago as Blake and Adam attack a SDC train and well Blake wanted out for the white fang at that point, so she sent he a message and told me to get her out, so i joined the attack and 'kidnap' Blake but not without having a rematch with Adam that ended with a frag going off in Adam face. "Thanks for saving me." she said before walked over to me and patted my head and my tail waved on the air.

"Hi, i made a promise to your family to keep you safe and i arm to keep it." i said with a smile and Blake nodded.

"i know and i talked with my mum before coming here and she told me to say. 'If you find Silver tell him to give you the 'gift?' I don't know about that leave part." I looked at floor with a smile on my face as i closed my eyes.

"Kali is one odd mother and your lucky to have her." i got up and opened my locked and used the door a shield as i summoned a small black box and as i closed my locker door i throw the box at Blake as her got it. "It a late gift, but." Blake opened the box to find a beautiful hand crafted ring a dark purple dust crystal in the middle. "I made you a ring a year back and i was going to get you if but your dad told me to wait until we got into beacon." i said as Blake take the ring out and began to form tears in her eye.

"Shadow hold the light and the light hold the shadow let us become one in the life of dark and light." She read what was engrave on the inside for the ring. "Silver it beautiful." She said as i take the ring and picked it on her left hand. "Silver?"

"Your Mum and dad in trusted me with your live and i wanted you to know that you can trust as i am not like Adam, but i'm not going to force you into anything." I said as Blake looked at me oddly. "Sorry, but my brother side kicking in." i grin cheeky before turning around and faced away. "Any way, you can keep the key i give you as you may want a break from your new team once it formed." i said as Blake smiled.

"Alway the Grimm in knight armour." Blake walked passed me in a playful manner before turning around with a big smile. "Sir Silver van Rose, prince of Vale and patch." she said my full title as she know about my little and even willing to support with the faunus rights and freedom that I promised. i rolled my eye and played along.

"Well my Lady Blake." i bowed like a knight. "Will you let this poor knight please have one last pet before he take has long rest?" i joked as Blake laughed before petting my hair.

"You really like your head petting?" she asked as I nodded before i noticed that something was wrong with Blake feeling, but I don't want to dig it up.

"Well i needed to get back to Sona and my sisters." i said as just as i was going to leave Blake griped my sleeve for a second and i turned to her Blake who looking at the floor. "Blake?" i called to her.

"Silver would you please try and find me in the test tomorrow?" She asked as she head the rumours about the teams forming and i know Blake, she wanting someone to team up who a Faunus them self.

I sighed. "I can't promise that, but i do know that you are going to get a good partner." i said with a smiled. "Plus." i give her a teethe grin. "Given your beautiful your going to get a lot of boys felling to they knees." i said as Blake blushed. "Night Kitkat." i walked away for the blushing cat wells holding my left arm. 'Sorry Blake.' i thought as i walked out of the locker room and into the ball room and it was packed. 'Too much fucking names!' i could a lot of name with my hunter skills. 'Sam Stone, Rko Takauda, , Luke' i looked at the names. "There a lot of people here, i sighed as i walked over to the girl and i little Surprised as i find Sona asleep with Neo holding her. That was probably the oddly thing i seen today, but given Neo kind nature and if Yukiko got anything to do with it, she probably play the nice mother card and win Sona over, i could only smile as the girls and Sona are getting along. "Well i got to say." i said as Yang, Ruby and Yuki looked at me was walked over to them. "your girls are good with kids." i said as i sat next to Ruby who writing in her book.

"So Silver you have to tell us." Yang said as i looked at her. "How did you have a kid? You only been gone for 3 years." I smiled before sighing.

"I adopted Sona away i attacked SDC lab with the white fang, 3 years ago." I said as i explained almost everything to them but left out Blake and her family. "After i attacked Yang that day, i decide that i needed something to call my own." I looked at Sona sleeping peacefully. "and that young girl saved me just like how i saved her, but..." I stopped for a minutes before Yang throw her arm around me. "Yang?"

She smiled. "You grown a lot over the years." I looked at Yang arms and I couldn't any scares.

"Yang your arms?" i asked as she pulled me into a head locked. "Yang stop." i said as i was in her soft chest.

"Oh come on Silver." Yang was smiling and that sometimes a bad thing. "You know that you want me." She said as i was panicking again.

"Grimm." I said before Yang froze. "Knew it." i said as i pulled myself out for her grip and yang was shaking a bit. "You scared of me." i looked at Yang who was looking at the ground. i looked at Yuki. "mind if i can break our little 'don't give into our Faunus part'?" i asked Yuki who sighed and nodded.

"Go on, but i get to take you out to vale with Neo once the break comes." She said as I smiled.

"Hi Yang?" i called to yang who looked up and i was in her face before licking her. Yang jumped back in shocked as I laughed. "See." Yang was on her ass wells looking at me oddly. "I'm just a happy little puppy." i said as i jumped on her and rubber my cheek against hers.

"Amm..." Yang looked at Ruby and Yuki who was giggling. "Foxy?"

"Silver, love to play like a dog sometimes." Yukiko said before i hugged Yang. "Just don't-" she stopped as i bite Yang neck. "Let him bite you. well shit." She said as Ruby looked at us both.

"SILVER!" Ruby shouted as i come back and realise what i just did as my teeth are in Yang neck so i quickly removed myself from yang. "what did you do?" i looked at Yang neck and find a little teeth marches that already scared over.

"Amm..." i said before looking at Yang who held her neck as i pulled away. "Don't tell Summer or Raven about this please?" i begged as Yang looked at me.

"Well this is a thing." Yang giggle. "Never thought that you would bite me like that." She smiled as i was shaking. "But hi, now you can say you left your _mark_ on me." she grinned as Yuki looked at me.

"Well Silver?" Yuki sighed. "You got to bite the ours now." I was confused. "Just bite, me, Ruby and Neo already and I well not tell Mother about this." I just did what i was told and bite everyone. "that better." Yuki smiled with her eyes closed and held her neck as i looked at Ruby who was also smiled, Neo was still asleep but smiling.

"Well now we should get some sleep?" Ruby said before i looked over at Blake who was reading a book in the cover. "Who the girl reading?" She asked as i looked at her and smiled and pointed.

"Go and talk to her if you wanted?" i said as Ruby shook head before Yang and Yuki stood up.

"Come on you." Yang pickup Ruby and drag her over to Blake and i laughed as Yuki looked at me and we both nodded before following the two cousins. "HI!" Yang called to Blake who from her book and was a little Surprised to us coming over. "Hi there." Yang said in her normal happy mood.

"Hello." Blake replied to Yang before looking at us all and stopped on me as i grinned and mouth 'sorry'. "It nice to meet you again Mr Rose." The girls turned to me.

"I meet her on the ship over here." i held my hand up and Blake rolled her eyes before smiling. "It good to meet you again Miss Belladonna." i said as Blake nodded.

The girls looked at me as i shook my head. "Silver, you really needs to stop talking to girls." Yuki said as i was confused. "Nothing." Yuki looked at Blake and she could tell Blake a cat Faunus but she wearing her bow and Yuki smiled. "I'm Yukiko Snow Rose, I'm Silver younger twin sister." Yukiko said with a smiled as Blake was shocked.

"Im Ruby Rose." Ruby said as Blake nodded. "I'm Silver younger sister by 1 year." Blake was shocked about this to before Yang spoke and i was embarrassed.

"Hi Yang Xaio long and I'm older sister." I facepalmed at what yang said next. "And I'm future wife." Yang said before i slapped the back of her head. "HEY!?" she shout before i looked at her with Grimm eyes and this shocked her.

"We talk about that later." i said before facing Blake again and once i blinked and my eyes returned to normal and I smiled. "I'm Sorry for Yang." I said as i kneed down and take one of Blake hands and kissed it. "Just let me know if i can make up for her mess." i said as Blake nodded and smiled.

"Well done." She said before whispering. 'You better find me Tomorrow.' i shook my head with a smiled of me own before standing up as looked behind myself only to find both Ruby and Yang fighting over something and Yuki just holding her head.

This lead to Weiss walking over to us and i was getting ready for the shouting. "Could you please keep it down?!" Weiss shout at both Yang and Ruby making the two stop.

"Could you leave us alone?" Ruby shouted back only for Weiss to get more mad and i stepped in.

"Ruby? Weiss?" i said as the two looked at me. "Stop with this fight and get some sleep and if you can't got over it, continue tomorrow." i said before Weiss snapped at me.

"And what give you the right to tell me what to do?" she asked as i got and raised my voice.

"BECAUSE SNOW QUEEN IT MY FUCKING JOB TO KEEP MY FAMILY IN LINE!" i shouted shocked everyone around me and a few other people around the room, i take a deep breath. "If you don't drop this then you well never know were you young brother is. Weiss Schnee." i said shocking Weiss before she gripped.

"Please tell me were my little brother is?" i was shocked by the way Weiss was asking. "Please tell me where my little fang is.." i pushed her off me before answering her.

"Sorry but you have to find him yourself." i walked passed Weiss and stood behind her with my back to her. "Because you left me to die sister." Weiss froze. "Ruby, Yang, Yuki!" i called to my family. "Time to sleep. Blake see you in the morning and good luck to you." i said as we walked over to our bedrolls.

I got into my own as my wolf pet laid next to Neo and Sona as Yuki and Yang got to they own bedroll and fell asleep but Ruby got in with me for some reason. "Hi Silver?" i looked at Ruby.

"What up little red?" i asked as Ruby wrap her arms around me and laid on my stomach.

"Could you please show me, your Grimm side please?" i was confused and a little shocked.

"Why?" i asked her as Ruby looked at me in a way i never seen from her, but it well like she was looking for or hopeful for something.

"Because you always look so sacred to be around us." She said as i was shocked. "I just watch to see the other side for you." i sighed before i released my seal on my Grimm and allowed my body to change to a point as my body grow pure before my left eye turn black with a red iris and black vain grow from my eye and then it stopped.

Ruby looked me in the eyes and i find she was not scared of me. "You see now?" i asked as Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I see." i was shocked by what she did next. Ruby rose. The sweet and cheerful young girl i love like a real sister kissed me. just a simple kiss with was full of love and it warmed my hear. once she pulled away a little and looked at me again with her cheeks blushing and she smiling. "And i give you my first kiss too because that how much i love you Silver." i could form black tears from my eyes and i hugged ruby tightly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and other behind all them years ago." I said in tear as Ruby hugged me back.

"it ok Silver." she wrap my eye for me and smiled. "i love you all the same." laying her head on my chest. "Grimm or not, you will be my one and once." she said before falling herself listening to my heart beating. 'I shouldn't for hide myself from them for so long.' i closed myself and a message box and I smiled.

"Quest complete"  
"Join beacon academy."  
"Reward: EXP 0 Lien 400,000."

that the one of the under Quests I had. 'Please let me have a normal school life for a little bit for time.'

 **And done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/  
Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 31

HP: 3500/3500

AP: 15000/15000

Skills:

Strength: 74

Dextrous: 82

Stamina: 90

Intelligence: 55

Wisdom: 50

Charisma: 60

Luck: 60

Remaining points: 100.

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 1,022,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm  
Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade  
Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade brith: It allow the user to store and crated costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV25 HP 1500/1500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV27 HP 2500/2500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 22 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300  
'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 29 HP 45000/45000 AP 1500/1500  
'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17 HP 2000/2000 AP 900/900


	17. Wolf knight: Day 1 of Beacon

Well today started off great. I started to wake up to find Ruby laying on my front side asleep and with my arms around her, i find this to be cute as hell and I didn't wanted this to end but everyone was starting to get up. "Ruby?" i softly said her name as she slowly wake up and looked at me as I smiled. "Morning Rubies." I said as Ruby looked at the position we are both in and she blushed.

"Am..." She said as i removed my arms to let her go and she rolled off of me and sat down as i sit up. "I'm sorry." she said and I couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead, making her look at me confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry about ruby." i said with a smile. "I should the be the one to say sorry for running away." i said before looking at the other who are still asleep. "i just hope i can fix out family and go back to way we was before." i said before making my way to Sona who look to be trying to get away from Neo grip. i used Shadow step to slow down everything and moved Sona from Neo and replace her with a pillow as i held Sona in my arms before coming out of shadow step. Luckily Sona still asleep and a bit more calmer. "Sona sweetie?" i called to Sona who slowly opened her eye and yawned.

"Papa?" she said as she looked at me and I nodded.

"Good morning." i placed Sona down on the floor as Me, Ruby and Sona walked to the locked room and got a quick shower, Ruby offered to clean Sona for me in the girl Shower room but Sona rushed over to me and Ruby pouted before i decided to to go in the girl shower with both of them but i had to have a quick shower before someone else walks in.

We got lucky as no one come here and once the three of us was done we meeted up with the other as we were to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Yang was having a so full breakfast sat next to Yuki who was having a bacon sandwich. with Ruby and i on the over side with a large plate of cookies as with both Sona and Neo on my side eat a breakfast like Yang. "So Silver?" yang called me. "Have are you going to look after Sona here, if you training to be a Huntsman?" She asked i looked at Sona who was eating messy and Yuki is wiping her mouth.

"Well Sona is trained in bows and short swords." I said as Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Silver you not going to put her through what you did?" Ruby asked as i shook my head.

"No, i only trained her to defend herself from Grimm and she good." i said as i patted Sona on the head. "She my little Huntress and I'm pride of her." Sona smiled.

"Thank you Papa." she said before continuing to eat her food. the girls smiled at Sona.

"Arrr." Sona and i looked at The girls confused. "They so cute together." Yuki said as I smiled and give Sona a little hug.

"She my little Cub and I wouldn't let anyone take her from me." I said in my overprotective voice made the girls nod in agreement.

Ruby was the only one who Noticed my new armour and asked me about it. "Silver where did you get the armour form?" she asked as i looked at her oddly. "Armour not your thing normally? You normally go with lighter thing like Hoodies and that." I chuckled before answering her.

"Do you believe that king Albion himself give me this armour?" i asked as Ruby and Yang laughed.

"Silver, he long die and his body were never recovered." Yang said as i smiled and stood up before using my Blade brith and summoned Claiborne. a Magic circle formed under my legs and Claiborne slow come up from the circle in bedded in a deep blue light before i grab the handle and held him above my head in the air as the blue disappear from my sword and the girls looked at me with widened eye. "A sword?"

"Albion Claiborne." I said only for Yuki to the slam the table.

"Silver that sword been lost for years and many people lost they lifes trying to recover that sword and no one come back alive." Yuki said as i smiled and sheath Claiborne on right side of my back in one of the twins blade sheathes and then summon a Silver-bane and sheath him too. "Silver are you telling us that you managed to recover the Vale royal blade after so many failed?" i could smile before sitting down.

"You know the answer Yuki." i said as i drink my coffee. "and before you say anything i have my reason for having it with me." I looked at Ruby for a second. "Summer was the one who told me to recover the sword, as it hold some person reason for her." the girls looked at me very confused. I grinned. "it a replica." i said as the she sighed in relief.

"Oh good." Ruby said before Yuki sat down. "So where Snow Crescent and Razor fang?" she asked as i smiled and summoned both my old swords in my hands. "They look diffiencet?" I nodded.

"New alloy." i said before desummoned them both. "Razor break a few years back and i needed to forged her." I looked at Ruby. "so i reforged Snow too as they both needed repair for how long i had them for. so that why i made a Fake Claiborne and the newly make Silver-bane."

"Silver-Bane?" Yang asked as I nodded. "Why call it that?"

I smiled. "Remember that i was also so far for everyone and try to hide myself?" i asked and the girls nodded. "Well this sword is a reminding to that side of me and how much i needed to work on and how far I come." i patted Sona again. "And what important to me now." The girls nodded.

"Well it good to see that you're moving on." Ruby said before hugged my arm. "and we hope you stay with us." i smiled and pat her head.

"Well i got a few years for being a brother to catch up on and probably find a mate soon." i said shocking the girls as they faces lit up. "But i will only get with someone who Sona is comfort with." Sona looked of me with bit of eat on her mouth and i smiled before wiping it off. "Your the only one who get final pick for who your mummy is."

Sona was a little confused but nodded. "ok papa." i could only smile.

 **'COULD ALL FRIST YEAR STUDENTS PLEASE GET READY FOR THE INVITATION."** and that was miss Goodwitch.

I looked at the girls who nodded as we all got up and walked over to the locker room and got our equipment ready.

break.

Once we got to the locker Room the girls started to get ready, i was laying down on one of the beaches. "Papa, I'm ready." I sat up and look at my little girl, Sona was wearing a black Grimm leather combat vest with a deep blue under Ice dust-cloth shirt and a black and blue combat skirt. her combat knife with on the back for her belt with her bow folded up and on her bow too with a arrow quiver hanging from her hip and to finally it off her is wearing her little clocked around her shoulders. "How do I look?" she asked as I smiled.

"Just like a real ranger." I smiled before i looked over her and i spotted Jaune looking lost and shook my head. "Be right back." i kissed Sona forehead before getting up and walked over to Jaune. "Jaune?" i called to him and he turned around. "Looking for your locker?" i asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." he sighed and I laughed.

"345?" i looked at the paper in his hand. "next to mine." i pointed to Weiss and Pyrrha talking. "Just on the right of the Red hair." we both walk over to Pyrrha and Weiss.

"So Pyrrha?" Weiss looked at Pyrrha who looked a little depressed. "Have you thought about who your teaming up with?" Weiss asked as Pyrrha was looking for a way out.

"No, but i would have thought that the school would be picking." she said as Jaune and started to get his things together.

"Well being a world champions fighter and I'm the Heiress to the SDC we could be a good match up?" Weiss asked as i sighed and butted in.

"Well being a Schnee, honour run big in the family." i said as the two turned to me and Pyrrha was a little shocked.

"Oh Silver." she said as Weiss looked at her and I smiled.

"Hey Pyr." i smiled and wicked. "Good to see you again."

Pyrrha smiled as Weiss was getting mad as fuck. "Pyrrha how do you know him?" Pyrrha was confused.

"Well my family helped him out one time on his travels." Pyrrha said as I nodded.

"I still own your family, so if you needed help with anything just let me know." i said as Pyrrha nodded, before i turned to Jaune. "Jaune i got someone you should meet." i called Jaune over.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said his name as Weiss pouted and Pyrrha smiled i sighed as Weiss was nothing being nice. "I am a friend of Silver's." he said before he looked at me and whispered. "How do you know so many pretty girls?" he asked as I chucked.

"I just do, but i have to get back to my sister before Sona have a melt down." i patted Jaune shoulder. "You got this." i said before walking back to the girls only to walk in on Ruby and Yang fighting as Neo and Yuki just holding they heads. "Yang complaining?" I asked as Neo nodded.

"I don't needed to grow up, i drink milk." I chuckled as Ruby comment. "Plus why do i needed to make friends when i hold all of you?" she asked as everyone take a step back. "Oh come on?" she shouted before i laughed and take out my drinking flack and take a sip. "Silver?" Ruby called to me as i looked at her with widened eyes. "Are you drinking?" she asked as i pause and looked at my drink and nodded. "Dad?" she asked as i nodded as looked at the floor. Qrow got me into drinking around a year ago and thank to 'Night knight' it take a lot of a alcohol to get me drunk.

"I just needed to take the edge off my feeling as i nervous as hell." i said before putting my drink away. "So I know this may sound weird coming from me, but who ok with me finding a partner who not you guys?" i asked only for the girls to get pissed.

"Silver you will not be getting a new girl." Yang said as i was confused.

"Agree." Yuki said as i looked at my childhood partner, Neo nodded with Yuki. i looked at Ruby who pouted.

"Your leaving us again." she said as I sighed.

"You know what?" i throw my arms in the air. "Fuck this." I said before passed Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss. "Jaune, meet me outside once you're done." i said and he nodded as i looked at Sona. "Sona." I called to her as she run over to me and held my hand.

"What wrong papa?" Sona asked as I smiled.

"Just got into a little fight with your aunts that all." I said as Sona nodded. "Where Fenrir?" i asked as Sona smiled and once we left the locker room Sona to my surprise, summoned Fenrir from her shadow. "Ok."

"I learned a trick with Fenrir." I smiled as Sona learn a skill all by herself. "Fenrir is the one who show me it." I looked at Fenrir who nodded and i petted him.

"Thank you of protecting her." I said as he rubber her head against mine hand. "come on let go and find Oz." I said only was we turned a corner only to see the man himself. "Head Master Ozpin." I said as he smiled and looked at the three for us.

"Good morning, Mr Xiao-long-Rose, little Miss Rose and mr Fenrir." Ozpin smiled before speaking again. "Or should I said, Prince Silver keeper of the royal Blade Claiborne., lady Sona priestess of the God-Wolf Fenrir." Ozpin knew about me and Sona and he know Fenrir true origin as the wolf who side by the one-eye king side. "it good to see you three are doing fine." he said as he looked At Claiborne. "I see you have the sword with you?" he asked as i draw my Claiborne.

"I have you to thank for helping me." i said with Claiborne in my hand. "And thank you for taking in Yuki and Neo." I sheathed Claiborne before Bowing. "with being a Friend of the Van Rose family, i would like to repay you in each way I can?" i said as Sona bowed too but Ozpin laughed.

"Your the same as Summer." he said as i looked at him confused. "All i ask is you look after your team and help keep Beacon safe." he looked at Sona. "And make sure that Fall is safe too." i nodded as I looked at my Daughter.

"Yeah, I know." Sona looked at me funny. 'I can't let Amber last wish die here.'

Flashback. 9 months ago.

At the time we didn't know what was happening? Qrow, Sona and myself reposing to attack on the fall Maiden Amber who was being a attacking by 'unknown people'

Rushing to them me and Qrow take the front line blades draw as Sona stayed behind and hide in the tree line and to report if she see anything odd. "Dad, we needed to more fast." i said as we ran across the mud path.

"Got it." Qrow said as we make a B-line to Amber. who we find bing pinned as Cinder was draining her maiden power. "shit." Qrow said as i Shadow stepped and summoned my Grimm mask and placed it on as that Cinder and her team can't find me. Qrow rushed ahead Slashed a Dark line that was on Amber face and linked to Cinder handed. forcing Cinder and her crew to jump back once Cinder take her power and stood up with her team behind her. i jumped in and faced Cinder. who used her Semblance against Qrow forcing him to jump away and Cinder ran into the frost and i give chances before changing at Cinder with Silver-bane and he blocked me.

"Run." i said as Cinder was confused. I said before explode in a ball of white flames making Cinder and team back off. as i sheathed my sword and removing my mark but make sure that only Cinder could see my face making her shocked. "I can lie to my partner." I said before walked up to me.

"we well meet again." She said before kissing me leaving me in shocked before leaving with her crew and i returned to Qrow and Sona who was looking after Amber.

"Silver we have to move her quickly." Qrow said as i looked at Amber as she in pain and i could let her life like that as i summoned my claw and i take Qrow sword and take what left of the Grimm that Cinder was using and remade it. A Grimm leech. "Silver what you are doing?" Qrow asked as i looked at Amber.

"She powerless with the rest of the fall maiden powers and her body infected with a Grimm poison that slowly destroying her body so." i summoned my claw and held it to Amber chest. "It better if we remove the power from her and transfer it to someone else." i looked at Sona and Qrow followed me.

"Silver that madness?" he said as i looked at my dad. "She too young."

I nodded. "I know but the people who attack now are going to be hunting down this woman." i said as Qrow was taken back. "Summer told me everything about the maidens and i know that only a female can take the power and Sona the only one who can take it now." I said as i looked at Sona. "Sona sweet can i ask you to take a powerful power and keep it safe?" i asked and Sona was a little scared.

"Well it hurt?" she asked as i shook my head.

"I don't know, but i wanted to help this woman and your the one who can help." I said as Sona take a minute.

"Silver she a chi-" sona cut off Qrow.

"I will do it." she said as i smiled and patted her ears.

"Thank you and i promise one we get to Vale, i will get you anything you want." i said as Sona smiled and nodded.

"i wanted a mama." she said and i was a little shocked. "But only someone I like." I nodded.

"I promise." i said before looking at Qrow. "Qrow lay her down." I said as Qrow laid Amber down and i stood above her and she opened her eye. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't get to you."

Amber smile painful. "i am also sorry." she said as i come close and hugged her.

"My Daughter will take your role and i swear to find the people responsible of this attack." Amber smiled before closing her eye.

"I am ready and please look after her." She said as i draw my claw close to her chest before stopping. 'No i do better.' i placed my lips against Amber and slowly Absorbed Amber Maiden power graining the skill.

'Fall maiden magic.'  
'You can use the fall maiden power yourself and use magic with the needed of Dust'

i looked at Amber as I cried. Amber life force is now inside of my body. "Sona please come here?" Sona come over and i kissed her forehead transferring the maiden powers over to Sona. 'Title grin'

'Father to the fall maiden'  
'You are now the father to the fallen maiden and you can share your magic with her'

i started to cry for the fallen maiden. "Dad?" i called to Qrow who was watching.

"Yeah?" she answered as i looked at him. "Could we please returned to Patch and get her a Burial?" i asked as Qrow nodded.

"Yeah." he said before i looked at portal to Patch and we ended up giving Amber a Burial at a new house at i buy for myself for when i need it and so we buried Amber in the back garden. Qrow and Sona was the only one with me as i kneed down in front for Amber Grave.

"i Swear on my life and family that you will be remembered." i said as Qrow held my shoulder.

"Silver?" I stood up and faced Qrow.

"I'm not letting another Maiden die to Salem." I said my body explode in a ice cold flame. "I swear."

End of Flashback.

"Oz only You and Qrow know about Sona and i wish to keep it like that." i said as Ozpin nodded.

"I know that you wish to keep your family safe, but-" I cut Ozpin off.

"No but Oz." i said as Ozpin looked at me in shocked. "One word to another one who I didn't say ok, then you can say good bye to Fall and the Relic." i said as Ozpin sighed. "Sona only holding this power until we find a replacement maiden or until she ready." i said as we walked passed Ozpin but I stopped. "Oh and Also i like to make a request that i got to form a 12 man team." i said as Ozpin turned and faced me.

"And who would that be?" Ozpin asked and I smiled.

"Ruby rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee. Well form team RWBY. As Jaune Arc,Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren Form Team JNRP And Myself, Sona Rose with Fenrir, Yukiko Rose and Neopolitan Xaio long-Rose well form Team SSNY (sony)." I said as Ozpin was confused. "Take it as my Odd felling kicking in again." I grinned and Ozpin sighed.

"Well i can pull a few stings, but you have to make sure that they are all behaved." he said as I nodded.

"All my knights well be." I said before walked away as Ozpin got ready for the invitation as we made our way to the cliffside.

Time skip 15 minutes.

After about of Time everyone was here and me and Yukiko have a big problem and one i completely over looked. Cardin Winchester, Yukiko older half brother and the same person who kicked Yukiko out of the Winchester family. Him just being here was a problem as Yuki was unfocused and that a bad thing as Yukiko hates Humans, yes Yukiko hates humans with the family being the exception. "Yuki?" I come up next to Yukiko who been Growling for a good 3 minutes.

"Why he here?" she whisper under her voice so only i could hear her.

"I don't know but i plan to deal with him my self." i said as we are told by miss Goodwitch to get on the launch pads.

Ozpin stood in the front of us all. "For years you all train to become warriors." I could think what going thought people think at this time. "And today, Your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Miss Goodwitch spoke. Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of team?" she asked as I looked at my family, Yang looked good to go, Yuki was still pissed but more fight ready then before, Neo was smiling and humming away, but Ruby a little scared.

"Don't worried." i said as Ruby turned to face me as i smiled at her. "i will come and find you." Ruby smiled a little before people got launched.

"see you soon big brother." Ruby got launched but not me or Sona who was stood on the pad next to me. i looked at Oz confused.

"Ozpin?" i asked and he smiled.

"You was going to use your portal semblance to partner up with Miss Yukiko or Neopolitan?" he asked as Glynda looked between us as we both chuckle.

"Ozpin, what have Mr Xiao-long-rose or Mis Sona Rose not be sent off?" She asked as Ozpin take some of his coffee.

"Because Glynda, i'm not going to sent a two of them on a normal mission, well not Little Sona at lest." Ozpin looked at me. "Silver would you like to be partner up with Sona but still help your..." Ozpin grinned. "How did Summer and Qrow call them." i was a little scared as Summer and Qrow tease me all the time with the girls. "Oh that right. 'Your wifes'" he said as I blushed.

"OZPIN!" i shouted before explode with Yang semblance. "I am Going to kill you if you say that again." I said as my anger was trigger and both Ozpin and Glynda raised an eyebrow at me before i realised what happened and i take a deep breath.

"Papa?" I looked at Sona. "i can stay with Unlce Oz." she said as i kneed down to her. "I can practice my Aura sight at the same time and keep a eye on you from here." I smiled as my child had my back.

"My life is in your hands." i kissed her forehead before i closing my eyes. "Ruby is with Weiss?" Ozpin and Glynda looked at me in shock. "Yang is with Blake. Jaune just have his aura unlocked by Pyrrha and wow." I smiled his aura is almost like my own. "He and i are going to have fun." i was about to open my eyes until a pain rushed into head and i fell to the ground.

"Silver?" Ozpin rushed over to me as i gripped my head as a voice and images played in my mind.

'A cave lost and forgotten.' a Image of a cafe witch lead to the deep dark and something was living down there a shadow outline for something large slept down in the cafe and own a Silver eye looked at me back. 'If you are true to your name came and find me.' the voice was deep and powerful.

"Silver?" i looked at Ozpin holding my shoulder and looked at me worried. "Are you ok?" he asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine but something sleeping here." i said as i looked at the forest before pointing in the North west as i felt like something was calling me. "I feel something very powerful." Ozpin looked at me and sighed.

"Here." he passed my a GPS and i was confused. "I wanted to be able to trick you and if some happens then that will tell us." he said as i looked at ground before taking out a Black Scroll for my back pocket and handed it to Ozpin. "Silver?"

"It my will." I said before summoning a new Grimm. "Raven!" i summoned a large grey Nevermore and hopped on his back before look at Ozpin smiling and Glynda shocked.

"You don't hold back much?" Ozpin asked as I laughed.

"Look what happened when i was holding back." I smiled. "I almost lost myself but now i know my place in this world." Ozpin smiled as Sona did.

"And what place is that?" He asked before Nevermore-Raven started to flap his wings and we take off but I shouted.

"The Grimm Knight." I said before Nevermore-Raven set off to the North west of the Forest.

Pov 3th.

Ozpin watched as Silver flow away before speaking. "Albion." Ozpin smiled as Glynda looked at her boss and Sona was kneeing down on the edge of the cliff with her bow out and ready for anything.

"Albion?" Glynda asked as Ozpin smiled and nodded.

"The one eye king." He said before looking at his cane. "Silver happens to be the next in line of the King Throne." Glynda almost dropped her dustpad.

"He the child that Summer told us about?" she asked as Ozpin nodded. "But-"

"I know, But Summer told us that once her children are in Beacon. She going to be coming out of hiding and the Vale council can't reject her claim." Ozpin said as Glynda confused. "Summer holds th-"

Ozpin was cut short as Summer and Qrow walked over to the teacher only this time Summer had her personal weapon on her left hip. a beautiful purple sword blade with a pink cross-guard and brown leather handle. "Oh father told tell Glynda my secrets?" Summer asked in a happy voce as Ozpin and Glynda turned around only for Ozpin to smiled at Qrow and Summer.

"Oh my Summer, it good to see you again." Ozpin looked at Summer who smiled between looking at Qrow. "and it good to you see Qrow." Qrow nodded.

"it good to Take a little break and see how my son and daughters are doing." Qrow spotted Sona. "She still with him?" Qrow said as everyone looked at him oddly.

"Qrow do you know this child?" She asked as Qrow shook his head.

"I don't know her personal but she been with Silver for long time." Qrow looked at Sona. "he very protect of her for some reason?" Sona turned around to see what going on and she spotted Qrow and Summer before panicking. "Hi kid?" he called to Sona before Sona shadow stepped and hiding behind a tree close by.

Qrow and Summer knew that trick. "That Silver shadow step?" Summer asked as Qrow nodded.

"Yeah it is." Qrow nodded before he tried to walked over to Sona but she moved again only this time behind Ozpin. this shocked everyone.

"This that she semblances?" Glynda asked only for Summer to answer.

"No that can't be her semblances as Silver can do the same thing, but it drain Arua and Silver only uses in shout blurts, but held it for over a minute." Summer looked at Sona who was scared. "So ever she has a large pool of Aura or?" Qrow continued on.

"the kid as a high aura regeneration." Qrow said as Summer nods before Sona looked at the cliff side and in the way Silver head, she could few Nevermores flying around Grey nevermore so Sona take out a single arrow before drawing back her bow. "what she doing?" Qrow asked as Sona was arming but glowing at the same time.

"Wing of the gentle bird hear my call." Sona Arrow glow a bright red. "And safe us from the crawl!" Sona fired the arrow and once in the air it breaking a part into a few hundred arrow of lights and they all fire at the Nevermores in the far distance. "Papa." she smiled before turned around only to see a shocked Summer, Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda.

"Did she use magic?" Qrow asked as Sona was confused, before Fenrir jumped between Sona and the adults. "And what with this Wolf?" he asked as Fenrir growled at Qrow.

Summer looked at the wolf close. "This can't Fenrir." Fenrir looked at Summer before licking her. "This can't be." She said as Sona patted her leg and Fenrir shot around to face her.

"Come." Sona said as Fenrir came to her side and Sona patted the wolf head. "Good boy." Fenrir's Tail waved in the air.

Sona looked at Fenrir before Summer walked closer to her and Sona got a little scared but Summer was calm and kneed down. "What your name?" Summer asked Sona who hide behind Fenrir.

"I'm Sona Rose." Summer eye widened. "My papa give me, my name." Sona said as Summer smiled.

"And what his name?" Summer asked with as Sona looked at Summer who smiled warmed her hearted.

"Papa name is Silver. Silver Xiao-Long-Rose." Sona said conforming Summer idea.

"Well young cub, my name Summer Rose and i happened to be you papa mother." This shocked Sona. "It nice to meet you. Sona." Qrow walked over and Sona got Scared.

"Summer, this is kid really Silver child?" he asked as Summer nodded.

"We know Silver and if Winter letter telling us the truth then Silver adopted her like how we adopted him." Summer remembered what Winter told in a letter and phone call by Silver mission 3 years ago and find a child in a lab. "Also that would explain why Silver left." Qrow nodded.

"He did seem more protect of her 9 mouths ago, but at the time Amber fall in battle." Qrow said before Ozpin and Glynda looked at Qrow in horror. "Shit."

"Qrow?" Glynda looked at Qrow as he turned around. "Are you to tell me that this child is the fall maiden?" Glynda asked as Qrow sighed and Fenrir Growled.

"I am not going to say, but." Qrow draw his weapon. "Silver did intrust this child safety to me." Summer looked at Qrow confused before Qrow shot a Nevermore above them as it fell into the forest below. "Speaking of Silver, where is he?" Qrow asked as Everyone looked at Ozpin who was smiling.

"He gone to the place you and Summer have a little 'Field trip' too in your second year." Summer and Qrow blushed.

"You mean the 'Dan'?" Summer asked as Ozpin nodded. "Oh Fuck."

Meanwhile with Silver.

Silver landed his nevermore in front of large cave with marking all over the outside of the entrance. "this must be the place?" Silver said to himself before his Claiborne started to glow on his back to he draw the sword. "Well, let go and find out what going on." Silver began to walked in to the large cave to find out what this powerful feeling is.

 **And done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/  
Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 31

HP: 3500/3500

AP: 15000/15000

Skills:

Strength: 74

Dextrous: 82

Stamina: 90

Intelligence: 55

Wisdom: 50

Charisma: 60

Luck: 60

Remaining points: 100.

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 1,022,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm  
Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade  
Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade brith: It allow the user to store and crated costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow: LV25 HP 1500/1500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV27 HP 2500/2500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' LV 22 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300  
'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 29 HP 45000/45000 AP 1500/1500  
'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17 HP 2000/2000 AP 900/900


	18. Wolf knight: Day 2 Summer's prank

POV Silver.

"Ok is cave is bullshit!" I shouted as i been walking down a long dark path with the air get colder, but lucky for me i got cold resistant and my Faunus night vision is helping with seeing in the dark. Claiborne light was also helping. "Man what is going on?" I asked as my map was not working and my Grimms are acting weird as Rex or Raven are not coming to my call.

"Man fucking Ruby going to kill me if im late." I smiled before i reached a second cave like entrance but one had a stone door in the way with to large Beowolf engrave into the sides of the door but a Grimm dragon head in the middle. "This most be it?" i asked my self before my sword glowed brighter and the door reacted. "well shit." i was a little shocked as the door slowly opened inward and my eye widened as what behind that door was a gold mine.

not a real gold mine, but what it was is a gold mine for myself. The door leaded a Japanese like house inside of a big cave cavern full of Beautiful gem stones in walls and they lit up the full cave, water come from up above into two large lakes on both side of a stone path leading up to the main build. it a beautiful place and i felt more at house here. "Well this place looks more like a get away for me." i chuckled as i began to walk down the stone patch but something felt off to me as i continued to walked until.

"ROAR!" 'fucking knew this was not going to be easy.' A two larges serpent-like being shoot up of the waters around and moved me like a cage they flying kind for like Eastern Dragon with Red and Write scales. "Dragon?" before the two stopped in front of me and looked at me. one of the serpent is red with black eyes and the second is White with Silver eyes. Both look strong and out of my level.

"Guardians Dragon Ddraig Level 72"

"Guardians Dragon Albion Level 72"

"guardians? Ddriag and Albion?" I was confused. 'They the names for the Twin heavenly Dragons from Highschool Dxd.' I thought before looking to the Dragon. "So Dragons?" i asked as the two looked at me.

"Child of the king blood?" The Red dragon spoke as i looked at him and i could tell he a male.

"Why do you come here?" The white dragon asked, 'Female.'

"Come something call to me." I said as the dragon looked at each other before nodding.

"Child." i looked at the white dragon. "Are you the one that the child of my blood crowned as his heir?" She asked as I nodded, i could see she was smiling. "Brother i will take over from here." she said as her Brother i take it Roared.

"I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER SILVER EYE TAKE THE THRONE." He Roared as I sighed. "He the same as the Single eyed warrior you give your gift too and look at him, he fell on the field of battle against the witch." the red dragon said.

"But Ddraig." I take it that Albion said that.

"NO BUT LITTLE SISTER!" i sighed as my ears are hurting so i let my new Form take over.

 **"COME YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"** my left eye stayed Silver as my right turned Red and black. i find a way to got half and half with my powers with my eyes, as i can still use my silver-eye and use my Grimm form. both dragons looked at me in shocked. "I came here to find out what going on with my feeling, not to hear you both shouting over who taking a fucking Throne." i was holding back so bad as i just wanted to eat them and shut them up. "So if you both are done fighting, explain what the fuck this place this?" i said before Ddraig sighed.

"this is the home of the Rose clan or the First true Slayer of Grimm." I got the message.

"We are the Guardians for this place and you." Albion came close to me. "Are the first Hybrid between Silver-eye and Grimm." I take a step back from her. "You maybe appeared to control the Darkness?" she asked as i nodded as i summoned Yamata-no-Orochi. "Well." she smiled.

"Wait?" Ddraig said as me and Albion looked at him. "He hold the power of Winter." He growled. "He a one of the Schnee Spawn." Albion looked at me in shock and i confused as fuck.

"My mother Summer Rose and i will alway be a Rose." i said only to be Roared at.

 **"BUT YOUR BLOOD IS THE SAME AS THE DRAGON OF WINTER!"** I was complete confused.

"Dragon of Winter?" I asked as both realised that I didn't know what they talking about.

"You don't know about the Dragon of Winter?" Albion asked as I nodded.

"I was abandon as a child until the Rose family take me in." i looked at the ground with a smiled. "and I am Forever grateful." I held my heart. "My true Mother will alway be Summer Rose as she accepted he even after become half breed Grimm she still love me as if i was her own..." i said before i looked back on my life and smiled. "Wow, i been a idiot." I said before looking at the Dragons. "I should leave and find my family." I said as i turned around but Ddraig stopped me. "Ddraig?"

"You still take your place on the throne." He said as i was confused. "You realised you short comings." i looked at Albion who smiled and nodded.

"We well guide you to your crown." she said before two started to fly over to the house but I didn't follow.

"Sorry but that Crown belong to my young sister." I said as both Dragon turned to face me as I smiled. "You said it yourself, im a Schnee by Blood not a Rose, so if we going by age Ruby. Summer real child would take the throne and i would be by her side as a Bodyguard." Ddraig smiled and before he could speak.

"Well My son final find the Dragon Dan." The three of us turned around to find Summer and Qrow standing there with big smiles. "Alby? Ddraigy?" Both Dragons moved away from me until Summer walked over to me.

i take one step back. "Summer." I have not seen or spoke with her in over 3 years and i am scared for my life as she walked over to me.

She stopped in front of me and the hight between is weird as i'm taller then her. Summer looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "You growth." She said as i kneed down to my knees.

"I'm sorry for leaving mother." i said before I looked up at her face. "willing to take any punishment." Summer just smiled.

"Well." she patted my head. "Why didn't you tell me that i had a Great daughter?" Summer asked as i began to shake as Summer smile make me sigh.

"Because i was scared that you, Father Qrow, Mother Raven and Father Tai would be mad with me and try to get rid for Sona, but she my little cub." as i looked at Summer who smile made me feel guilty.

"Silver, do you think that i would ever abandon a child in needed?" she asked as i shook my head. "Do you think i regret ever taking in a scared little boy who wanted a loving family?" i looked at Summer who looked at in the eyes. "You can let go now and let your true self out." I looked at Qrow who smiled and i noticed someone was behind Qrow leg.

"Sona?" i called to my Child who popped her head out and rushed over to me.

"PAPA!" she said as she run over and hugged me. i smiled as hugged her back before patting her head. "Mr Birded smell just like that drink in your pocket." she said as I laughed.

"Well Grandpa did teach me how to drink like the best." I said before i looked at my party and i spotted Ruby aura going down. "RUBY!" I shouted before letting go for Sona and i draw Silver-bane and opened a portal.

"Silver wait?" i turned to Summer who held a black Grimm mask. i looked at the mask and i find it my old one. "Show this world who the real Silver Xiao-long-Rose is." I smiled before taking the mask and put it only after a long time and the mask reformed it self to mach my head size and it just felt right to work this mask again.

"Thank you mother." I said before looking at Sona who looked at me a little scared. "Sona?" I move over to her and kneed down to her level. "Stay with grandpa and grandma, i needed to go and save Auntie Yang and the others." i said before running into my portal and i find myself free falling from the sky. "Ok Ruby what in the fuck?" i asked as i spotted a 2 Nevermores flying below me and I sighed as Weiss is still on it. "Fuck my life." i dived for the Nevermore that Weiss was holding onto path and once in range i draw Silver-bane. "HERE BIRDY BIRDY!" i shouted as i slashed off the Nevermore right wing and this make it scream in pain and Weiss fell off the nevermore as i kicked it to the ground and grabbed Weiss and held her on princess carry. "Got you." I said as Weiss looked at me with a blushing face.

"Silver?" she asked as I nodded. "Why?" i looked at her.

"We can talk later." I said as i used Glyph to stop us falling and formed more of them to use and jump pads and once on the ground. Everyone rushed over to us and two fucking Death stalker? "Ok who the fuck pissed off a Death Stalker?" i asked as I looked at Jaune who looked away as I sighed. "Jaune, Pyr, Nora, Ren." i looked at the four people and they was confused.

i looked at Nora, she a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. lso wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. she looked at her partner. "Ren, how do he know us?" she asked as Ren.

Lie Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. He looked at me. "I don't know." I walked over a temple ruins and picked up a king piece.

"Silver?" i turned to Yang. "What the plan?" She asked as i smiled and looked at her. "War?" she asked as I nodded and she smiled. "that my little brother."

I looked at the two Death stalkers to see them are about to changed. "Yuki, Neo with me. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren Deal with the Death Stalker on the right." I looked at Ruby. "Ruby take Weiss, Blake and Yang and deal with that Nevermore." I order as everyone nodded and moved in to they fight as me, Yuki and Neo all stood next to each other.

"So Silver?" I looked at my Foxy friend who smiled and held a brown half Grimm half mask. "Do you planed on dealing with the Stalker in Shadow form?" She asked as i nodded and she placed her mask on and i looked at Neo who also has a Pink mask and this made me smile big time.

"Let go." I said before the three for us changed passed Team JNRP and attack our Death stalker.

POV 3th

The three hunters ran at the death striker. Yukiko changed at the death Striker and it tried to attack Yukiko with it right large claw, but Yukiko jumped on the claw as it swinged for her and run up the death Striker arm and stab the death Striker in the eyes with her twin short swords making the beast Roar and she back flipped off the beast. As it was throw into a rage and changed that the team only for Neo smiled and bow to the death Striker.

The death Striker ran at Neo, Silver and Yukiko only to hit them and they turned to broken glass confusing the beast but unknown to him the three hunters are in the air, Neo looked at the death Striker with bloodlust running in her vain as she used her aura to throw herself at the Grimm and draw her short blade and slashed the Striker tail as she changed and making the Grimm swing his stinger in Neo and she was send flying from the hit but Yukiko grabbed her in the air and the pair landed. "Silver, Neo got hit." Yukiko said as she looked at a very pissed off Grimm. "What are you going to do?" Silver Draw his Sword Claiborne and removed his mask as he turned to his battle self. "What do you say, Silver?" Silver smiled evilly.

"Time to hunter." Silver said before dashing off. Yukiko smiled as Neo got up and the pair watch as the wolf and the death Striker started to fight. Silver ran at the death Striker. "I'm the king who show no fear." The death Striker throw his left claw at Silver and hit the ground as Silver jumped into the air. "I'm King who hold no Regrets." Silver landed and back flipped as the death Striker tried to stab his stinger into him. "And I'm The king-" Silver eyes glowed making the death Striker froze up. "Who hunts from Light to Darkness" The death Striker slowly started too turned to stone and as Claiborne glow a bright blue.

Neo and Yuki looked at the sword in the wolf hand. "He holding Claiborne." Yukiko said as she looked at the sky blue glowing sword. She knows the legend for that sword as Silver always read the books. "He really got has the sword." She said as Silver sword hit the stone death Striker and it exploded with blue light.

"And I'm King who hold the wight of his lovers life on his shoulders." Silver looked at what left of the death Striker remains. "I will fight so that other don't have to live like I do." he sheathed his sword as a Ghost appeared next to him shocking both Neo and Yukiko as this ghost was a female human long white heir and a white dress that looked like something a princess would wear hugging Silver right arm.

"We did it?" the Ghost asked as Silver nodded.

"We managed to link up." Silver smiled as the Ghost smiled back. "You should rest, i can handled things from here. Claiborne." Silver said before the Ghost kissed the wolf on the cheek and he smiled. "After 3 years your still trying to claim me?" he said as the ghost smiled.

"Your soul is sweet and your have the right to power to change the world." She said before Silver looked at the ghost. "Just so you know that i also claimed your Razor fang, Snow Crescent, Schnee Blade, Silver-Bane, so my blessing will carry on with them, but don't leave me behind." Silver nodded as the ghost disappeared.

"Sleep well mother of the silver-eyes." Silver smiled before looking at his sister in arms.

POV silver.

Yuki and Neo looked at me oddly. "What going on with you girls?" I asked as Neo stood up with Yukiko helping.

"You was just talking with a Ghost?" Yukiko asked as Neo nodded, this made my smile.

"That was my weapon spirit." i said shocking both girls. "What?"

"You weapon spirit?" Yukiko asked as I nodded and draw Claiborne. "The sword?"

"The Vanishing light Blade: Claiborne." I smiled as Yukiko looked at me in shock and her legs started to shake.

"You can't be-" I cut her off with a shadow step in front of her and she looked at me in fear.

"Well Yuki, you seen it for your eyes." i smiled as Yukiko looked at me in the eyes as I grinned. "I'm the keeper of the royal Blade Claiborne." Neo and Yukiko sighed as i sheathed my sword. "But i needed to keep a secret for the world until Mother takes the Throne." i said as both girls looked at me.

"Mother taking the throne?" Yukiko asked as i looked over to see Ruby finishing off the nevermore by chapping off it head, running up a cliff side.

"Fuck, ruby just finish up with the Nevermore." i said as the girls turned to see. as i just as i was about to turn around a Arrow flight right passed my face and i Swing around to see a beowolf get it to the face and the girls turned too.

"Holy shit, who fired at arrow?" Yukiko asked as I smiled.

"THANKS SWEETIE!" i shouted as i looked over at the cliff to see Sona riding on Fenrir back. everyone looked to see Sona blushing and smiled with her bow in her hand that glowed. 'she come a long way.' I though as i look at my hand and closed it. 'She and the other are my life now?' i said in my mind before a voice played.

 **'Oh come on, prince.'** The voice belong to the lady for my sword.

'Ryoko, i told you to rest.' I smiled.

 **'I know, I know, but i just wanted to see our little Sona in action.'** i sighed as Ryoko looked thought my eyes. **'She more of a ranger then a** **princess.'** i smiled to that.

'Right, but get out of my head and go to sleep.' Ryoko laughed before disappearing and i looked everyone watching Ruby. "Ok." I said before walking over to Yuki and Neo. "Let go and see the others." I said before the other nodded and followed my leaded and we rounded up the other teams and head back to Beacon.

Break.

We made it back to Beacon and now the teams are being formed and thanks to Ozpin he called up everyone in the team. "Could, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Niko, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xaio-long and finally, Yukiko Rose, Neopolitan Rose, Sona Rose and Silver Xaio-Long-Rose." We all walked up to the headmaster and stood there. "You all worked together to fight off the forces for Darkness." we smiled as he is telling the truth, but what he said next shocked me. "And today, i am glad to say that Prince Silver Xaio-long-Rose, Princess Ruby rose you both have show great leadership on the field of battle, so I, the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin. here by assigned Ruby rose as the leader of Team RWBY made from Yang Xaio-long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna." Ruby looked at her team in shock and confused before looking at me as i smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will explain once we done." I said as she nodded before placing her head against my hand.

we both looked at Ozpin who looked at me. "And Prince Silver Xaio-long-Rose will leaded Team SSNY With Yukiko Rose, Neopolitan Rose, Sona Rose, With Jaune Arc leading Team JNPR with Pyrrha Niko, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren." Ozpin said as the final team was formed but he still had one more thing to say. "Team RWBY, JNPR AND SSNY will be formed into one unit called, 'Beacon light. With Silver Xaio-long-Rose as your commander."Ozpin said as the meeting was finished and everyone was sighed to out Dorm rooms, well that would be normal, but for us Beacon light members we got assigned to a special dorm on the eastern side of Beacon ground that look like a fucking large house or small mansion. we all stood out side of this places. On the outside it 3 stories house with a modern look with white walls and black roof. I facepalmed as looked at this new house.

"Oh fuck all kinds of Grimm." i said as i looked at my baby sister who just looked like she got a big ass cookie. "You do know that Ozpin paid for this?" Ruby looked at me in shocked. "Not as planned." Yang, Yuki, Neo and Blake shot a look at me once i said that.

"Planned?" Blake asked as the girls nodded as i looked at them and nodded. "Silver?" Blake walked up to me with her face close to mine and i blushed a little. "You had something to do with this?" She asked as i looked away before Yang pulled me into a headlock.

"Wolf!" she shouted as i tried to get out from her grip. "Silver, i swear to god if this is one of your fucked up planned i'm going to post to break your arm." She said as i looked at her.

"It not!" I shouted as i managed to get out from Yang head lock. "Jezz, I only asked Oz to partner the teams up." I pointed to the house. "This is not what I asked." i said as everyone looked at me. "This has Summer written all over it." Ruby, Yang, Yuki and Neo all sighed and nodded but the others are confused.

"Who Summer?" Pyrrha asked as we all turned to her team with Blake and Weiss.

"That would happened to be one of our two mothers." Yukiko said as everyone looked at us like we are aliens. "And she has a habit of messing with us sometimes." She said before Ren and Nora stepped up.

"Well how about we get inside and talk to each other?" Ren said as Nora jumped on his back.

"Pancake!" Nora said as I smiled.

"We can make some." I said before picking us Yang and Yuki suitcases with my Grimm strength made a few people of the team look at me oddly. "What?" my right eye is red and black.

"Nothing." Everyone said as i looked back at the house and sighed. 'I really don't like type for house.' we all walked into the house and had a look around.

the bottom floor had, if I started with the right side of the house and worked clockwise a big living complete with a sofa that has a L type design that hold up 10 and in front of that a 92'' Flat screen TV with a dust play platform also a pool table that ove side of the room. Now move on a kitchen which from my point of view is to big as it was the size of one at you most found at a high class restaurant. Pass that a utility room with 3 washing machine and dryers and passed that a Beautiful dinning room with a large oak table as on for one side to the other, you could fit over 35 people on it and lastly a ballroom or best room that Weiss called it. It was the most open of the room but it had black grand piano and now we back a hallway.

Now we have to go up the twins staircase that landed to the living quarters of the clan. That the back of the house was the 6 single bed rooms and on both opposite side of them was the locker and shower room, one of the boy which was on the western side of the house and the girls was on the eastern side. Coming down the middle of the floor was a training, forge room and building in shower too. On both side of the training room with the double bedrooms 3 on each side. The behind the training room was a the last set of stairs with landed to so 2 more rooms.

On the eastern side was for the top with a big room in the house as if I walked into the room to find on the left for the door with a bathroom with both bathtub and shower on the right was a wall covered in a big bookshelfs with a desk in the middle of this. Most from the book was history, Grimm study and fairy tale books. The odd few comics and novels And lastly was a big fucking bed that covered a quarter of room floor space. It touched the back wall and both side walls let just say you could fix all the girls who live here and then some. I closed the door on that room and blushed. 'Summer.' i was a little embarrassed, before walkover to the next room over to find it a copy of the last room but they're no large fuck off bed and just 4 single beds and 3 king size bed. "Well shit." I said before closing the door and i find Ruby come up the hall. "Ok this floor only has two room and that one." i pointed to it the room with the large bed in. "Has one of the biggest I seen." I said as Ruby when over and looked before laughing.

"Well i know that we going to have fun in there." She said as i smiled and patted her head. "Everyone down stairs waiting for us." I nodded to Ruby before kneeing down. "Silver?" I look over my shoulder to Ruby.

"Pigback?" I asked and Ruby jumped on my back as we both headed back downstairs to the living room to find everyone there. "So it look like full house is equipped for us to live." I said as i placed Ruby back on the ground and she walked over to the sofa with Jaune, Yang, Blake, Yukiko who had Sona on her lap, Weiss and Pyrrha. Neo was sitting on the floor next to Yang feet and both Nora and Ren are stood up with me. I looked at everyone. 'This is not like the show at all.' i thought before Ruby asked as very good question.

"Who getting what room?" she asked as everyone looked at the young rose as she blushed and I smiled.

"Well im going to take a double bed room with Sona as she the younger and I don't think anyone would like to have her and a large snow wolf living with them?" I asked before Yukiko hugged Sona closer.

"Silver being only of the 3 Faunus in this house, i'm ok with have Sona living with me." I looked at Yuki as she smiled. "Besides you looks like you needed a break." she said as i smiled and fell to my knees breathing heavily. The girls of the Xaio-long and Rose Family all sighed.

"Silver when the last time you slept like a normal person?" Yang asked as i smiled and looked at her.

"About 2 years." I said before Neo slowly move over to me and forced my head on her lap. I chunked before. "Thanks Neo." I closed my eyes.

"Silver your very needed to stop damage yourself so much." Ruby said as I smiled.

"Sorry but I had-" My voice slowly quieten as my body was running on empty and my mind was in 'mind zero'. 'Sleep should do me some good.' I fell into a deep sleep as darkness.

 **And Done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/  
Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 31

HP: 3500/3500

AP: 15000/15000

Skills:

Strength: 74

Dextrous: 82

Stamina: 90

Intelligence: 55

Wisdom: 50

Charisma: 60

Luck: 60

Remaining points: 100.

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 1,022,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm  
Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade  
Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade brith: It allow the user to store and crated costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Silver Party/Team SSNY (Sony).

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow-Rose: LV25 HP 1500/1500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' Rose LV 22 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300  
'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 32 HP 45000/45000 AP 1500/1500  
'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17 HP 2000/2000 AP 900/900

Team RWBY

'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV27 HP 2500/2500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Blake 'Kitkat' **Belladonna LV 26 HP 1900 AP 2000'  
** 'Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee LV 25 HP 1500 AP 2500' **  
**

Team JNPR.

'Jaune 'Knight' Arc LV 6 HP 1000 AP: 2000.'  
'Pyrrha 'Spartan' LV 33 HP 3000 AP 3000'  
'Lie 'Ninja' Ren LV 23 HP 1600 AP 1400'  
Nora 'trigger happy' Valkyrie LV 'NORA FUCK LEVEL' (Fuck you system XD)


	19. Day 3 First class, First regret

POV Silver.

'So soft.' Just as I am waking up, i felt something very soft and warm under my body. "So Warm..." I said only for the sound of someone moaning and my right hand tried to move but something or someone had it locked in place. 'Oh please no.' I tried to move my body. 'Still pinned.' I sighed before opening my eye. "Knew it." I find my sisters around me. Yang on my left arm and using it as a pillow, i looked to my left to find Yukiko doing the same and i sighed before looking at my stomach and i find Both Neo and Ruby sleeping peacefully. I looked around and i find myself in one of the double bed rooms with the girls and my self but no Sona or Fenrir. I started to panic. "Sona!?" I cried out as started to break out the girls grip. "SONA!?" I shouted and the girls waked up from my shouting and moving.

"Silver it too easily." Yang said as she and others started to waked up and once their released me i shot up. "Ow!" I pushed Yang out of my way. "HEY!" She fall out of bed and i shot off.

"Silver wait!" i just got to the door and i turned to see Yukiko look at me. "Sona with Blake." I take a deep breath in relief.

"Oh thanks Summer." I said as i fell to the ground chuckling to myself as the girls got themselves up and I smiled as i headed my head. "Man 3 years of looking after Sona alone and i still a mess." I said as the girls looked at me.

"Well being a single parent is hard." Yukiko said as i stood up and the other girls got up off the bed and walked over to me before Neo and Ruby hug me. "plus we very needed to talk." I looked at my fox friend with a confused face.

"About?" I asked as Yang step in.

"About your little trick." She pointed to my king blade that in room corner. "How did you turn that Death Stalker to stone?" She asked as i sighed and looked at Ruby who looked at me with a puppy dog face. "Because Summer done the same thing before and she said it her semblances but i got a feeling that you don't use a semblances as your silver-eye glow just like summer?" She said as i sighed and shook my head.

"I wish you don't ask me about that, but it about time i told you my secret." I said before i got out of Neo and Ruby grip and sit down on the bed looking at the floor. "What do you what to know? How i did it or that im not the only one who do it?" I looked at girls who all looked at each other before Yukiko began.

"Well who else can use it?" Yuki asked as i pointed to Ruby who got confused.

Ruby pointed to herself. "Me?" she asked as I nodded. "How?"

"Well I only tell you that, You, Me and mother summer come for a long line of Warrior who become before the huntsman who used to the Grimm and the Grimm fear them." Ruby was shocked. "If your wanted to know about this ask Qrow and Summer about this, but i am telling this before you do, once you learn the truth there no turning back and then you well see the world like I do and that something i been trying to keep you all away." I said as the girls started to see the dangers i been trying to keep them from.

"So you been hiding things away from us?" Ruby asked as I nodded. "For how long?" I looked at ground before sighing. "Silver?"

I break my silence. "9 years." i looked at girls with a painful smile. "I being hiding my secret for over 9 years after finding Raven for the first time." I lied a little but most for it was the truth.

"Damm Wolf." Yang began to strake the black of her head. "That a lot to take in." She looked at me with a small smile. "But you have for reason to keep them?" she asked as I nodded. "Well then. thank you for telling us." I nodded with a smile.

"Sorry that I can't tell you everything, but i made a promise to Summer a long time ago and i aim to keep it." I said as the girls nodded.

"It ok, but now your little disappearing acted makes more sense." Ruby said as i smiled at her little comment before getting up.

"Come on, We the Rose and Xiao-Long family." the girls all smile. "Let take this new path together like a real family." I said as the other grin but shouting together.

"We are a Family that stand together so we fight and die together!" the girls said being a tear to my eye.

"I'm so prided." I play the prided older brother card making the girl laughed, but we had fun and we started to get dress in our new uniforms. my uniform is a black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie but i modded my uniform a little and in modding is well a sword sheath on my back of my Claiborne and a White cloak. well the girls got into a sexy type of uniform. a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, but Ruby added her cape to her uniform making her look more cute. Once they are done we made our way to the dinner hall to find, Weiss in her uniform drinking a cup of tea, Blake with Sona next to her both reading a book. "Morning." I said as Blake, Sona and Weiss all turned to us.

Sona placed her book down and rushed over to me. "PAPA!" I kneed down and opened my arms before Sona ran into me and we both hugged each other.

"Did you enjoy yourself with Blake?" i asked as i patted her head and Sona nodded with a big smile.

"Mama Blake was so kind to me." I was shocked by her calling Blake 'mama Blake.' and Blake blushed a little with smile on her face. "Can she be my mama?" Sona asked as i looked at her and Smiled.

"Well it up to Blake, but if she does come your mama then, i am all for it." I said as the all the girls looked at me and Sona have a little time to ourselves. "Hi Sona, i got a little idea?" Sona looked at me Oddly before i whisper to her. "How about looking at Ruby, Yang, Yukiko, Neo and maybe Weiss a chances to be your mamas too?" I asked as Sona started to think.

"Well more mamas maybe a good thing." she said with a cute smile. "that means more kindness people." She said as i nodded and stood up. "Can you please make some coffee?" she asked as I nodded.

"of course." I said as RY of RWBY and SNY all sit down as i walked passed Blake to get to kitchen but stop behind her for a second. "Thanks for take care of Sona for me." i said as Blake turned around and smiled.

"Any time." She said as i smiled and lend in closed and kissed the top for Blake head making her blush hardcore and the other girls got jealous for some reason. "Silver?"

I smiled before winking at her. "I'll take you shopping this weekend." I said before walking into the kitchen leaving the girls to it.

POV 3th pov.

Blake was facing by the girls of Silver family and believe it, they not happy one bit. Yang's eyes turned red looking at the young cat Faunus, Yukiko look at a fellow Faunus in anger as in her eyes her 'mate' who she calmed along ago kissed a other girl who she didn't know, Neo was have killer thought as Silver to her was her hero and she was out for blood. Ruby unknown to everyone around her, her eyes are glowing a bit as in her mind Blake was a grimm to her for kissing Silver. 'Die Die.'

Blake was shaking as the girls are looking at her with bloodlust. "So Blake?" she looked at Yang who eye scared her. 'Silver, please don't leave me alone with your family.' Blake thought before answering.

"Yes yang?" Yang placed her hand on the table.

"So how long have you know my little wolfy for?" Yang asked Blake who looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I know him a for a few years and he saved me from the white fang a few mouths ago and we traveled together until we got to Vale around 2 weeks ago." blake said as Ruby asked the next question and this one was a dangerous one.

"Bow, You have Faunus ears!" Ruby shouted making everyone look at the shocked cat who looked at Ruby. "I knew that you was hiding them, Wolf did the same thing with Yuki a few time and-" she was cut off by a Glock round going on and everyone looked at the kitchen to find Silver with two cup of coffee and a handgun pointing to the air.

"Ok Girls that enough." He said before the gun turned to dust. "Blake and i have a long partnership." Silver looked at Blake. "Do you mind if i tell them?" Silver asked as Blake knew what silver was talking about and nodded. "Blake and I are Ex-Member for the white fang." the girls all looked at Silver, the biggest white fang hater in all of Vale.

"Silver you hunted the white fang all over Vale back then we was 9 and i know you killed them without holding back." Blake looked at Silver who face look cold.

"Silver?" she called to the wolf and looked at Blake.

"It true that i hate the white fang, i plan to get rid them, but given what they have done to not only my family and other people." Silver place his right hand on Blake shoulder and she could his ring. "But also you know he lost control." Blake nodded knowing the facts.

"Your right." Her held Silver hand with her left hand and she had her ring on making the girls looked them. "I should have listen." Silver grinned.

"hey, We are family and your parent in treated me with you happiness." Silver said as Blake smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Thanks." She said before taking one of the coffee off Silver and placed it next to Sona . "Here little one." Sona take the coffee with a smiled and started to drink it making everyone smile, but Weiss watched everything and looked at Silver who noted her in the corner of her eye and she could tell he seen her so he nodded to the living room and Weiss nodded before standing up.

"If you pardon me, I have to spoke with Silver in private." Weiss said as Silver and herself walked out of the room and headed to the living room.

Pov Silver.

"So Weiss?" I said as i rested my back against the doorframe as Weiss sit down. "What do you want?" I asked bluntly as Weiss looked at the ground. "I am waiting." Weiss hand turned to fist before looking at me.

"I wanted to know what happened to you?" Weiss looked at me in fear and i raise a eyebrow at her. "You was injury by that beowolf and lose your life?" Weiss looked at the ground. "You should have die." She said as I sighed.

"Well Weiss, believe it or not, but i'm not human or Faunus." I said as Weiss looked at me as i turned my right eye red and black. "I'm a Grimm Hybrid, so killing me is going to be a lot harder." I said before returning my eye to normal. "But how i become like this?" I pulled myself off the frame. "That my history and I don't want a member of the Schnee to know, being that you and that Kid Whitey was it? Are the only Schnee child left in that disappoint group you call a family." Weiss looked at me in shock as i looked down on her. "Winter choose the right path leaving." I walked out of the room but stopped before speaking my last word hash word to my older sister. "But, you know that you and mother have a place my family and all you have to do is leave the Schnee, but it up to you and May as i not care what happens to a Schnee." I leaved Weiss before heading back to the kitchen to find Team JNPR. "Come everyone time for school." I order as everyone nodded and we started to head to beacon, but not before the Tv started up and the new played get everyone attention.

"Today a great Eta of vale" A video for four people on a stone bacon waving to a great group of people. "The true Ruler of Vale has final made her claim to the throne. Queen Summer Rose with her husband King Qrow Branwen." Everyone looked at the TV to see Summer wearing a royal white dress with her purple blade at her side and next to her is Qrow wearing a black suit and the two are addressing a large group of people. Behind them are Raven and Tai wearing knight like armour. "Later this week, Queen Rose children will be revealed to the world after years of hiding them from the pubic eye." I turned the TV off.

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Jaune spoke. "Ruby?" Ruby looked at her blond hair friend. "Was that your sister on the TV?" he asked as she shook her head and I answer.

"No Jaune, that was our mother and father." I facepalmed as Ruby, Yang Yuki and Neo looked me. "I thought Summer was going to wait a bit longer." I said as Ruby grab my hand and i looked at her.

"Silver did you know this?" She asked as I nodded.

"Kind for, but can we please get to school before something happen?" I asked as everyone nodded and we finally set off to Beacon.

Break.

Class, this is the first time i real liked school will maybe because is Grimm study and it uncle Port teaching us or maybe it the fact that out of everyone on my clan. yes clan, Raven sent me a text and said that i should make a clan with my team members, but that a story of another story time and out of everyone, only me, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss are the only once paying attention to Port. Ruby and yang are messing around, Neo and Yuki? Asleep. Jaune having a hard time keeping up and Pyrrha helping him out. Weiss and myself are writing a few notes but most of the informant it old school and im just taking them down for Sona was she just listen to port story that he telling, and lastly Ren and Nora with they just being Ren and Nora. 'Man both of them should get together.' I chuckled to myself but Blake who I'm sit next to looked at me.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked as I smiled.

"Just remembering a few thing." I said before looking at her paper and i formed a sad smile. "Adam?" I asked as she looked at her paper and to the drawing she done and she nodded.

"Yea." I take her hand under the table and Blake blushed before looking at me as I smiled.

"You have to let go some time."I said as Blake nodded. "How about after school, we go and see you family?" I asked as Blake looked at me. "Portal." Blake sighed with smiled.

"I would like that." She said before we looked and find that Weiss is fighting a Grimm.

'Boarbatusk Level 20'

I looked and find she was pissed as the Grimm or Boarbatusk how knocked Weiss weapon out of her hand. I know I shouldn't how do this but.

I used Blake Shadow and Ruby Speed to dash follow and come up behind Weiss with Claiborne Draw and i blocked the Boarbatusk rollout attack, Shocking everyone in the room. "Silver hat are you doing?" Weiss Shouted at me.

"Buying you time." I said not using my power. "ice the floor and i will knock it off balance." I said as Weiss much that she does liked the idea nodded and used her semblances to take a small part of the floor and i pushed back the Boarbatusk.

From the side line you could hear the teams Cheer. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Ruby. "Fight well." Blake with a mini flag. "BEAT IT ASS!" Yang. Neo most have using her semblances to dress in a pink cheerleader outfit with a large S on the front of the top and both Yuki and Sona joined in. Team JNPR Cheered too and I smiled.

"Hey weiss?" I looked at Weiss stood to my left side.

"What?" She looked at me angrily.

I looked at the bear as he slipping on the ice. "How about we show this class what the Schnees can really do?" Weiss looked at me oddly. "we can summon." I said as Weiss looked at me in shocked. "I know you can do it, just remember what i told you. Your powers are your own now and you shouldn't let your Father run your life." I looked front. "Show me that your slave to that asshole." Weiss looked at the floor as the boar was going to rollout at her but i block the attack with a Glyph. "WEISS!" I shout as Weiss break out of her mind set and a Glyph appeared on the ground and someone was climbing out. 'Glad you finally wake up to what you can are do.' I Summon my own black Glyph and we both summoned a Arma Gigas mine is Black as Weiss's is pure white.

"FUCK OFF!" Both me and Weiss shouted before the Arma Gigas ran and slashed the boar in half and it turned to dust. the class was in shock and each Port was in shellshocked.

"Silver?" I looked at Weiss as i sheathed my blade onto my back. "I quit being a Schnee." I smiled as Weiss looked at me and i turned to her and holdout my hand. "Sir-" Weiss shook her head. "Little brother." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks Older Sister." I said before.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" me and Weiss to see the class cheering as me and Weiss looked at each other and laughed other ass off.

"HAHAHA!" I looked at Weiss as she held her bell with tears in her eye and i find she more beautiful then before.

'New quest given'  
'Snow Angel may fall'  
"Talk to Weiss about what she going to do"  
'Reward ?'

this quests was a little unknown to me but it a quest. "Well done." We both looked at Port. "You both are truly Huntsman and huntress in training." Weiss and I bow.

"Thank you." with that the Grimm Summons disappeared. As we sat down Weiss changed seats and sat next to me with a big smile on her face.

"What up with you?" I asked as she looked at me sweetly.

"Just thinking how much time we got to catch up with." she said as i sighed and patted her hand.

"we can work on that as time go on." I said as Port ended the class and everyone was headed out. looking at the time is 10am and we don't have class until 3pm. "So What everyone going to do?" Weiss asked cheerfully and everyone looked at her oddly. "What?"

Yang asked. "Weiss how can you be so happy after that fight?" She looked at me as I grinned.

"Sorry but that between me and Weiss." I said before looking at Jaune and my face dropped. "Jaune grab Crocea Mors and headed to the training room 2." i said as he looked at me.

"Silver?" Jaune asked as i looked at him with a cold face.

"Just follow my orders Rookie." i looked at everyone. "Anyone tries to stop me Training Jaune will get a Devour Claw." I said as the girls in my family sighed and Nodded.

"Well if it get him stronger then knock yourself out." Yukiko said before Pyrrha stepped in.

"Wait Silver what type of training are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked as I sighed. "Silver?" I looked at her before Shadow stepping behind her with Silver-bane to her neck.

"Your so weak." I said as my sword turned to dust. "You all needed more training." I said as Pyrrha slowly turned around and scared. "From now on your going to train 24/7 a day until you of one can beat me." I Said before i walked away from the group. "Jaune you got 20 minutes before i sent Rex after you." I shouted before walking off.

"PAPA!" I just leave even after Sona shouted to me.

POV 3th.

Everyone watched as Silver leaved. "Ok what is up would him now?" Yukiko asked as Neo nodded.

Ruby and Yang shake they heads, Weiss was confused, Blake was in the mid of reading a book, Jaune was nervous by this training, Pyrrha was still in shocked from Silver shadow step and Ren and Nora was no where to be find. "Amm..." Everyone looked at Sona who was hiding behind Yang. "IT could be Papa, Bad feeling again?" she said as the girls of the Rose family realise.

"How could we forget about that?" Yang sighed as Blake looked at her partner.

"does your brother always has bad feeling right?" She asked as The other girls nodded.

"Anytime he freezes and he get weird..." Ruby drifted off. "Oh Grimm shit." Ruby said as she thought of something. "He could be having one of his bad feeling on and it could be to do with Jaune?" she looked at Jaune. "And him claiming that Pyrrha weak." Pyrrha looked down. "Means that something big going back and he trying to get everyone ready or as ready as we can be." The group nodded.

"You know him better than us so." Jaune said as he looked around. "Where are Ren and -" He was cut off by a large explosion and two people sent flying at them and people screaming **"KING TAIJITU!"** The team looked at Ren and Nora on the ground.

"Your brother just summoned a large 8 headed king taijitu." Nora said as the Rose girls sighed, before rushing off to stop the King Taihitu.

Meanwhile on beacon roof. Silver and Ozpin was stood there watching as Beacon students try to stop the beast.

"So Silver?" Silver looked at Ozpin. "Care to explain this?" He asked as Silver nodded.

"A bit of School training and test." Silver said as Ozpin looked at him. "I had one of my bad feeling not too long ago and i have the feeling that beacon may fall." Ozpin was a little shocked.

"Do you know when?" He asked as Silver shook his head. "Dam it." Ozpin was thinking of way to beat with this warning, but Silver come up with a deal.

"I can deal with problem but you needed to General Ironwood away from beacon and keep his forces away from vale." Silver said as Ozpin looked at the wolf Faunus.

"Why?" He asked as Silver sighed.

"Because Ironwood little toys or going to be a big part of the fall." Ozpin was concerned.

"How do you know this?" Ozpin asked as Silver looked away. "Silver what are you hiding?" Silver sighed as he faced Ozpin with a serious face.

"Do you know what it like to be reincarnation?" Silver asked as Ozpin sighed.

"I know it all to well, but why are you asking?" He asked as Silver answered.

"this stay between you and me, Oz but i die and have be reincarnation by being sent back in time a few times as i die at the fall." Ozpin was shocked. "I also know about Salam and your part together." Silver said as he walked over to the door but stopped. "Also Ozma?" Ozpin looked at Silver in shocked by him knowing his true name. "I do think that your looking at this world in the wrong way by fighting Salam as she can't be killed, but that go for us both." Silver smiled.

Ozpin smiled back as he looked at the chao on the ground. "Silver, how much do you know?" He asked as Silver laughed.

"I know that your Salam husband and i know about the relics." Ozpin shot his head around as Silver smile. "Don't worried, I don't plan on dying." Silver walked away from Ozpin.

As Silver left Ozpin his right arm began to burn up. "How long until i burn out?" He asked himself as he looked at his arm and look at the bandaged he had on. "This is only sealing my claw for now, but..." Silver thought about what one of his master told him.

 **'If you each wish to be strong with you Grimm side come and find me.'** Silver hand closed up tightly. 'Why did she find me and tell that?' Silver thought behead heading off to the training rooms. "I needed to fix Jaune before anything happens."

 **And Done.**

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/  
Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 31

HP: 3500/3500

AP: 15000/15000

Skills:

Strength: 74

Dextrous: 82

Stamina: 90

Intelligence: 55

Wisdom: 50

Charisma: 60

Luck: 60

Remaining points: 100.

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 1,022,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm  
Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade  
Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone give you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of persons Aura and sever body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade brith: It allow the user to store and crated costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Silver Party/Team SSNY (Sony).

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow-Rose: LV25 HP 1500/1500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' Rose LV 22 HP 1500/1500 AP 2300/2300  
'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 32 HP 45000/45000 AP 1500/1500  
'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17 HP 2000/2000 AP 900/900

Team RWBY

'Yang 'Fire dragon' Xiao Long: LV27 HP 2500/2500 AP 3000/3000'  
'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24 HP 1800/1800 AP 2800/2800'  
'Blake 'Kitkat' Belladonna LV 26 HP 1900 AP 2000 **'  
** 'Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee LV 25 HP 1500 AP 2500' **  
**

Team JNPR.

'Jaune 'Knight' Arc LV 6 HP 1000 AP: 2000.'  
'Pyrrha 'Spartan' LV 33 HP 3000 AP 3000'  
'Lie 'Ninja' Ren LV 23 HP 1600 AP 1400'  
Nora 'trigger happy' Valkyrie LV 'NORA FUCK LEVEL' (Fuck you system XD)


	20. Day 3: Truths

Pov Silver Beacon training room with Jaune Arc.

"COME ON JAUNE YOU HAVE TO BE FASTER THEN THAT!" I shouted as I watched Jaune fighting a white vision of me in the middle of the training room. 'Jaune has no form, no combat sense, NO NOTHING!.' i thought and sighed as Jaune as just changing at my clone as it only set to defend and light attack only.

But Jaune was using only power attacks and not using his shield to block the clone attack. Jaune was getting throw across the room and I sighed. "STOP!" I shouted at the clone stop. "Jaune you needed to keep your focus," I said as walked over to Jaune who on his ass.

"How in the world I am going to beat that thing?" Jaune asked as he looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Jaune?" I called to Jaune who looked me in the eye. "Leave Beacon," I said as Jaune was in shock. "You're just going to get yourself killed if your this weak and can't ever fight a basic training clone, then I'd want you out of here." Jaune looked at the floor.

"And what give you the rights to say what goes on?" He asked as I looked at him pissed. "Your strong and I know you got more training than me." I laughed.

"Jaune unlike you, I have been fighting Grimm for over 10 years and almost lose my life on many occasion. Protecting Ruby and Yang at a young age, Protecting Weiss from a Grimm as kids." I removing my uniform to show Jaune my scars and his eyes widen. "I don't plan on getting the others the same pain, I had to get through." I looked Jaune in the eyes. "So Jaune, I will ask you this. If someone was to going to kill someone close to you would you be able to kill them?" I asked as Jaune looked at the ground.

"I don't know." He said as I draw a sword and held it to his face and he looked up. "Silver?"

"I'm asking you Jaune to kill me." Jaune was in shock.

"Silver, I can't kill you." He said as I smiled.

"Well, I will train you to do so," I said as I remove my bandage and releasing my Grimm claw. "Because Jaune, I am putting my trust in you to protest my family if something has to me and I lose control." Jaune looked at the ground be sighing.

"Silver, I don't pain on killing you, but if you are entrusting me with something importune then I will do my best." I smiled before handing Jaune my hand.

"Well big brother well get to work," I said as Jaune take it and smiled.

"Being called big brother from a guy is weird." He joked as I grinned.

"well get used to it. " Jaune smiled before getting his sword ready and I draw my Silver-bane and looked at Jaune with a smile. "LET GO!" Both I and Jaune changed at each other.

break.

After small Training season with Jaune, we managed to get him a few levels and he pretty bad with a short sword so let him use my Razor edge but he was bad with that too, but we find he pretty good with a long sword-like Silver-bane so I decide to use what was last of the metal I used with Silver-bane and upgrade Jaune weapon. so the long sword of Volume 4 just without the two-handed mode. But the two for us started to the main mess hall and it was pretty full with different people from upper to the first year and as we looked all, Jaune spotted the team and we make our way over but someone got my attention or make like my anger. "Please let me go." I spotted a cute girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears.

Wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

"Jaune you head over to the team and tell them that team CRDL is dead." I said as I could see Cardin putting on Velvet ears. Jaune looked at me oddly. "You wanted to know why I'm pretty girls?" I asked as Jaune nodded. "Just watch." I walked over to Velvet and Cardin as Jaune walked over to the team and Yukiko looked over to me as I nodded and she smiled.

"HA HA!" Cardin as Velvet was crying in pain and this was making me rages in my soul. "I told yo-" I cut him off as I grab his arm and he looked at me. "What do you want a freak?" he said as I was pissed.

"Cardin, you are here sentenced to death." I said as he was confused before I break his arm without effect. "That for abandoning your own sister." I said as Cardin was in the floor screaming in pain and Velvet looked at me in shock. "Could you leave me to deal with this piece of shit?" I asked with a smile and Velvet nodded and take a step down. I looked down at Cardin before kneeling. "Does the name Yukiko ring any bells?" I asked as Cardin looked at me.

"The Faunus bitch- AWWWW!" I pulled my feet on his arm as he said that. "FUCCK STOPP!" He screamed and I smiled.

"Sorry, but you own my girlfriend apology." I said as Cardin looked at me in shock. "Oh did you not know?" I said as I added more pressure. "Your half-sister who a fox Faunus came to live me 10 years and she being wanting to kill you." Cardin began to cough from the pain and his friends and the people watching could only watch in horror. "But your luck that I'm the one doing this or your going to be in a body bag." I removed my feet. "If I see you bullying ANYONE again." I picked up Cardin and looked at him with my Grimm eyes. "I will hang you from Beacon Tower by your fuck inside!" I Growled. "DO I make myself clear?" I asked as Cardin nodded in fear as I dropped him. "Good, Because I rule this school and don't forget that." I said before looked at his team. "You better stay in line." I looked at Velvet who looked at me in shock as I smiled. "Come on." I gentle grab Velvet hand and kissed the back of it making her blush.

"Amm..." Velvet was shy. "thank you amp..." I smile.

"Silver, Silver Schnee Xiao-Long-rose." I said and Cardin looked at me in shock.

"You're a member of the rose royal family?" I turned to him and smile evilly. "No way." He was shocked. "You sure be protecting people not breaking their arms." He said as I smiled.

"Well What did I say before coming over here?" I said as Cardin remember.

"Sentenced to death?" I nodded as Cardin really shit his pants and you could smell. Everyone laughed as I smiled and shook my head.

"Killing you would be like kicking a puppy." I said before gentle gliding Velvet to my friends and sat her down with everyone. "Sorry about that." I said as Velvet blushed and everyone smiled at her.

"there he goes again." Yang said as I looked at her confused as the girls nodded.

"Another cute girl." Yuki this time sighing, I really don't know what was going on.

"He got us and he picks up a bunny girl." Ruby was pouting and using puppy dog eye.

I just looked at Neo who looked away pouting. I sighed as I got the message. "This is about me not choosing?" I asked as the girls looked at me oddly with a bit of shock. "Thought so." I said before digging into a sandwich that Sora gives me half of. "This is why I haven't started dating." my family was shocked as I take a bite from my sandwich. "Oh, Ham and cheese." I looked at Sona who sat next to Velvet smiling.

Velvet looked at Sona and smiled at the cute wolf. "She so cute." Velvet petted Sona and Sona enjoy the pat on the head.

"Her name Sona rose and she is my adopted little girl." Velvet look at me surprised.

"Well she well behaved and healthy." I smiled as Velvet was being nine.

"Oh, thanks." I said before looking at Neo and Yukiko. "I could also say that Yukiko and Neo are my children too." I joke as the girls sighed.

"Silver you disappeared for months at a time and come back half die." Yukiko as I laughed.

"But I'm a lot stronger too." I opened up my option tab and looked at a button. 'Disable RPG mode and Switch to hardcore mode.'

'Shut off HP AND AP points.'

'Shut off Stats'

'Shut off hunter skill'

'God mode is locked'

'Map, Party and abilities are still online.'

'y\n'

'yes' I thought as the hardcore switch on and I lose my HP and AP bar, but I felt my own Aura and it felt more natural. I smiled.

(Ok before people complain about me shutting off RPG systems for Silver Gamer, I have not been using it to its full abilities, so I made a hardcore mode of silver as he using his own abilities to fight, so he shutting down thing he don't want. he will still get Quest and level up but he has no control over well what skill the points get used in.)

"So Silver?" I looked at Pyrrha. "Care to tell us your friend name?" She asked as I nodded.

"This is Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet was shocked as I smiled. "And she a second year in Team CFVY."

"How do know that Silver?" Velvet asked as I pulled out my scroll with her school profile. "That my school record?" She asked as she blushed and I nodded.

"I hacked Beacon system and did my research on power students." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Silver that a crime!" Yang shout as I laughed.

"Come on Yang, I stole your's, Ruby, Yukiko, and Neo first over the years and now you're calling me off on a crime?" Yang and the other blushed embarrassed. "I'm an ex-member of the white fang of God sake and I killed more people than you guys put together." I said like it was nothing. and everyone looked at me with nothing to speak. "And Speaking of killing People." I looked at Velvet. "You should go and find your team before Cardin and his team gets kill by them." I joked but Velvet nodded.

"Ok." She shocks everyone and myself as she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you from saving me." I smiled and nodded.

"Anytime you have a problem just give me a call." I handed Velvet my scroll number. "so feel free to come around our Dorm." I pointed to Sona who playing with Neo. "Sona would love to play with you." I said and Velvet giggled.

"Well do, Coco would love Sona." She said before walking away from us and I looked at the girls.

"Silver, your a playboy." Yukiko said as I smiled.

"Tell that to Vernal." I said as the girls are confused. "Oh, right I never told you about her." I said before smiling. "She a bit of a Slut." I said as Yang laughed.

"this she the girl who you got stuck with that time you lived with my mother?" She asked as I nodded. "Oh my god." Yang fell off the beach and laughing on the floor.

"Ok." Weiss said. "So she that bad?" she asked as I shook my head.

"I was told by the others in the camps and I was what like 7 at the time?" I said not fully remembering everything. "But I find out she a Virgin and still is to this day." I said as everyone looked at me. "What?" I looked at the girls, Nora and Ren looked at me oddly same with Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Dude." Jaune as I looked at behind myself as I felt a pissed off Aura, only to find Vernal. "That girl has to be stood there of a few minutes now." He said as I was shitting myself.

"Hi, Beo long time no see." Vernal is smiling and I am scared.

"Hi Vernal, how you been?" I asked as she nodded.

"Good, just here as the boss wanted me to check on you and I been a signed by Black Rose as a bodyguard for this weekend." I got the idea.

"So Winter leading the guard detail?" I asked as Vernal nodded. "Sweet." I said before standing up and Vernal handed me a Scroll with a bit of data of the party. "So Schnee fall under Rose protection?" I asked as Vernal.

"Yea, Look like the Boss wants May to meet you by herself." I looked over the plan and smiled.

"Add Weiss Schnee to the meet and greet with may with Winter as their personal Bodyguard and have Jacques with uncle Hei." I asked as Vernal nodded.

"Yes, sir." Vernal kissed my right cheek and disappear. Vernal Semblance is blink teleport and she can return to a point that she mark as safe. I looked at girls.

"I really very needed to find someone fast," I said to myself before Sona rushed over to me and hug me. "What up Sona?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Can I go and play with Fenrir?" She asked as I looked at the girls and Weiss nodded.

"Sure, But Weiss is going to be watching you ok?" I said as Sona smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Weiss stood up and walked over to us and kneed down to Sona.

"Come on, I will show you a few tricks i can do with my semblance." Weiss said like a kind sister as Sona walked to Weiss and held her hand as the two leave the hall.

"So Silver?" I turned to Blake reading a book. "How can you leave your child with a stranger?" Blake asked as I smiled.

"Easy, Weiss is my older sister and I know that the Grimm in Sona uniform would kill anyone who tries to harm her." I said as Blake place her book back to look at me.

"You placed a Grimm on your child?" she asked as I nodded. "What type?"

"Beowolf." I said simple and Blake nodded.

"At least it not a big 8 headed snake." Blake joked and I chucked.

"Like I would do that." I said and Blake Giggled.

"You let her ride on the snake on the way here." I sat down and smiled. "Plus when are you going back to my hometown again?" She asked as I started to think.

"Maybe around the break or I could get a counseling season." I started to think that talking with Kai again may help a bit with my problems. "Well, that can wait." I said before standing up. "I'm going to back to the dorm as I don't have a class for the rest of the day." I draw my sword and opened a portal back to my room. "Oh before I go." I used Ruby's speeds to rush around the girls and kissed them on the cheeks, leaving them blushing and smiling. "Bye girls." I winked before stepping into my room and I looked at the bed before. "FUCCKK!" I screamed as my heart is burning. "Fuck." I fell to my knees in pain as my claw was slowly ripping the bandage sealing it.

I couldn't how back my claw so I removed the bandage and my claw was released and my breathing was slowly getting harder as I slowly got up and walked over to my bed and laid down in pain just holding my claw close to my chest. I begin to cry as I couldn't control my Grimm claw without feeling pain in my heart. "I fucking hate her." I said as I remembered what that witch did to me. 3 three years again before I got Sona under my care I returned to the land of Grimm as Cinder call for me about training and I meet the Queen of Grimm herself. Salam. she tries to make me one of her agents as to how she put it. 'A perfect Grimm like herself.' I find out that she not only cursed me with my Grimm overloading and I find it hard to control but also her immortality is useless again my Claw and both of my sword Claiborne and Silver-Bane are able may her bleed. I know I left a scar on her face. "Fucking bitch." I growled as my Grimm was unstable. "I will get her back..." My eyes slowly drifted shut and I fell asleep, I don't know if I was drained or my body forcefully knocked me out,

but I had a dream that I was living a happy life with Ruby and the other girls, we looked a bit older and I noticed that there a few little kids running around. one blond hair girl with wolf ears who looked to be the older one of the group looked around 5.

A set of twin kids with black and red hair one boy with a wolf tall and a girl with no ears or tall and both had silvers eyes looked around 4 to 5,

A three brown hairs girl one with bunny ears and the other with fox ear and tall and one human all around 3.

A pink/white hair girl with pink and a silver eye eating ice cream with a black/white hair cat girls with amber ears both looked around 2.

And lastly 2 young white hair girls both with both Wolf ears and tails one older then the other but both have silver and blue eyes and then messing around a little glyph. I felt happy for the same reason as I looked over at the house, it a large wood log house around 3 floors and few playground items in the yard like climbing frame and swings.

I find myself well an older self, I looked around early 30's and my hair was longer seating down on a chair with a young black hair teen who looks around 16 with wolf ears standing next to me she looked like Sona and a large wolf by my feet sleeping that look a lot like Fenrir.

I looked at the two and I smiled before more people showed up and I was shocked.

Ruby who looked around 20's still beautiful and looking more like Summer and wearing a black dress and I noticed a ring on her right hand.

Yang who looked around '30s and still looking good like Raven wearing a yellow tank top and black shorts.

Yukiko who looked around '20s and looking lovely with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a black top and brown skirt.

Neo was next and she looked will like Neo with her ice cream hair a little shorter than before and wearing a white summer body.

Blake, also she looked around '20s and she still had her lovely black hair and wearing a black Japanese kimono making her looked beautiful and she not wearing her bow.

It was fun as I spotted Coco and Velvet of all people. Coco looking good for a 30's woman and wearing a basic brown shirt and brown hot pants and still wearing the beret of her.

Velvet looked to be in her 20's and still had her beautiful long brown hair and she wears a long grey dress.

Also in the group is Weiss and Winter. Both looked beautiful together, Winter is in her 30's and wearing her uniform as Weiss on the overhand look like she in her 20's and wearing a white Summer dress and hold a young white hair body boy in her hands.

And the one I didn't know was there until their step out from the house was Cinder and Emerald. Cinder looked like her normal self with her ash hair and orange eyes and wearing her red dress, but it was what was in her arms, a young baby with black hair and wolf ears and Cinder was smiling like a real smile.

Emerald looked young still and cute too and she wearing her normal gear with a child on her shoulders a dark skin boy with silver-eyes and the two begin to play with the other kids. the family looked happy. I looked happy.

I looked at this image and looked at myself again and find his Grimm arm was apart of this body as it was a just a jet black human arm. I looked at the floor to find it water around me and I looked up to find the image gone. "I am a fool," I said as I looked at my claw. "Why to dream of happiness if your all ways just going to lost it?" I asked myself as I closed my eye. 'I am just a Grimm in human skin.' I curled up in a ball. "That all I am."

I began to wake up and I find it kind of late was the sun is setting and the sky an orange color. I looked around and no sound. "So no one back yet?" I asked myself as I sit up and held my head as the dream replayed in my head. "Why I'm thinking about that?" I looked at my arm and find it returned to normal and just as I started to stand up a box pops up on my Hub.

'Patch number 1.2 installed'

'All RPG data can now be used on any Scroll to check data'

'Leveling and Quest will now come in texts or on Hub by your options'

'Enemies are stronger than before'

I looked at my scroll to find a new app named: Silver's Stat profile. I opened it and it the same as my hub but a bit easier to find a thing as everything is tab. I looked at the time and find is only 4:24PM. "Everyone should have been back by now?" I got up and I reached the door, my left hand was jet black with red veins. "What?" I looked and find at my left arm is the same. "What?" I started to take off my uniform and find my body has gone a jet body color and deep red veins are pulsing around my body. "Scroll call Summer rose and Qrow Rose!" I shouted as my scroll is on my bed and I am panicking.

"Silver?" I hear summer.

"Mum, I needed help, I don't know what going on." I screamed and summer know that I would rarely ask for help unless I very needed did it. I sat down on my bed as I looked at my self using my scroll and I find my full body and face are is turned the same.

Not a minute later I hear feet steps rushing over to my room and the door shoot open. Qrow, Raven Summer and last Taiyang.

"Oh, gods." Summer looked at me as I looked at the floor. "My poor baby." She comes over and hugs me. "Silver everything going to be ok." I looked at Qrow and Raven who nodded.

"You ok kid?" Qrow asked as I shake my head and explained everything. The fight with Salam, the curse and my own depression and this only got Taiyang mad as hell.

"Silver you should have told us." I looked at the ground. "Your 16 now and should be able to talk to us about this." He said as I looked at him.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to protect everyone from myself," I said as my claws, yes both arms turned into Grimm claws. I was in shocked and Everyone looked at them. "Why?"

Raven walked over to me and I looked at her. "It going to be fine." Tai was pissed.

"Fine?" he said as we looked at him. "He a Grimm and more Grimm than before." He said as I looked at the ground and Summer got mad.

"Tai that uncalled for." Summer held me close to her chest. "He our child." Qrow and Raven nod to that until.

"Well he attacked yang and who knows whoever else?" Tai looked at me. "He more dangerous than before and he lost control." Tai was right. I have lost control a few times but I did stop myself. "It would just be best for everyone to sent him away." He said as I looked at him.

"I'm SORRY OK!?" I shouted but not like a Grimm as I thought but a scared kid. Tai looked at me. "IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! IM SORRY I COMING TO YOUR HOUSE, IM SORRY FOR SAVING YANG AND RUBY AND IM SORRY FOR BEING A FUCKING FRECK!" I shouted making Tai looked me. "I'm sorry for almost dying just so that I could protect your children." I finally just let everything go as I started to cry and break down. "I done everything I could to make should be Ruby, Yang, Yukiko and Neo were ready to be huntresses." I looked at everyone." I try to be the best brother I could be and I felt like nothing I did wouldn't be good enough." Summer looked at me in shock.

"Silver?" I looked at my mother with red eyes and tears falling.

"I love you all and I just wanted to make you all proud of me." I said as Tai looked at me in shocked only for Qrow and Raven to step in.

"Kid if you think that I wouldn't be proud of you then your very needed help?" I looked at Qrow as he gives me one of his 'I got your back' kind of smile. "You help me and this family grow closer to each other." Qrow walked over to me and placed his right hand on my shoulder. "You saved Ruby and Yang from death and that showed me that you're the kind of child I would like to watch grow up." I looked at Qrow as he smiled. "You are my son and I wouldn't replace you for anyone." I felt happy from him saying that but then Raven walked over and come up behind me and hug me like a best friend.

"Silver." Raven looked me in the eyes as I looked at her. "You help gain not only my daughter back but also give me my real family again." I smiled as she said that. "Also I'm happy that you become my son and my second in command." She smiled as I was embarrassed.

Then Summer started. "Silver?" I looked at Summer as she smiled. "You may not be my son in blood but you my son in every other place." Summer petted my head. "You will always be my son and I'm Proud with have much you done and you can't believe have much I loved watching you grow up." I looked at Summer smiled myself. "You know that we love you Silver and nothing going to change that." She said and I nodded with a smiled and happy tears and then Tai step up.

"Silver made more and more problems for everyone around you." Tai laid it on me and I closed my eyes. "And we had to pick up the pieces after you leave on one of your mad trips." He said before sighing and patted my head and I looked at him. "But you also keep your promises." Tai smiled and I looked at him hopefully as his grin was a kind one. "You come back alive." Tai looked at me in the eyes. "And well." Tai sighed. "You are a Xiao-Long, so you need to fears like one too." He said as I got the meaning. 'Stop looking down on yourself.' That was the message. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank dad." I looked at everyone. "Thank you all." I sat down again. "I really just needed to talk well you all again." I said as my family smiled and before I knew it my skin returned to normal and only my arms have the same Tattoos as before and my heart not racing or burning. "What going on?" I asked as Summer started to think.

"Maybe your semblance growth?" she said as I looked at her. "Some Semblances grow with the people using them maybe you just needed a push?" she said as I nodded.

"I do feel a bit odd." I tried to use my claw only for both of my hands to go claw mode as the left claw was on fire and the left one was shedding what looked like snow. "Can I fuse my other semblances with my claws?" Raven and Qrow looked at them.

"Well that going to be handed." raven joked as Qrow smiled.

"Yang and I think Winter semblances." Qrow patted my back. "Way to go kid." I smiled and blushed. "Hey, are you blushing?" He grinned as I looked away is made both Qrow and Raven laughed, Summer giggle and Tai just smiled. it just likes the good old days and I wish I could live like that. 'Come on Silver asked them.'

"Mother summer, Mother Raven, Father Qrow, Father Tai?" I called to my family as they looked at me and I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "CLOUD I GET YOUR BLESSING TO DATE YOUR DAUGHTERS?!" I shouted as the adults looked at me in shock.

For a few minutes, it a death quiet until Summer smiles and claps her hand together. "Well..." Summer looked at Qrow and the others as their all smiled.

Qrow grin before taking out his flask. "Silver, we have something to tell you and you're going to be shocked by it." Raven pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and I looked at it and my eyes widened. "You're already engaged with Ruby, Yang, Yuki, and Neo." He said as I looked at the paper as I froze.

"10 years?" I said as Summer nodded.

"It more like an agreement." I looked at Summer in confuse. "You see the time the first time you leave to train with Raven, Ruby and Yang started to fight over who gets you, so I made agreement between Tai and myself to allow you to marry the girls but then Neo and Yukiko come in to your life and then I added them to the agreement too." I sighed as I didn't know this was going on.

"Man, I'm so blind." I laughed and it felt good to know that Summer and everyone were watching out for me.

"Your are." Qrow said before Raven said something I agree with.

"No children until your finish Beacon." She said as I nodded and also reminded them about Sona.

"But I have Sona." I said as Raven and Tai looked at me. "Yea, Look after a 6 years old." I said as Tai sighed.

"How long until I meet my grandchild?" He asked as the house door opened and you hear was.

"PAPA! IM HOME WITH MAMA WEISS!" I smiled and jumped up.

"She here." I said as we all headed downstairs so Raven and Tai could meet Sona. The day continues pretty good as our returned and everyone got along it continue to the night and I am standing outside of the house as we are kind of throwing a Welcome to beacon party and I leave to get some fresh air.

I looked at the sky to see the broken moon shining bright. "Silver?" I behind myself to see Weiss dress in her normal clothes. "It cold, you should come back inside." she said as I smiled.

"Cold didn't affect me." I said before Weiss asked me a question.

"Silver is it trust that you're going to be a prince?" she asked as I nodded with a smile.

"Yea." I scratched my cheek. "It still a lot to take in and I still have to help with Winter with geting May to devouring Jaques." Weiss looked at me in shock. "Yea, Winter never told you?" I asked as Weiss shook her head.

"No. Winter didn't say a thing." Weiss said as I patted her head. "Silver?" She looked at me as I smiled.

"Weiss, I have something to show you." I pulled out an old white scroll and Weiss looked at it before her eyes widened as the scroll had the Schnee family logo on it. "before I give you this, please remember you will all way be my Weiss." Weiss looked at me confused before looking at the scroll herself and read the file marked as 'Progress Heiress.' This data was found with a lab i raid with Blake. Weiss looked heart broken before looking up from the scroll and to me.

"Silver, where did you get this?" She asked as I looked her in the eye.

"From a lab that was held Sona prisoner and the lab is Schnee's backed and Winter confirmed everything." Weiss looked at the floor. "Weiss you was nothing born from May Schnee as you were biology grow in a lab." Weiss held her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked herself. "Why did this happen to me?" Weiss is crying as she said that and I placed my hand on her shoulder before pulling her in hug and Weiss began to cry loud as she held on to me. "WWWEEEAAA!" I could only hold her. I just broke Weiss whole world, but she being lie too for years and it better that she learns it now or it would make it worse if she finds out much later.

"Weiss?" I whispered into her ear to try and calm her down, she is listening as she held me tightly. "I told you before that you would be my Weiss and I will love you forever, as both Family and someone who respect you for your will to be someone who wanted they acts to speak about them." Weiss looked at me with red eyes from the crying and I smiled. "We are family and I love you all the same." Weiss looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Silver." she said before shocking me with a kiss and I froze up as it happened so fast and as she pushed away and blushed. "I know that I am not a normal a person, but I hope that I can still be by your side." Weiss rested her head in my chest as I recovered and nodded.

"You will always have a place by my side." Weiss smiled for the first time and looked happy. "How about you stay with me tonight?" Weiss nodded before hugging me again before we head inside to the living room only to find Raven who red in the face trying to kill Tai but being held back by Qrow as Tai is hiding behind my Tv. I looked at the kitchen to find the teams all just laughing or cheering if your Yang, Ruby or Summer. Sona also cheering from this fight and I ended up sighing as I don't want Sona to be like this. "OK OK OK BREAK IT UP!" I shouted making everyone looked at me, Even Raven, Qrow and Tai. "You guys needed to calm down as you are in front of a child?" Raven and Tai looked at Sona who smiling and in Summer's arms.

"Ohhhh!" Both Raven and Tai said before looking back at me. "Sorry." Raven said before I did the right thing.

"Time of you both to cold off." I froze both Raven and Tai body using Weiss glyph before looking at the others. "Get bed everyone as we have combat class tomorrow." The team nodded before rushing pass me and Weiss before Ruby stopped in front of us. "Ruby?" I asked before she grinned.

"Another girl." She said before I growled and she rushed off upstair. I looked at an embarrass Weiss who blushing and holding my blazer sleeve.

"Silver." both Weiss and I looked at Summer who standing before us with a smile. "You do that a Rose and Schnee family are long terms allies." I nodded as I know the family history. "Good." Summer looked at Weiss who is confused. "Princess Weiss Schnee?" Weiss is shocked by this news. "As the queen of Vale, I would ask you to please to think about engaging my son?" She asked as both mine and Weiss's face drop in shock. "But that can wait until the party this weekend." Summer said before walked into me and whisper. "I already know that she a Homunculus." I looked at Summer in the cover of my eye. "Winter." I nodded.

"Got it." I relax as Winter the one who told Summer about Weiss.

Summer pulled away and smiled at me. "Well, the two of you should head up to bed." Summer said with a smiled and we both nodded.

"Good night mother." I said before Weiss spoke.

"Good night Mother Summer." I looked at Weiss who smiled and Summer smiled back just before Weiss rushed over and pass me. "Come on." She grabs my right arm that covered with my bandage. "We got class super early." she drags me up the stair smiling and giggling. I smiled and followed but I looked to Summer who had Qrow behind her and he held a scroll that said. 'NO MORE CHILD!' I chucked and rushed to my room with Weiss and we both slept peacefully with no real problems only that Sona joined us just as we were about to sleep, but she a little child who gets scared if she alone. so she no problems and so Weiss and Sona ended up hugging for the night.

AND DONE!

Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose

Title: Son of the Summer maiden/

Prince of Patch and Vale

Level 31

Skills:

Strength: 84

Dextrous: 92

Stamina: 100

Intelligence: 75

Wisdom: 60

Charisma: 70

Luck: 60

EXP: 10100/50000

Lien: 1,022,420

Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm

Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade

Silver-Bane

Semblance mimic list:

'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability

2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone gives you a clear image of the place.

3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.

4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.

5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)

6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.

7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.

8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of person Aura and severs body part

9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.

10: Silver's Blade birth: It allows the user to store and created a costume sword for the person Will and aura.

Silver Party/Team SSNY (Sony).

Yukiko 'Fox' Snow-Rose: LV25

'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' Rose LV 22

'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 32

'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17

Team RWBY

'Yang 'Fire Dragon' Xiao Long: LV27

'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24

'Blake 'Kitkat' Belladonna LV 26

'Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee LV 25

Team JNPR.

'Jaune 'Knight' Arc LV 13

'Pyrrha 'Spartan' LV 33

'Lie 'Ninja' Ren LV 23

Nora 'trigger happy' Valkyrie LV '26'


	21. Day 4 Fire and Ice

Silver POV.

It morning and everything is run pretty good. The teams are up and getting ready for class, Team RWBY are just dealing with Yang being half asleep and try take Blake back to bed with her this made both Ruby and Weiss trying to keep the blond bombshell awake. Team JNPR are dealing with Nora and pancakes, Jaune working on his swordman-ship with Pryhha help and Ren? he just drinking tea. SSNY? Well the girls are just being girls. Yukiko it dress Sona for School and messing with her hair with the bane of us Wolf Faunus... The brush. Both me and Sona hate having our Hair or Tail brushed, so we normally just run from Yukiko any time her tries to brush our hair. Neo is with me watching TV and the new as it only 6:32AM and class don't start until 9 am and as we watched i smiled big time.

"BREAKING NEW!" I looked to find a Image of Jacques and someone who look like Winter in almost very way but a older maybe in her later '30s. "Later yesterday evening, Lady May Schnee had divorce her ex husband and now Lady May have taking the Schnee royal name back from the hand from the SDC and word has it that the second princess, lady Weiss Schnee as a new fiancé." I looked at the TV in shock that has not be confirmed yet. "Also Rumour as it that Lady May had a secret child who not Jacques Gelé when we ask her ladyship about this she had this to say." The new moved over to a talk with May wearing a long white dress and her like Winter done up and she smiling, Lights are flashing to maybe camera.

"The rumours about my secret child are all true, but i have not seen him in a long time as my late Husband had me sent him away." I could see the look on her face that she truthfully sad. "I just wish to say this and in hope that he watching." May looks at a camera with a kind smile and tears in her eye. "My sweet little wolf cub, i hope that you are out there and doing well." I feel sadness in my heart as i watched this. "I know that it, I shouldn't have sent you away but Please understand that i did it to protect you and i hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." May bow before i turned the new off and Neo looked at me as i looked at the floor.

As this happened the teams walked into the room. "Morning." I said as everyone reply with 'hello, morning or PAPA!' Sona jumped on me and sat on my lap. I looked at Weiss who is right now before i stood up and held Sona in my arms. "Hey." Everyone looked at me. "How about we told a group a photo?" I said before Nora jumped with a "HELL YEA!" I smiled as everyone nodded. So that what we all did. One large group photo with all three teams together. Team JNPR on the right, SSNY in the middle and RWBY on the left all smiling, we got a little carried away a bit as I asked Ruby, Neo, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Yuki for person photo with each of them and Sona together. One with me, Sona and Ruby is simple. I hugged both Sona and Ruby as the two did a V sigh. the one with Neo and Sona is fun. the three of us started to pull funny faces. Blake's is more family as she asked if we could stand side by side with Sona between us both the normal family type of photo. it was the same with Yuki. Yang is bit crazy as she wanted me and her to use her semblances to make a 'flaming hot Sona' I don't but Sona enjoy it and lastly is Weiss's. We did a bit of a special one just for us. I made a throne for ice and had Weiss sit down with Sona on her lap and i stood next to her. just a normal 'Schnee' family photo.

After all this we started to head to the mess hall to eat and it only take around few minutes for people to look as us, Well how can they not? Both Ruby and Weiss are the talk of the school, Weiss being a conformed Princess and everyone wanting to know about this new Fiancé and her secret Brother. Ruby is one of the youngest Huntress in the school so that attention, but now people are asking the poor Rose for her hand in marriage after someone find out about her being Summer young child and crowed princess for Vale.

This alone was hard as I am ready to cut down everyone who dare try and takes my Ruby and Snow angel. we ended up sitting down at a table and everyone sighed. "Fuck my life." I said as i placed my head on table.

Jaune smiled. "Hi, us being the princess bodyguard is a good cover." He said as i looked at him as he grinned. Yea, Team JNPR basic lied about being Weiss and Ruby person Bodyguard and it not that far from the true. "It helps." I sat up and nodded.

"Just no trying to get close to Weiss. Jaune." I give him a death eyes and he froze.

Pyrrha looked at me before spoking. "Silver please stop scaring my partner?" she asked as i looked away and Jaune relaxed after. "Why are so protect?" She asked as i looked at Pyrrha. "You seem to get defensive any time someone try to get close to Ruby, Yang, Yukiko, Neo or Weiss?" She asked as i sighed and nodded.

"That because i marked them." I said before drinking so coffee i order and everyone was in shock other then my sisters. "You do know about Wolf Faunus right?" I asked as Team JNPR nodded.

"So like a pack mark?" Ren asked as I nodded. "And as Pack leader is you job to defend them from dangers?" Ren basic said the simple version.

"Basically." Jaune looked at me in shock.

"Shit so that mean we like family?" He asked as everyone looked at him. "You give me a mark just yesterday and told me to protect your family if anything happens to you?" I froze as the girls looked at me. Jaune realised that he make a big mistake.

"You asked someone to protect us?" Yukiko asked as Neo nodded with her.

"Yes." Ruby who sat next to me hugged my right arm and i looked at her.

"Silver you need to-" I cut her off as i knew what she was about to say.

"Ruby, I don't care if you girls as fead up with me trying to find way to protect yous, but it my job as not only your brother, but also as the blade keeper and the promise i had to you all back then we was kids." Ruby eyes widened. "A Rose never go against a promise." I take a other sip for my coffee. "I also promise Albion that i would protect his bloodline to my dying breath." this made Teams looked at me in shock.

"You meet Sir Albion the one-eye king?" Pyrrha asked as I nodded.

"the same today i ran into you and your family." I said as Everyone looked at Pyrrha. "But..." Everyone turned to face me. "He turned out to be more like me than i would have hoped." I looked at the wolf beside Sona who eating a blow of cookie. "But his Grimm got the better for him." I looked at table in sadness.

"He turned into a Hybrid?" Yukiko asked as I nodded. "So he been alive this whole time?" I nodded again.

"He when to war and leaved his family behind." I locked my hands into fists. "I don't plan to leave anyone behind." My eye turned red. "Not ever again." I growled before felting a hand on my shoulder and i turned around to find Velvet. "Hi Vel." Everyone looked to see the bunny smiling and holding a letter with a small love heart on it. I take the letter before she blushed and ran off. "ammm...?" I looked at my team as everyone looked at me oddly.

"A love letter?" Nora asked as i looked at the letter and find a name. 'To Silver Rose.' It said my name and had a love heart too. "are you going to open it?" Nora asked as i started to think.

"You know what. I'm reading." so i opened the letter and i find that it once had a few words. 'Please come over to my dorm and bring Sona with you please. Sighed Velvet.' I looked at the letter again and i am very confused. "What in the fuck?" I said as everyone looked at me. "I think i just got invited to Velvet Dorm room?" Ruby just grab her weapon before locking and loading.

"Take me to the bunny?" She said in a scary voice that would make a Grimm run of the hills. I looked at the little reaper and I sighed.

I just got up and walked over to her before kissing her on the laps making everyone looked at us in shocked and Ruby broke in a blushing face. "Don't turn evil on me." I said softly as Ruby nodded and I smiled. "That my princess." I kissed her forehead before petting her. "But you should know that I won't leave you behind without a good reason or back up plan." Ruby nodded.

"But you said that you being invited to Velvet room and i got scared." Ruby looked at the ground. "I don't want anyone to have you." Ruby said quiet so that no one hear us over then me and i smiled and whispered.

"Then take my ring and don't hold back." Ruby looked at my right hand as i reached to my pocket and putted out a red metal ring with a ruby on top and she looked at me. "Allow me to become one of your knights." Ruby looked at me as I smiled. "I would give you my life if asked." Ruby had tears in her eyes and nodded as she take the ring.

"Thank you Silver." Ruby hugged me again before everyone looked as us and Yang began doing what she does best. Embarrassing the two of us.

"Little red riding hood and the big bad wolf." Both me and Ruby looked at each other before blushing and quickly turned away a burst of both white and red rose petals. Yang just laughed her ass off and the others just giggle and chucked at us.

"So embarrassing." I said under my breath until i remembered something to get Yang back. "Hey who wants to see yang at the year 8 and after so tried to sneak in to my room?" I asked as Jaune jumped on that.

"Show us." Yang eyes widened as i showed Jaune and Ren as it a boy thing to do and the two of them are shocked.

"She so cute." Jaune said as Ren nodded.

"That a good photo." I smiled to Ren and closed my scroll as Yang try to grab it from over my shoulder.

"Sorry Yang but this is boy stuff and I can't let you have my Scroll." I said as i take a step to the side as Yang fell on her ass.

"SILVER GIVE ME THAT SCROLL!" Yang shout as I grinned.

"See you all in Class." I locked in Raven Portal and Ruby speed as i can combine the two to make a semblances with new effect. I teleported in a burst of rose petals and blinking over to Yuki and Neo giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." I blinked over to Weiss and Blake before kissing the two on the cheeks and disappeared leaving a few blushing girls and a few shocked on lookers.

Break.

I managed to blink over to the locker room and got ready into my leather armour and checked i had every in the right areas like my snow crescents on my back and my sword locked in my locker and i got ready before speaking. "If you have a death wish, you would put the mini-gun away miss Coco Adel." I said as i looked over my shoulder to see Coco there and she fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an oversized black and gold minigun.

"how did you hear me?" She asked as I smiled.

"Velvet smell and i had a feeling that you would be following me after yesterday." I stood up from the beach i was sit on and looked Coco up and down. "Nice clothing choose." I grinned as i used charm to great a few good points but i felt something odd about her and Coco Grinned back.

"Yeah, but sorry." Coco said as she walked over to me. "But control base semblances don't work on me." I rase an eyebrow. "Your semblances is a control base right?" She asked as i shook my head.

"Close." I said as i switched to sword birth and formed a few dagger around my hand. "My semblance is Semblances copy." I said shocking Coco at this new. "I can take a person semblances and use it myself. plus Charm reflexion is a good Semblances."

'You have great the Semblances Charm reflexion'

'You can reflexion charm base semblances, like sleep, love charm etc.'

"I think i will take it for myself." I grinned as Coco sighed.

"So the Silver rose is a thief?" She asked as i looked at her. "you just take Semblances without giving anything in return?" Coco shook her head. "You could at lest like me have something in return." Coco said as i grinned and rushed over to her with my red and black eyes and silver eye glowing before cup her chin and she blushed.

"I could give you the world or take everything away from you in one go." I grinned before letting her go and walked away. "But you have my Scroll number and feel free to call me if you have a problem call me." I waved too. "My number all ready logged in." I leave the room and headed to the Arena.

break.

Ok now combat class. Beacon run on a choose and fight system that miss Goodwitch pick from and she grade you on your fighting ability and today she choose me to fight a Brown hair fucker call Cobolt. Yes. the teacher choose a the fucking asshole from my hometown. "So you come to Beacon?" He gotten taller around 6'0 ft with the same short Cobolt blue hair and his eye are also blue and he wearing a black jean, blue shirt with a gray jacket and steel chest plate on his chest and holding a long two-handed long sword and a Grin on his face. he looked at me with a clock look. "Well once i'm with you, you can just leave Beacon and never show you face in my school again." i just sighed before i held out my hand and draw snow crescents before loading in 5 rounds. "Oh a sword? You better know how to use it." As he said that i already got my semblances ready with speed and Glyph.

"Are you two ready?" Goodwitch asked before Cobolt held his hand up.

"Just one thing. Once I win, i want this piece of shit kicked out of this school as he not even a good fighter." I sighed as did Goodwitch.

"You can-" I cut her off and everyone is shocked.

"If he wins then i will leave and give him my sword." I said as i draw Claiborne and stab it into the ground. "and he can be Ruby Hand." My eyes glowed and the girls on the stand knew that i am not joking around.

"SILVER!" I head Yuki and looked at her. "WHEN YOU WIN! YOU CAN HAVE MY FRIST TIME!" she shouted that in front of everyone and she is blushed with embarrassed only for Cobolt to laugh.

"The whore is here too?" He laughed before looking at me. "Once I'm done with you then she going to be in my bed." that pushed me even more and i could tell Goodwitch is shocked by that before starting the match.

"FIGHT!" she shout and i just dash at him and before he could react my sword is by his neck in a splint second. He in shocked as my blade is glowing.

"Time to die." I pulled the trigger. "Form 2- Fallen Raven" I slash at him and he is sent flying across the arena before digging in his sword and he looked at me. I start up the scythe mode of Crescent and Cobolt stood up with over 63% of his aura gone and I only used up 1% of my own. "Do you want to keep on going?" I asked as he changed his sword into a rife and shoot round at me as i spanned my Scythe blocked them

"YOUR KIND SOME JUST DIE AND BOW TO US HUMAN!" he scream before his aura flamed up and i widen my eyebrow to him before his rife turned back into a sword and he ran at me and his form is all over to the places as his sword is easy to move out of the way and i could do this forever as he could never hit me, but i have to finish up so i back flip and kick him in the face and sent him to the edge to the field and his aura is 25% now and i grinned before summon my Grimm Knight. "YOUR A SCHNEE!?" he in shocked as my knight came close to him and roar so loud that the arena shake and the roof started to break and a part fell down on top of him and turned my scythe into a sword again and i slammed my sword closed as the chuck is cut in half and Cobolt looked at me in shocked.

"I win." I said before i walked away and looked at Goodwitch who nodded, but before she could call the match Cobolt changed at me and he was going to slash at me.

"THIS FIGHT IS-" he cut off by me grabbing Claiborne and slashed at him and he just stopped as he dash past me.

"I'm not sorry of what I done." I said before turned and Cobolt is stood there still. "Rest in peace." Cobolt fell before blood slowly left his body. i cut pass his aura and deal a bad injury to his right arm. "Miss Goodwitch, he got around 8 minutes before he dead." I said before swing my blade and the blood splatter on the ground before Goodwitch rush over to him and given him her own aura and i looked at everyone watching.

"he a monster." I heard that from a few people and i just walked over to my teams and jumped up before Ruby and Weiss rushed over to me.

"Silver are you ok?" Ruby asked as I nodded.

"You could of kill him?" Weiss said as I sighed.

"Reflex. He changed at me so i defend myself and my Semblances kicked in." I said before Yuki spoke up.

"You mean the Aura bypass?" She asked as I nodded. "Shit." She smiled before we looked and find Cobolt is now being carry out and Goodwitch that blood over to her clothe.

"Mr Rose I wou-" I cut her off.

"Sorry, but i not apologising." I just said bluntly and everyone is shocked. "He attack me after i called the fight because one more attack would kill him as i'm strong with my attacks and you seen how much aura i could off with one slash." I just looked at my teacher with cold eye. "So take that into you mind and think." Goodwitch sighed.

"I was going to say good work and just hold back a it." i looked at her oddly as she smiled. "I would like to say that your Counter abilities are top marks and your fight is on the top level of a true Huntsman." She looked at me in the eyes. "Top marks." I looked at my Scroll to see my face on the Beacon leader bound 1st place. I grinned. "Keep up the good work."

The class ended up with the team on the leader bound.

Silver Xiao-Long-Rose 1st place because no one has tried to fight me.

Pyrrha 2nd basic on her skill and battle abilities.

Yang 3rd her fighting is top of the class but she lost to Pyrrha.

Yuki 4th

Ren 5th

Nora 6th

Weiss 7th

Ruby 8th

Nora 9th

Blake 10th

Neo 11th

Sona 12th I'm so pride of her.

and then Jaune who only being under my wing for a day and improve so much got 13th and i'm pride of him too.

My class ended and 9 people asked if they could train under my style, but i told them that i not teaching anyone my fight fighting style. "Man." Yang looked is walked with me and Sona to her next class as Yang has to take extra Grimm study class with port as everyone has history. "How come your not in class?" she asked as I smiled and pointed to Sona who walking front of us humming a song to herself.

"She got the doctors." I said and Sona sighed.

"Papa can we just skip the tests?" She asked as i shook my head.

"No, you have to go thought this try to make should that everything is ok with you." Yang looked at me and Sona.

"Care to explain?" She asked as I nodded.

"Sona semblances is unknown to most and we have to check if she able to use it without taking damage." Everyone on the team knows about Sona semblance and everyone other then JNPR knows about Sona past. "So i asked Oz to sent someone who can help with understanding Sona Semblances." Yang nodded as Sona Semblance is pretty wild some times and can be useful or danger. "Please..." I Rubber Sona ears and she smiled happily. "I just want Sona to be happy."

Yang smiled before giggling. "You very are a dad at heart." She said as i smiled and nodded.

"Hey, i grow up with one of the best older sister." I said and Yang just blushes and i find it to be cute. "But Yang?" I called to her and she looked at me as i got embarrassed a bit. "I needed to talk about that talk we had before?" Yang looked at me oddly before pointing to Sona who walked in front of us and heading over to sick bay. luckily i know Sona hearing range as i talked quietly. "Sona gotten a strong bond with everyone and that an only worry me." Yang looked at me.

"Are you still hang up on that?" she asked as I nodded and she sighed. "Silver?" I looked at my sister. "We was kids and if your still hang on by then that means." I nodded too.

"I still like you Yang, but once this weekend passes things will changed big time." Yang looked at me oddly. "You know that me, Ruby and Weiss are basically Royals and once word gives out that i am lost son for May Schnee and with that my life and everyone around me is going to get really hard." I looked at Sona far down the hall with fenrir and the two are playing. "Also." I pulled out a small box and handed it too Yang who looked at it confused. "You can have this." Yang opened the small box to find a beautiful gold ring inside.

"Silver?" she looked at me as I blushed and rubbered my neck.

"I got you and the other girls all Rings for getting into Beacon." I said looked away and before i know it Yang hugged me.

"THANK YOU!" She picks me up with her bear hug. "I love it." I smiled before Yang pull me back and placed the ring on her middle finger. "I bet it cost you a good amount of money to get them?" She asked as i grinned at her.

"I made them myself." Yang looked at me with widened eye. "Also i add my own Aura into them so your aura will recharge faster." 'And so i can find you easier.' I thought before Yang smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Silver, I love it." I smiled and looked at her beautiful smile.

"The same smile i fell in love with." I said before walked over to Sona. "You should head to your class." I said before Yang Nodded not before hugs me and Sona.

"Good luck to you both and Sona?" Sona looked at Yang a bit confused before she wispier something and thank the gods my hears is good. "Later how about we both out and i tell you a few story about you papa?" I just grinned as i patted Fenrir.

"More like the two are going to make trouble." I said to my wolf friend and he just sit there loving the head pat, Yang begin to leave us behind as she has class and Sona just shout something that warmed my heart a long.

"Bye Bye Mama Yang!" Yang looked at us and smiled before waving to Sona and walked off. "Mama Yang is nice." Sona said as i just smiled.

"So you want Yang as a mama?" I asked as Sona looked at her hand.

"Maybe, but i like Mama Weiss, Mama Blake, Mama Ruby, Even Aunt Yukiko and Aunt Neo." She smiled at me and i smiled back and patted her head.

"Care to explain why you like them?" I asked as Sona nodded happily.

"Mama Weiss show me how to use dust and defend me from a bully." Is got my attention as i have not being told about this. "Luckily she froze them and them almost sent them flying." I sighed about that but leave it be. 'Should ask Weiss about that.' "Mama Blake is kind to me and she saved me from that bad place." Im shocked that she remembers the lab, but I can't blame her for it. "Mama Ruby is funny and she share her cookies with me and she upgrade my bow." I looked at Sona bow on her back and find it had a new frame on the bow.

"Did you use the same core i made for you?" I asked as Sona nodded.

"Mama Ruby just made a new frame and i added the core into it." Sona pulled out her bow and show me the handle and i spotted a white gem and I nodded.

"Good because making one of them is close to impossible." I said as the core of all mine and Sona weapons have a special type of core that make them unbreakable and to make just one requires Alchemy and a lot of Grimm souls. yes Grimm souls. Normally a Grimm is a soulless monster but there are a few legendary Grimm that has grain a type of soul that make them insanely strong and almost impossible to kill. I find my core for Silver-bane from a Beowolf called Hollow the Moonshade and he was a Alpha beowolf that was level 30 and an Elite at that too. He was find in Path in my old house too, so i kill him and find out about the cores.

"I know papa." I looked at Sona and Smiled.

"Come on." I said before me and Sona headed over to Sick bay for Sona tests.

Time skip. 5:32 PM

Everyone from the Beacon light are all sat down at the dinner table. Everyone have fun listing to one of Nora stories or doing anything. Like Blake reading, Weiss teaching Sona about history and my favourite is Jaune and Pryhha reading the same comic. Myself? I am working on my swords and given that i have the bottom of table to myself, I unloaded all of my weapons, my 4 swords, my 10 metal knife and my homemade 50. cal sniper rifle. "Silver?" I am clearing my Razor Fang blade and i looked to Ruby who looking over my shoulder. "What with all the weapons?" she asked as I smiles.

"just Weapons i had over the years." I said before looking on my scroll. 'Blacksmith skill master rank.' I grinned. "And i using a Semblances i got my arms on." I said before Ruby looked at me oddly. "Do you want to see?" She nodded as i opened my claw and pulled out a Grimm ingot and trigger my BladeBirth. "BLADE BIRTH! SWORD!" I shouted as everyone looked at me as i held is black metal in my hand and it began to glow and change shape to form into a long pure jet black metal sword with just a handle and blade, No cress guard.

"WHAT!?" I hear everyone shout before Nora slammed the table with a large smile. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" She asked as I smiled.

"one of My Semblances is called Blade Birth." I said before turning the sword back into an Ingot. "and i turn anything into a weapon like my gun is made from Grimm body parts." I looked at my jet black Rifle. "That was a part to put together." I continue to clean my weapon. "I can only make simple part with is, so complex weapon like a gun take a lot of Willpower and know how to make the weapon." I said just Jaune asked me a question.

"So if you wanted to make a weapon like Rin weapon?" I nodded.

"I would needed to knew the inner working of the gun, what bullets it uses and remember everything about it." I said before placing Razor drop and started on my snow crescents. "I could make Ruby Crescents rose like a hundred times." I said before doing is and pulled out four different coloured Crescents Roses.

"HOW!" Nora and Jaune shouted as i started and looked at Ruby who hugged me from behind and Yang answered.

"Silver basically help built mine, Yuki and Ruby weapons." Yang pointed to Neo who eating ice cream. "Silver built her weapon a few years back and it has not break once." She said before i remember that i needed to do weapon maintain.

"Girls could you get your weapons please so i can do some maintain on them and see if they need repair?" I asked as they looked at me. "I am doing my own, so doing all for your shouldn't take too long." I said before the Girls of my family when to give they weapon.

"So Silver?" I looked at Pyrrha. "How long have you being making weapon for?" I smiled as i cleaned my blade.

"since i was 5 and take on Beowolf with just a wooden sword." The other looked at me oddly.

"No way." Nora laughed as i looked at her. "You wouldn't have live to tell the tale if you got into a fight with a beowolf at 5 years old." She said as i looked at my side and sighed before placing my sword down and lifted up my shirt so show them my left side scar. "Ach that look pretty back." She said as she looked at it and I nodded.

"The injured i got from the fight." I said before the girls come back and both Ruby and Yang froze up. "Hey." I looked back and realised what happened.

"I am sorry." Yang said before looking down at the face. 'it still effects her.' I got up and walked over to her. "I should ha-" I patted her head and she looked at me as I smiled.

"Hey, it in the past." I said before Yang nodded.

"So Silver killing a Beowolf at 5 years old is true?" Jaune asked as Yang nodded.

"He saved mine and Ruby life back then." Everyone is shocked by this. "And almost died on us." Yang grab on to my right hand and i looked at her before taking her hand for myself. "But he a tough son of Grimm and wake up after 3 weeks I think." I smiled.

"And that was the day i join the Rose family." I smiled before Ruby added something I don't want the other to know about.

"Silver Also a ton more Scars from when he protected us." I looked at Ruby. "Ow shit." I slabbed Ruby around the head. "Ow." She looked at me. "I am sorry."

Ruby giving me the puppy dog eye, so I sighed. "Just next time think before you do something." I said before Yukiko back talked me.

"Like you do?" She said with her hand on her hips. "You run into danger all the time without thinking." I looked at my best friend.

"Do you want to take this outside?" I asked as Yukiko grinned.

"Or maybe you want to take this upstair?" She asked as i blushed up like a storm. "HAHA!" i looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Oh my god, you are so easy to embarrass sometimes." She said before sighed.

"Forget about maintain." I open my portal to store my weapons and walked pass the girls. "I'm going to make room." I used my transforming magic to turn into a werewolf and take to face everyone. **"Your** **forbidden to come to the top floor bedrooms."** I walked off and began to slowly walk up the stair but not before hearing Blake saying.

"I am not going to asked about that." I smiled as making to the three floor and walked into the room with the long bed and i just crawl onto the bed and laid down on it. 'I could have gone easier on them.' I thought to my self before closing my eyes. Being in Werewolf is one of my favourites as i feel free and powerful being in this form.

"So this were you are living now?" my eye shot open and i looked at the middle of the room to find a black hair woman wearing a red dress in front of me and I growled.

" **Cinder..."** She just sitting down at my desk with a shit eating grin on her face. **"Why are you here?"** I asked as she stood up and held up her hand and flame happened. **"I know that you're a maiden, but why are you in my family house."** At this point my form has changed to the point that my body turned in a Beowolf Alpha with Chrisom claws.

Cinder just giggled. "Well i was here to recruit you to my faction but you make it clear that you hate Salam after cutting with that blade of your." she come over to me and i just watched her before she placed her hand on my cheek and smile softly. "But i am here to offer you something that could benefit us both." I looked at her before turning human again.

"And that this?" I asked as i formed a Grimm Circle under us both so if she try anything then she will get a spike in her chest. Cinder just give me sweet smile.

"How about i give you my power and in return you hand over the maiden power to me?" I smiled before placing my hand on her chest. she looked at it only to find a tip of a sword to her chest. "Silver?"

"Sorry but my powers are staying were there are." I said before returning my blade. "But you joining me is an opinion?" I said as Cinder looked at me oddly. "I don't want to fight you." I smiled before opening a portal behind her. "You can stay here and fight along side me or Return to your old life and we we'll be fight on top of Beacon tower." I said as Cinder eyes widened before she recovered and smiled.

 **'Your Charisma has increased by 15'**

"Given that Salam would kill me, when she find out that i abandon her." Cinder held out her hand. "I will like to see where this partner partnership goes." I take her hand before pulling her in close making her confused until i spoke in her ear.

"You try and endanger my family in anyway, i will personal show you that Salam not the own one who can break a person." Cinder eyes widened. "Just a warning." I pulled away and use one of my skills. 'Tailoring' to make Cinder a uniform. "Put is on and i deal with your contract." I throw the uniform at Cinder who confused.

"What are you planing?" She asked as i grinned and walked passed her. "Beo?"

"Your member of the Black Rose Inc now." I looked over my shoulder and smile. "You can take room 12 down stair." I opened a portal and walked thought only to get onto the roof of the house and watched the sunset.

 **'Cinder fall has join your party.** **Cinder 'Fall maiden' Fall LV42**

'So now i have Cinder on my side.' I pulled out 6 rings. 'Blake, Ruby and yang has they rings.' I looked at the rings. one white with a blue gem, one brown with an amber gem, a Green with a red gem, one pink with a white gem and the last one that i held to the air. A pure red ring. "The ring of the pack." I said before eating them with my claw. "Making them was easy." I said as i looked at sun. "You just the person aura and infuse it into the gem." I said before looking behind me to see Raven. "Hi Mother Raven." She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Silver." she sat down next to me. "So i see you taking in another girl." I thought she being watching us. "So why this one?" She looked at me as i hugged my legs."She older than you and you have the others." Raven said before I told what Cinder is to me.

"She my teacher." I said before rise a eyebrow at me. "And this stay between me, You and Qrow." I looked to my right to find a crow sat there. "I Know it you dad." The crow turned in Qrow.

"I have a feeling that Woman is a danger." He said as I nodded.

"More than you think." Qrow and Raven looked at me. "She the one who trained back when my semblances was going haywire." the two eye widened as i just sat then and the sun set with an orange glow.

AND DONE!

 **Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose**

 **Title: Son of the Summer maiden/**

 **Prince of Patch and Vale**

 **Level 31**

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 84**

 **Dextrous: 92**

 **Stamina: 100**

 **Intelligence: 75**

 **Wisdom: 60**

 **Charisma: 85**

 **Luck: 60**

 **EXP: 10100/50000**

 **Lien: 1,022,420**

 **Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm**

 **Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade**

 **Silver-Bane**

 **Semblance mimic list:**

 **'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability**

 **2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone gives you a clear image of the place.**

 **3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.**

 **4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.**

 **5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)**

 **6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.**

 **7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.**

 **8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of person Aura and severs body part**

 **9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.**

 **10: Silver's Blade birth: It allows the user to store and created a costume sword for the person Will and aura.**

 **Silver Party/Team SSNY (Sony).**

 **Yukiko 'Fox' Snow-Rose: LV25**

 **'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' Rose LV 22**

 **'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 32**

 **'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17**

 **Team RWBY**

 **'Yang 'Fire Dragon' Xiao Long: LV27**

 **'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24**

 **'Blake 'Kitkat' Belladonna LV 26**

 **'Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee LV 25**

 **Team JNPR.**

 **'Jaune 'Knight' Arc LV 13**

 **'Pyrrha 'Spartan' LV 33**

 **'Lie 'Ninja' Ren LV 23**

 **Nora 'trigger happy' Valkyrie LV '26'**

 **Other Team**

 **Cinder 'Fall maiden' Fall LV42**


	22. Family form, Royal party and drunk fools

Silver pov.

it been one hell of a Week. One off Cinder meet my family the day after i give her the chance to change sides and everyone was confused by how she was in our house, so i told them that Cinder is my personal teacher from when i disappeared for the 2 mouths as an kid and then 'Not a lie' and also told them that she become my personal bodyguard. This got the Team confused before explaining the Black Rose company and got an idea since I'm Winter younger Brother and them may attack me or Sona then the added firepower is needed.

Secondly Qrow and Raven have been keeping a closer eye on the house and it started to get annoying as hell as they come by like everyday and used bird form to follow us around until i started to use razor fang assault mode to try and to gun them down and they stopped

and lastly. RIGHT FUCKING NOW! Today is the day for the great Royal ceremony for Vale and well. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Yukiko is brushing my hair with a very sharp brush.

"Silver come on." she said a bit piss off. "It only one day and today really important as you and Ruby are going to be crowned, so please don't mess up my work." I sighed as i hate brushes. yes at this minute we are getting ready for Rose family royal crowning and well everyone is panicking about have it going to go. "Silver how are you even this calm?" Yuki asked as we are in my room. Yukiko is a wearing a beautiful brown long dress with a simple design.

"Well Yuki." I stood up after she spend over an hour blushing my hair and tail. "i am just not worrying about it." I said as I looked at myself and i find myself in a black tuxedo with a red tie. "I really don't like shit this." i said as Yuki hand her hand on her hips with a grin on her face. "I'm the blade keeper not a prince so i should be wearing armour not formal clothes." I said before Yuki sighed. "plus how I am going to give Ruby Claiborne." Yuki looked at me oddly. "Who ever can use Claiborne is the rule of Vale." I looked at my foxy friend. "Claiborne long with Ruby not me."

Yuki looked at me oddly. "But what about Curtana?" Yuki said as i looked at her. "The Royal Queen blade."

I just remembered that Summer was going on about her sword one time and she say something about it being a royal sword. "It one of the twin blade of Vale. Claiborne is the blade of the king and Curtana is the blade of the queen." I just face palmed as I don't realised. "i am a fool." I smiled and Yuki just grinned before kissing my cheek.

"yes you are but your my fool." she said as i nodded and patted her ears. Me and Yukiko have been getting closer over the last few days after someone try to hit on her and well Yukiko a shy girls and still dealing with her past still and well she almost was forced into a relationship with some asshole from Winchester team, i think his name was Sky. but I couldn't care less as Yukiko is my partner and best friend, also i swear to protect her and i arm to keep that promise. when i find out about Sky hitting on Yukiko i thought it was like Jaune and Weiss. you know like a one sided crush or something like that, but no i was wrong so wrong.

Sky was using her past against her and telling things like. 'She a Winchester and her mother give Sky her blessing so she HAD to be with him.' or 'He would tell everyone that she sleeping with him and now has an under age child and that Sona is the child.' and once i was told all this from Neo, who find out about this she run to me and told me on the day. Once Yukiko got back to the house i asked her about Sky and what he being trying to do to her and she told me to let her handle it but I can't let it go giving my promise and push her for answer until her final broke and told me everything that she was hiding from me with tears in her eye like.

"I am Scared that you're going to leave us and never return." And "Sky is using my blood against me and now i have to go out with him before he hurts Sona and my only family." She cried all this and i held her close one for her feeling and to control my anger and once we both calm down i told her that i would always be by her side and kissed her for the first time in a long time and i give her the love she needed. (no sex) before going over to team CRDL and let just say that the team was find the next day in sick bay with life ending injuries and Sky had to have a penis replacement as his some how got rammed into his own ass and the doctor are still trying to get it out.

"So Silver?" Yukiko hugged me and i noted her ring a brown ring with an amber gem. "Hold long until you tell the other about your little plan?" Yuki grinned and i smiled and hugged her back.

"Once Ruby is safe on the throne and knowing her and mother, she going to say that i am her boyfriend or something like that." One thing you should all know about me and Yuki and that is that we both are just as sneak as each other and tend to plan in secret. You know the sneaky Fox and the cunning Wolf, we both can be dangerous.

Yukiko just grinned. "Given that you marked me make me your wife by the rule of the wolf." She kissed me again. "And I wouldn't want anything more than to be by your side. My Silver." Yukiko said before the door to my room opened and Sona is there wearing a lovely light blue dress and blue headband with a white rose on the right side. "Hey Sona." We both smiled.

"Papa, Mama Yuki." Sona rushed over to us and joined in the hug. "How do i look in my new dress?" Sona show the pair of us and we smile.

"You looked Beautiful like a real princess." I said before picking her up and she giggled before my self on the bed and placed Sona on my lap. "Sona i have a question for you?" Sona looked at me oddly. "Well i been thinking and I well..." I looked at Yuki who looked at me before realise what i was trying to say and sat down next to me and my child. "I been talking to Yuki and well once this party is close to finishing i plan on told the other about an agreement that Grandma Summer made for us." Sona looked at me oddly before Yuki spoke.

"What your father is saying is that he planing on marrying me, your Mama Ruby, Yang and Neo too, so you well have 4 mamas who will love you to bit and get you a family." Sona grow a big smile on her face and hugged me.

"I'm so happy papa." Sona looked at Yuki who smiled at the cute wolf girl. "So that means Mama Ruby, Mana Yang, Mama Yuki and Mama Neo are going to be with Papa?" she asked as we both nodded until Sona smiled disappeared and she is sad. "But Mama Weiss and Mama Blake are going to be lonely." This got Yuki to looked at me. "I really want Mama Weiss and Mama Blake to live with us forever." She said with tears in her eyes and i could help but hug the poor wolf. 'I really needed to speak with the girls.'

'Quests. 'Burning Yang, Red Ruby, Shadow Kitty, Snow Angel may fall and Foxy Yuki have update and formed a new quest.'  
'New family and pack'  
'Reward: 300,000EXP 400,000Lin ?'

I sighed before Sona looked at me oddly and I smiled. "We needed to find the other before the party." I said and both Yuki and Sona are confused. I just stood up with Sona in my arms. "We getting this family together." I said before Sona looked at me with widened eye. "I needed to stop running from myself." I was shock by what happened next as my Grimm Rex appeared. "Rex?" the girls looked at him as he appeared in the middle of the room. "What going on?" I passed Sona to Yukiko before walked over to my Beowolf who bow to me and then.

 ***YoU WiSh To SaVe EveRYone YoU CarE FoR?*** I voice screeched in my head and i held it.

"SILVER/PAPA?" Both girls shouted me before Rex summoned four more Beowolf to stop and pin both girls to the wall and I don't know what going on.

"Leave them alone." I turned to use my silver-eye powers but they are not working as Rex walk pass me and to the girls.

 ***Do WaNT to SAve ThEm?*** The voice stood as i just watch and i could see Rex held his claw to Sona cheek and she is scared and my eyes widened.

"PAPA! SAVE ME!" Sona screamed and my body just felt a rush of power.

 ***DO YOU HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE THEM? DO YOU WANT TO RULE THIS WORLD AND PROTECT IT FROM DARKNESS?*** The voice shouted and i got pulled into my mind and i opened my eye to see a long hair girl, Ryoko stood there with a smile on her face.

"Time of you to die." I summon my crescent snow in scythe mode and cut the girl before she said her last words.

"well done, Son of the rose." She fell back and disappeared into Rose petals. "how show this world YOUR power." She said before a chrisom red orb appeared in front of me and i held it.

 **'TIME TO WAKE UP'** I find a jet black long sword with a red cross-guard and black handle, the blade looked like Claiborne just the blade it pure black and red veins. ' **My name is Grimm-forge and i glad to meet you master.'** My blade spoke to me in my mind and I smile. **'Now let fight like one.'** I was taken back to the real world with new blade in my right hand and i grinned as i looked at the beowolfs. "Time to die." I only said before the wolfs turned and my blade react and formed in to a red Scythe. 'It can change forms?' I smiled before running over and cut the Grimms down.

'reward 8,000Exp 92210Lin' I looked at my Grimm Rex who looked at me scared. "Leave." I said before he disappeared and i looked at the girls. "I'm sorry about that." I said as Sona rushed over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Cub." I hugged her with my left arm and i looked at Yukiko who just wipe the dust off her. "You ok?" I asked as she looked at me.

"We fine but what happened?" she asked as i looked at my new weapon. "this that Claiborne? it looks more Grimm than before." she asked as I smiled.

"No this is Grimm-Forge." I said before my weapon change into a black armband. "A part of my semblance." Yuki nodded before i picked up Sona who still a bit shaken. "Come Sona let go and find your Mamas?" I said before Sona nodded and the three of us headed down stairs and decide not to tell the other about Rex's actions for the time being.

As we made it to the living room to find Ruby in a lovely red dress, Yang in a white dress both talking to each other on the sofa, Weiss is in a navy blue long dress and she doing Neo hair as she wearing a light pink dress. Blake is in a nice purple dress reading next to Ruby and the first to notices us. "Morning Silver." Blake said with a big smiled and i smiled back before. "Morning Yukiko." Yuki nodded and Blake looked at Sona with a big smiled. "And a good morning to you Little Princess Sona." Sona giggled and i shake my head with a grin.

Everyone looked at us as we walked in and i placed Sona down as she rushed over to Yang and sat on her. "Hey Sona." Yang said before looking me. "Wow." she said as the other nodded and i blushed a bit. "If your going to be dressing like that everyday then i would be killing ever girl who looks at you." I looked at my sister oddly.

"Yang come on." Ruby said as Yang just waved it off. "Silver you look very good in a suit." Ruby said as i nodded to her with a smile.

"Thanks Ruby and you looked beautiful and a real Rose." Ruby blushed and I chuckled. "Anyway i got something to talk to you all about and i needed to come clean." everyone looked at me oddly and i take a deep breath. "I Should have talk to you all this before but." I looked at the floor as I couldn't find the words until Sona have to shout it out.

"PAPA Love you all and he wants all of us to live together as family." Everyone looked at the smile Young wolf Faunus before looking at me. "He be thinking about all week and i know that papa loves you all as he made rings for everyone." Everyone looked at me as i blushed hardcore.

"SONA!" I shouted with embarrassment and she got scared and I sighed. "Sorry for shouting but that was a secret." Yang ginned. "Yang don't..." I said but to late.

"So little wolfy finally opens up his heart?" She teasing me and i just blushed before Blake spoke up.

"Yang please, this is important." Yang just laughed and i sighed before explaining everything.

"You all know that i traveled a lot and spending a lot of time alone." This got everyone and Ruby spoke.

"Alone?" she asked as I nodded.

"Ruby, Yuki, Neo, Yang?" the girls looked at me. "I know that I lived with you all for a few years between travel and training with Raven and Qrow but i was restless and sacred." I said before Yang add something that got everyone attention.

"You mean after to you drank the Grimm blood 10 year ago?" Yang said making everyone look at me in horror other then Ruby who knew about it. Yang closed her eyes and sighed. "So you plan on trying to gain control over it?" She asked and i nodded before adding more to it.

"That most of it, but also you guys know for my bad feeling right?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Well..." i scratched the back of my neck. "I had a good one just last week and it made me think about my feeling for all you and well." I looked at the girls with a smile. "I love you all and I couldn't imagine my life without you all." This made the girls looked at me with a bit of shock. "But i know that just me being selfish." I smiled.

"Selfish?" Ruby asked as I nodded.

"I am a Wolf and i see you all as my pack and family so i just want you all to be happy." I just looked at my family. "I just wanted to tell you all that i love you and that would will never change." Yuki placed her hand on my shoulder and i looked at her.

"Silver are you saying that you want a multiply relationship with us, but your scared of hurting us?" she asked and I nodded making the other smile.

"But also if word get out that TWO princesses are in a no body boy harem that spark conflicted views on the royal families and I don't want to get any one of you girls in trouble, so..."

"You don't want to make a choose as it could start fighting?" Blake said as I nodded. "Well my view on your thinking is right for the most part but also completely wrong." I looked at Blake confused.

Weiss spoke up. "Silver you know that fighting going to happen one way or another, so stop over thinking this." She said as i looked at her this confused.

"What?" I said as the other smiled and looked at each other before nodding.

Yang Stood up with Sona in her arms. "Silver Schnee Xaio-long-rose?" Yang said my full name before Ruby stood up.

"Would you." Then Yukiko step in front of me.

"Please." Then Blake.

"Take." Then Weiss.

"Us to." And then Neo with a sign.

'To the party as your mates?' I looked at them all and i felt something warm rolling down my cheek and i touched it to find my fingers are wet.

"You finally find the courage to ask them out?" Everyone turned to the door to find Raven, Qrow and Summer all stood there.

Raven with her long red dress. Qrow wearing a black suit and his cloak and Summer is wearing long white dress and little crow on her head. all of them are smiling. "So you're finally got the girls of your dreams?" Qrow asked as i smiled and still crying, Summer walked over to me and wiped my tears and smiled.

"Silver, you shouldn't keep the Girls wait." she turned me around and Whispered. "Knee down and ask for they hands." I looked at my mother in shock as she grinned. "You have our blessing." I nodded before kneeing making my Girls look at me.

"I, Silver Schnee Xaio-long-rose wish to take your hands, Yang Xaio-long, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake belladonna, Yukiko Rose and Neo Rose." I looked at them with a smile. "Would please make me the happiness wolf in the world before becoming my brides and mates?" The girls all smiled and with one big.

"YES!" other said all together and i could for cry before stand up and pulled them all into a big hug.

i could hear Qrow, Raven and Summer talking.

"He finally did it?" Qrow said as I looked at over my shoulder to see them and i could Raven and Summer nodding. "Now all he needed is a house to keep his young one in long." I could Qrow sweating.

"Well given that Silver is part Grimm could lead new long of Faunus and given Silver super defend side i think he going to be a new legend." could Raven smiling at that Idea and Summer nodding.

"He is the one-eye prince and my son." She said before Cinder walked in wearing her normal red dress.

"Oh, you most be Lady Summer Rose." Cinder said as Summer looked at her before her eyes widen and i thought it was weird before Summer cleared her throat

"You most be Cinder, my son told me alot about you." I let the girls go and watch Summer being EXTRA nice to Cinder and this made me think something up as Summer is never this nice to people unless it a defenceless Child or someone who in the need for help. "So Miss Cinder?" Cinder looked at Summer who eyes began to glow. "Kind to explain how you know my-" I cut her and got between the two with my eyes glowing silver and red. "Silver?"

"Mother i know that you want to know everything about us but Cinder is off limits." this made everyone looked at me and Summer quested me.

"And why is that Silver?" She asked as i could tell by her voice that she know something. "Are you hiding something from me?" I looked at Cinder and the cover of my eye who looked at me before I sighed.

"Summer." I stood up to Summer from the first time in a long time. "Cinder is one of MY Lieutenant in that 'WAR' that you, Qrow and Raven are fighting." Summer And Raven looked at me in shock as Qrow just crosses his arms. "So just drop it with you quests before i do something that we both will regret." I don't like to talk to Summer like this but if she finds out that Cinder attacked Amber then all hell would break out and i would lose not only my mother but a good resource too. "Now just get ready for the party." I looked at Cinder. "Is the airship ready?" I asked as Cinder nodded.

"Ready and the Armed force are waiting to escort you all to the party." She said before i nodded to the others to leave and they did before Summer stopped in front of me and Cinder.

"You have grown up in the last few years." She smiled before walking out of the door and it closed before i turned to Cinder who grinned.

"So that the famous silver-Eye mother?" I looked at her as her eye burned and that this point i am pissed. "And a maiden too."

"Touch my mother and your die." I use my powers to make Cinder froze in place and she looked at her hands that are shaking. "I can made a maiden fear me and don't think that you can get away from me." I brushed my hand thought her head. "My blazing Cinder." she blushed and i walked over to the door and she can move again. "Also." I throw her a black box and Cinder looked it before opening it.

"Silver this is?" She looked at me.

"Call it a new life for yourself." She take out a red ring. "But know one thing Cinder?" Cinder looked at me as i looked over my shoulder. "Fuck with me and i will make you feel pain like you never felt before." I used my silver-eye and Cinder breathing started to heavier before she fell to her knees finding it hard to breath. "See a helping fact about the fall maiden powers are that i can fuck you pretty as i can use magic that can stop your heart thank to the link with my fall maiden so just understand that i own you now." I walked over Cinder and held her chin to make her looked at me. "So be a good girl." I walked off before removing the spell on Cinder who taking deep breath.

"Your a monster." She said as i just smile.

"More than you think, My little burning flame." Cinder Growled. "See you at the party." I said before leaving Cinder to recover.

break.

'Ok Silver Breath.' I told myself as today has been one of the most difficult days of my life so way. Well the crown and main part are done. The people of Vale has welcome Ruby as their princess and Both Summer and Qrow are now the king and Queen of Vale, all to my honour to god shock. Yuki and Neo are the second and three crowned Princesses of Vale too and this made me happy, but as for Yang? She got noble stats of the Arch-duchesses and given the job of protecting the princesses of Vale.

As of me? I got the title of Baron after telling Summer that I wouldn't take part in Kingdom problem as i had over jobs to do, but she told everyone that i was her adopt son and that why she told me in was to raise a prefect son to pass on her bloodline as i'm the only son of Summer lated Brother which i know is bullshit and she said that because of my silver-eye genes so the people allowed this as i am the only one who can use the king's blade and last Sona of a title too the title of Dame making her a knight of Vale.

And as who take the throne of Summer is go like this.

Ruby is first princess being of Royal blood.

Yukiko as she the second oldest of the three sister and not of Royal blood but still seen as Summer child she got Second princess.

The same of Neo who the Third princess.

Yang in four being Ruby cousin and all so she the back up in case something has to Ruby and the others.

I got the firth place because Vale is a monarchy i am last in line of the throne but if only people know about us. I just like at some of the nobles tried to call me and Yuki out of being Faunus and tried to tell us that we can't clam throne of being Faunus but that ended when Summer told them that her family as both Wolf and Fox faunus in their family tree and that The one-eye king was a wolf Faunus who lost his tail in a fight and that why is was forgot in legend.

But right... I am just drinking in the cover of grant hall that the royal party is holding for Nobles and high end business CEO have come too, all host by the Black Rose inc and Believe me this place is full of people, mostly humans but few Faunus business too and everyone be told that ANY racist is heard at this party with be a arrested of disobey the royal family wishes and thing are going smoothly "Come on Silver." I looked to right to find Yang walked over to me with a glass of Wine in her hand. She grinned. "Your the one eyed Prince and this is a Royal party for you to meet people?" She said as I sighed.

"Well Sis." Yang pouted as i said that before pointing at me. "What?"

"We are dating remember?" she said as I remember. "So don't call me sis or anything like that again." I chuckled and smiled at her before nodding.

"Got you Yang." I looked at her hand and find she wearing her ring on her left hand and smiled, i take sip of my drink and looked around. Blake talking with something Faunus and having a good time, can't find Weiss or Winter as the two was going to come together, Ruby is with Qrow and Summer who are all giving an interview to a small new group with Raven and Tai as bodyguards. Yuki and Neo are playing with a few kids and Sona. "Funny?" Yang looked at me. "10 years we wouldn't have be like if I wasn't here?" Yang smiled and looked too.

"You change us of the better." she said as I nodded. "Who would have thought that you would lead this family back to it royal stats?" She asked as i grinned and take another sip.

"I just glad that we can just be a family." Yang nodded and we both hug each other before someone shouted.

"PLEASE WELCOME QUEEN MAY SCHNEE OF ATLAS AND HER DAUGHTER PRINCESSES WEISS SCHNNE AND WINTER SCHNNE!" He shouted as the main doors opened to Weiss who still in the same dress as before and Winter in her atlas uniform and then there May Schnee the woman is my biological mother wearing a pale blue dress and it just a bit smaller then Winter and also a carbon copy of her.

"Wow Weiss don't disappoint?" Yang joke as i looked at May. "Silver?" I looked at Yang who confused.

"Yang could you be my wing woman?" I asked and she confused. "I needed to speak with Weiss mother." Yang nodded and follow me as i walked over to the Schnee and Winter noted me first but i placed my finger on my lips and she nodded. "Weiss?" I called to Weiss who looked at me and smiled. "Glad you and Winter could make it." I said as both the sister smiled at me.

"Thank you for inviting us." Winter said as Weiss nodded to her sister.

"You did a great job with the party." Weiss giggled. "Maybe i should let you help me with my next birthday party?" Weiss said as I smiled.

"Whatever you say Weiss." I looked at May who talking with Summer and Summer noted me and I nodded pointing to Me and Weiss, before Summer Waved us cover and i looked at Weiss. "Would we?" I asked as smiled and nodded so Me, Yang, Winter and Weiss walked over to our mothers. "Mother." Summer smiled before May turned around and looked at us.

"Summer who this?" May asked as i smiled and Summer giggled.

"This May is Silver." May eyes widened. "As in as your son." May turned fully to me and i looked at her.

"Silver?" She called to me as I nodded. "But..." I bowed.

"Hello I am Silver Schnee Xiao-Long-Rose." I looked up at my brith mother. "It good to final meet you Mother May." May covered her mouth as I smiled, "Miss me?" I asked before May throw her arms around me and began to cry getting the attention for everyone around us.

"My little boy, My little Boy." She said as i looked at my birth mother but is small lived as i hear something that pushed me pass breaking point.

"You stupid little girl." I looked over May shoulder to see someone, who him has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large grey mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue colour. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. he shouting at my little girl. "You Faunus can't do anything right can you?!" I can tell Sona is Scared and i could see he got a little bit of Wine on his clothe. "You throw wine on my suit that cost more than your life." Everyone looked at him as i got myself out of May grab.

"Silver?" she called to me as i slowly walked over to him and Sona.

"I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" he said and slabbed Sona on her right cheek and sent her to the floor and i lose it.

" **YOU?!"** I roared and everyone in the hall fell into silence as my Aura is crimson red and my eyes are glowing silver and red. **"YOU HIT MY CHILD?"** i just walked over to Sona to see if she ok.

"Papa?" she looked at me as i smiled to make sure that she ok and the man just spoke.

"You should keep you child under control." I stood up with Sona in my arms. "And who do you-" He got cut off as i summon my 8 headed Grimm who formed behind me. "That?" he take a step back.

"I don't care if you are the king of FUCK Vacuo or Humans, you hit my child." I said as the snake began to go closer to him. "Attacking my little girls just because she made one little mess?" I asked as the man looked at me.

"And who do you think you are speaking to?" He asked as i looked at him with a death look. "My name is Jacques Schnee and im-" he got cut off by May.

"Jacques?!" She shouted and her ex husband looked at her pissed. "Care to explain why you just this little girl?" She asked as Jacques glad her ex wife a look of disappointment and just deform my Grimm.

"That brat just run into me and got wine all over me and then tried to take off." Jacques before looking at me and Sona. "Teach that child m-" The only thing that i heard was the sound of blade swing in the air and i looked at Jacquie only to see him in shock as two people are holding Blades to his neck. "What is the meaning of this?" Cinder and Neo with swords draw. May looked at me as I sighed.

"Neo, Cinder arrest Jacquie and Winter?" I called to my Sister. "Make sure that he make it to Nightmare nn a 20 year imprisonment." Winter nodded as Cinder forced Jacquie into a set of handcuffs.

"IT IS AN OUTRAGE, I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER!" Jacquie before i told him his rights.

"Breaking the law the crown is a punishment that you don't get the right like a human or Faunus as you are the lowest of the lowest so you punishment as been decide. 20 Year in prison with a 200,000,000 lien fine." I looked at Winter. "Get this price of shit out of my face." Winter smiled.

"MOVE!" Winter pushed Jacquie to the door. "Your luck that my brother didn't sent you to death, be grateful." Winter and Jacquie leave the room and everything begin to pick back up.

I sighed and looked at Sona who just hug me. "Papa, i was scared of that man." I smiled and hugged her back.

"It ok, Pup." I looked at May who looked at me oddly. "Oh right you haven't meet Sona yet." May looked at my little Cub. "Mum this is Sona Rose, She my daughter." May is in Shook as my pack come around us. "And this is my pack." I said as May nodded with a smile.

"Well it good to meet you all." May said with a gentle smile. "Also please look after my little boy for me?" She bowed and everyone nodded before they all spoke.

Yuki. "You can trust us with this fur ball." She said with a cheek smile.

Neo just spoke quiet. "We... well...keep...him...Happy." Neo rarely speaks and it heart warming to see her speaking.

Ruby held my suit and blushed. "We are family." I smiled as Ruby comment.

Then Yang with a big grin on her face. "And we love him to bits." I smiled at Yang placed her arm around my neck and patted Sona. Weiss also nodded too May.

"I know that Silver not the best man in the world." Weiss said as i looked at her but she smiling. "But he the man i wish to spend the rest of my life with." this warmed my heart up and Blake just more fuel to the fire.

"He saved our life more than once and well he needs love in his life." Blake looked me with a beautiful smile. "We love your son and we hope that you allow us to stay with him?" May just nodded.

"You all are more then welcome to be with Silver, just please treat him well." The girls nodded with smiles on they faces.

""We will."" All of girls said and I couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed.

"Papa?" Sona called to me and i looked at her. "Are you ok?" She asked as i nodded with a smile.

"I am Sona." I patted my little wolf head. "I am just super happy." The girls looked at me as i just smiled and cried a bit. "I just needed a bit of time to get use to this." I said as the Girls all smiled. I looked at them and felt happy that i am alone. "I am just going to be something to drink." I said before placing Sona on the floor and the girls nodded. "You Girls go and have some fun." Yang take Sona hand and they all headed to the dance floor.

"You find some so good friend." I looked at May and smiled.

"I would die for them." I said before walked off. "Take it Easy May Schnee and i will take care of Weiss for you." I said and i knew May is smiling and i smiled too before walking over to a table with a few glass of wines as i take one and down it, someone walked up to me and tip my shoulder so i turned around and i find Velvet and Coco. "Hey." I said as the girls are dressed formal. Coco in a simple brown Business man suit with her and Velvet in a beautiful brown dress. "Good to see you both." I said as Velvet and Coco nodded.

"Hey, Wolf." Coco said before take a glass of Wine herself.

Velvet Blushed before looking at the floor. "Hello Silver." She said in a sweet and shy voice, i could smiled and pat her head as she so cute. "Ammm." Velvet jumped as I smiled.

"Your a family, so you don't needed to be formal with me." I said as Coco placed her left arm my neck.

"Vel you needed to be more forceful if you don't want to lose him." Coco said as i looked at her and she girnned. "You have a fan." She pointed to Velvet who panicking and I laughed only for Velvet to cover her face with her ears and i find this to be too cute.

"IF she don't stop being this cute, i will kiss her." I said to Coco who looked at me oddly and i grinned and she picked up at i am joking and giggle.

"Good one." Velvet looked at us. "Also that Ability of us is not on?" She asked as I nodded.

"I don't needed it all the time, also it only increase my luck." Coco is shocked. "The ability belong to my mate Yukiko." I said and Velvet eyes widened.

"You mean Yukiko Rose the Fox of shadow?" She asked and I nodded. "No way." she began to shake and both Coco and i looked at the bunny girl. "He taken?" she said quietly and i only got out of Coco one arm hug and wrapped my arms around Velvet and she froze up as I whisper.

"I'm sorry." I let Velvet go before smiling sadly. "Your a pretty girl and anyone would be luck to have you, but right now..." I looked at the floor. "I just got into a relationship with my..." I only sighed. "With my girlfriends earlier today." Velvet looked at me with hope in her eyes and i am confused before she ran off. "Ammmm..." I turned to Coco who is confused too. "Did i do something?" She looked at me oddly.

"Not from where i was standing, but you only just got into a relationship with a few girls?" She asked as I nodded.

"You know the Girls i am normally with?" I asked and she nodded. "With them, but we know each other of years." Coco give me a 'Oh' face and got confused again.

"Even the little girl?" She asked as I facepalmed.

"Sona my child." I said and Coco is shocked. "Her mother or Father, I couldn't give a shit about abandon her and i take her in 3 years ago." Coco is in more shock and asked me a question.

"How old are you?" I answered with a sighed.

"16 going on 17..." I began to think. "Wait today my birthday." I just remember and Coco smiled.

"Well happy birthday." She punched my arm and i rub it as my aura is not up. "If you was single i would kiss you." I smiled as i shook my head.

"Whatwere." I said before grabbing a drink from my claw and showed Coco. "drinking game?" I asked as Coco smile big time.

"Your on." The drink i have is so strong that Qrow is shit faced after 3 drinks and i know that this drink effect me big time. "Crack it open." I popped the lid and poured me and Coco as glass each other and we both started to drink like no tomorrow. "Man that is a good drink." Coco said as this party just began.

* * *

20 minute later.

"WAKE ME UP INSIDE!" I find myself with a very drunk Coco and she singing her heart out and thankfully i managed to take her out of the main hall and to a room on the hotel close by that i used portal and message Ruby and others about what happened. "Silver come and sing with me." I sighed as the room is small and luckily sound proof with a double bed and Coco is sat on the edge of the bed and i am stand next to the main door with my back against it.

"Coco you are shit faced." I said was chuckling and Coco pouted and i find it cute. "Velvet going to kill me." I said as a joke and Coco looked at with a grin on her face.

"How about we get to know each other better?" She pulled down she blazer and i sighed before walked over and pulled her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Not joining me?" She seem confused as I smiled.

"If you wasn't pissed and you really liked me then i may have laid down with you." I said before placing my hand on her hair and stroke it and pass my aura onto her. "Rest easy." Coco slowly fell asleep and I smiled before using my aura sight to looked at her aura and i find she is K.O. so i give her one kiss on the forehead as i like Coco. "Sleep well my Coco." Coco moved in her sleep and smiled before holding my hand in her sleep. 'Just needed to wait of the others.' I sent Ruby the number of the room and i decide to sat down on a ice chair as i used my magic to make one and sat by Coco and slowly fell asleep my self as the wine from before started to hit me and i got sleepy but.

*knock Knock*

I wake myself before using a Grimm arm to open the door and in stepped Ruby and Yang with Velvet who looked at us. "Coco got drunk?" Velvet asked as I nodded.

"We both did." I closed my eyes. "Night night." and i finally passed out, but not before hearing Yang say.

"We should tell him later, but for know we needed my mother." And i got a little confused and would worry about it once i wake up in the morning.

'Quest:'New family and pack complete'  
You have form a relationship with your pack  
'Reward: 300,000EXP 400,000Lin'  
Bonus: Relationship been Formed with Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina.

 **And done.**

 **Name: Silver Xiao-long-Rose**

 **Title: Son of the Summer maiden/**

 **Prince of Patch and Vale**

 **Level 37**

 **Skills:**

 **Strength: 95**

 **Dextrous: 110**

 **Stamina: 180**

 **Intelligence: 95**

 **Wisdom: 90**

 **Charisma: 130**

 **Luck: 80/100**

 **EXP: 18100/50000**

 **Lien: 1,114,620.**

 **Semblance: Semblances mimic and Devour arm**

 **Weapon: Claiborne, Razor fang MK II, Snow Crescent MK II, Schnee Blade, Grimm** **forge,** **Silver-Bane**

 **Semblance mimic list:**

 **'1: Schnee Glyphs: you have the ability Glyph range of Ability**

 **2: Raven's Teleport gate: You can open portal to places and people you have bonded too, but you can also portal to place if someone gives you a clear image of the place.**

 **3: Ruby's 'speed' You can move fast and your reflexes are higher.**

 **4: Yang's Reverse impacted. you can take damage and sent it back to a person.**

 **5: Yukiko's Good luck Charm: make it easier for you to charm female around increase the Luck skill. (Counter Qrow misfortune)**

 **6: Cinder's Fire sprint: You can now form Fire from your Arua and use it with your Claw.**

 **7: Blake's Shadow: allows the user to create clones of themselves.**

 **8: Adam's Moonslice: it as receiving energy in his sword, storing it and sending it back outward. It is powerful enough to deplete the remainder of person Aura and severs body part**

 **9: Pyrrha's Polarity: which allowed you to command the force of magnetism.**

 **10: Silver's Blade birth: It allows the user to store and created a costume sword for the person Will and aura.**

 **11 Coco Charm reflexion: 'You can reflexion charm base semblances, like sleep, love charm etc.**

 **12: Velvet's Photographic memory: allows you to mimic people's moves**.

 **Silver Party/Team SSNY (Sony).**

 **Yukiko 'Fox' Snow-Rose: LV25 (Lover/Adopt Sister)**

 **'Neopolitan 'ice cream queen' Rose LV 22 (lover/ Adopt Sister)**

 **'Fenrir 'Wolf of the God of ice and loyalty.' LV 32 (pet)**

 **'Sona 'Cub' Rose: LV 17 (Child)**

 **Team RWBY**

 **'Yang 'Fire Dragon' Xiao Long: LV27 (Lover/ Adopt older Sister)**

 **'Ruby 'Reaper' Rose: LV24 (Lover/ Adopt younger)**

 **'Blake 'Kitkat' Belladonna LV 26 (Lover)**

 **'Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee LV 25 (Lover/ Older sider)**

 **Team JNPR.**

 **'Jaune 'Knight' Arc LV 13 (Friend/** **honour brother)**

 **'Pyrrha 'Spartan' LV 33 (Friend)**

 **'Lie 'Ninja' Ren LV 23 (Friend)**

 **Nora 'trigger happy' Valkyrie LV '26' (Friend)**

 **Other Team**

 **Cinder 'Fall maiden' Fall LV42 (** **Unknown)**

 **Coco 'Fashion Queen' Adel LV 37 (Lover)**

 **Velvet 'Bunny' Scarlatina LV 38 (Lover)**


End file.
